¿En qué se convirtió?
by AnnadeAsakuraK
Summary: La vida de Anna está a punto de convertirse en tragedia, sólo él podrá ayudarla a salir sin lastimarse
1. Chapter 1

¿En qué se convirtió?

Habían pasado ya 6 años desde que el torneo de los shamanes se había suspendido y los chicos habían construido su vida con normalidad.

Ren había regresado a china a tomar los negocios de su familia y se había convertido en uno de los jóvenes multimillonarios más cotizados de toda Asia, en estos momentos el chico alto, con ojos gatunos, tez blanca, musculoso y bastante guapo, se encontraba radicando en Japón en su propia mansión cerrando otro de sus negocios acompañado de su bella hermana.

Horo ahora era bastante alto, el más alto del grupo cabe destacar, con un aspecto robusto y Pilika que se había convertido en una joven bastante adorable, se habían dedicado enteramente a construir su propia empresa con productos sustentables para mejorar la ecología del mundo, les iba bastante bien, viajaban alrededor de todos los países y en este momento se encontraban de visita en la pensión con sus amigos.

Lyserg el inglés que había conseguido ingresar a la lista de los 50 hombres solteros más guapos y deseables de todo Inglaterra, por su parte se convirtió en uno de los más afamados detectives de Inglaterra con una gran carga de trabajo a la fecha, por lo cual era al que más le costaba visitar a sus amigos; al igual que chocolov que se dedicaba a llevar su gran espectáculo de comedia alrededor del mundo.

Tamao regresó a Osore para concluir con su entrenamiento y ahora se encontraba en la pensión al servicio de los jóvenes Asakura.

Manta Oyamada no había cambiado mucho, sólo había madurado con rapidez y crecido un poco más que como todos lo recordaban, había heredado los negocios de su familia y se encargaba de administrarlos y sacarlos adelante, está de más decir que ese joven brillante era conocido por todos en la ciudad, no sólo por su exuberante cantidad de dinero, o su frialdad al cerrar negocios, sino por la cantidad de beneficencias con las que contaba por todo el país.

Por Otro lado tenemos a Yoh Asakura, el joven a sus 21 años había crecido bastante, se había convertido en un muchacho muy guapo, musculoso y alto, el cual logró madurar lo suficiente para concluir la carrera de Derecho con honores, y trabajar de tiempo completo a la cabeza del área jurídica de las empresas Oyamada, con un sueldo bastante generoso para cualquier chico de esa edad pero con la humildad que siempre le había caracterizado; dedicaba su vida a trabajar, estar con sus amigos, entrenar y atender las exigencias diarias de su hermosa prometida.

Por último, tenemos a Anna kyouyama que se volvió una hermosa joven deseada por muchos con su cuerpo esbelto y larga cabellera rubia, estudiante de los últimos semestres de derecho; debido a los llamados que la abuela Kino le hacía, debió atrasar sus estudios por un año, pero eso no impediría que los retomara a la brevedad, se preparaba para que al igual que su prometido, ingresar a las empresas Oyamada para ayudar a Yoh con la carga de trabajo.

Era una mañana normal en la pensión "En", Tamao ya se encontraba preparando el desayuno con ayuda de Pilika; Horo Horo trataba de dejar la cama para bajar a desayunar; Yoh Asakura se preparaba para ir a trabajar; todo normal con una pequeña diferencia, cierta Rubia se encontraba aún en su futón, las pesadillas no la dejaban despertar, estaba atrapada, ardiendo en fiebre.

~~~~~~Sueño de Anna~~~~~~

Estaba en su habitación con una sombra que la acosaba, no sabía en realidad que era, sólo recordaba haberla visto antes.

-ya volví Anna, por fin tu pasado te ha alcanzado, no podrás librarte de mí…

La rubia la miraba atemorizada, algo dentro de ella le decía que algo estaba a punto de salir mal, algo la aterraba de tal manera que no sabía cómo enfrentar dicha situación.

-¿Quién eres?- habló finalmente la rubia.

-¿No me recuerdas? Pero si éramos tan unidas, o ¿sólo será que no quieres recordarme?-siseo la sombra

-Dime de una buena vez ¿Quién eres?- la itako estaba cada vez más exasperada

-No querida, todo a su debido tiempo, me encargaré de que me recuerdes, y te dejaré por fin sin nada, como llegaste al templo, SOLA.

~~~~~ En el comedor~~~~~

Se encontraban todos listos para desayunar, cuando entró Yoh al comedor.

\- ¿En dónde está Anna?.- Habló por fin el castaño al no encontrar a la chica en su lugar.

\- Aún no baja joven Yoh.- contestó la chica rosa con un pequeño sonrojo

\- Pero que extraño, la bruja siempre es la primera en sentarse y comenzar a dar órdenes.- agregó el ainú sirviéndose una descarada porción de arroz.

\- No seas imprudente hermano.- alegó pilika con un golpe directo a la cabeza del ainú.

Yoh ajeno a esta discusión decidió subir a revisar si su prometida se encontraba bien, tal vez sólo se había retrasado un poco; estaba fuera de la habitación de la Rubia, tocó en varias ocasiones pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, después de varios minutos se aventuró a abrir la puerta de su habitación; su rubia prometida se encontraba aún dormida y se veía bastante alterada, preocupado corrió a su lado y enseguida la sacudió un poco.

\- ¿Annita? Despierta, por favor despierta.- la chica parecía no escucharlo y ella sólo jadeaba y sudaba bastante, cuando acercó su mano a la frente de la chica para apartar un mechón de cabello, se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba ardiendo lo cual preocupó aún más al chico.- Anna por Favor, despierta.

La chica rubia hablaba en voz alta pero aún dormida.- No por favor, déjame en paz; No quiero! Por Favor No! Otra vez no! Sola no por favor! No quiero estar sola!

Su joven prometido no sabía qué hacer para despertarla pero no se imaginaba la angustia que cargaba la rubia así que comenzó a llamarla lo más fuerte que pudo.

\- Anna! Anna por favor! Aquí estoy! No estás sola! Anna Por favor! … ANNA!

~~~Sueño de Anna~~~

…ANNA…

\- vaya parece que te están llamando, jmmh, dejaremos la diversión para otra ocasión.- hablaba la forma oscura.

~~~~Realidad~~~~

Súbitamente la sombra desapareció con el último grito de Yoh, despertando a Anna de golpe, trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad encontrándose con la cara angustiada de su prometido a pocos centímetros de la suya.

Anna lo miró con sus típicos ojos fríos, no sabía cómo reaccionar, él estaba ahí, en su habitación, recién bañado, listo para trabajar, oliendo a su exquisito perfume y ella, acabada de levantar, sudando como nunca y con una potente migraña, inmediatamente frunció el ceño y lo interrogó.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

El chico un poco confundido con su actitud le contestó.

\- lo siento Anna, te llamé en varias ocasiones fuera de la habitación y no me contestabas.-prosiguió.- Dime que ocurre, ¿te encuentras bien? Traté de despertarte ya desde hace un buen rato, ¿qué soñabas?

La rubia se sorprendió por lo que preguntaba, ¿en verdad llevaba tiempo tratando de despertarla?, ¿pero cómo? Ella habría escuchado, estaba bastante confundida, este sueño era recurrente de un tiempo para acá ¿sería acaso ese sueño algún presagio de algún caos que estaba a punto de desatarse? No importaba lo que fuera, no se lo diría, lo guardaría para ella, así que tenía que sacar de su habitación a su joven prometido inmediatamente.

\- ese no es asunto tuyo.- contestó la rubia- así que haz el favor soltarme y salir de mi habitación, debo prepararme para la escuela.-aludió desviando la mirada.

\- ¿disculpa? Claro que es mi asunto Anna, soy tu prometido, todo con respecto a ti me concierne, además no creo que sea conveniente que vayas hoy a la escuela, tienes fiebre debes quedarte en cama y llamaré a Fausto para que te revise.- la encaró seriamente

\- deja de decirme que hacer, no puedo faltar hoy a la escuela, debo entregar un proyecto muy importante, sé que ya es tarde y faltaré a la primera hora pero llegaré a tiempo para las demás clases, tu eres el que debe retirarse ya para trabajar, Manta debe estar esperándote abajo; ¿entrenaste?

Yoh suspiró sabiendo que no había batalla posible para ganar a su rubia prometida.

\- Si Anna, lo de siempre. De acuerdo, me voy a trabajar, espero que te cuides, avísame si algo sucede; te veo por la tarde.- y sin más salió de la habitación con rumbo a la cocina para tomar algo de comida para llevar al trabajo, una vez hecho esto, se dirigió a la calle donde Manta lo esperaba en su limusina listo para ir al trabajo.

\- Buenos días yoh, te demoraste bastante esta vez.-inquirió el pequeño.

\- lo sé Manta, lo siento.- contestó un poco decepcionado el castaño.- noto a Anna un poco rara desde hace varios días pero como siempre no me dice nada, hoy especialmente se nota un poco enferma.

Su pequeño amigo lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa, desde que habían suspendido el torneo de shamanes Yoh y Anna no se había acercado mucho, su relación seguía prácticamente siendo la misma, ella daba órdenes y el castaño simplemente obedecía; pero Manta si había notado los sentimientos que Yoh tenía hacia su rubia compañera, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que Yoh Asakura estaba enamorado de su prometida, pero tal vez él era un poco tonto para darse cuenta por sí mismo o no tenía el valor de aceptarlo, así que en pocas palabras todo seguía siendo prácticamente lo mismo salvo por un pequeño detalle.

\- amigo, ¿Cuándo planeas decírselo?- lanzó la pregunta esperando que el castaño supiera de lo que estaba hablando.

El castaño lo miró y suspiró con un semblante triste.

\- No sé de qué hablas peque.- Desvió la mirada y esperó que la plática quedara en ese punto, pero bien sabía que su amigo no se daba por vencido.

\- Sabes perfectamente de que hablo Yoh, la carta de tus abuelos llegó hace dos años, ya debiste haberle dicho a Anna acerca de su situación, te quedan seis meses para resolverlo o dejarlo en manos de ellos.

El Shaman lo miró un momento, lo sabía, sabía perfectamente que debió habérselo dicho a Anna pero…

\- Tengo miedo Manta.-contestó con tristeza.- Tengo miedo de decirle a Anna que los abuelos nos pusieron una fecha para que decidiéramos realizar la boda.- tragó pesado.- la verdad es que yo mismo me siento muy confundido ante esta situación, es que ¿Qué tal si al decirle a Anna que tenemos una fecha límite para resolver nuestro compromiso ella lo tome como una salida y decida romperlo?

El pequeñín suspiró y lo miró fijamente.

\- Creo que lo estas interpretando mal Amigo ¿acaso no conoces a tu abuela? Ella sería incapaz de romper ese compromiso.- Yoh lo miró atentamente.- lo que quiero decir es, no creo que tu abuela te dejara pasar tanto tiempo al lado de Anna sabiendo que el compromiso se anularía, en dado caso eso ya hubiera ocurrido y tu estarías ahora mismo comprometido con otra persona.

\- ¿eso crees peque?.- lo inquirió.- Manta asintió e Yoh sonrió.- en todo caso este es un tema que Anna ya debería saber y yo se lo oculté.

\- bueno pues habla con ella, aún les queda algo de tiempo y tal vez aún puedan solucionarlo.

\- tienes razón peque, muchas gracias.- rio como característicamente lo hace y justo en ese momento llegaron afuera de las oficinas de las empresas Oyamada, bajaron ambos del automóvil dispuestos a trabajar.

~~~~~~~~ En la pensión ~~~~~~~~~

Anna bajaba rápidamente las escaleras dispuesta para salir y correr a la escuela, ya era demasiado tarde y la siguiente hora debía presentar su proyecto por la mitad de su calificación en esa materia; antes de salir se topó con Ren que estaba por entrar a la casa.

\- Anna que gusto verte, ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?.- preguntó el chino

La rubia no se detuvo para contestar, sólo siguió caminando mientras dijo:

\- lo siento, voy tarde a la escuela.

El chino la observó y corrió tras ella.

\- Anna por favor espera, yo te llevo.- La rubia volteó y lo observó, lo meditó un momento y asintió.

El chino conducía deprisa para que Anna pudiera llegar a tiempo a la escuela, ella se veía bastante enferma así que el chico se aventuró a preguntar.

\- ¿te encuentras bien? Te ves un poco pálida.

La chica suspiró y desvió la mirada.

\- Estoy bien, no me pasa nada.

La rubia siempre era tan reservada con su vida que a nadie le sorprendida lo gélido de sus palabras.

\- Anna, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, para eso somos amigos, por qué no mejor me cuentas ¿cómo vas en la escuela?, ¿te falta mucho para terminar?, ¿Cómo va tu relación con Yoh?, ¿ya tienen fecha para la boda?- la rubia se sobresaltó con las últimas preguntas.

\- ¿Por qué la curiosidad Tao? Nunca has sido el tipo de persona que se mete en la vida de los demás.- el chico soltó una leve risa y agregó.

\- en la vida de los demás no Anna, pero tú eres mi amiga, sabes que siempre puedes confiar en mí.- en ese momento llegaron a la escuela y la itako lo miró fijamente para después ofrecerle una media sonrisa.

\- Lo sé, te veré en casa para la cena; hasta luego.- dicho esto bajó del automóvil y corrió a su salón de clases.

La chica iba tan deprisa que no se fijó que un chico venía en la misma dirección que ella y súbitamente chocaron, la rubia cayó con un menor impacto y el chico preocupado inmediatamente la ayudó a levantarse.

\- Lo siento mucho ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto preocupado el chico frente a Anna, en cuanto la itako levantó el rostro, el chico quedó prendado de la belleza de la rubia, y aún con su sorpresa, ayudó a la chica a recoger sus cosas junto con las de él y se las entregó.

\- Si, claro. Con permiso.- evadió la rubia y sin mayor explicación la rubia salió corriendo de ahí para llegar a su salón, el cual para su sorpresa se encontraba sin el profesor; así que simplemente se dirigió a sus compañeros de clase.

\- Anna buenos días, llegas bastante tarde.- saludó el chico gordinflón de nombre Franck con una enorme sonrisa como era su costumbre.

\- eso es obvio, ¿Dónde está el profesor?- cuestionó la rubia, molesta al ver la ausencia de este.

\- No podrá asistir, mandaron a algunos maestros a cursos de actualización hasta el día de mañana, lo cual está perfecto porque nos da la oportunidad de acomodar por completo nuestro proyecto.- respondió otro de sus compañeros de nombre Kike.

\- es cierto, hay que aprovechar; a ver Anna, me permites tu parte del proyecto un momento.- le solicitó su morena compañera Bere con amabilidad.

\- claro.- mencionó Anna mientras entregaba el cuaderno; pero en cuanto su compañera lo abrió se percató de que ese no era el suyo.- No es posible.- cuando de repente recordó.- ¡ese chico! ¡El chico del pasillo lo tiene!- exclamó realmente frustrada.- ¿ahora cómo demonios lo voy a encontrar?- los chicos la miraron un poco confundidos.

\- ¿de qué chico hablas?- la cuestionó Bere.

\- en la mañana me crucé con un idiota que venía corriendo en el pasillo, estoy segura de que él tiene el proyecto.- Recordó furiosa

\- ¿Por qué no nos lo describes? Tal vez lo conocemos.- le sugirió Kike, La chica los miró y no sonaba tan descabellado así que describió lo que recordaba.

\- bien ammm, era alto, con cuerpo atlético, parecía extranjero, rubio con ojos verdes y de acento pero si les soy sincera no recuerdo muy bien su acento.- describió Anna.

\- ese suena como Rick, el mariscal de campo, es de último año y está de intercambio con una beca deportiva, es el único extranjero que conozco de esta escuela, viene de Alemania.- Aseguró Bere

\- bueno pues, ya está, lo más probable es que sea a él a quién buscamos y solo debemos ir a las canchas a la hora de la práctica.- mencionó Franck bastante entusiasmado.

\- bien, es una buena idea, a ¿qué hora es la práctica?.- reconoció Anna.

\- a las 6:00 pm.- confirmó kike

~~~~~ Oficinas Oyamada~~~~

Había pasado ya medio día de trabajo y los chicos se preparaban para ir a comer; Manta se apresuró y pasó a la oficina de Yoh.

\- Buenas tardes Eli! Le puedes decir a tu jefe que estoy afuera esperándolo.

\- enseguida licenciado.- le contestó Eli, la cual era asistente de Yoh; enseguida marcó el conmutador.- Jefe! El licenciado Oyamada lo está esperando fuera de la oficina.-enseguida cuelga el teléfono.- Puede pasar a la oficina licenciado, creo que está un poco retrasado con el trabajo.

\- perfecto, gracias Eli.-El pequeño entró a la oficina de su amigo y lo vio sumergido en un mar de documentos.- vaya, sí que vas mal amigo, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Tienes algún problema?

El castaño un poco avergonzado por su actitud y bastante agotado por la situación por la que atravesaba contesto.

\- lo siento Manta, pero gasté toda mi mañana en un proyecto mucho más importante.- su pequeño amigo se sorprendió y curioso lo cuestionó.

\- oh ¿enserio? Y ¿de qué proyecto se trata?

Yoh suspirando contestó - Me pasé toda la mañana planeando como se lo diré a Anna, he decidido decírselo hoy después de la cena.- soltó su típica sonrisa y a manta sudó bastante apenado por él.

\- bueno amigo, jjajajaja te deseo suerte, de verdad que lo vas a necesitar.

~~~~ 6:00 pm, canchas de la universidad de Ciencias sociales~~~~

\- Estoy harta de estar esperando aquí.- exclamó la rubia sumamente molesta.

\- tranquila Anna, ya lo encontraremos, no seas sensible, no fue tu culpa jajaja .- se burló Franck; Anna lo miró con su bella cara llena furia.-

\- NO fue mi culpa!.- Aseveró.

\- jajaja ya basta chicos concéntrense, debe estar en alguna parte.- señaló kike

Anna buscó por todas partes, no podía creer que no apareciera por ninguna parte hasta que fijó su vista a lo lejos, en una de las bancas para espectadores se encontraba sentado su chico, pero no sólo eso llamó su atención, sino que se encontraba leyendo su proyecto, eso sí la sacó de sus casillas; Anna enseguida corrió a su lado e intentó arrebatarlo pero no contaba con los increíbles reflejos del chico.

\- hola linda, así que ¿decidiste hacer un proyecto final sobre el caso Lubanga eh?- cuestionó Rick; La rubia jamás había estado tan enojada, a su alrededor se podía distinguir un aura negra de furia y la vena de su frente jamás había saltado tanto.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a leer mi trabajo? Es PRIVADO así que hazme el favor de regresarme el cuaderno.- regañó la rubia a lo que el chico sonrió de forma encantadora.

\- tranquila Linda, no lo tomes a mal, me llamó mucho la atención el prólogo de tu trabajo, aunque desde mi punto de vista te falta un poco en el desarrollo sobre los antecedentes, yo me estoy especializando en derecho internacional, si gustas yo te puedo ayudar.- la chica no podía creer el cinismo del extranjero, así que solo trato de ignorarlo.

\- no necesito de tus servicios, así que haz el favor de dejar de meterte donde no te llamaron y regrésame el cuaderno.

\- claro linda, pero recuerda lo que te dije, ¿está bien?- añadió estirando hacia ella el cuaderno, la rubia simplemente guardó silencio, tomó el cuaderno y se retiró a buscar a sus compañeros.

\- vaya Anna lo recuperaste que bien, préstamelo para agregarlo con los demás.- solicitó la chica morena; La Rubia pensativa respondió.

\- sabes, creo que quiero extenderlo un poco más, lo tendré preparado para mañana, lo mejor será que ahora nos sentemos a discutir sobre cómo se presentará y en qué orden contestaremos las preguntas.- Señaló la Itako.

\- bien, es una gran idea, hagámoslo de una vez que se hace tarde.- confirmó la morena.

~~~ Pensión En 7:00 pm ~~~

Sumamente ansioso regresaba de la oficina el castaño, cuando entró en la pensión a la primera que vio fue a Tamao que lo recibió con un enorme sonrojo

\- buenas tardes joven Yoh, bienvenido, la cena está casi lista.- el castaño sonrió y saludó.

\- gracias Tamao. Primero me daré una ducha, ¿sabes si Anna está en su habitación? Necesito verla.-

Con el semblante un poco más desanimado la chica rosa contestó.- La señorita Anna aún no llega a la casa joven Yoh.

\- pero si ya es muy tarde.- se preocupó un poco, pero a decir verdad las 7:00 no era para alarmarse, aun así el no conocía a ni uno de sus amigos para saber si pudo haberse retrasado un poco con ellos, igual lo dejaría pasar por un rato.

~~~ Centro universitario 9:00 pm ~~~

\- chicos creo que es mejor que todos nos retiremos, ya es bastante tarde y se avecina una tormenta, lo cual es bastante raro por estas fechas.- dijo Franck.

\- si, el clima debe estar volviéndose loco, lo mejor será partir, nos vemos mañana.- se despidió Kike.

Anna caminó en dirección a la pensión cuando la lluvia comenzó, trató de ir un poco más aprisa pero estaba demasiado oscuro, al cruzar una de las avenidas principales no se fijó que un auto venía directo a ella, todo hubiera resultado en tragedia si no fuera porque Rick la jaló del suéter justo en el momento oportuno; la chica sólo había cerrado los ojos esperando el impacto del automóvil pero al jamás sentirlo sobre ella abrió los ojos asombrada, su asombro fue mayor cuando se dio cuenta que estaba envuelta por los fuertes brazos de Rick.

\- ¿te encuentras bien linda?- preguntó preocupado.

\- si, yo… emmm gracias, ¿Qué es lo que haces por aquí? ¿Acaso me estabas siguiendo?- frunció el ceño la linda rubia.

\- jejeje no para nada, yo vivo por los departamentos de la siguiente calle, te ves un poco pálida, ven te invito algo caliente para que olvides el susto.

La rubia lo meditó un poco y finalmente sin saber porque, aceptó.

~~~ Pensión En ~~~

Ya todos estaban bastante preocupados pues la tormenta era bastante fuerte, al momento nadie había cenado por estar esperando a la chica rubia, y en ese momento ya pasaba de la media noche.

\- bien, cálmate Yoh, si algo malo hubiera pasado ya nos hubieran llamado.- trató Ren de tranquilizar al castaño.

\- ella jamás llega tan tarde, ya mandé a Amidamaru a buscarla y no ha vuelto, esto no me huele nada bien, ¿qué tal si le pasó algo grave? se acabó, voy a salir a buscarla.

Justo en ese momento al correr la puerta se encontró con su prometida que venía de la calle totalmente empapada.

\- ¿dónde estabas?- preguntó Yoh bastante molesto. La rubia que cerraba la puerta tras de sí lo observó un minuto, levantó la ceja y contestó.

\- Perdí la noción del tiempo.- sin más se dio la vuelta lista para regresar a su habitación cuando su prometido la tomó del brazo.

\- ¿haciendo qué? No sé si lo has notado pero todos estábamos bastante preocupados.- la chica un poco sorprendida por cómo le hablaba su prometido de forma fría se dirigió a él.

\- pues no sé cuál sea la razón de su preocupación, ya estoy aquí y el que haya estado haciendo no es asunto de ninguno de ustedes.

\- Te equivocas.- contestó con demasiada seriedad el castaño, todos estaban muy sorprendidos al presenciar la pelea entre la pareja.- soy tu prometido y a mí me concierne cada mísero detalle de tu vida, así que en este preciso momento me vas a decir que estaba pasando por tu cabeza al llegar a estas horas de la noche sin avisar que te tardarías, por si no te has dado cuenta, no vives sol…- y fue interrumpido por la sonora bofetada que le propicio la rubia.

\- no te vuelvas a dirigir con ese tono hacia mí, yo…

Iban a continuar la pelea pero en ese momento la puerta sonó captando la atención de todos.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Pensión de los Asakura? ¿Hay alguien?- gritaba fuera de la puerta.

Nadie había reaccionado lo suficiente para atender el llamado, el cual no era muy común debido a la hora en la que llamaban, así que con un sonido de frustración, fue Anna la que se dirigió a abrir la puerta, pero nadie la preparó para lo que había detrás de ella.

\- ¡Anna! ¡hola que gusto verte después de tanto tiempo! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?

\- Sa… ¿Sakura? – habló apenas la Itako

La hermosa chica de ojos azules, larga cabellera negra y cuerpo esbelto sólo pudo ofrecerle una extraña sonrisa.

\- oh si Anna, yo volví.- y en un susurro mínimo y suficiente para que sólo la rubia lo escuchara pronunció.- y volví por lo que me pertenece.

La itako quedó petrificada ante la imagen de la chica, no podía creerlo, después de todo si había sido una premonición, frente a ella estaba nada más y nada menos que la razón de todas sus pesadillas.

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Recuerdos

Capitulo 2. Recuerdos

~~~~ Flash Back ~~~~

Un pequeño shaman castaño de 10 años se encontraba meditando en el enorme jardín de la casa de su familia en Izumo, estaba por concluir el entrenamiento de ese día; mientras él estaba esforzándose por concluir, una linda niña de su misma edad danzaba alrededor de él mientras le platicaba cómo había estado su día con bastante entusiasmo.

\- ¡Sakura por favor! Tienes que dejar de hablarme por lo menos un momento, me es imposible concentrarme contigo hablándome todo el tiempo- la regañó el pequeño castaño un poco molesto por tanta interrupción.

La niña de ojos azules realizó un puchero con su lindo rostro y le contestó.

\- lo siento Yoh! Pero lo único que quiero hacer es platicarte como estuvo mi día.- mientras más hablaba, más se le quebraba la voz, ante esta situación al pequeño no le quedó de otra que disculparse.

\- lo lamento Sakura, no debí hablarte así lo sé, te prometo que en cuanto termine mi entrenamiento jugaremos juntos ¿de acuerdo?-

\- Siiiiii- exclamó sonriente la pequeña.- aunque a decir verdad no sé por qué haces esas cosas Yoh, ¿Cuál es el punto de entrenar tanto?

\- Bueno, entreno para convertirme en el shaman King.- contestó sonriente.

\- ¿El qué? ¿Qué se supone que es eso?- lo cuestionó

-Bueno es algo complicado de explicarte, un shaman es el vínculo que une este mundo con el más allá, y el shaman King se encargará de controlar a los grandes espíritus y vivir en armonía con la tierra, así que yo me convertiré en el Shaman King para poder vivir tranquilamente por el resto de mis días.- al finalizar soltó su típica risa molesta.

La pequeña niña lo veía con sus enormes ojos azules esperanzados.- entonces, ¿yo también puedo ser un shaman?- inquirió

\- no Sakura, es una habilidad con la que se nace y a lo largo de tu vida la vas desarrollando.

A la niña se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y como su única esperanza de estar siempre junto a él preguntó.- ¿pero, puedo ayudarte a ti verdad? Y acompañarte en tus entrenamientos, así sabré lo que es ser el shaman King a tu lado, y estar siempre juntos ¿verdad?

El pequeño Yoh ya cansado de toda la plática de la niña simplemente contestó.- claro Sakura, somos amigos jejjeje.- con una gota enorme saliendo de su cabeza.

La niña simplemente ignoró la última palabra, sonrió ampliamente y siguió bailando alrededor del castaño mientras este concluía su entrenamiento.

Se vino la noche y la madre de Sakura se acercó a los niños.

-cariño, es hora de irnos a casa- le sonrió a la pequeña.

\- ¡no mamá por favor! ¡Quiero quedarme a dormir aquí!- lo decía con una enorme rabieta.- ¿verdad que puedo Yoh? ¡Dile que puedo!

\- pues… - el niño ya un poco cansado de estar todo el día con la niña no se animaba a responder con una negativa, pero afortunadamente su madre salió para rescatarlo.

\- Atena, Oh amiga mía es bueno que aún no te hayas ido.- señaló Keiko.- mi madre tiene planeada para mañana una reunión especial y me gustaría que ambas asistieran por ser tan cercanas a esta familia desde hace ya bastante tiempo.

\- ¿reunión? ¿De qué?- preguntó la descarada jovencita

\- el día de mañana vuelve mamá con algunas de sus estudiantes que serán recibidas por sus padres por concluir la etapa básica de su entrenamiento y para reconocer a las alumnas avanzadas; habrá comida y muchas personas para que vengan a divertirse un rato, así que usted jovencita es necesario que se vaya a dormir a su casa para que mañana venga lista para la reunión.

La pequeña sonrió y aceptó encantada, poniendo fin a la visita por el día de hoy.

A la mañana siguiente había bastante ajetreo en la casa de los Asakura, llenaban salones con sillas, mesas y manteles, todo preparado para recibir a bastantes personas, la cocina estaba repleta y de ella emanaban deliciosos aromas y fuera de esta se encontraba el pequeño Yoh Asakura esperando la oportunidad de entrar y pizcar lo que le fuera posible, cuando de la nada lo abrazaron por la espalda y este se sobresaltó.

\- ¡Basta Sakura me asustaste!- exclamó molesto el niño.

\- Lo siento Yoh, sólo quería abrazarte porque tenía muchas ganas de verte.- añadió la pequeña sonriente

\- pero nos vimos ayer.- dijo con una sonrisa cansada

\- para mí no es suficiente, pero cuando seamos grandes y nos casemos estaremos juntos todos los días.

Yoh no pudo ni contestar ya que llegó en ese momento la Atena la madre de Sakura para regañarla.

\- Sakura, ya basta no seas encimosa!

\- está bien mamá no me regañes, al fin a él no le molesta; además quería presumirle a Yoh mi lindo vestido nuevo, ¿verdad que te gusta Yoh? Luzco como una princesa.

Yoh que hasta el momento no había puesto atención a la chica la volteo a ver y la vio ataviada en un enorme vestido azul, para el parecía más como un enorme malvavisco.

\- eeeh sí, claro.- le dio por su lado, la pequeña se indignó y estuvo a punto de recriminar la actitud pero su madre que se burlaba de la situación por la que pasaba su hija los interrumpió.

\- ya basta niños, lo mejor será que pasemos a la sala, las niñas están por ingresar a la mansión.

Los niños junto con la señora Atena se movieron a sus lugares, estaban entre aproximadamente 60 personas y simplemente guardaron silencio y pusieron atención a lo que iba a suceder.

En ese momento entró Kino y detrás de ellas un grupo de aproximadamente 30 niñas, todas vestidas de blanco y con actitud serena esperando las órdenes de su maestra.

La señora Kino las dejó formadas detrás de un pequeño podio y enseguida se acercó para hablar.

\- Buenas tardes y bienvenidos sean todos, estamos todos reunidos para hablar sobre el avance de sus hijas, estoy contenta con decir que todas lograron completar el nivel básico de su entrenamiento y están listas para volver a casa y tomar un merecido descanso, entregaré las perlas de sus rosarios, correspondientes al nivel completado, cabe agregar que una de las alumnas tuvo un rendimiento más avanzado que el resto, por lo cual se le entregará un enser especial que formará parte de su rosario.- los padres de familia miraban orgullosos a sus hijas, con la expectativa de que fuera alguna de ellas la que lo obtuviera, así que sin más por el momento comenzaré a nombrarlas, iniciando con la alumna más destacada; que pase al frente la alumna Anna Kyouyama.- la pequeña rubia se acercó con completa seriedad hacia su sensei y recibió de ella una pequeña caja la cual contenía 5 perlas las cuales formarían parte de su rosario azul, así como un aditamento dorado con plumas rojas que formaría parte del mismo.- Felicidades Anna, fuiste la alumna más destacada y seguiré trabajando arduamente contigo.- la niña rubia simplemente la reverenció y volvió a su lugar; a partir de ella todo se volvió seriedad ya que Kino aclaró que ella fue la mejor a un lado de sus hijas que no habían sido tan destacadas, formando un ambiente hostil para la pequeña Itako, después de su nombramientos, siguieron las de las demás niñas y al concluir, Kiño dejó que las niñas fueran con sus padres para convivir antes de la cena.

Yoh siempre estuvo mirando a la pequeña rubia ya que todo el tiempo estuvo muy seria y cuando los dejaron saludar a sus padres ella simplemente se había apartado a una esquina de la habitación a contemplar sus perlas; el pequeño Yoh guiado por la curiosidad se acercó a la niña dejando a Sakura hablando sola.

\- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?- le habló animadamente el pequeño castaño a la niña rubia, la rubia sólo levantó la mirada y contestó hostilmente.

\- No es de tu incumbencia.

\- jejejeje .- rió nervioso.- Bueno no tienes que enojarte, ( _es muy linda) .-_ pensó el pequeño Shaman; Anna que captó de inmediato el pensamiento del niño se ruborizó y lo atacó al primer instante.

\- Muerete.- dijo gélidamente y trató de salir de ahí; pero Yoh la tomó del brazo.

\- ¡oye espera! No quise molestarte me preguntaba…

Mientras Yoh trataba de hablar con ella, la pequeña Sakura se daba cuenta le hablaba a nadie.

\- ¿no crees que suena lindo Yoh? Sakura Asakura.- cuando volteó el pequeño ya no estaba, se puso como loca a buscar por todos lados hasta que lo vio en una esquina hablando con una de las niñas, los ojos se le nublaron de furia y se dirigió a toda prisa a donde se localizaban.

\- Yoh! ¿Por qué te fuiste si estábamos platicando de nuestro lindo futuro? ¿Quién es esa?

\- Bueno, la abuela dijo que se llamaba Anna, ¿verdad? ¿Ese es tu nombre no? Yo soy Yoh, me da mucho gusto conocerte.- la rubia sólo guardó silencio.

\- Te está hablando, ¿Qué no escuchas? ¿Por qué estás aquí sola? ¿Qué tus papás ni siquiera quisieron venir a verte?- ante este comentario la rubia se puso de pie para retirarse lo más pronto posible pero la voz de su sensei la detuvo.

\- Cierra la boca jovencita, ¿Qué clase de educación te han dado en tu casa para hablar con esa impertinencia?

\- no estaba diciendo nada malo abuela.- dijo la ojiazul inocentemente.

\- Yoh, que bueno que estás aquí- habló con serenidad su abuela, ella es Anna Kyouyama, de ahora en adelante vivirá con nosotros.

\- ¿qué? ¿Cómo que vivirá con ustedes? ¿Qué no tiene familia o qué? – gritó totalmente descontrolada Sakura.

\- jovencita retírate inmediatamente de aquí, esta conversación se acaba de convertir en privada- exclamó sumamente molesta la señora Kino.

\- Sensei, si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría retirarme a la habitación que usted me ha asignado.- habló finalmente la pequeña rubia.

Yoh y Kino la miraron con algo de compasión así que finalmente la abuela accedió a su petición; mientras Anna se retiraba y la noche transcurría, Kino procedió a contarle a Yoh la historia de Anna, en como sus padres la había abandonado a su suerte por ser diferente, cómo había hecho por sobrevivir en las calles y en cómo había dado con el templo a un grado preocupante de desnutrición. Yoh no supo que decir, le entristecía sobre manera todo por lo que había pasado esa pequeña y linda niña rubia, sólo se limitó a escuchar a su abuela y a prometer que siempre la protegería, que estaría a su lado y no dejaría que la hicieran llorar.

En la madrugada, una pequeña ya se encontraba haciendo su ritual de purificación y al terminar ya entrada la mañana se dirigió al comedor dónde se encontró con el pequeño castaño, ninguno se dirigió la palabra, sólo se veían sin emoción alguna.

\- Anna, ¿terminaste el ritual?- cuestionó Kino a su alumna.

\- Si sensei.- Respondió la pequeña.

\- me parece perfecto, desde hoy entrenarás con Yoh en cuanto a físico y mente se refiere, tus poderes espirituales los trabajaremos por las noches.

\- Si sensei-.

Al terminar el almuerzo comenzaron con su entrenamiento físico; una serie de kilómetros recorridos, lagartijas, abdominales y ejercicios de resistencia después, Yoh estaba sorprendido con el rendimiento que la rubia tenía; momentos después ambos estaban en modo de meditación cuando cierta niña blanca llegó a interrumpir.

\- hola Yoh! Tenía muchas ganas de verte, ¿ya vas a terminar?- Yoh trató de ignorarla y concentrarse un poco más para terminar, aunque no lo demostrara estaba molesto por lo grosera que fue Sakura con Anna la noche anterior; pero sabía que la niña no se rendiría tan fácilmente.- ¡Yoh te estoy hablando! –la chica ya se estaba hartando y supo que la única forma de que Yoh le hiciera caso sería tomando otras medidas.-¡oye tú!, ¿ya vas a decirnos que haces aquí?- la rubia la ignoró y siguió meditando.- la niña cansada de que la ignoren comenzó a sacudir a la rubia del brazo.- Te estoy hablando no seas grosera.- a Yoh no le quedó mas que dejar su meditación y llamarle la atención.

\- ¡Sakura! ¡Déjala en paz! ¿Qué acaso no ves que estamos meditando?- Anna simplemente se paró y se fue de ahí.

\- ¡Anna espera!- corrió el pequeño tras la chica.

\- quédate con tu amiga.- habló fríamente.- iré a terminar mi entrenamiento a otro lugar, de igual forma, no creo que deje de molestar.- y sin más se retiró.

\- Que niña tan grosera!- exclamó la ojiazul, yoh volteó molesto y le escarmentó.

\- ¡ya basta Sakura te lo advierto, déjala en paz!- le gritó Yoh y se retiró tras la rubia; la niña quedó impactada, ¿desde cuándo Yoh era tan duro con ella? Todo era culpa de ese mocosa que se había metido en su camino y ella se encargaría de quitarla del mismo; entró corriendo a la cocina y se dirigió a una pequeña niña rosada que se encontraba ahí, ella sabía que también quería a Yoh, así que sabía que ella podría ayudarla.- Tamao! ¡Qué bueno que te encuentro! ¡Tienes que ayudarme!

\- ¿Qué pasa señorita Sakura?- cuestionó débilmente

\- Es esa nueva niña rubia que llegó a la mansión, estoy segura de que algo malo quiere hacerle a Yoh!, por favor, debes ayudarme, tenemos que hacer algo para que se vaya de aquí.

\- pero… ¿a qué se refiere señorita Sakura? No veo que la señorita Anna quiera hacerle daño al joven Yoh, ella es muy seria y no se dirige con nadie.

\- yo la vi Tamao, no podemos permitirlo.

\- Em… bueno, está bien y ¿Qué tiene en mente?

\- el día que yo te diga me acompañarás al bosque Tamao y cuando yo te diga me arrojarás de la gran roca y correrás por ayuda a la casa y ambas le diremos a todos que fue Anna la que me empujó.

\- pero, eso suena muy mal señorita Sakura.- dijo temerosa

\- pero es la única forma Tamao, tenemos que sacarla de aquí.

\- está bien, la ayudaré; usted avíseme cuando será la ocasión.

\- esperaremos a la siguiente gran reunión Tamao.

Habían pasado ya cinco meses desde que Sakura hubiera hablado con Tamao cuando Kino les avisaba de la reunión que se llevaría a cabo en la mansión sin expresarles el motivo; todo iba en orden, Yoh y Anna entrenaban día a día, cada momento Anna estaba más fastidiada de Yoh por ser tan flojo y un niño idiota como ella lo consideraba; ese día estaba muy nublado se avecinaba una gran tormenta, había un gran ajetreo en la pensión; Sakura estaba preparada para la reunión, ataviada en un extenso vestido violeta trataba de llamar la atención de Yoh, el castaño trataba de mantenerse despierto, Anna aún estaba en su habitación preparándose para la cena en un lindo vestido negro sencillo cuando Tamao tocó en su habitación.

\- Señorita Anna, me mandó la señora Kino por usted, dice que es hora de pasar al comedor.

\- gracias Tamao, te alcanzo enseguida.- y sin más respuesta la rosada se retiró y unos minutos después la rubia se presentó en el comedor.

La pequeña rubia iba a tomar un lugar al azar en la mesa pero su sensei la llamó.

\- Anna por favor siéntate al lado de Yoh, Sakura tendrás que cambiarte al otro lado de la mesa.

\- ¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué?- exclamó molesta pero su madre le llamó la atención y la obligó a cambiarse de lugar.

Anna quedó a un lado de Yoh que estaba a un lado de Kino, y justo frente a ella estaban Keiko, Mikihisa y el señor Yohmei; enseguida tomó la voz la señora Kino para informar

\- Bien, seguramente se están preguntando cual es la ocasión para estar presentes en esta reunión. Es para un evento muy importante que está a punto de cambiar el destino de la familia Asakura. Como sabrán, cada vez hay menos shamanes en el mundo y nuestra misión es evitar que esta tradición milenaria llegue a su fin.- calló un momento y se dirigió a la pequeña rubia que estaba a su lado.- Anna… ¿Qué opinas de Yoh?.- Anna se sorprendió por la pregunta y pensó, de seguro lo preguntaba ya que si pensaba que su nieto era el encargado de seguir con la tradición y debía esforzarse mucho más.

\- Pues… es una molestia, jamás había conocido a alguien tan flojo y haragán como él, es un bobo y en lo personal pienso que es bastante estúpido.

La familia Asakura rió bastante ante este comentario e yoh se sonrojó en sobremanera; Sakura estaba furiosa por ese comentario.

\- bien Anna.- prosiguió Kino.- ¿Qué crees que le falte a Yoh para dejar atrás esos defectos?

\- Pues, necesita seriedad en su vida, saber que lo que hace tiene un motivo y forma de ser, necesita la motivación necesaria para llevar a cabo todas sus metas.- la familia Asakura se sorprendió con la devoción con la que hablaba Anna y supo que su decisión era la correcta.

\- bien, como sabemos todos, Anna es una nueva integrante de la familia Asakura de manera externa pero nos gustaría hacerlo oficial encomendándole el honor más grande con el que contamos.- todos prestaban atención a lo que veían venir.- Anna es importante para nosotros que portes nuestro apellido con orgullo e Yoh, es tu tarea llevarlo a cabo, a partir del día de hoy, quedan ambos comprometidos en matrimonio hasta que tengan la edad suficiente para llevar este acabo.

Cuando Kino terminó de hablar se podían observar las reacciones de todos en la mesa; la familia Asakura sonreía complacida, Tamao lloraba silenciosamente, Yoh estaba bastante sonrojado, Anna no sabía qué hacer y sólo se quedó callada en su lugar y por último, el único sonido que se escuchó alrededor de la mesa fue el grito furioso de Sakura pero su madre la obligó a guardar la compostura.

\- Anna… dime hija, ¿Qué opinas?- cuestionó su sensei.

\- Es para mí un honor servirle a su familia, ¿puedo retirarme? Por favor.- contestó seriamente.

\- pero si no has comido nada pequeña.- Agregó Keiko preocupada.

\- La verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre, con permiso.

Anna inmediatamente salió corriendo en dirección al espeso bosque, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, la lluvia comenzó a caer torrencialmente y sin piedad sobre ella, pero eso no la detenía, hasta que en un momento se nubló su vista y tropezó rodando varios metros entre las piedras hasta la cascada; donde se refugió entre unas rocas para pensar en lo que acababa de suceder.

Mientras tanto en el comedor ya había pasado el furor de la noticia y Sakura se coló hacia el puesto de Tamao para hablar con ella.

\- llegó el día Tamao, es momento de llevar nuestro plan acabo.- secreteó

\- pero señorita Sakura, no creo que sea necesario, después de todo ellos se van a casar y no creo que ella quiera hacerle daño a su esposo.

\- pues como quieras, lo haré sola pero si algo sale mal, todo será tu culpa.- sin una palabra más salió corriendo hacia la gran piedra que se encontraba en el bosque.

A mitad de camino se encontró con Anna y ambas se quedaron viendo fríamente.

\- ni creas que permitiré que ese matrimonio se lleve a cabo, Yoh está destinado a estar conmigo por siempre, disfrútalo el tiempo que puedas, pero no te acostumbres porque puedo asegurarte que no durará mucho.- Anna simplemente la ignoró y siguió su camino, antes de llegar a la mansión decidió sentarse para meditar un poco más cuando escuchó un grito desgarrador de parte de Sakura, se puso de pie inmediatamente y volteó hacia atrás, Sakura se acercaba con la velocidad que sus lastimadas piernas le permitían, llevaba el vestido roto y varios cortes en la cara, gritaba tan alto que parecía que sus pequeños pulmones se desgarrarían en cualquier momento; en el interior de la mansión ya todos la habían escuchado y salieron en su auxilio; el primero en salir fue Yoh de quien inmediatamente se prendó.

\- ¡Yoh! Anna, ella me lastimó, me tiró de la gran roca, está loca, yo sólo quería felicitarla por el gran honor que le habían brindado y ella solo me insultó, dijo que odiaba a tu familia y me atacó, yo … yo… ¡yo no hice nada!.- todos escuchaban atentamente la historia de la chica.

En ese momento veían como Anna se acercaba a la casa cuestionándose lo que pasó; enseguida notó como todos la miraban con desaprobación, excepto la familia Asakura que la veía con compasión e Yoh que la veía fijamente con preocupación; la chica no pudo hacer nada más que correr y encerrarse en su habitación.

Cuando todos por fin se habían calmado se establecieron en la sala, en donde la señora Kino aprovechó para informar que Anna se iría a la montaña Osore a concluir su entrenamiento; noticia que alegró a todos por los acontecimientos suscitados unos momentos atrás; Yoh no podía creer que la pequeña se fuera de nuevo a esa montaña a estar sola, quería hablar con ella, pero al intentar salir de la reunión su padre lo prohibió.

\- No creo que sea el mejor momento hijo.- señaló severamente

\- papá me gustaría despedirme de ella.- añadió tristemente.

\- mañana se va a las 5 de la mañana, será mejor que te vayas a acostar ya para que te levantes temprano.- Yoh lo entendió rápidamente y se dispuso a partir para dormir evadiendo completamente a Sakura para no tener más interrupciones.

A la mañana siguiente se encontraba una linda niña rubia bien abrigada esperando a su sensei para retirarse a su destino; todo estaba muy oscuro y hacía demasiado frío, sus manos estaban heladas y al suspirar por su boca, salió una pequeña nube blanca de vapor; lo volvió a repetir en varias ocasiones, estaba a la mitad de su pequeño juego cuando una infantil voz la interrumpió.

\- Hola Annita; ¿Cómo te sientes?.- la rubia sólo lo miró y no contestó.- escucha, yo… quería despedirme porque no sé cuándo vuelva a verte y la verdad es que… me gustaría decirte que… yo sé que tú no lo hiciste; sé que no lastimaste a Sakura y sé que jamás lastimarías a nadie.- Anna estaba estupefacta, no sabía que decir, jamás nunca nadie salvo su sensei habían confiado en ella y ese chico que apenas conocía le ofrecía todo de la nada.- Te traje un pequeño obsequio, espero que te guste y lo utilices porque sé que en la montaña osore hace mucho frío.- Yoh le extendió a la niña una linda bufanda roja, Anna se sonrojó y la tomó de su mano.- Cada que te sientas sola en ese lugar puedes tomarla y acordarte de mí… acordarte de que, tienes a alguien en izumo esperando por ti.- cuando dijo esto se sonrojó violentamente al igual que Anna.

\- Gra… gracias, nos veremos pronto.- contestó Anna despidiéndose de él pues el Taxi había llegado, y su sensei ya estaba abordándolo.

De lejos sólo se podía observar la silueta de una niña que veía con odio toda la escena y se prometía en silencio que iba a recuperar lo que creía arrebatado, se desharía de esa chica, cueste lo que cueste…

~~~~ Actualidad ~~~~

Verla ahí le cayó como un balde de agua fría; parecía que esa chica había sido enviada desde siempre para arruinarle la vida, y ahora de nuevo estaba ahí… persiguiéndola.

\- oh si Anna, yo volví.- y en un susurro mínimo y suficiente para que sólo la rubia lo escuchara pronunció.- y volví por lo que me pertenece.

CONTINUARÁ…

Cecick C. Iugetsoiru: hola! Sé que no era necesario que borrara mi historia pero la verdad es que me aventé un tiro con la página porque soy primeriza y no la sé usar muy bien.

En efecto cambié el nombre de mi villana, una de mis mejores amigas está traumada con Sakura card captors y quería ese nombre en mi historia, no me parecía muy lógico pues no le quería cambiar el físico a mi personaje pero a ella no le importó mucho.

Respondiendo a tus dudas pues… respecto a Sakura espero que con este breve resumen se eliminaran algunas de tus dudas, respecto a Rick más adelante lo sabrás.

Siempre quise conocer la faceta seria y madura de Yoh así que en este Fic me permití explorarla y sinceramente me enamora cada vez más la pareja pues con esta faceta lo veo más pasional y luchando por lo que quiere (para mí es como ver a Yoh en su última batalla contra Hao pero en grandote).

Si, de hecho soy abogada, y me interesó meter estos datos puesto que si mis personajes principales son abogados, quería que fueran muy buenos abogados.

Te agradezco mucho tus recomendaciones pues no sabía que mi anterior dialogo estuviera prohibido y si te soy sincera me daba mucho miedo hacerlo con este formato pues temía que no me entendieran.

No te preocupes, por supuesto que meteré a Lyserg al fic, el tiene su bello momento pero aún no decido su pareja, pensé en pilika puesto que me gusta esa relación peeero si tienes alguna sugerencia estoy dispuesta a Leerla.

Te agradezco Mucho por Todo J y por favor actualiza The Only exception!


	3. Terror

Capitulo 3. Terror

La rubia estaba estupefacta, ¿cómo podía ser posible? Esa horrible chica que la había estado molestando en su infancia y cada que tenía la posibilidad de hacerla sentir miserable estaba ahora en su casa; esa loca que se encargó que todos sus compañeros y conocidos la odiaran en el pasado la habían alcanzado a su presente ¿Qué la había llevado a ese lugar?

Sin que la rubia se diera cuenta, Sakura se abrió paso hacia la casa y evadió a Anna, inmediatamente buscó con la mirada a Yoh y se lanzó directo a sus fuertes brazos.

-¡Yoh, cariño! No sabes el gusto que me da verte de nuevo, te he extrañado tanto.- gritaba de emoción la chica mientras se adhería lo más que podía al cuerpo del shaman; Anna volteó a ver la escena con coraje; ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza a esa loca?

\- ¿Sakura? ¡hola!- saludó con una risa nerviosa el castaño tratando de apartarla un poco de su cuerpo pero la chica se resistía a ser apartada.

\- jmm, jmm.- Carraspeó el ainú para hacerse notar.- ¿no nos la presentas Yoh? _Es muy linda.-_ murmuró la última parte pero igual todos alcanzaron a escuchar.

\- jaa Cierto, que grosera he sido.- pestañeo la Ojiazul.- Mi nombre es Sakaura, estoy encantada.- respondió con una enorme sonrisa aún prendada de Yoh.

\- Vaya mucho gusto Sakura, y ¿de dónde conoces a yoh?.- cuestionó el pequeño Manta

\- Somos amigos de toda la vida, antes de que apareciera Anna Yoh quería casarse conmigo ¿verdad mi amor?- al terminar esta frase todos miraron a Anna que tenía la mirada sombría y a Yoh que no sabía que responder.

\- heee, pues yo…- pero fue interrumpido a la mitad de su frase.

\- Con permiso, me retiro a mi habitación.- se escuchó decir a la rubia con tranquilidad y avanzó pasando de largo a su prometido y a la chica que seguía abrazada al mismo; ante esta situación Yoh inmediatamente arrancó a la chica de su cuerpo y alcanzó a la Itako antes de subir las escaleras.

\- Espera, tenemos que hablar… por favor, yo… Tengo algo muy importante que decirte.- le comentó nervioso.

\- ¡Yoh! Vamos regresa cariño tenemos que ponernos al día.- interrumpió la ojiazul haciendo que Anna suspirara de frustración.

\- No creo que sea tan importante como para no atender a tu amiga, quédate… lo que sea que quieras decirme esperará.- concluyó la rubia y subió a su habitación dejando a Yoh bastante afligido.

El castaño dejó pasar unos minutos al pie de la escalera cuando decidió acercarse a la recién llegada y a sus amigos.

\- Bien Sakura, sé que tienes muchas cosas que platicarnos pero ya es muy tarde y todos debemos trabajar mañana; lo mejor será que te retires a descansar y mañana podemos reunirnos TODOS más temprano.

\- Oh bebé pero… no puedo irme a esta hora, es muy tarde y el departamento en el que me quedaré aún no tiene nada y me siento taaaaan sola… ¿puedo quedarme esta noche aquí contigo?- Dijo con cara de ternura esperando poder pasar la noche en la pensión.

\- Emm claro, le pediré a Tamao que te prepare una habitación.- Dijo Yoh ya un poco fastidiado.

\- Pero Yoh, tenía la idea de que hiciéramos una linda pijamada como cuando éramos niños, platicábamos largas horas y dormíamos juntos.- Exclamó con ojos soñadores, los demás solo observaban bastante incomodos la situación.

\- pero ya no somos unos niños Sakura, como ya te dije… Tamao te preparará una habitación, ahí estarás más cómoda y mañana podremos ponernos al día.

\- disculpen la interrupción Yoh.- habló Ren.- Yo me retiraré a mi casa, Jun debe estar preocupada, y si no les importa, pasaré a despedirme de Anna.- Antes de que Yoh pudiera contestar cualquier cosa Ren ya estaba cerrando la puerta de la habitación de la rubia, dejando a un castaño bastante intrigado.

\- nosotros también nos retiramos Yoh que descansen, vamos Hermano.- dijo la bella peliazul.

\- vamos señorita Sakura, le mostraré cuál es su habitación.- dijo tomando el equipaje de la chica pero ella ni se inmutó.

\- Yoh… ¿no vas a escoltarme a mi habitación?- insistió la Ojiazul

\- Adelántense, tengo cosas que arreglar aún.- Sin esperar respuesta Yoh salió al patio a observar el cielo estrellado.

La actitud de Yoh le había dejado algo claro a Sakura, le costaría más trabajo acercarse a él, pero eso no era problema para ella que estaba decidida a quedarse con el chico.

~~~ Habitación de Anna~~~

\- ¿Me puedes explicar qué demonios haces aquí y no estás abajo respondiéndole a la loca esa que acaba de llegar?- explotó el chico de ojos gatunos, su atractivo rostro no mostraba otra cosa más que confusión.- ¿Quién es Anna? Y ¿Por qué dejas que se acerque con ese atrevimiento a tu prometido?

\- Pues… Ren, yo no tengo nada que responderle a ella, lo que haga, diga o exprese no es de mi incumbencia; ella es una amiga de Yoh de toda su vida y en cuanto a que yo permita que se le acerque o no; bueno… Yoh no es un objeto que yo pueda manipular y ya no es un niño, él que ella se le acerque en la forma en qué lo hace es asunto completamente de él; es completamente su asunto si él decide respetarme o no.

\- Anna.- suspiro Ren bastante frustrado.- ¿Qué es lo que te está pasando? ¿Es que acaso no te importa? Desde que te conozco no hablas de otra cosa que de tu compromiso con Yoh, de las comodidades que te daría, de lo mucho que lo apoyaste en sus estudios y entrenamientos para que ambos tuvieran una vida estable y ahora… no sé, yo… de un tiempo para acá te noto diferente… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Anna lo pensó un momento, en realidad si sabía lo que pasaba, estaba asustada; las pesadillas eran recurrentes y ahora ellas se estaban materializando; además, Yoh era muy reservado en cuanto su opinión a esa boda y eso la dejaba bastante intranquila.

\- No ha pasado nada Ren, Todo está igual que siempre, sólo que ya me cansé de cargar todo en mis hombros, que pasen las cosas como deban pasar.- añadió la chica tranquilamente.

\- Anna.- suspiró su amigo.- de verdad me preocupas, y sé que te cuesta mucho expresarte así que… te dejaré en paz por ahora pero quiero que sepas que… estoy en todo momento contigo para cuando quieras hablar; sabes que puedes confiar en mí, que no te juzgaré y te ayudaré con lo que me pidas ¿de acuerdo?.- sonrió el shaman.

\- De acuerdo.- contestó la rubia con una media sonrisa acercándose al chino y lo abrazó.- Gracias Ren… eres un gran amigo.- el chico devolvió el abrazo y amplió su sonrisa.

\- Bueno, me voy, es bastante tarde; mañana pasaré por ti para llevarte a la escuela ¿de acuerdo? Y aprovecharás para contarme, Por qué llegaste tan tarde.

\- Esta bien, hasta luego Ren.

Desde el patio de la pensión se podía observar parcialmente la habitación de la rubia desde su ventana; el castaño estaba contrariado ¿esos eran Ren y Anna abrazándose? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Algo dentro del castaño estaba rugiendo de furia y un monstruo de ojos verdes despertaba; ¡por Dios! ¡Anna le estaba sonriendo a Ren!, trató de controlarse por un momento cuando Ren apareció para despedirse de Yoh.

\- ¡oye! ¿Te pasa algo?- pregunto él chino a su amigo que se veía bastante molesto.

\- ¡TU!- pronunció enfurecido.- ¿Cómo me preguntas si me pasa algo? Por qué mejor no me explicas ¿Qué hacías abrazando a mi prometida?- escupió el castaño sin poder contenerse un segundo más. El chico de ojos gatunos sonrió, vaya con que su amigo ya estaba reaccionando a su situación.

\- Vaya Yoh, tu sí que me sorprendes. Tranquilízate, Anna sólo es mi amiga, fui a despedirme y platique un poco con ella eso es todo; no creo que debas preocuparte en absoluto, quitarle la prometida a uno de mis mejores amigos no es mi estilo.

\- Pero… ella no es así. Jamás ha sonreído conmigo o… ella no…- no sabía cómo expresar lo que pensaba y eso lo frustraba demasiado.

\- Yoh déjame cuestionarte algo.- Habló seriamente.- ¿Cuántos amigos tienes? ¿Tienes amigos en la oficina? ¿Viejos amigos de la universidad? ¿Del colegio? ¿Del torneo? ¿Cuántos por lo menos recuerdas en estos momentos?- el castaño guardó silencio, era cierto él tenía bastantes amigos con los cuales se frecuentaba y llevaba una buena relación.- ¿te has puesto a pensar en si Anna tiene amigos? ¿Si se siente sola? ¿Te has preocupado últimamente por qué es lo que le pasa? Yo sólo soy su amigo Yoh, y soy exactamente para ella que lo que soy para ti.

\- No, por favor no digas que no me preocupo por ella porque lo hago, de verdad lo hago, pero ella no quiere hablarme, no se acerca a mí.- dijo con tristeza.

\- ¿y por qué no te acercas tu a ella? No es sencillo, me costó bastante hacer que confiara en mí; ella es una persona muy frágil y solitaria; tú deberías saberlo, has estado con ella desde su infancia y aun así parecen que quieren huir uno del otro.

\- yo no quiero huir de ella, es con quien pasaré el resto de mi vida pero ella, simplemente no me dice nada… de verdad no puedo creer que ella sea tan abierta contigo, y la verdad es que no veo bien que se anden abrazando por todos lados.- comentó celoso el castaño.

\- Dime Yoh, ¿Quién es esa chica que acaba de llegar? Desde el momento que llegó no hizo otra cosa que tirarse a tus brazos y no hiciste absolutamente nada para apartarla de ti ¿eso no se ve mal ante los ojos de Anna? Todo el tiempo se encargó de hacerla a un lado y tú lo permitiste; por favor no pidas respeto si tú no piensas otorgarlo.

\- Ella es Sakura, una amiga de la infancia, Anna ya sabe cómo es, es bastante indiscreta e infantil.- iba a proseguir cuando fue interrumpido.

\- no trates de excusarte en el carácter de esa chica, Anna es tu prometida y tu trabajo es apoyarla y hacer que se sienta bien; deja de decir estupideces y compórtate cómo lo que eres, deja que tenga sus amigos, apóyala en la escuela; pide que cocinen lo que le gusta, gánatela, después de todo va a ser tu mujer por el resto de tu vida; me voy, mañana pasaré por ella para llevarla a la escuela. Que descanses Yoh y por favor… piensa en lo que te dije.

El castaño lo vio partir y suspiró; él tenía razón, desde ese momento trataría de acercarse a su prometida, el tiempo había pasado y todo seguía igual, ya no podían seguir así; partió a su habitación y junto a la ventana se pasó meditando toda la noche.

A las cinco de la mañana y una vez habiéndose dado por vencido ante el insomnio, el castaño tomó su ropa deportiva y salió a entrenar, a las 7:00 am ya lo había concluido, se dio una ducha rápida y bajo enseguida a la cocina dónde Tamao se encontraba preparando el desayuno.

\- Tamao buenos días.- ¿Qué piensas preparar para hoy?- preguntó animadamente el castaño

\- buenos días joven Yoh, pues… pensaba en bolas de arroz y té para desayunar; ¿tiene algo en mente?- preguntó sonrojada.

\- Pues… quiero prepararle algo para llevar a Anna, pero me gustaría hacerlo yo personalmente… ¿me puedes decir con que contamos para preparar su Bento?

\- claro Joven Yoh…

Se dispusieron a preparar los alimentos, mientras lo demás habitantes de la pensión se preparaban para su día. Al dar las 8:00 am el castaño se apresuró y subió rápidamente las escaleras, se situó fuera de la habitación de su prometida y tocó.

Dentro de la habitación Anna estaba lista para su día, se veía bastante cansada pues no había dormido muy bien, esa noche la pesadilla había sido mucho peor que las anteriores pues había aparecido otro espectro más grande que la atormentaba; afortunadamente pudo despertar por su cuenta desde muy temprano y se puso a estudiar; escuchó cuando su prometido salió a entrenar y así también cuando volvió; se dio una ducha rápida, se recogió el cabello en una coleta alta, se puso su atuendo usual para ir a la escuela y cuando escuchó a su prometido tocar la puerta se dirigió a ella para abrir. Lo siguiente que pasó sucedió tan rápido que ninguno de los dos jóvenes se preparó para tal acontecimiento. La imagen era la siguiente: Sakura con una camisa de botones completamente abierta, en ropa interior y con calcetines se encontraba colgada del cuello del castaño.

\- ¡Buenos días mi amooor!- saludó entusiasmada la chica.- Espero que no te moleste que tomara unas de tus camisas para dormir.

La sensación en el cuerpo de ambos chicos fue completamente indescriptible.

Yoh estaba en shock, totalmente privado de sus movimientos; y por su parte algo en el cuerpo de Anna se removía con bastante furia.

\- ¿Para esto tocabas en mi puerta? ¿Para enseñarme como me faltas el respeto en mi propia casa?- decía Anna con el semblante completamente oscuro.

\- Tranquila cariño, no te sulfures sólo lo estaba saludando; además esta no es tu casa, es la casa de la familia de mi amor.

\- Basta Sakura, sabes bien que esta es casa de Anna; te pido por favor que moderes tu actitud, ya no somos los niños de antes ¿de acuerdo? Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que hablar con mi prometida.

\- ¡Pero Yoh! A ella la tienes todos los días metida en la casa, es muy aburrida yo sólo estaré un momento más; tengo que presentarme hoy en mi universidad.

\- Tiene razón; yo no soy nada divertida. Con permiso me tengo que ir a la escuela.

\- Anna por favor espera.- pero al tratar de seguirla fue sujeto por el brazo.- Sakura es suficiente, por favor ve a vestirte y baja a desayunar.- después de esto bajó corriendo para alcanzar a su prometida.

Pasó por el comedor y no la vio ahí, solo estaban ya alrededor de la mesa Horo, Pirika, Tamao, Manta que ya había pasado por Yoh y Ren que llevaba unos minutos en la casa; Ren se acercó discretamente a Yoh y le susurró al oído: - está en la cocina.- en cuanto terminó la frase Yoh entró a la cocina dónde la encontró tomando una manzana.

\- ¡Anna!- Exclamó feliz de encontrarla aún en casa.- Por favor, lo que viste allá arriba no…

\- No tienes que explicarme nada.- interrumpió.- No es asunto mío.- dijo dispuesta a salir pero su prometido le prohibió el paso.

\- Claro que lo es Annita, por favor… Sabes que entre Sakura y yo no hay nada.- Anna simplemente levantó una ceja.- lo sabes ¿verdad?- al ver la falta de respuesta de la chica prosiguió.- Por favor quédate a desayunar ¿sí? Aún es temprano para la escuela; Tamao hizo Bolas de Arroz y té para desayunar.

\- Está bien.- salieron juntos y se acomodaron en la mesa para desayunar, cuando bajó Sakura para unirse al desayuno la tensión se sintió pesada en el comedor.

\- ¡Buenos días a todos!- saludó entusiasmada y sólo recibió la respuesta de algunos en la mesa, entre ellos Horo. Procedió a sentarse al lado de Tamao ya que por más que lo intentó no pudo colarse al lado de Yoh.

\- Y dime Sakura… ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte en esta ciudad?- preguntó Horo para desviar un poco la tensión.

\- Mucho tiempo, espero yo que por siempre, me instalé en la ciudad para culminar mis estudios universitarios.- comentó muy feliz. Todos la observaban en silencio.

\- Oh vaya, y ¿Qué es lo que estudias?

\- Derecho, como mi amor ¿verdad cariño? Así que Anna, a partir de hoy tendrás por lo menos una conocida en la escuela; y espero que en un futuro no muy lejano el licenciado Oyamada me de trabajo en su empresa para ayudar a Yoh con la carga laboral.

\- heeee… bueno, claro sería un placer.- comentó Manta con una risa nerviosa.

Todos se quedaron callaron ante esta situación; Anna estaba bastante molesta, ¿De verdad tendría que soportar a esa horrible chica en la escuela y posiblemente en su futuro trabajo? Harta de estarla escuchando se puso de pie.

\- Me voy… se hace tarde y salió del comedor seguida por Ren que la llevaría a la escuela; antes de abordar el automóvil su prometido la alcanzó.

\- ¡Anna espera!- la chica volteó un poco cansada.- Ten, te preparé algo para el almuerzo.- le dijo el castaño sonriente.- Espero tengas un buen día, te veo por la tarde; la rubia lo miró por unos segundos.

\- Gracias.- dijo con seriedad mientras el castaño ampliaba su sonrisa.- hasta la tarde.- acto seguido subió al automóvil y partieron.

Camino a la escuela la chica iba bastante pensativa, tenía su almuerzo apoyado en sus piernas y lo sostenía con vehemencia, lo miraba fijamente con una media sonrisa; El chino que iba conduciendo se percató de la acción de la rubia y sonrió aún más ampliamente.

\- ¿En qué piensas?- cuestionó el chico sabiendo que su rubia amiga se molestaría por ello.

\- ¿Qué te importa?- contestó frunciendo el ceño; el chino soltó una sonora carcajada

\- Vaya Anna tranquila. Por qué no mejor me dices ¿qué pasó esta mañana?

\- ¿Qué pasó de qué?

\- Pues Yoh se ve feliz, y por lo visto tú también…

\- No sé a qué te refieres Tao pero si Yoh está feliz o no, el motivo de esa felicidad no soy yo.

\- Dime Anna ¿has hablado con el últimamente?

\- ¿acerca de qué?

\- En general, de lo que sea Anna.

\- pues… lo de siempre.

\- ¿por qué huyes de él?

\- No lo hago.

\- claro que sí. Anna por favor hablen es el momento. ¿Qué tal si mañana llegan sus abuelos y dicen que es el momento de la boda? ¿Qué van a hacer?

\- Pues eso… casarnos; aunque si te soy sincera… creo que los abuelos ya se olvidaron de eso, es decir, ya pasaron dos años y no se ha tocado el tema… dudo bastante que se efectúe algún matrimonio.

\- y ¿Qué es lo que ustedes quieren Anna? ¿tú te quieres casar? ¿Yoh se quiere casar?- la chica bajó la mirada e hizo un gesto despectivo.- lo ves… es de lo que deben hablar.- la chica dio un suspiró y llegaron a la universidad, Ren apagó el auto y prosiguió.- Esta bien… voy a cambiarte el tema… explícame, ¿por qué llegaste tan tarde anoche?.

\- Estuve con un chico.- contestó simplemente.

\- ¿QUÉ?- gritó completamente sorprendido.

CONTINUARÁ


	4. Inconcluso

Capítulo 4. Revelaciones inconclusas

\- Estuve con un chico.- contestó simplemente la chica rubia.

\- ¿QUÉ?- gritó completamente sorprendido el chino.- ¿Cómo que estuviste con un chico?

\- Pues… iba a tener una accidente al cruzar una calle y el me ayudó, después me invitó a tomar algo caliente a su departamento y bueno… me ayudó a terminar mi proyecto; eso es todo.

\- ¿ibas a tener un accidente en la calle? Y ¿no nos lo dijiste? Y ¿desde cuándo te andas yendo con tipos desconocidos a altas horas de la noche?

\- Cálmate, cuando me fui con él no era tan tarde, además no lo sé… simplemente sentí que estaba bien si lo hacía… no creo que haya hecho algo malo.- contestó con bastante tranquilidad.

\- Sabes Anna, Tienes un celular para avisar cuando algo malo pase. ¿Qué tal si hubiera sido algo grave?- regañó bastante preocupado.

\- Esta bien, está bien lo haré, ahora si me disculpas evitaré toda la mañana a Sakura en la escuela para después llegar a mi casa y evitarla todo el día.- dijo frustrada.

\- Si hablando de eso… En mi empresa se acumuló el trabajo para el encargado del área legal pues se está instalando en las oficinas y está terminando su especialización y necesita un auxiliar jurídico, la paga es buena y pues… ¿te interesa?

\- Si por supuesto… ¿es enserio? Sí, claro que lo quiero, lo que sea mientras no tenga que estar encerrada en mi casa con Sakura.

\- Bueno ella no llegó a tu casa ¿o sí? Se está instalando en su departamento…

\- mmm como se nota que no la conoces.- después de decir esto se quedó fijamente mirando por la ventana del auto.

\- ¿Qué miras?- preguntó Ren interesado.

\- ¿Ves ese chico que va llegando? Es él con quien estuve anoche.

\- ¿hablas de Rick? ¿Qué piensas de él?

\- ¿Cómo sabes su nombre?- preguntó interesada.

\- Pues… él es el encargado de mi área legal Anna; tu trabajarías para él.- la rubia lo miró con seriedad y pensó unos minutos.

\- En realidad creo que es un abogado brillante y no tengo problemas en trabajar con él; ¿no es algo joven para ser tu jefe Legal?- El chino sonrió y asintió.

\- Tiene 26 años y también lo considero brillante; así que si estás de acuerdo empiezas mañana; por la tarde discutiremos los pormenores.- cuando terminó de decir esto la rubia sonrió, se despidió y bajó del auto.

La rubia ingresó rápidamente a la universidad y se dirigió a su casillero cuando de repente un ataque de estornudos de apoderó de ella.

\- No puede ser, sólo eso me faltaba.- siguió estornudando.

\- Salud linda.- escuchó que decían a sus espaldas, volteó y estaba Rick con una bella sonrisa y le ofreció un pañuelo; Anna lo tomó.

\- Gracias.-dijo simplemente.

\- Anoche ya no me contestaste las llamadas, sólo quería saber si llegaste bien a casa.- Escondida entre los casilleros se encontraba Sakura escuchando su conversación con una extraña sonrisa.

\- Estaba cansada… debo ir a clase con permiso.

\- Es propio linda. Te veo más tarde.- Miró a la hermosa rubia retirarse a su salón de clases.

\- Así que… ¿Anna estuvo contigo anoche he?- Preguntó la ojiazul a sus espaldas, el Chico volteó y la observó.

\- ¿y tú eres?- levantó la ceja

\- Mi nombre es Sakura y soy una amiga cercana de Anna… verás, anoche Anna llegó muy tarde a casa y todos estábamos preocupados y me preguntaba si tú podías decirme en donde estuvo.

\- Pues si es tu amiga tan cercana, ¿por qué no se lo preguntas tu misma?

\- como podrás ver ella es muy reservada, pero saber que estuvo contigo me tranquiliza mucho en realidad ¿Cuál dices que es tu nombre?- preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Rick, Con permiso.- contestó sin emoción alguna y se retiró

La chica se quedó a mitad del pasillo observando cómo se retiraba; sin duda alguna ese chico le serviría de mucho.

Anna entró a su salón de clases esperanzada de no tener esa clase con Sakura, afortunadamente no fue así y pudo sentirse tranquila en el trascurso de la mañana.

Bien chicos buenos días, el día de hoy me llevaré sus proyectos a revisión; tienen 20 minutos para ponerse de acuerdo con sus compañeros de equipo para dar el formato final.

\- ¡Vaya Anna! De verdad te esmeraste demasiado, quedó bastante bien ¿cómo se te ocurrió hablar de la biografía de Thomas Lubanga y relacionarlo con el juicio?- cuestionó su amiga Bere al respecto.

\- Bueno… tuve un poco de ayuda, además creí pertinente hablar sobre sus trastornos iniciales para poder reflejarlo en su vida adulta.

\- Pues funciona bastante bien, creo que nos irá excelente.- Afirmó Kike a sus amigos.

\- Hey chicos que les parece si en cuanto termine la clase tomamos un receso, la verdad es que tengo mucha hambre y parece que Anna trajo mucha comida.- Dijo sobándose el estómago su amigo gordinflón.

\- Emmm pues en realidad no sé qué trae la caja pero, sí… Estoy de acuerdo.- Afirmó la rubia un poco congestionada.

\- Oye, la verdad es que te ves bastante mal… ¿no quieres que te acompañemos a la enfermería?

\- No, no me siento tan mal… terminemos para poder salir al receso.

Cuando por fin pudieron ir a descansar, se sentaron bajo una de las sombrillas de la cafetería listos para comer… Bere y Anna traían su almuerzo mientras Kike y Franck compraron comida de la cafetería. Anna se dispuso a abrir su Bento cuando salió de él una pequeña nota que decía:

 _"Que tengas un lindo día de clases Annita… puse suficiente para que compartas con tus amigos."_

La pequeña nota fue suficiente para sacarle una sonrisa a Anna, el detalle en verdad había sido muy lindo, y cuando por fin destapó la comida, la sensación de felicidad fue más grande; su bento contenía la mayoría de sus platillos favoritos: Sushi, Sashimi, onigiri, takoyaki y un pequeño plato con su Ramen favorito; sacó su celular y realizó lo que jamás creyó:

 _Para_ : Asakura

 _Gracias por la comida, realmente está deliciosa._

 _Enviado a las 13:20 pm_

\- Cielos Anna, eso se ve realmente delicioso.- dijo ilusionado Franck

\- Pues… adelante, sírvanse en realidad es demasiado.- ofreció la rubia a sus amigos que comieron con alegría.

El castaño sostenía su celular con una Radiante Sonrisa, no podía dejar de leer el mensaje una y otra vez. Después de todo hacer cosas por su prometida los acercaba poco a poco.

Al terminar la hora del receso debieron volver a sus clases correspondientes; para desgracia de Anna una no muy grata sorpresa la esperaba en su salón de clases.

\- Vaya Anna, ¿Quién diría que algún día tendrías amigos?- la itako la ignoró y se fue a su asiento.- dime una cosa.- ¿todos aquí a saben que eres un fenómeno?- la rubia la observó con mucho coraje e iba a responder cuando su joven amigo flacucho interrumpió.

\- ¿Disculpa?- alegó Kike frunciendo el ceño.- No sé quién seas pero no creo que debas llamar así a nadie; Anna no es ningún fenómeno, es una abogada brillante y no permitiremos que te refieras a ella como lo estás haciendo.

\- jhm… así que tienes un séquito de raritos he; soy Sakura una vieja amiga de Anna… ¿sabían que cuando era niña decía que podía ver fantasmas? Y era tan persistente y tan molesta que sus padres la echaron a la calle.- eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, sus amigos estaban furiosos con semejantes acusaciones; por su parte Anna temblaba de coraje pero ya se había cansado, debía ser más inteligente que ella.

\- Bueno… esa es la razón por la que mi prometido y yo nos llevamos tan bien; después de todo, él también decía que veía fantasmas… pero puedes preguntárselo tu misma, igual no creo que a él le guste que pienses lo mismo sobre el que sobre mí.- lo logró, por fin la dejó callada y no tuvo más opción que volver a su asiento pues el profesor había llegado. Cada minuto que pasaba se sentía peor, no podía respirar muy bien, se sentía bastante congestionada y con mucho frío; por suerte las horas pasaron rápido y pudo salir para regresar a casa.

Iba bastante despistada pues tenía la vista bastante borrosa por la congestión y bastante mareada debería agregar pues zigzagueaba por el camino cuando tropezó con una piedra que no alcanzó a ver y cayó sobre sus rodillas.

\- ¡Wow linda! Sí que estás muy mal, vamos te llevaré al doctor.- dijo tomándola de un brazo ayudándola a levantarse.

\- No, por favor, sólo quiero ir a casa… no me gustan los hospitales…

\- vamos, sólo a que te revisen ¿sí? Te darán medicamento y después te llevo a casa.

\- No. De verdad no quiero… en donde vivo hay una chica que cuidará muy bien de mí.

\- ¿una chica? ¿Hablas de sakura?

\- ¿Sa… Sakura? ¿Tú qué sabes de ella?

\- pues… se acercó a mí t me dijo que eran amigas muy cercanas… ¿Te molesta que haya hablado con ella?

\- No es mi amiga.

\- Lo supuse, trató de hacerme bastantes preguntas así que supuse que una chica tan impertinente como ella no podía ser tu amiga.

\- Estás en lo correcto.

\- Bueno bonita… Dime dónde vives y te llevaré, mi auto está justo ahí.- Anna miró al chico y a su automóvil; lo pensó por unos momentos y abordó, después de todo el sería su jefe y eventualmente sabría donde vive así que procedió a darle la dirección.- Así que… el empresario me dijo que trabajarás conmigo… Es todo un honor.- Sonrió encantadoramente.

\- Si bueno… igualmente. Es ahí junto a los cerezos.

\- Vaya es una Pensión. Está preciosa.- le mencionó asombrado.

\- Gracias.- El chico la llevó hasta la entrada pues su estado se veía bastante grave.- Supongo que nos vemos mañana en la oficina.

\- De ninguna manera.- sentenció.- iniciaremos el lunes ya que estés recuperada.- llamó a la puerta y salió Tamao a recibirlos.

\- Señorita Anna, ¿se encuentra usted bien?

\- Si Tamao, es sólo un resfriado.- salieron a ver lo que pasaba Horo acompañado de su hermana, Jun, Ren y Sakura.

\- Cielos Anna, tú sí que tienes suerte de que te traiga a casa un chico guapo. Deberías invitarlo a quedarse, tal vez te convenga.- Intervino Sakura a la cual todos ignoraron.

\- Oh, vamos Anna te ayudaremos a subir a tu habitación.- Dijo Jun acompañada de las chicas, excepto Sakura.

\- Gracias por traerla a casa.- Dijo el chino.- quédate a comer.

\- Fue un placer ayudarla jefe.- sonrió.- pero lamentablemente tengo que ir a casa a arreglar unos asuntos, gracias por la invitación; hasta pronto.- se despidió y marchó de la propiedad.

\- De verdad que es lindo ese chico; y se ve que está interesado por Anna. Por fin alguien que podría querer a alguien como ella.- Los chicos la miraron y se apartaron de ella.

Horas más tarde Manta y un muy sonriente Yoh llegaban a la pensión dispuestos a comer e Yoh inmediatamente preguntó por la Rubia.

\- Se siente mal, está en su habitación.- le informó el chino.

\- Pero no es de importancia, no se veía tan mal; Mejor ven a comer amor.- Intervino Sakura

\- Iré a verla.- ignoró por completo a la chica quien se enfureció. Llamó a la habitación de la rubia pero como era de esperarse ella no contestó; el castaño deslizó la puerta y la vio acostada en su cama, se veía bastante mal. Se acercó a ella y tocó su frente, estaban ardiendo; sacó su celular y le pidió a Fausto que fuera de forma inmediata. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y tomó un recipiente con agua y toallas pequeñas para intentar bajarle la fiebre a su prometida, cuando volvió a la habitación de la rubia, se dispuso a atenderla; la destapó un poco y comenzó a humedecer los paños mientras los ponía en la frente de la chica; habían pasado alrededor de 20 minutos y la fiebre de la chica había bajado un poco, y la chica comenzaba a abrir los ojos.

\- ¿yoh?- apenas pudo pronunciar

\- Hola.- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Estoy bien, sólo un poco cansada pero mejoraré.

\- Fausto viene para acá… le pedí que te revisara.

\- No es necesario, no me siento tan mal.

\- No importa, lo hará… ya llevas varios días sin dormir y te ves más pálida de lo normal, te revisará.

\- ok.- Suspiró, en realidad no tenía ganas de alegarle a su prometido que en realidad se fijaba más en ella de lo que creía.

\- Escucha Anna.- Habló seriamente mirándola a los ojos.- Tengo algo que decirte; hace un tiempo los abuelos…- pero fue interrumpido.

\- Ya estoy aquí, Hola Anna… ¿Cuáles son tus síntomas?- Preguntó Fausto con su siempre sonrisa extraña.

\- Pues… los de un resfriado común.- Evadió e Yoh suspiró, en realidad no importaba, el castaño ya le había dicho sus síntomas notables al doctor.

\- Los dejo solos, bajaré y te prepararé una crema de pollo.- Salió Yoh de la habitación.

\- Bien Anna, al parecer no es sólo un resfriado común, parece ser fatiga combinado con estrés… ¿algo que te afecte últimamente?- Anna no contestó.- Esta bien, no tienes que decírmelo, pero esto afectará seriamente tu salud si no te relajas; te puedes debilitar tanto que tu estómago puede rechazar el alimento o agua que desees ingerir, te prescribiré un medicamento. Por favor tómalo.- La rubia simplemente asintió.

Mientras tanto abajo en la cocina Yoh preparaba fervientemente la crema de pollo que le subiría a la rubia, mientras dejaba que el alimento se cocinara Yoh se unió un momento a cenar con sus demás amigos.

\- ¿cómo está Anna?- cuestionó Jun.

\- Un poco agotada pero espero que mejore con el medicamento que le dará Fausto.- contestó angustiado.

\- No creo que se sienta tan mal, tal vez sólo quiera llamar la atención, después de todo llego acompañada de un muchacho muuuy guapo. Se veía muy cómoda cuando llegaron pues él la traía casi por completo en sus brazos.- La cara de Yoh perdió color mientras escuchaba.

\- Es cierto, ¿quién es ese chico Ren?- preguntó Horo, dándole más importancia en saber quién era ese chico que en saber el contexto de lo sucedido.

\- Su nombre es Rick, es el jefe del área legal de mi compañía. Lo contraté hace dos años en Alemania y le pedí que se mudara a Japón por un tiempo y se está especializando en la universidad en la que asiste Anna.

\- Pues, al parecer se lleva muy bien pues Rick me comentó que Anna llegó muy tarde anoche por estar con él en su departamento… aunque no me dijo que es lo que hicieron.- Yoh se puso de pie, no podía seguir escuchando eso, regresó a la cocina a revisar su platillo, lo sirvió y subió a ver como iba Anna.

Al entrar en la habitación Anna estaba sentada sobre su cama y Fausto ya estaba guardando sus utensilios para retirarse.

\- ¿y bien?- preguntó el castaño.

\- No es tan grave pero podría empeorar, cerciórate de que tome el medicamento todos los días por este mes… estamos a tiempo antes de que empiece la temporada helada… Octubre comenzará muy fuerte este año.

\- Si, gracias Fausto, yo me encargaré de es; ahora si me disculpas quiero hablar a solas con Anna.

\- Con permiso.- Se despidió sin más ceremonias.

El shaman tomó asiento a un lado de su prometida y le ofreció el plato de comida; ella lo miró por unos momentos.

\- En realidad no tengo mucha hambre.- Desvió la mirada.

\- Por favor cómela, sabe rica… la preparé yo mismo.- Anna no tuvo remedio y la tomó, después de unos minutos comenzó a comer, pero cada cucharada que daba se sentía peor y una sensación de mareo indescriptible se apoderaba de ella, su vista se estaba nublando. - Anna… ¿Quién es Rick?- preguntó el castaño muy agobiado.- la rubia volteó sorprendida.

\- ¿Disculpa?- pronunció apenas pues su cabeza comenzaba a palpitar con bastante fuerza.

\- Sé que sabes a qué me refiero, quiero saber ¿cómo lo conociste?- Anna trataba de mirarlo a los ojos pero cuándo lo hizo se sobresaltó en demasía y se puso de pie; detrás de Yoh se encontraba un espectro negro enorme que parecía estar tomando la energía de la rubia pues ella podía verlo con claridad, pero ¿por qué Yoh no lo notaba?- Anna ¿Qué estabas haciendo con él anoche que llegaste tan tarde?

No pudo más, respiraba con agitación y al escuchar la última pregunta de su castaño prometido, se desplomó en el suelo sin poder decirle antes lo que ocurría en la habitación.

CONTINUARA…

 **Cecick C. Iugetsoiru** : Puedes llamarme Ale :)


	5. Daños

Capítulo 5. Daños

\- Sé que sabes a qué me refiero, quiero saber ¿cómo lo conociste?- Anna trataba de mirarlo a los ojos pero cuándo lo hizo se sobresaltó en demasía y se puso de pie; detrás de Yoh se encontraba un espectro negro enorme que parecía estar tomando la energía de la rubia pues ella podía verlo con claridad, pero ¿por qué Yoh no lo notaba?- Anna ¿Qué estabas haciendo con él anoche que llegaste tan tarde?

No pudo más, respiraba con agitación y al escuchar la última pregunta de su castaño prometido, se desplomó en el suelo sin poder decirle antes lo que ocurría en la habitación.

\- ¡ANNA!, ¡ANNA DESPIERTA!… ¡FAUSTO! ¡FAUSTO VUELVE POR FAVOR!- gritaba desesperado el castaño; tomo a su prometida en brazos y la colocó en su cama, Fausto entró corriendo a la habitación a revisar a la rubia seguido por los demás integrantes de la sala que veían la escena aterrados excepto por Sakura que miraba todo con bastante expectación.

\- Su pulso está muy débil, lo mejor será que llames a una ambulancia, hay que ingresarla al hospital.- Mientras Yoh se disponía a hacer lo encomendado, la sombra se acercaba cada vez más al cuerpo de la chica sin que ni uno de los shamanes se percatara del suceso, Amidamaru que escuchó el grito de su amo bajó del techo y enseguida se pasmó con lo que sus ojos observaban, un espectro negro se colocaba arriba de Anna mientras succionaba el alma de la chica, podía ver claramente como lentamente se separaba su cuerpo de su espíritu y fue ahí cuando reaccionó.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- los shamanes voltearon a verlo extrañados y por su parte la sombra volteó sorprendida dejando su labor de lado ¿cómo era posible que el espíritu pudiera verlo? Frustrando así su acción y desapareciendo por completo.

\- ¿De qué hablas Amidamaru?- preguntó extrañado el castaño pero fue interrumpido por la rubia la cual como si de un ahogado se tratara despertó de golpe jalando varias bocanadas de aire sorprendiendo a los presentes.- ¡Anna! Gracias a los Grandes espíritus ¿estás bien?- la rubia no podía reaccionar, seguía respirando agitadamente, estaba aterrada, había sentido todo lo que pasó y no sabía cómo explicarlo, estaba tan débil que su cuerpo sentía como si un camión hubiera pasado por él.- ¿Anita? ¿Annita que sucede?- Yoh la sacudió un poco, estaba comenzando a asustarse, la rubia temblaba con violencia sin ponerle atención. Aterrado el castaño la abrazó contra su pecho y acarició su espalda.- Annita tranquila, estoy aquí y no voy a dejarte.- el chico seguía acariciando su espalda hasta que la chica comenzó a tranquilizarse.

\- ¿Yoh?- preguntó un poco confundida al sentirse prisionera de unos fuertes brazos. El castaño la separó un poco de su cuerpo y le sonrió.

\- Hola Annita, que gusto verte un poco mejor.- Los chicos suspiraron al verla despierta, había sido un trago amargo verla de esa manera, Sakura veía la escena bastante furiosa, estuvo tan cerca pero calló, debía ser paciente. Mientras todos observaban Fausto revisaba cuidadosamente a la rubia.

\- Aún tiene un poco de fiebre y la gripe seguirá persistiendo pero es extraño, está todo en orden.- la rubia miraba con total seriedad.

\- Señorita Anna, disculpe que le hable con esta imprudencia pero yo sé que usted acaba de sentir lo que estaba pasando ¿sabe usted por qué se originó? ¿Sabe usted que era eso que la asechaba?- interrogó seriamente Amidamaru, la rubia simplemente negó con la cabeza.

\- No yo… no sé qué es eso solo… yo sentí que me iba, que algo me llevaba, era algo… muy oscuro.

\- ¡Ja! Si claro, debes estar volviéndote loca; yo no vi nada de eso y los demás que sí pueden ver fantasmas tampoco pudieron ver nada.- dijo Sakura a lo cual Anna bajó la mirada.

\- Pues yo si lo logré ver señorita Anna, yo le creo.- Exclamó Amidamaru.

\- De hecho, yo también lo vi señorito.- le dijo a su amo, los demás espíritus coincidieron con ambos.- Sakura frunció el ceño, ¿cómo podía ser posible que le dieran razón a Anna? Si ni siquiera los shamanes pudieron verlo.

\- Es extraño ¿no? Sólo Anna y los espíritus de la casa pueden verlo, algo raro debe estar pasando.- Argumento Ren.

\- Anna ¿cómo es? ¿Puedes describirlo? ¿Lo habías visto antes?- interrogó su prometido.- la rubia que seguía en sus brazos desvió la mirada y lo apartó lentamente de su cuerpo… ¿Cómo decirle a su prometido que ese espectro la acosaba en sus sueños desde hace ya varios meses?

\- Emmm, pues es una sombra oscura.- la Itako se puso de pie rápidamente tambaleándose un poco.

\- ¿Qué pasa Anna?- preguntó preocupado el castaño.

\- Necesito ir al baño, por favor salgan todos de mi habitación.- Yoh la tomó en brazos y la llevó al baño pues se notaba la urgencia de la rubia por llegar; la chica no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante este suceso pues de verdad se sentía mal, a penas la bajó en el baño le cerró la puerta en la cara y volvió el estómago dolorosamente en varias ocasiones; el castaño no se podía mover de donde estaba pues escuchaba desde afuera como la rubia sufría regresando todo lo que había comido.

\- Lo mejor será que dejemos a Anna sola como nos lo pidió, necesita descansar.- Alegó Sakura a los demás que se fueron retirando poco a poco.- Vamos amor, es mejor salir y dejarla, después de todo a eso está acostumbrada.

\- No. Ahora menos que nunca voy a dejarla sola, está enferma y acaba de pasar por algo grave, me quedaré a cuidarla, no quiero que eso se repita.- Dijo seriamente.

\- Pero Amor, ni siquiera has comido.

\- Si gusta usted amo Yoh yo me quedaré a cuidar a la señorita Anna, después de todo yo pude verlo, le avisaré si algo sale mal.

\- Lo ves amor, él se encargará.

\- Ya basta Sakura, me quedaré y punto final. Amidamaru de verdad te agradezco pero no creo que sea necesario que estés aquí, pero por favor, quédate cerca por si algo se presenta.

\- Por supuesto amo Yoh. Estaré en la azotea.- el castaño asintió en agradecimiento.

\- Entonces me quedaré contigo bebé y te acompañaré a cuidar a Anna; debe ser pesado estar con una persona tan…

\- Basta, por favor retírate y déjame sólo con mi prometida.- Yoh la escoltó fuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta para dejarla fuera.

La rubia agotada cepillaba sus dientes mientras meditaba lo que acababa de pasar, estuvo a punto de morir en manos de algo que la buscaba con vehemencia y no sabía que había hecho para merecerlo. Cuando salió del baño vio a Yoh sentado en su cama.

\- ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

\- No me iré Anna. Estuviste a punto de irte, no te dejaré sola, no ahora. Puedes gritarme todo lo que quieras, enojarte e insultarme pero yo aquí me quedo.- Anna levantó una ceja y suspiró.

\- Está bien.- el castaño quedó callado de la impresión.- Sólo no me molestes, quiero dormir un poco. El shaman Asintió y le dejó libre la cama mientras él se situaba en uno de los sillones que estaba bajo la ventana en la habitación.

La rubia no tardó mucho en quedarse dormida, eran ya alrededor de las 8:00 pm cuando el castaño escuchó que tocaban la puerta con delicadeza y se acercó para abrir.

\- Buenas noches joven Yoh, les traje algo de cenar ya que no tuvo tiempo de comer hoy en la tarde.- el chico no se había dado cuenta de que en realidad moría de hambre, agradecido tomó la comida y volvió a la habitación.

Como Anna aún dormía el chico puso la comida en la mesa de la habitación y se dispuso a alimentarse.

Llegadas las 10:00 pm el chico sentía la pesadez del sueño, fue a su habitación para ponerse unos pants, se acercó al armario tomó varias cobijas y una almohada, regreso a la habitación de la rubia caminó hacia el sillón individual que se encontraba situado a un lado de la cabecera de la cama de su prometida y se recargó en él, se cubrió con las mantas mientras observaba a la itako dormir.

Pensaba.

Pensaba tantas cosas, en cuándo sería el momento para decirle a la rubia de la carta de sus abuelos, en cómo preguntarle si quería casarse con él, en qué planes tenía para el futuro, pero mientras más lo pensaba… más se atormentaba, ya un poco encaminada la noche, logró quedarse dormido.

A las afueras de la pensión dos figuras ocultas entre los arbustos se encontraban hablando de la situación que les había acontecido.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser posible que pasara esto? ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan descuidado? Esta era nuestra oportunidad.- Gritaba fuera de control.

\- ¡Cálmate Sakura! Aún ni yo logro comprender cómo es que los espíritus y Anna pueden ver mi identidad espectral, algo en el hechizo debió salir mal.- exclamó molesto.- Eso me gano por pedirle ayuda a alguien sin poderes ni talento, de seguro no lo pronunciaste correctamente.

\- Bueno ya basta, al menos no pudieron ver tu verdadera identidad y no sospechan nada de mí, así que ya lo sabes, si quieres que yo te libere por completo de tu prisión, deberás acabar con Anna primero para poder recuperar lo que me pertenece.

\- Sí, si, ya lo sé, deja de molestar. Ya me voy, tengo trabajo que hacer.- dijo mientras desaparecía dejando a Sakura con una extraña sonrisa.

En la habitación de Anna todo parecía tranquilidad hasta que Yoh fue abruptamente arrebatado del mundo de los sueños por los lamentos de Anna.

Yoh la miró, Anna lloraba desesperada.

\- Por favor, déjame, por favor, déjame en paz!- Yoh inmediatamente se subió a la cama con Anna y la tomó en sus brazos para comenzar a sacudirla.

\- Anna por favor, no otra vez, despierta.

~~~ Sueño de Anna~~~

El espectro oscuro estaba frente a la chica, la sujetaba por ambos brazos y pasaba la lengua por su cuello.

\- Mmmm eres deliciosa Rubia, te voy a saborear completa, parte por parte.

\- ¡Por favor déjame en paz!- Anna comenzó a llorar, era desesperante, no podía moverse.

~~~ Realidad~~~

Yoh veía que su prometida lloraba desconsoladamente, sentía tanta rabia por no poder ayudarla.

\- ¡Por favor, déjala en paz!, ¡déjala en paz!- Yoh abrazó a su rubia y comenzó a llorar con profundo dolor, ocultó su rostro en el cuello de la chica y rogaba que lo escuchara.- Por favor Annita escúchame, despierta.

~~~Sueño de Anna~~~

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida, podía escuchar a Yoh, ¿estaba llorando? Lo confirmó cuando pudo sentir las lágrimas de Yoh resbalar por su cuello.

Cerró los ojos y luchó con todas sus fuerzas por despertar.

~~~ Realidad ~~~

Yoh seguía llorando cuando sintió los brazos de Anna corresponder a su abrazo, lo cual ocasionó que abriera los ojos sorprendido.

\- Hola Annita.- Anna lo miró y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, lo cual él disfrutó de sobremanera pues pocas oportunidades tenía de ver sonreír a la chica.- ¿te encuentras bien?

\- Tengo hambre.- Respondió con un pequeño sonrojo.

\- Enseguida te preparo algo de comer.- dijo dispuesto a bajar a la cocina pero Anna lo tomó del brazo.

\- ¿Puedo ir?- preguntó desviando la mirada pues aunque no lo admitiera, tenía miedo quedarse sola. El castaño le sonrió.

\- Por supuesto, déjame ayudarte.- El chico se acercó y la tomó del brazo para ayudarla a caminar; cuando llegaron al comedor Yoh la dejó en una de las sillas y se adentró a la cocina para preparar unos emparedados y té; volvió con su prometida y se los puso enfrente.

\- Gracias.- pronunció mientras tomaba uno de ellos y lo llevaba a su boca.- está rico.- el castaño sonrió encantado.

\- No hay de qué, provecho Annita.

Los chicos comieron tranquilos y en silencio.

\- Es bueno que ya te sientas mejor Annita, me da mucho gusto. Aun no entiendo que es lo que viste y por qué quiso hacerte eso. ¿Sabes tú algo? Por favor sólo quiero ayudarte.

\- No sé lo que es Yoh, pero… tengo que decirte que… he tenido pesadillas con él, desde hace unos meses.

\- ¿Desde hace unos meses? Anna ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?-

\- La verdad es que no le tomé importancia. Sólo era una pesadilla.

\- Pero era una recurrente, no era como cualquier otra. ¿Qué tal si en una de ellas no lograbas despertar?

\- Pues… no ha sido así Yoh.

\- Pero podría pasar.

\- y ¿Qué harías? No sabemos cómo detenerlas, además… ni siquiera puede verlo, sólo yo puedo hacerlo.

\- pues de ahora en adelante me dirás cada que lo veas o te sientas mal… mientras tanto yo investigaré alguna posible solución al problema.- la rubia no contestó, la verdad es que no le parecía muy mala idea pues ella de verdad estaba asustada.

Cuando terminaron de cenar regresaron a la habitación de la itako, Anna se recostó en su cama e Yoh regresó al sillón junto a ella.

El castaño se percató de que la chica hacía todo lo posible por no quedarse dormida.

\- ¿Pasa algo Annita?

\- No, por favor ya descansa.

\- ¿Por qué no mejor platicamos un ratito? ¿Te parece?

\- Emmm, ¿sobre qué?

\- Pues… Annita, me gustaría que me hablaras de Rick.- la rubia suspiró y cerró los ojos.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

\- Todo.

\- ¿Qué? No lo sé todo sobre él

\- Entonces dime lo que sabes de él

\- ¿por qué el repentino interés en Rick?

\- Porque sé que estuviste con él hasta muy tarde y jamás me has hablado de él.

\- Mmm, pues va en mi universidad, está haciendo su posgrado, es extranjero, trabaja para Ren y … es mi jefe, me ayudó a terminar mi proyecto…

\- Espera tu ¿Qué? Dijiste tu ¿jefe?

\- Así es, Ren me ofreció trabajar en su compañía como auxiliar jurídico y bueno, él es mi jefe.

\- ¿Cómo que te ofreció trabajo? ¿Desde cuándo necesitas tú un trabajo?

\- Es una gran oportunidad, me va a pagar muy bien, y Rick es un abogado brillante, aprenderé mucho de él.

\- ¿Estoy pintado Anna? Yo también pude darte trabajo pero jamás lo pediste, la empresa de Manta también paga muy bien, y si quieres aprender de alguien ¿Por qué no lo haces de mí? Yo también soy un buen abogado por si no lo habías notado y si necesitabas ayuda en tu proyecto pudiste haberla pedido no irte con quien sabe quién hasta altas horas de la noche.- exclamó sumamente molesto el castaño.

\- Yo no le pedí el trabajo a Ren, el me lo ofreció… ¿para qué pediría trabajo en la empresa de Manta? ¿Para qué después de esforzarme y trabajar duro todos crean que estoy ahí por ser la prometida del jefe y no por mi inteligencia? Y disculpa pero trabaje mucho tiempo en mi proyecto y jamás preguntaste si quiera de lo que era. Y claro que te considero un abogado brillante Yoh, el mejor de todos… yo misma te motivé a estudiar y me desvelé contigo, así que no puedes decirme que no te considero, no fue mi intención quedarme hasta tan tarde en su departamento, simplemente cuando me di cuenta ya era muy tarde, pero Yoh entiende, sólo hicimos ese trabajo ¿Cuál es el punto de todo este reclamo? ¿Acaso no confías en mí? Porque yo sí lo hago en ti y lo he demostrado- Yoh bajó la mirada, claro que confiaba en ella, siempre, ciegamente, sin importar que, pero él no le había confesado sus sentimientos y su prometida era tan hermosa que cualquier hombre que se acercara a ella y no la deseara debería estar loco.

\- Claro que confío en ti.

\- Entonces esta plática terminó, prefiero dormir a esto. Que descanses.

\- Tu descansa Annita.- Pronunció totalmente triste, su prometida confiaba enteramente en él y este no había tenido el valor de decirle acerca de la carta de sus abuelos, de verdad se sentía miserable y pensando en eso no pudo dormir toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente Yoh Asakura se levantó bastante temprano, bajó y preparó el desayuno de él y de la rubia y subió para esperar a que despertara.

La rubia despertó con los primeros rayos de sol, había dormido de maravilla, como en mucho tiempo no lo hacía, pero aún le irritaba la garganta y se sentía bastante congestionada. Lo primero que vio fue a Yoh con una hermosa sonrisa.

\- Buenos días Annita.- le dijo ofreciéndole su desayuno y sus pastillas.

\- Gracias.- Ambos se alimentaron en silencio y cuando hubieron terminado Anna se puso de pie.

\- Bueno, iré a prepararme para la escuela.- el shaman soltó una fresca risa.

\- Mejor olvida eso, no permitiré que te esfuerces hasta que te recuperes, descansa unos días y el lunes veremos qué pasa.

\- ¿el lunes? Pero si apenas es miércoles. ¿Qué se supone que haga esos días? No puedo perder tantas clases.

\- Tranquila, pedí a Sakura que hablara con tus amigos para que te pusieran al día.

\- ¿Sakura? ¿Estás bromeando?

\- Bueno, yo se lo pedí así que espero que lo haga bien y respecto a lo que vamos a hacer estos días pues…

\- ¿vamos?

\- ehm sí, jejeje le pedí a Manta unos días para cuidar que no te pase algo como lo de ayer.

\- No puedes ser tan irresponsable sólo porque tu amigo es el dueño.

\- Tranquila Anna, todos estamos preocupados por ti, así que ponte algo que abrigue bastante bien que me acompañarás mientras entreno y supervisaras.

\- ¿de verdad quieres que te vea entrenar? Wow, enserio te interesa que me quede en casa a pesar de la tortura que sabes te pondré.- el castaño rio nervioso.

\- Bueno, jejejej vamos.

En el jardín la itako sometió al Shaman a una fuerte sesión de ejercicios y cuando por fin terminó estaba casi muerto.

\- Bien, es todo, casi es hora de la comida.

\- Iré a darme un baño Annita, te veo en el comedor.

\- De acuerdo.

20 minutos después ya estaban todos a la mesa incluso Sakura como siempre dispuestos a comer.

\- ¿Cuándo te vas a dejar de hacer la sufrida?- preguntó sakura a la rubia

\- ¿Cuándo te vas a ir a tu casa?- respondió, la pelea fue interrumpida por un grito en la entrada.

\- Buenas tardeeeeees.-

Todos se miraron pues la voz era desconocida menos para Anna y Sakura. Tamao se acercó al recibidor y vio a 3 chicos

\- Buenas tardes ¿puedo ayudarles en algo?- preguntó la rosa con una amable sonrisa.

\- Sí, buscamos a Anna, vamos con ella a la escuela.- respondió Bere amigablemente

\- oh, pasen por favor. Enseguida la llamo.- la chica rosa los dejó en el recibidor y entró al comedor.- señorita Anna, la buscan en la entrada 2 jóvenes y 1 señorita, dicen que van con usted en la escuela.

\- Vaya, ya llegó tu séquito de raritos.- Yoh la miró mal.

\- Gracias Tamao.- La rubia se puso de pie y salió a recibirlos.- Hola.

\- Hola Anna, tienes una casa muy linda.- Alagó Kike.

\- gracias pero ¿Qué hacen aquí?

\- Venimos a ver como seguías, ¿ya te sientes mejor?- cuestionó su Amigo gordinflón

\- Sí, la verdad es que sí. ¿Me perdí de mucho en la escuela?

\- Un poco, pero no te preocupes, te trajimos todo lo que necesitas para ponerte al corriente.

\- Muchas gracias, de verdad les agradezco.- Sonrió la rubia

\- ¡Hola! – saludó un alegre castaño, todos voltearon a verlo en silencio.- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Yoh, Yoh Asakura… soy el prometido de Anna, estoy encantado de conocerlos.

La primera en reaccionar fue Bere.

\- Hola Yoh, mucho gusto hemos escuchado mucho sobre usted abogado Asakura, sobre todo de Sakura… Yo soy Bere, él es Franck y él es Kike, estamos encantados igual de conocerte.

\- Por favor sólo llámenme Yoh ¿Les gustaría quedarse a comer? Hay mucha comida, nos agradaría tenerlos con nosotros.- sonrió amigablemente.

\- Claro nos encantaría, la verdad es que ya hace bastante hambre.- Contestó el lindo gordinflón sobándose el estómago.

\- Pues pasen, se hizo a un lado para que pudieran entrar y sólo quedaron Yoh y Anna.

\- Me gustaría conocerlos un poco, después de todo son tus amigos.- la rubia se mordió el labio preocupada.

\- Son simples humanos Yoh.

\- Todo estará bien.- le dijo con una reconfortante sonrisa.- Sakura también lo es dijo ingresando al comedor.

\- No lo creo, ella es una bruja.- pero el castaño no la escuchó. Siguió a los chicos dentro del comedor e Yoh se encontraba presentándolos.

\- Ellos son Bere, Franck y Kike, son amigos y compañeros de Anna en la universidad, y chicos ellos son Ren, Horo, Pirica, Jun, Manta, Tamao y a Sakura ya la conocen.

Se saludaron respectivamente y se sentaron a comer. La comida fue muy amena, todos reían por los comentarios chistosos de Franck, las tonterías de Kike y los sarcasmos llenos de gracia de Bere, todos quedaron fascinados con los amigos de Anna, cosa que a Sakura no le agradó puesto que a ella aún no lograba integrarse al grupo.

Llegó la noche y los amigos de Anna seguían ahí por lo cual los invitaron a quedarse a cenar, el castaño estaba encantado de ver a la rubia convivir y divertirse con ellos.

Terminada la cena platicaron un poco más hasta que Ren se levantó de su lugar

\- Bueno es hora de irnos.- habló por el y por su hermana, ya es bastante tarde.- los amigos de Anna igual se pusieron de pie y se despidieron.- Chicos, permítanme yo los llevaré a su casa.

\- Ya es bastante tarde cierto, entonces amor me quedaré de nuevo a dormir en tu casa.- Yoh estuvo a punto de responder pero Ren interrumpió.

\- No es necesario Sakura en mi auto cabes, yo te llevare a tu casa. – Anna le susurró un leve gracias a la distancia.

\- pero…

\- Pero nada, ya es hora, por favor suban todos. Hasta mañana chicos

\- La rubia se fue a su habitación y tomó una ducha, se secó el cabello se preparó para dormir, estaba recostándose cuando llegó su prometido.

\- Tus amigos son muy agradables.

\- Lo sé.

\- Deberías invitarlos más seguido.

\- Lo haré.

\- Bueno, que descanses Annita.- y se recostó en su sillón

\- Tú también

Así pasaron los días hasta el domingo donde todos los amigos se encontraban en la pensión pasando una tarde tranquila.

\- Bien Anna, aquí tienes.- Le entregó Ren un convenio de confidencialidad para trabajar con su empresa mismo que Anna leyó y firmó.- Más tarde traerán tu contrato.

\- Perfecto.- Yoh observaba la escena en silencio; no quería que trabajara con Ren, no quería que trabajara para Rick, deseaba que trabajara con él, que lo ayudara y apoyara, no que se alejara más de él, pero era inútil, ya nada podía hacer, la rubia ya lo había decidido.

A la hora de la comida tocaron a la puerta y Tamao salió a atender.

\- Joven Ren, llegó el joven Rick.- Yoh se tensó en su lugar, por fin lo iba a conocer, Rick entró a la cocina dándole a Yoh un primer plano de lo que era y lo que vio no le gustó… no le gustó para nada.

Rick traía unos papeles en mano que seguramente era el contrato de Anna con las especificaciones de su trabajo, pero en su otra mano traía un hermoso y pequeño arreglo de flores, de las cuales se podía divisar una pequeña tarjeta en la que se leía _"Espero que te sientas mejor, te veo mañana en la oficina linda"._ Yoh tensó la mandíbula ¿para quién más podrían ser las flores? Se moría de rabia, de celos y la sacerdotisa no parecía siquiera notarlo. Pero al otro lado de la mesa Sakura sonreía completamente entusiasmada.

\- Buenas tardes.- Saludó Rick, saludo que todos contestaron excepto Yoh.- Hola linda, ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Mejor gracias.- Yoh casi regresa la sopa… se atrevía a decirle abiertamente Linda a su prometida. Eso sí era un descaro.

\- Te traje este pequeño presente para darle alegría a tu habitación.- Dicho esto se las entregó a la Itako, quien las tomó y se las pasó a Tamao pidiéndole que las pusiera en un florero y las colocara en su reamara.

\- Te lo agradezco.- Los demás en el comedor no podían dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veáin.

Ren se dispuso a presentarlo formalmente y cuando llego a Yoh, este no dejó a Ren hablar, se puso de pie y se presentó el mismo.

\- Hola, Yoh Asakura. El PROMETIDO de Anna.- le tomo la mano y lo miró retadoramente, era muy incómodo el ambiente que se sentía pues ambos no se quitaban la vista de encima y es que ¿cómo competir con el Aleman? Si desde lejos se veía que era el sueño de toda chica.

\- ¿Prometido?- preguntó curioso.- ¿llevan mucho tiempo de relación?- el Asakura iba a contestar pero Anna le ganó la palabra.

\- Sus abuelos nos comprometieron desde los 10 años.

\- ¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿En qué siglo nacieron tus abuelos?- dijo un poco burlón. El castaño se iba a poner a la defensiva pero la rubia lo desvió.

\- ¿Por qué no nos acompañas a comer?

\- Claro linda será un placer.- contestón con una radiante sonrisa. Yoh quería vomitar.

Terminada la comida, la rubia se apartó con Ren y Rick a leer su contrato, estaba encantada, su salario sería más de lo que alguna vez imaginó y estaría encargada de postular los asuntos que más le gustaban, se veía fascinada e Yoh la veía desde el otro lado de la habitación con bastante molestia.

Entrada la noche, ya todos se habían retirado a sus respectivas casas y habitaciones, Yoh entraba en la de Anna y la encontró ya recostada.

\- oye… quiero que hablemos.

\- Dime.- contestó la rubia.

\- No me gusta nada como se acerca Rick a ti.

\- ¿Disculpa? Él es un hombre que respeta a todas las personas, no sé a qué te refieres.- Yoh no pudo más y explotó en coraje.

\- Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero Anna, te trajo un arreglo de flores a la casa donde vives con tú prometido, no soy cualquier idiota, además se refiere a ti como Linda o bonita en mi cara, no quiero que te acerques a él, no quiero que trabajes para él y no quiero que lo vuelvas a ver.

\- Pues qué pena Yoh porque ya firmé ese contrato y mañana empiezo a trabajar, es una lástima que pienses cosas que no son, él es un abogado muy respetable y si no te gusta cómo se refiere a mí, ¿por qué no primero te fijas en como el "mi amor" o el "bebé" con el que se refiere Sakura hacia ti en la casa en la que vives con tú prometida? Dijiste que te agradaban mis amigos pues él se está convirtiendo en uno así que te pido que lo respetes así como yo respeto que metas a Sakura a mi casa.

\- Ese es otro tema Anna, a ella la conozco desde que nací, es una amiga de la infancia, no tiene importancia, tus tres amigos sabían de mí y que tenías un prometido ¿Por qué el no?

\- Porque apenas lo conozco por Dios.

\- Ya basta de estupideces Anna.- En la habitación sólo se pudo escuchar el golpe que le propino la rubia a su prometido.

\- lárgate de mí habitación, no te quiero ver más aquí.

\- Esta bien, mañana amidamaru te acompañará a dónde vayas y te vigilará por si algo malo sucede; no está sujeto a discusión.- Salió dando un portazo a la puerta.

Ninguno de los dos pudo dormir esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente Anna se vistió con un atuendo formal para su nuevo trabajo, falda negra un poco arriba de la rodilla, blusa blanca de botones y zapatillas negras de tacón alto; abrió el cajón de accesorios y vio su collar azul, no lo dudó ni un segundo e inmediatamente lo echó a su bolso. Bajó a la cocina por algo para llevar y se encontró a Yoh, el castaño estuvo a punto de decirle algo pero ella lo evadió, tomó lo primero que encontró y salió junto con Ren directo a la escuela siendo seguidos por Amidamaru.

Su día pasó con normalidad, salió de la escuela y se dirigió a su nuevo empleo, su día fue estupendo; todo lo que se imaginó y mucho más; por esta ocasión Ren tenía una reunión de negocios y Rick bastante trabajo en la oficina por lo cual la chica tuvo que regresar a casa caminando.

Iba bastante satisfecha cuando pasó fuera del cementerio y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda lo cual la hizo voltear inmediatamente.

\- Señorita Anna, cuidado gritó Amidamaru.

Frente a ella se encontraba ese espectro que la acosaba en todo momento, la chica dio un paso hacia atrás.

\- Por fin llegó la hora de divertirnos…

\- Amidamaru rápido, ve por ayuda.

\- Sí señorita Anna.

\- ¿Por qué te aceleras rubia?

La chica sacó su rosario y unos pequeños pergaminos e invoco a zenki y goki.

\- jajaajjajajaaja por favor cariño ¿crees que me podrías siquiera hacer un rasguño con eso? Te enseñaré lo que es bueno.- el chico hizo un simple movimiento con las manos e inmediatamente los demonios se voltearon en su contra y comenzaron a atacarla.

Zenki la elevó por los aires con una potente patada directo en el estómago y goki la devolvió al suelo con un golpe certero a la espalda; la chica aterrizó vomitando sangre, los demonios estaban a punto de dar su último golpe cuando rápidamente el corte de una daga los desapareció. La rubia sólo levantó la vista para buscar a quién la había salvado y sólo pudo pronunciar su nombre antes de caer inconsciente.

\- ¿Rick?...

CONTINUARÁ

Me da mucho gusto que me escriban, la verdad eso me motiva bastante para actualizar pronto, que bueno que les guste mi historia :)


	6. Profundo

Capítulo 6. Profundo

Zenki la elevó por los aires con una potente patada directo en el estómago y goki la devolvió al suelo con un golpe certero a la espalda; la chica aterrizó vomitando sangre, los demonios estaban a punto de dar su último golpe cuando rápidamente el corte de una daga los desapareció. La rubia sólo levantó la vista para buscar a quién la había salvado y sólo pudo pronunciar su nombre antes de caer inconsciente.

\- ¿Rick?...

El chico sonrió, aún estaba viva, volteó a buscar al causante de tal desgracia pero no encontraba nada; llamó a una ambulancia y tomó a la rubia en sus brazos.

\- Tranquila bonita, todo estará bien ya lo verás; vas estar bien.- decía esto mientras besaba sus rubios cabellos.- De repente llegaron los shamanes corriendo al lugar donde todo había acontecido e Yoh podía ver a la sacerdotisa en los brazos del Alemán que parecía hablarle y besaba su frente; el castaño apresuró el paso y se la arrebató de los brazos loco de ira.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?- escupió furioso

\- Oye tranquilo, no la tomes de esa manera, está herida.

\- ¿y cómo sé que no fuiste tú el que ocasionó todo esto?

\- ¿Disculpa? Yo le salve la vida, llegué en el momento indicado, tal vez si no fuera por mí ella estaría muerta en estos momentos.- el castaño calló de golpe, no podía siquiera imaginar el hecho de que su rubia estuviera muerta.

La ambulancia llegó unos minutos después y atendió a la rubia, la pusieron a bordo y enseguida un paramédico preguntó a los chicos.

\- ¿algún familiar de la señorita?

\- Yo soy su prometido.- pronunció el castaño.

\- suba con nosotros por favor.

Cerraron la ambulancia y se puso en marcha sonando la sirena. Los chicos se quedaron en el lugar pues la policía había arribado y se encargaba de investigar el suceso.

Yoh iba bastante preocupado pues el estado de la rubia era bastante grave, la llevaban entubada e inconsciente; tomó su mano y elevó sus plegarias.

\- Por favor, no me dejes. Annita no me dejes.

En cuanto hubieron llegado al hospital, ingresaron a la rubia a terapia intensiva pues según el doctor se estaba desangrando a gran velocidad.

El shaman estaba en la sala de espera cuando llegaron sus amigos acompañado de Rick, el castaño lo miró con malos ojos mas no dijo nada.

\- ¿Cómo está?- preguntó Manta.

\- Grave peque… estoy muy preocupado, ya llevan mucho tiempo adentro y no han salido a dar noticias.

\- Tranquilo Yoh, ya verás que saldrá bien.- Animó Horo.

Todos se sentaron en silencio pues no querían perturbar a su amigo. Cerca de la media noche salió el doctor a dar noticias de la rubia; Yoh inmediatamente se puso de pie.

\- ¿Familiares de Anna Kyouyama?- El castaño asintió.- ¿usted es Rick? La chica lo mencionó un momento cuando tuvo lucidez- El castaño enfureció con el sólo nombramiento.

\- NO, pero YO SOY SU PROMETIDO

\- Bien, sufrió una grave hemorragia interna, tiene 3 costillas rotas, el brazo derecho se movió de su lugar, su rodilla izquierda sufrió varias fracturas y varios golpes menores que tuvieron que suturarse alrededor de la espalda y su rostro.- el castaño tragó pesado.- Tuvimos que hacer una pequeña incisión para suturar sus heridas internas. Por el momento su situación es grave, las primeras 24 horas son cruciales para que responda al medicamento.

\- ¿Puedo verla?- Cuestionó el castaño afligido.

\- Por ahora es imposible, esperemos a ver cómo reacciona después de las cirugías pero esperemos que maña a esta hora tengamos una respuesta de su parte.

\- ¿mañana a esta hora?

\- lo siento, es todo lo que puedo decirle.

\- Gracias doctor.

El médico se fue dejando solos a los chicos, era algo terrible lo que estaba aconteciendo.

\- Yoh, lo mejor será que nos vayamos a casa; las chicas se quedaron a preparar la cena, debes estar cansado.- trató de convencer Ren.

\- No, no la dejaré. No me moveré de aquí. Ustedes pueden irse a descansar, pero yo no la dejaré.

\- Está bien amigo, Mañana te traeremos algo rico de comer, ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Ella es muy fuerte.

\- Gracias Manta. Hasta mañana.

\- Rick, debemos retirarnos, nos mantendremos informados de lo que pase.- habló su jefe

\- yo, no quiero irme. Ella sufre y yo, no pude llegar antes.- una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla.

\- Él no se puede ir, tiene muchas cosas que explicar, comenzando con ¿cómo demonios hizo para rescatar a Anna? Y ¿Cómo es que estuvo en el lugar y momento indicados?- Acusó molesto el castaño.

\- Es cierto, Rick… ¿cómo es que jamás me dijiste que eras un Shaman?- Preguntó el chino

\- Bueno… no es algo que diga en mis entrevistas de trabajo. Así como yo tampoco me percaté de que usted lo era Jefe.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que Anna estaría ahí?- Agregó Manta.

\- No lo sabía, tenía mucho trabajo y lo adelanté lo más que pude porque Anna se iría sola a casa y quería acompañarla. Chicos, sé que desconfían de mi pues la mayoría de ustedes no me conocen, pero jamás le haría nada malo, ella es increíble… y sólo estoy comenzando a conocerla, jamás pensé que estaría en problemas cuando la alcancé, aquí ustedes prácticamente me están juzgando y culpando por haberla ayudado.

\- Escúchame bien Rick, Anna es una mujer comprometida, así que cualquier cosa que insinúes o que trates de llegar a hacer, mejor piénsalo bien primero.- aseveró el castaño

\- Yo sé que está comprometida, no tienes que recordármelo, pero ella es una persona no un objeto el cual esperas adquirir, la trato individualmente y ella jamás habla de ti como una relación que ella desee así que mientras sea de esa manera aún tengo una oportunidad.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

\- A lo que tú entiendas.- Ambos chicos se pusieron de pie dispuestos a pelear pero sus amigos los separaron.

-Bien ya basta, Rick vámonos de aquí, no es momento de boberías.

-Yoh, mañana vendremos a verte por la mañana.- El castaño simplemente se sentó de nuevo y todos los demás se retiraron obligando a Rick a moverse del lugar.

Las horas pasaban hasta que llegó la mañana sin novedad alguna del estado de su prometida.

\- Buenos días joven Yoh.

\- Buenos días Tamao.

\- ¿Cómo sigue la señorita Anna?

\- No lo sé.- Yoh bajo la vista

\- Le traje algo para que desayune.

\- Eres muy amable Tamao. Sabes, el doctor dice que Anna no despertará por ahora ¿Crees poder quedarte un momento para ir a casa a bañarme?

\- Por supuesto. Yo estaré al pendiente.

Tamao se quedó en la sala del hospital ella sola; sola con sus pensamientos y meditaba, se preguntaba ¿Por qué el joven Yoh jamás se había fijado en ella?, ¿Por qué tenía que llegar Anna a involucrarse con los Asakura? ¿Qué tenía la rubia que no tuviera ella? Y cansada, angustiada, bastante dolida deseo por un momento que la Sacerdotisa jamás despertara.

El joven Asakura llego a casa directo a darse una ducha, no quería perder mucho tiempo pues deseaba volver al hospital en caso de que Anna despertara.

Al salir bajó a la cocina para tomar una pequeña dotación de galletas, panecillos y jugos que pudiera llevar en caso de que pasara mucho tiempo en espera; estaba muy ocupado de su tarea que no se percató que Sakura había entrado en la cocina y sólo tuvo el conocimiento hasta que esta se encontraba abrazándola por la espalda.

\- Mi amor, te he extrañado mucho, no hemos tenido tiempo de pasarla juntos últimamente.

\- Ahora no Sakura, tengo prisa, debo volver al hospital.- Suspiró frustrado mientras la alejaba de su cuerpo.

\- Pero amor, estas tan cansado, recostémonos un rato ¿sí?

\- Lo siento, debo irme.- El Asakura caminaba frustrado cuando escucho un golpe seco y volteó a ver

\- Ouch, que torpe, al parecer me tropecé y esguincé el tobillo ¿me ayudas a levantar amor?- El chico rodó los ojos agotado, dejó las cosas que cargaba en la mesa y se acercó a la chica de pelo Azabache, lo que no se esperaba era que la chica lo tomara del cuello y lo acercara a su cuerpo justo cuando entraban Jun y Pirika para presenciar el romántico momento. Todos excepto por Sakura quedaron pasmados por un momento hasta que Pirika reaccionó molesta.

\- Lamentamos interrumpir, con permiso.- Dicho esto se marcharon de prisa bastante molestas hasta que el castaño los alcanzó.

\- Esperen, por favor no es lo que parece, de verdad… lo que acaban de ver yo…

\- No nos importa.- interrumpió la peliverde.- lo que haya pasado o no es asunto tuyo.

\- pero escucha Yoh.- completó en la peliazul.- tu futura esposa está grave en el hospital como para que tu estés divirtiéndote reemplazándola con alguien más y si va a ser así al menos ten la decencia de dejar a Anna en paz y déjale el camino libre a alguien que si la valore.- Yoh se sorprendió.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Piénsalo Yoh, ya no eres el mismo estúpido de antes.

El castaño se quedó en su sitio, algo pasaba en su casa ¿Por qué todos creían que tenía algo con Sakura? Pero sobre todo… ¿cómo sabían que alguien más estaba interesado en Anna?

Decidió averiguarlo después y regresó al hospital pues ya se le había hecho bastante tarde, cuando llegó Tamao estaba sentada esperándolo, se disculpó con ella y le dijo que podía retirarse.

\- Joven Yoh, el doctor salió hace un momento a decirme que ya podíamos pasar a verla, lo mejor será que lo espere para que le dé indicaciones.

\- Excelente gracias Tamao.- exclamó totalmente Feliz el castaño.

\- Le enviaré algo para cenar con los chicos.- Yoh asintió agradecido y se sentó a esperar a que apareciera el doctor, no espero más de 10 minutos cuando el doctor apareció.

\- Joven buenas tardes, que bueno verlo de vuelta, ya puede pasar a verla, no ha despertado aún pero ya está aceptando el medicamento, trate de no moverla mucho ¿de acuerdo? Despertará cuando tenga que hacerlo.- El chico sonrió y se adentró a la habitación de la rubia cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Ahí estaba su rubia, se veía tan pequeña y frágil, cubierta de yeso en las partes afectadas y con su cara llena de raspones; el castaño tragó pesado y se sentó en una silla cerca de la rubia.

\- Hola Annita… por favor despierta pronto para llevarte a casa- le susurró, pero la chica no podía escucharlo, ella estaba completamente atrapada dentro de los sueños en los que recordaba su vida.

Parado del lado contrario al de Yoh en la cabecera de Anna se encontraba el enorme espectro alimentándose de las pesadillas de Anna sin que el castaño se percatara de este hecho.

~~~ Sueño de Anna~~~

Una pequeña niña rubia de aproximadamente 8 años caminaba agotada a su casa con su ropa bastante sucia y un poco rasgada, tenía bastante hambre pues su estómago se escuchaba rugir, todo el día había estado barriendo el parque para ganar algo de dinero y llevar a casa.

Visualizó su vivienda a lo lejos y sonrió… ya casi lo lograba. Cuando llegó a casa entró y busco a su madre.

\- Mamiiii, mamiiiii.- gritaba la pequeña.

\- vaya, ya era hora de que llegaras, no es necesario que grites, eres muy molesta.

\- Perdona mami, te estaba buscando, mira lo que te traje.- dijo la niña sonriente mientras abría su pequeña mano y mostraba las monedas que había ganado con su duro trabajo. La mujer furiosa le arrebató el dinero de la mano.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que pudiste reunir en todo el día niña estúpida?- gritaba la madre.- ya verás con tu padre cuando llegue, estará muy molesto y te hará pagar caro, él tiene razón… deberíamos echarte a la calle con los perros.- a la pequeña rubia se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

\- Pe… pero mami… yo de verdad lo intenté pero nadie quiere darme trabajo, es muy difícil, todos me tienen miedo.- completó bajando su triste mirada.

\- Eso te mereces por decirle a todo el mundo que ves fantasmas, eres el fenómeno de la ciudad y todos te temen. Ahora por todo lo malo que sucede te culpan a ti.

\- Pero si es mi culpa mami, yo… no sé qué pasa pero cuando me molesto dejo de ver y algo malo pasa. Ya te lo he dicho. Por favor, deja de pensar que soy un monstruo.- La señora se asustó de que descubriera lo que pensaba.

\- ¡BASTA!- le soltó una bofetada a la pequeña.- ya estoy harta de tus estupideces, lárgate a tu habitación.

\- Pero mami, tengo hambre.- rogaba la pequeña

\- ¿Crees que acaso me interesa? lárgate a tu cuarto, no cenarás absolutamente nada.

La niña subió llorando a su pequeña habitación, todo su pequeño cuerpo le dolía pues se había esforzado demasiado trabajando y moría de hambre.

Sus pensamientos se desviaban del hambre, el dolor y la tristeza al coraje que tenía por no ser comprendida por su madre y padre.

\- Hola pequeña madre, sabes que puedo servirte en lo que tú quieras.

\- Cállate, cállate, cállate repetía una y otra vez mientras sostenía su cabeza con ambas manos.

Estaba tratando de pensar en otra cosa cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse de golpe y escuchaba los gritos de su padre desde su habitación.

\- ¡Emiko! ¿Dónde estás?- hablo notoriamente ebrio.

\- Estoy en la cocina cariño, terminando la cena.

\- ¿Dónde está la mocosa?-

\- En su habitación, pero no pienses en ella amor, ven, siéntate a cenar.- ambos cenaron mientras sólo se escuchaban las quejas del padre de familia. La madre de Anna subió a la habitación de la rubia y la obligó a bajar a lavar los platos.

La pequeña lavaba los platos mientras su padre estaba en la sala viendo el televisor tomándose una botella de whisky, y su madre se encargaba de barrer la cocina; cada vez que su madre se distraía un poco, la niña tomaba las sobras de comida que quedaban en el plato y se las llevaba a la boca.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo pequeña ladrona?- Gritó el padre de Anna mientras la rubia volteaba bastante asustada.

\- Nada papi.

\- ¿Qué sucede Hajime?- preguntó acercándose su esposa.

-Esta mocosa ladrona se está comiendo lo que sobró de la cena.

\- No papi, sólo como lo que dejaron en el plato.- Ambos padres miraban furiosos a la pequeña niña.

\- estabas castigada Anna, te dije que no cenarías nada.

\- Pero tengo hambre.- El padre la tomó del brazo y la arrojó al suelo propinándole una patada en el estómago.- Basta papi, basta por favor me duele.- el hombre la puso de pie sólo para patearla nuevamente.

\- Bien merecido te lo tienes mocosa.- aceptaba su madre

\- Todo es tu culpa Emiko, por tener a esta mocosa inservible y no darme un hijo varón.- gritaba mientras le daba un puñetazo directo a la cara.

\- MAMII.- gritó Anna poniéndose de pie… estaba furiosa por el ataque que le habían dado a su madre.

De repente toda la casa comenzó a temblar, del pequeño cuerpo de Anna emanaba una poderosa corriente de poder, los padres de Anna no podían ver lo que pasaba pero algo se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos, el primero fue el padre de Anna que sentía como se elevaba para ser arrojado una y otra vez contra una de las paredes mientras su madre era azotada contra el suelo y retenida.

\- Tienen que pagar pequeña madre, hazlos pagar.- La rubia no sabía lo que pasaba pues estaba en trance, hasta que su madre le reventó una botella de vidrio en la cabeza y esta se derrumbó inconsciente.

Los padres de la rubia hablaron y tomaron una decisión, tomaron una mochila en la cual echaron algunos paquetes de galletas, una botella de agua y algunas manzanas. Colocaron a la niña y condujeron por varias horas cuesta arriba hasta que la luz del sol los alcanzó. Se detuvieron en un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Izumo y ahí fue donde Anna despertó.

\- ¿Mami? ¿Papi?- preguntó abriendo sus pequeños ojos.

\- Anna…- hablaba su madre.- Lo que pasó anoche no tiene perdón. ( _Eres un ser despreciable, un maldito monstruo.- pensaba y la niña decaía).-_ tu padre y yo hemos decidido que lo mejor será que te apartes de nosotros.- la pequeña lloraba.

\- Yo no sé qué pasó mami, no soy mala, no soy mala mami por favor.

\- Basta, escúchame bien mocosa maldita. No sé de qué clase de demonio provengas pero esto se acabó, se acabaron las consideraciones contigo, lo que hiciste es obra del diablo y por eso te vamos a dejar aquí.- gritaba el padre.- vivir en la calle es lo que te mereces, si por alguna razón te atreves a buscarnos no lo dudaremos y te mataremos ¿entendiste?

\- si papi.- lloraba desconsolada la niña mientras tomaba de las manos de su madre la pequeña mochila y la colgaba en sus hombros.

\- Hasta nunca Anna.- Ambos adultos abordaron el automóvil y regresaron a casa mientras Anna se colocaba en una sombra bajo un árbol a llorar.

¿Ahora que iba a hacer? Ella era muy pequeña, caminó y caminó muerta de hambre durante dos días, buscando comida en donde sea que encontraba. Robaba pequeños huertos para alimentarse de frutas y verduras pero pocas veces tenía éxito ya que la encontraban y arrojaban a la calle llamándola ladrona.

Se dio por vencida e intentó buscar en otra parte así que siguió caminando hasta que sus pies se lo permitieron, cuando ya no pudo más visualizó un bote de basura a las afueras de una gran mansión y se apresuró a este, lo volcó sobre la tierra y logró encontrar algunas sobras; comía tan rápido que su estómago comenzaba a arder y sus parpados comenzaban a pesar.

\- Hola niña.- escuchó que le decían a sus espaldas.- con la fuerza que el sueño le permitía volteó a ver a quien saludaba pero sólo alcanzó a ver su anciana sonrisa antes de caer ante la pesadez.

Despertó ya cuando anochecía y se sentó de golpe en donde estaba situada.

\- Hola.- le hablaba una hermosa señora de larga cabellera castaña.- Por fin despiertas preciosa, que gusto. ¡Madre! La niña ha despertado. Dime pequeña ¿Cómo te llamas?- la rubia la miraba con atención, no parecían querer hacerle daño, no le gritaban, no la maltrataban pero sobre todo, no le temían pues sus mentes estaban tranquilas.- No tengas miedo hermosa, mi nombre es Keiko.

\- me… me llamo Anna, ¿dónde estoy?

\- Estas en la mansión Asakura en Izumo.

\- ¿Qué hago aquí?

\- Mamá te encontró hurgando en nuestra basura, ¿Qué haces sola por estos rumbos?

\- Yo, emmm me perdí.

\- ¿quieres que te ayudemos a encontrar a tus padres?

\- Keiko, hija es suficiente de interrogatorios, por favor prepárale el baño.

\- Sí madre.

\- _hola, soy Kino Asakura.-_ Pensó la Anciana, la rubia abrió enormemente los ojos.

\- _¿có… cómo sabe?_

 _\- yo también lo hago linda, sé que no te perdiste, sé la razón que te trajo hasta aquí.-_ la niña simplemente dejó que entrara en su mente.- _Eres muy poderosa ¿sabes? Eso que te acompaña es un oni, ¿lo has creado tu sola cierto?_ _no te preocupes, yo te enseñaré a controlarlo.-_ la anciana apareció a unos espíritus del bosque y enseguida desaparecieron al pequeño demonio que había formado Anna.- _provengo de un extenso linaje de shamanes y sacerdotisas, en esta mansión nos dedicamos a entrenarlos y mantener viva la tradición._

 _-¿por qué habría yo de confiar en usted?_

 _\- porque no tienes opción, no tienes ningún lugar a dónde ir, aquí podrás comer, tendrás tu propia habitación y te llevaré conmigo a entrenar a la montaña osore para que esos demonios que creas con el pensamiento no vuelvan a lastimarte y sobre todo… te enseñaré a que controles las entradas y salidas de pensamientos de las personas._

 _\- ¿por qué usted me cree capaz de seguirla?-_ preguntó con la cabeza baja

\- _porque creo en ti_

 _\- no me conoce_

 _\- no eres mala Anna, sólo estas asustada; aquí estarás bien, lo prometo. Tengo un nieto de tu edad con el que de seguro te llevarás muy bien, por ahora él y el señor de la casa no están puesto que están de campamento entrenando pero estoy segura de que se agradarán. ¿te quedarás conmigo? Prometo cuidarte Anna, como si fueras de mi familia, te aseguro que aquí no te faltará nada.-_ la pequeña no pudo más y lloró bastante hasta que se tranquilizó y asintió. Tocaron la puerta y Keiko Asakura entró.

\- Ven conmigo Anna, iremos a que te des un buen baño para que te relajes, creo que este pequeño vestido te quedará, es de una de las chicas que entrena con nosotros, es más pequeña que tú pero estará bien y ya que termines pasaremos a cenar ¿de acuerdo?. La pequeña rubia la miró y asintió con la cabeza.

Ambas ingresaron al baño y la madre de Yoh la ayudó a desvestirse para que ingresara a la ducha sin mirarla, cuando hubo terminado tomó la ropa de la pequeña, la puso en una bolsa y volteó a verla pero lo que vio la dejó sin palabras.

\- linda, aquí está todo lo que necesitas, vuelvo en un momento ¿está bien?- la pequeña contestó con un leve "si".

La señora cerró el baño y corrió a buscar a su madre.

\- Madre, Madre por Dios.- Lloraba la mujer.- ¿Quién puede hacerle eso a una niña? ¿Quién madre? ¿Quién?

\- ¿pero qué pasa keiko?

\- Anna mamá, ella está muy delgada, eso no es normal; su piel está pegada a sus huesos, puedes ver sus frágiles costillas y pequeños hombro sobresalir. Debes llamar a un doctor por favor.- La anciana calló unos momentos y le dio la orden a una de las chicas para que llamara al doctor de la familia.

Cuando la niña terminó de bañarse se colocó el vestido que en realidad le quedaba bastante grande, regresó a la habitación que le habían otorgado y ya la esperaban con un doctor que se encargaba de revisarla.

\- Bien señora asakura, su nieta tiene un alto nivel de desnutrición, deberá de administrarle la medicina que le entregaré por unos meses acompañado de un suero y una sana alimentación.

\- Por favor, no se molesten, no hay necesidad de gastar en medicamentos… Yo estaré bien.

\- Tonterías Anna, haremos lo necesario para tu salud, ahora eres parte de esta familia.

Ahora eres parte de nuestra familia…

Ahora eres parte de nuestra familia…

Ahora eres parte de nuestra familia…

~~~~ Realidad~~~~

El chico miraba a Anna con curiosidad pues la rubia había dejado escapar una lágrima que resbalaba por su lastimado rostro.

\- ¿Qué pasa Annita?- susurró mientras limpiaba su lagrima y besaba su mano.- Todo está bien, aquí estoy… esperándote.

El espectro sonreía encantado pues mientras más dolorosos sueños tenía más se fortalecía de la energía que le quedaba a la rubia.

~~~ Sueño de Anna~~~

El torneo de shamanes se había suspendido ya hace 4 años y los chicos estudiaban en la universidad.

\- Pero ¿A dónde vas con esas maleta Annita?

\- la abuela me llamó para terminar mi entrenamiento. Debo volver a osore.

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

\- Será por un año.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Y la escuela'

\- Tramité el permiso hace una semana, ya todo está arreglado, volveré y culminaré mis estudios. Tamao se quedará aquí para ayudarte en lo que necesites; Por favor, no descuides tus estudios, mientras no esté aquí haz lo posible por seguir sobresaliendo ¿está bien?- el chico la miró y sonrió.

\- Por supuesto Annita, yo me esforzaré al máximo.- dijo con una de sus hermosas sonrisas.- ¿debes irte ya?

\- No, en realidad el tren sale a la media noche.

\- Entonces yo te llevaré al tren pero antes daremos un paseo ¿bien?

\- ¿Con este frío?

\- No tiene nada de malo.- Dijo y la convenció

A las Diez de la noche los chicos salieron de la pensión mientras caminaban por los puestos de comida del centro y elegían uno para cenar. Cuando terminaron siguieron su camino con un chocolate caliente en mano cada uno; cuando llegaron a la estación del tren se detuvieron un momento a esperar a que este llegara.

\- Annita yo… quiero darte esto, es para que me recuerdes el tiempo en que no estés aquí.- dijo entregándole un lindo paquete; la rubia lo tomó enseguida.

\- no es como si me fuera a olvidar de ti ¿sabes?-

\- Lo sé.- dijo con una radiante sonrisa.- pero eso ayuda

\- Gracias, bien… el tren ya llego, nos vemos en un año.

\- Para nada. Iré a visitarte cada que pueda, sobre todo en los días festivos, tu cumpleaños y te llamaré cada que estés en izumo ya que dudo que tu celular tenga señal en osore.- la rubia sonrió, así no se sentiría tan sola en ese año.

\- De acuerdo.- Anna se despidió con un gesto de mano e iba a abordar el tren pero su prometido la abrazó sorpresivamente y le dio un lindo beso en la mejilla.

\- Hasta pronto Annita, cuídate mucho por favor.- la chica quedó en trance por el beso hasta que escuchó que debían abordar.

Subió siendo observada por un sonriente castaño, se colocó en su asiento y miró por la ventana como el tren avanzaba e Yoh quedaba a lo lejos con su mano derecha en alto.

La chica tomó su mejilla en dónde el shaman había colocado el beso él sonrió; después recordó el paquete que le entregó su prometido y lo abrió, observó el contenido e inmediatamente su rostro reflejó una enorme sonrisa.

Se trataba de una foto, era en la aldea de los apaches cuando se hubo clausurado el torneo de shamanes y en ella se encontraban los amigos del shaman riendo al fondo mientras Anna estaba al frente de la foto siendo abrazada sorpresivamente por Yoh.

Eso de verdad que era un detalle, lo colocó frente a su corazón y abrazó con ternura. Inmediatamente se quedó dormida.

Cuando llegó a Izumo caminó hasta la mansión dónde fue recibida por su abuela.

\- Hola mi niña rubia.- le dijo sonriendo maternalmente.

\- Hola Abuela.- le devolvió la sonrisa

\- ¿Estas lista?

\- Por supuesto.

\- Ve a tu habitación a descansar un poco, es muy temprano te esperamos más tarde para comer, partiremos mañana por la mañana.

Anna se dirigió a su habitación y cerró las ventanas lista para dormir.

Transcurrieron las horas y despertó, se preparó para bajar a comer pero en cuanto abrió la puerta de su habitación alguien la esperaba.

\- Vaya, hasta que al fin la futura esposa de los Asakura se digna a despertar.

\- No me molestes Sakura ¿Qué quieres?

\- sólo quiero contarte una pequeña historia.

\- ¿De cómo te caíste de cabeza en tu infancia y eso provocó tu locura y notado retraso? Ya me la sé, Yoh me la ha contado miles de veces.

\- no quieras jugar conmigo a la inteligente rubia, creo que esto te parecerá bastante interesante.- dijo arrojándole una foto que la Itako atrapó enseguida.

Lo que vio la sorprendió bastante pues era una foto de Emiko y Hajime sus verdaderos padres, de veían casi de la misma edad en la que la abandonaron y sostenían un hermoso bebé varón de aproximadamente un año.

\- ¿te parecen familiares?- la rubia no contestó.

\- Digamos que ammmm ¿me los encontré? Sí, eso, me los encontré. Su pequeño ahora tiene 9 años y se parece bastante a ti, con el pequeño detalle de que él si es normal, no un asqueroso fenómeno como tú, y no te molestes por la manera en que me refiero a ti, no soy la autora personal del apodo… Tú padre te llama así, entre otros más.

\- ¿Qué es lo que piensas ganar con esto sakura? – dijo seriamente la rubia.

\- Oh nada, en realidad nada pero te callarás y escucharás la historia completa. Los encontré en una hermosa casa cerca de Kakunodate pues estaba dando mi servicio de la escuela por esos rumbos. Me impresionó el parecido físico que tú y ese niño tienen, él estaba barriendo fuera de la casa así que inmediatamente me acerqué y pregunté cuál era su nombre "Akihiko Kyouyama" me contestó así que ahí supe que se trataba de tu familia.

Le pregunté si estaban sus padres e inmediatamente me condujo al interior de la casa, me recibieron una hermosa mujer rubia y un elegante caballero.

Así que sin más rodeos pregunté si habían escuchado de ti y ambos enmudecieron, me invitaron una taza de té y procedieron a contarme lo que "ese horrible monstruo" les había ocasionado y cómo habían logrado deshacerse de él. Tú padre me contó la hermosa vida que habían logrado tener después de echarte de su casa, cómo había dejado el alcohol y ascendido en el trabajo, en como su hermosa mujer se embarazó dando a luz a su soñado varón, todo perfecto y culminó diciendo "ojalá ese asqueroso demonio esté muerto".- la rubia no podía escuchar más, sus hermosos ojos negros querían derramar mil sensaciones pero no dejaría que ella la viera llorar.- bueno, terminó la linda historia, te dejo. Supongo que no nos acompañarás a cenar, no te preocupes rubia, yo aviso que estás indispuesta.- la rubia con un nudo en la garganta asintió, dio la vuelta y entró a su habitación. Tomó enseguida el portarretrato que Yoh le regaló, se acostó en su futón y derramó cuanta lágrima se dio paso a salir.

~~~~ Realidad ~~~~

\- ¿Qué soñarás Annita? Por favor no llores, no llores

~~~ Sueño de Anna~~~

Se encontraba abrazando el portarretrato cuando a lo lejos escuchó.

" _por favor Annita despierta, no llores, no llores, te estoy esperando"_

Eso la confundió bastante y todo lo que había alrededor desapareció, se volvió negro e imágenes de lo que había pasado el día anterior aparecían frente a ella.

Se veía siendo golpeada por sus demonios y un espectro negro pretendía absorber su espíritu, se sentía débil, se veía casi morir pero inmediatamente aparecía alguien que la salvó de tan feroz ataque, pero ese no era Yoh, era… ¿Rick?

\- ¿Rick?...

\- ¿Rick?…

…

\- ¿Rick?…

~~~ Realidad~~~

Abrió los ojos lentamente con un inmenso dolor en su cuerpo y sólo pudo pronunciar lo que su mente buscaba aclarar.

\- ¿Rick?- El castaño volteó a verla, por fin había despertado pero lo buscaba a él.

\- Lamento decepcionarte pero no soy Rick…

CONTINUARÁ…

Hola chicos ¿Qué tal? Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero que sea del agrado de todos, creo yo que ya se van uniendo algunos cabos.

En estos días he estado leyendo sus mensajes y algunos me sorprendieron ya que confunden mi historia con una que ya existía.

Me gustaría aclarar que esta es totalmente nueva y totalmente mía. Creo que entre todas las historias siempre hay uno o dos conceptos parecidos.

Me gustaría pedirles que si no les gusta por favor absténganse de leerla pues me han llegado mensajes bastante ofensivos en privado acusándome de copiar y en realidad es bastante desgastante.

En lo personal me encanta mi historia y la voy a terminar por respeto a los que me leen e igual les gusta; yo también soy fan de algunas y cuando las dejan sin concluir me frustro bastante.

Estoy un poco asustada en realidad, puesto que ya tengo otra historia en mente y por lo que ha estado pasando, puse mi resumen en el buscador de google y me aparecieron 5 similares, la verdad temo que esto se reitere una y otra vez.

De igual manera, me encanta que me dejen sus opiniones respecto a mi historia pues si yo le voy a dar algún giro siempre tomo en cuenta sus opiniones y consejos y los agrego, si bien no siempre podré hacerlo por el concepto de la misma siempre los voy a tomar en cuenta para futuras redacciones, así que si tienen algún consejo mientras no sea romper el YohxAnna porque lo AMO, pues bienvenidas sean.

Sin más por el momento los dejo en espera del siguiente capítulo, les agradezco de todo corazón sus mensajes.

Ale


	7. Aislamiento

Capítulo 7. Aislamiento

Abrió los ojos lentamente con un inmenso dolor en su cuerpo y sólo pudo pronunciar lo que su mente buscaba aclarar.

\- ¿Rick?- El castaño volteó a verla, por fin había despertado pero lo buscaba a él.

\- Lamento decepcionarte pero no soy Rick…

\- mmm.- gimió adolorida.- ¿Yoh?

\- ¿cómo estás?

\- pues… ¿cómo luzco?

\- muy lastimada pero hermosa como siempre.

\- ¿Qué paso?

\- ¿No lo recuerdas?

\- Sí pero, sólo recuerdo que Rick llegó, después… todo oscuro. Mmmh tengo mucha sed.

\- Espera, llamaré a una enfermera.

\- ¡No! No te vayas… por favor yo…- la chica se sonrojó un poco, no necesitaba decirlo, el castaño sabía que tenía miedo.

\- La llamaré desde la entrada, tranquila no cerraré la puerta.- La itako guardó silencio y esperó a su prometido. Inmediatamente el castaño volvió a su lado. No esperaron demasiado a que llegara la enfermera con una botella de agua y una pajilla para que la rubia no tuviera problemas en beber de ella.

\- Enseguida vendrá el doctor a revisar a su prometida, con permiso.- la enfermera se retiró dejándolos solos.

\- oye… quisiera saber ¿alcanzaron a ver a quien me atacó?

\- No Annita

\- ¿Rick no vio nada?

\- No lo sé

\- Se lo preguntaré en cuanto lo vea.

\- Ese es el punto Anna, no creo que vuelvas a verlo, es decir… no quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo

\- ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? Yoh, es mi jefe, alumno de mi escuela no tiene nada de malo que lo vea, te juro que nuestra relación es meramente profesional.

\- Pues no lo creo, al menos no de su parte, ayer por la noche peleamos pues es demasiada coincidencia que te encontrara en el momento preciso y no me agradó nada de lo que dijo.

\- ¿coincidencia? ¿Y no puedes pensar que fue suerte? ¿Y qué tal vez gracias a eso no estoy muerta?

\- Anna, me dijo que tenía intenciones de cortejarte

\- ¿Qué? Claro que no Yoh, el jamás diría algo así.

\- Pues lo hizo.

Cuando la discusión iba a comenzar el doctor ingresó a su habitación para revisarla. Después de un ligero examen preguntó.

\- Dígame Anna ¿Tiene hambre?

\- Un poco.

\- Se lo pregunto porque tal vez después del golpe que tuvo en el estómago le sea más difícil alimentarse pero el problema irá pasando conforme sus heridas vayan sanando.

\- ¿Cómo se pueden manifestar estos problemas doctor?- cuestionó el castaño

\- Pues devolverá la comida pesada casi después de ser ingerida, así que le daremos una dieta especial, algo no muy pesado y bueno, con el tiempo ya veremos.

\- Muero por una crema de pollo por favor, la garganta me está matando.

\- Bueno, podemos intentarlo, aunque usted misma lo sentirá y sabrá que comer y que no, la veo bastante bien a pesar de las fracturas y los golpes, creo que mañana estará bien para que regrese a casa, tal vez en 1 mes podamos retirar el yeso y con un mes de terapia bastará para que recupere su rutina normal salvo ciertas actividades que tomarán un poco más de tiempo.

\- de Acuerdo.- la rubia estaba feliz pues la empresa de Ren tenía un viaje a París programado a mediados de diciembre para el cierre de unos contratos mercantiles y ella estaba incluida en los planes.

\- Bien, joven Asakura en la cafetería encontrará la crema de pollo adecuada para su prometida, cuando esté lista para comer llame a una enfermera pues la va a necesitar. Posteriormente ella misma les dirá las especificaciones que deberá tener en su casa para que Anna tenga una buena recuperación.

\- Gracias doctor lo haré.- el anciano abandonó la habitación dejándolos solos, el ambiente era muy tenso pues sabía que la discusión anterior debía continuar.- Iré por tu comida.- dijo e inmediatamente salió de la habitación.

Transcurrieron sólo unos minutos para que el castaño ingresara a la habitación con su comida y enseguida de él una joven y amable enfermera quien reclinó su cama y la puso más cómoda para comer. Estuvo a punto de tomar la primera cucharada cuando volteó a ver a su prometido

\- ¿Podrías salir? Por favor.- El castaño la miró por unos segundos en total seriedad y negó con la cabeza.- Por favor.- repitió con un ligero sonrojo, era obvio que la rubia tenía pena de lo que fuera a suceder

\- Anna tengo que ver, después cuando vayamos a casa no sabré qué hacer.

\- Yo lo haré sola, por favor. – El castaño suspiró con seriersad.

\- MMh, está bien.- Salió y se sentó de nuevo en el sillón a esperar a que fuera llamado de nuevo, pasados unos minutos ya se estaba impacientando pues su prometida estaba despierta y quería hablar con ella. Más una visita inesperada le cambió los planes.

\- Hola Yoh.- Saludó con una bella sonrisa.

\- ¿Lyserg? Que gusto verte.- sonrió y se levantó el castaño a saludar.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Bueno, Ren me llamó, me dijo que algo malo estaba pasando con la señorita Anna creyó que yo podría ser de ayuda.

\- no sabes cómo lo aprecio amigo de verdad, yo… no sé qué hacer; casi la pierdo.

\- Bien, podrías comenzar por donde inició todo.

\- Bueno…- Yoh comenzó a narrar la historia desde donde él tenía conocimiento.

Mientras tanto dentro de la habitación de Anna, la chica sufría por el dolor que la comida producía en su estómago.

\- ¿va a ser así con todo?

\- Tal vez debamos intentarlo con frutas, verduras y emm arroz blanco por el momento.- La rubia frunció el ceño, esto sí que sería difícil.

La enfermera se retiró de la habitación dejándola sola y 15 minutos después entro su prometido.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo?

\- algo difícil.

\- Lyserg estuvo aquí.

\- ¿Enserio? No lo hemos visto en 6 años

\- Sí, el tiempo pasa rápido.- Sonrió.- Vino para ayudarnos.- la chica lo miró interrogándolo

\- Bueno, es un detective reconocido internacionalmente y un gran shaman, tal vez pueda resolver quien te está haciendo daño Annita.- La rubia guardó silencio y mostró una pequeña sonrisa que su prometido admiró, después de todo no era una mala idea y ella estaba bastante desesperada.

\- Yoh, yo quisiera hablar contigo sobre el trabajo; de verdad no quiero dejarlo… es que yo…-

\- Por favor, ¿podemos resolver ese tema volviendo a casa? No quiero que por ahora alguno de los dos esté molesto ¿sí? hasta mañana regresarás a la pensión y pasaras la noche aquí; mejor relajémonos y ¿qué dices de un juego de cartas?- dijo sacando una baraja de su bolsillo

\- ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

\- jejeje, estuve mucho tiempo afuera así que la compre en la tienda del hospital y jugué unas cuantas partidas de solitario.

\- Sólo en solitario eres bueno, en los demás juegos no tienes tanta destreza.

\- ya lo veremos Annita ¿qué quieres jugar?

\- Lo que sea, tienes ventaja pues sólo puedo utilizar una mano.- El chico le sonrió y comenzaron a jugar.

Mientras tanto el chico ojiverde llegaba a la pensión para instalarse y fue recibido por una hermosa chica peliazul.

\- Hola Pirika que gusto verte.- Sonrió galantemente.- vaya, que linda estás.- La chica se sonrojó por completo y sólo pudo atinar a moverse de la puerta y darle el paso.- ¿Sabes dónde puedo instalarme?

\- Emmmh, le preguntaré a Tamao por tu habitación.

\- Eres muy amable.- La chica se dio la vuelta e ingrsó a gran velocidad a la cocina y sorprendió a su amiga rosada.

\- ¿Pirika qué pasa? Estás bastante agitada.

\- Emmh, llegó Lyserg y pregunta por su habitación

\- y ¿por qué no se la mostraste?

\- No, yo no puedo.- Dijo totalmente roja.

\- Está bien, yo lo haré.- Salió de la cocina y se encontró con Lyserg en la sala.- ¿Jo…joven Lyserg?- la chica rosa igual quedó impactada con el aspecto del joven pues en verdad era bastante guapo.

\- Hola Tamao, gracias por recibirme en la pensión.

\- No, no hay de qué, su habitación ya está lista, por favor sígame.- El chico la siguió e ingresó a su habitación, se despidió de la chica, se instaló y enseguida se puso a trabajar.

El chico abrió su maletín y sacó uno de sus péndulos para iniciar su investigación, colocó un pergamino en el piso y comenzó a meditar. Colocó en su mente la imagen de la rubia y las características que Yoh le había dado de la situación; pasadas algunas horas ya sentía un tipo de presión maligna que se empezó a esparcir por toda la pensión, los chicos la sintieron y comenzaron a moverse de su lugar, Tamao Salió de la cocina y buscó a todos en la sala, en ella se encontraban Ren, Horo, Jun y Manta a la expectativa de lo que pudiera pasar; Pirika que se encontraba en el jardín regando las plantas sintió que sus piernas se tensaban y no podía caminar. El inglés trataba de mantener el control de la situación cuando su péndulo se volvió completamente negro y explotó, fue ahí cuando pudo abrir los ojos y salir de su trance, sólo para percatarse de que miles de pequeños demonios salían del pergamino colocado en el piso, lo tomó tratando de evitar que siguieran propagándose pero nada funcionaba.

Pirika estaba asustada, cientos de demonios se dirigían a gran velocidad y ella no podía moverse, cerró los ojos para esperar el impacto pero no ocurrió nada, decidió abrirlos para mirar, se sorprendió de ver que se encontraba siendo escudada por Lyserg que atacaba los demonios que se acercaban al lugar, el chico la tomó en sus brazos y corrió para la pensión dejando el pergamino en el lugar.

\- ¡Chicos, salgan todos al patio y ataquen el pergamino, Pirika, jun y Tamao consigan Alcohol y un encendedor o cerillos Pronto!- Todos hicieron lo indicado y salieron enseguida para atacar, Ren Atacaba el pergamino mientras Horo y Lyserg lo protegían de los demonios que salían alrededor, todo se estaba infestando.

\- ¡Lyserg!- Gritó la peliverde desde la casa pero él no podía dejar su trabajo así que se aventuró a correr hacia los chicos.

\- ¡Pirika NO!- gritaba su hermano pues estaba siendo lastimada por esos demonios. El inglés corrió hacia ella pues todos se dirigían a la chica que estaba desprotegida, tomó de sus manos el encendedor y lo arrojó a Ren directamente, no alcanzó a retomar su arma así que sólo abrazó a la chica contra el piso y recibió por ella los ataques, dos minutos después los demonios comenzaron a desaparecer del lugar siendo consumidos por las llamas hasta que el pergamino se pulverizó.

Lyserg se puso de pie y tomó la mano de Pirika para ayudarla a levantarse mientras todos se acercaban a ellos.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?- la chica simplemente asintió.

\- Bueno, ya es suficiente.- Dijo molesto Horo quien tomó el brazo de su hermana y la apartó de Horo.

\- ¿qué demonios ocurrió aquí?- Cuestionó el chino.

\- Creo que a Anna la acosa un demonio que intenta volver al mundo de los vivos y quiere tomar su energía como alimento. No supe más pues ocurrió todo esto.

\- Pero ¿Por qué Anna?

\- No lo sé.

\- Bueno, ya es tarde… volveré a terminar la cena.- Anunció Tamao retirándose y siendo seguida por Pirika. Los demás se quedaron platicando en el patio tratando de descifrar lo acontecido.

De vuelta en el hospital ya eran las ocho de la noche y ninguno de ellos había comido.

\- Ya basta Yoh, has perdido todo el tiempo, no eres bueno para esto.

\- jejeje, es porque te estoy dejando ganar Annita. ¿no Tienes hambre?

\- La verdad sí, pero no quiero comer nada de lo que puedo comer.

\- y ¿de qué tienes ganas?

\- De un helado de limón.- el chico sonrió, escucharon la puerta y abrieron.

\- ¡Hola! Venimos a visitar a Anna.- Dijo Bere saludando y entrando con ella Franck y Kike.

\- Hola, Annita… iré al comedor a ver que puedo conseguir, te dejo con tus amigos.- Se despidió el castaño y se marchó.

\- ¡Por Dios Anna ¿Qué te ocurrió?- cuestionó la morena.

\- Emmm bueno, me… amm, me atropellaron.- Dijo no muy convencida.

\- ¿cómo pudo ser posible? ¿Te enteraste de quién te lo hizo?- interrogó el gordinflón.

\- No, creo que se dio a la fuga pero, estoy bien ¿podemos hablar de otra cosa? De verdad me da gusto verlos.

\- Claro, pues toda la escuela está espantada ya que Sakura se encargó de decirle a todo el mundo que estabas muerta, pero Bere se encontró con Rick y este desmintió la noticia, dijo que estabas grave en el hospital. Los maestros están enterados de tu situación nosotros los mantendremos informados y accedieron a que te pusieras al corriente desde casa y sólo te presentaras a los exámenes.- explicó Kike

\- Excelente chicos, eso es genial de verdad se los agradezco mucho.

\- Anna, no sé qué ocurra entre Rick y tú pero…- dijo la morena

\- No espera ¿ustedes también creen que hay algo entre él y yo?

\- No digo eso Anna, es sólo que Rick nos dijo que por el momento no podía venir a visitarte por no incomodar a tu prometido y te envió esta nota.- dijo pasándole una hoja.

La rubia la abrió y procedió a leerla:

 _"Hola preciosa, espero que te sientas mejor, te extraño en el trabajo y ya quiero que estés aquí;_

 _Me gustaría verte para platicar lo que pasó, espero me recibas en tu casa en estos días y tal vez cuando mejores quieras acompañarme a cenar_

 _Con cariño Rick"._

\- Bueno, eso me deja más confundida.

\- Anna ¿está todo bien con Yoh? Yo sé, que eres muy reservada pero tal vez ocurran cosas que ni siquiera tú estás notando.

\- Que profundo eres Franck.

\- Vamos Anna no seas sarcástica, sólo queremos ayudarte.

\- La verdad no lo sé, creo que se incomodan el uno al otro pero, yo soy la prometida de Yoh y la empleada de Rick, para mí no hay nada diferente.

\- Pues creo que hay dos hombres a los que se los debes aclarar, por tu propio bien.- La chica miró a su amigo pensativa y asintió.

\- Bien, pues platiquemos de algo más animado, te extrañamos en clase Anna, Sakura es una tonta y acapara la clase con sus comentarios estúpidos.

\- Si, está loca… de verdad Anna ella simplemente no paraba de dar detalles sobre tu fatídica muerte, dijo que fuiste golpeada por dos cosas extrañas, el lugar, la hora.

\- ¿lugar? ¿hora? ¿dos cosas extrañas?- ¿acaso Sakura sabía exactamente lo que le había pasado?

\- pues eso era lo que decía, parecía una historia sacada de las novelas de terror que tanto te gustan.

La Rubia lo pensó un momento, de verdad parecía extraño pues esa loca estaba describiendo el ataque del que había sido parte y parecía tener más detalles que ella misma.

\- pues ya la conocen, está loca.- dijo sin pensar tanto en lo que decía. Seguían platicando cuando su prometido entró en la habitación con un montón de comida.

\- Ya volví Annita, ¿chicos se quedan a cenar?- invitó el castaño

\- No, muchas gracias, ya debemos irnos. Anna, te dejamos los libros en la mesa con los apuntes que vas a necesitar para la escuela. Buenas noches a los dos.

\- Adiós chicos.

La rubia se quedó pensativa con todo lo que le habían dicho mientras su prometido colocaba la comida en la mesa.

-¿Por qué compraste tanta comida horrible?- preguntó la itako pues no veía nada apetecible.

\- jijiji, la enfermera me dijo lo que podías comer así que, haré tu dieta en solidaridad.

\- no vas a poder.

\- que pesimista Annita, ya verás que sí; además, si encontré tu helado de limón pero creo que deberías comer algo antes… así que ¿verduras con arroz o arroz con verduras?- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

\- mmhf. Qué más da.

Terminaron de cenar en silencio y por fin la rubia pudo disfrutar de un poco de helado.

\- Ya no puedo terminarlo, me arde un poco el estómago. Tú termínalo.

\- Sí.- dijo contento el castaño

\- Estoy cansada, puedes ir a la pensión a descansar.

\- No me iré Annita, dormiré en este pequeño sillón, yo sé que te preocupa que algo malo pase, pero puedes estar tranquila yo te cuidaré.- Anna le ofreció una linda sonrisa en agradecimiento, se arropó y cerró los ojos esperando no tener más recuerdos dolorosos y quedándose dormida inmediatamente. Su prometido la observaba, se veía tan frágil y pequeña, gracias a los dioses aún estaba con él; debía descubrir pronto lo que ocurría o la perdería para siempre. Ese pensamiento lo aterró demasiado y tomó la mano de su rubia, la besó dulcemente antes de acomodarse en el sillón para descansar sin soltar su mano.

La rubia despertó con los primeros rayos del sol sintiendo una ligera presión cálida en su mano derecha, volteo y descubrió la mano de su prometido sosteniendo fervientemente la suya. La chica sonrió e intentó moverla pero despertó inevitablemente a su prometido.

\- Buenos días Annita.

\- Buenos días. ¿Lista para volver a casa?

\- Más que para cualquier otra cosa.

\- Bien, llamaré al doctor para que nos dé instrucciones y nos vamos de aquí.- el castaño salió de la habitación y solicitó a una enfermera que llamara al doctor. Cuando regresó a la habitación de la rubia ya estaba siendo atendida por una señorita para tomar su desayuno.

\- Bien jóvenes.- dijo el doctor entrando.- aquí está el alta de la señorita Kouyama, señorita el yeso no puede mojarse por lo cual los baños que tome deben ser de esponja y asistidos por alguien para que no vaya a lastimarse.- la rubia refunfuño, moría por un delicioso baño caliente.- el yeso lo retiraremos el 23 de octubre y las terapias comenzarán ese mismo día ¿de acuerdo? No es necesario que venga pues un especialista será enviado al domicilio en que su prometido nos indicó.

\- Muy bien. Gracias doctor.

\- En cuanto estén listos y tomen sus cosas pueden irse.

El castaño tomó las pocas cosas que tenían ahí y la rubia ocultó la nota de Rick en uno de sus bolsillos, salió en silla de ruedas empujada por el castaño y fuera del hospital ya los esperaba el auto de los Oyamada listo para llevarlos a la pensión.

\- Me duele el estómago, Yoh ¿podemos parar?

\- Sí claro, tranquila. Por favor detenga el auto.

\- Llévame a ese basurero.- el chico la tomó en brazos y la acercó justo en el momento preciso para que volviera el estómago.- Lo siento

\- No tienes que disculparte Annita ¿estás lista para seguir?- la rubia sólo asintió.

Llegaron a la pensión y el chico la tomó en sus brazos nuevamente para ayudarla a entrar, sin que la rubia se diera cuenta la nota de Rick salió de su bolsillo y fue a dar a una piedra junto al recibidor. El castaño la llevó hasta su habitación y la colocó en su cama.

\- Quiero tomar un baño.

\- llamaré a Tamao.- la chica no dijo nada y sólo esperó. Minutos después entró Tamao seguida de Yoh.

\- Escucha Annita, tengo bastante trabajo rezagado en la oficina, debo salir por unas cuantas horas; Amidamaru y Horo se quedarás al pendiente de ti y Ren llegará más tarde para verte. Prometo no tardar mucho.- la rubia asintió y el castaño sonrió mientras reunía el valor para acercarse y darle un besos en la frente a su prometida, acción que la dejó bastante sonrojada, mientras Tamao veía tristemente la escena. Después de esto el chico salió de la habitación y salió rumbo al trabajo.

\- Bien señorita Anna, subiré agua caliente y comenzaré lavando su cabello.

\- Gracias.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas en las que Anna no quiso comer nada pues no se sentía realmente bien, sólo había estudiado y avanzado en la tarea pero se sentía bastante aburrida.

\- Esa cara no es la que esperas ver de alguien que sobrevivió de un letal ataque.

\- Hola Ren.- sonrió la rubia.- debo ser la peor empleada del mundo ¿cierto? en mi primer día de trabajo casi muero.

\- Nada de eso, me da mucho gusto verte bien.

\- No sabes cómo quisiera volver a mi trabajo ya mismo, estoy tan aburrido.

\- Bueno quizá pueda decirle a Rick que te traiga algo de trabajo para que te distraigas.

\- ¿de verdad?

\- claro, creo que a él le vendría bastante bien. Lo llamaré.

\- Gracias.

No había pasado ni una hora cuando Rick ya estaba estacionando su automóvil fuera de la pensión e ingresando a la misma llevando consigo unas cuantas carpetas y un ramo de lilas.

\- Buenas tardes Tamao.- Dijo saludando a la chica que lo recibía.- Ren y Anna me eséran en su habitación, ¿me podrías indicar por favor?

\- Claro que sí joven, por favor sígame.- Siguió a la chica rosa escaleras arriba e ingresó a la habitación.

\- Hola linda ¿cómo te sientes? Te traje un pequeño regalo.

\- Hola Rick, te lo agradezco son muy lindas.- dijo tomando el ramo.- me siento mejor.

\- Bien, te traje algo de trabajo con el que puedes ayudarme desde aquí y estaremos en contacto todo el día desde el chat ¿de acuerdo?

\- Excelente.- dijo la chica encantada.

Se pusieron a platicar los pormenores y sin darse cuenta ya se había hecho de noche.

\- Chicos saldré un momento para atender una llamada, estaré en la sala esperándote Rick

\- Claro jefe.- Ren salió de la habitación dejando solos a los chicos.- Anna…

\- Escucha Rick, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.- el chico guardó silencio y escuchó.- no sé por qué todo el mundo sabe que hay problemas entre Yoh y tú pero, no debería ser así… tu eres mi jefe y él es mi prometido; no sé en qué momento se mezcló esto.

\- Anna dime algo ¿tú ves a Yoh como tu prometido de verdad?

\- Pues… sí, estamos comprometidos desde muy jóvenes y ambos crecimos sabiendo que nos íbamos a casar.

\- ¿Sientes algo más por él? ¿algo de verdad?

\- Rick yo…

En la entrada de la pensión se veía el carro de la empresa Oyama estacionarse.

\- Qué extraño Yoh ¿de quién será ese carro?- preguntó el pequeñín a su amigo

\- no lo sé Manta mejor entremos.- iba caminando por el recibidor cuando notó algo tirado a un lado de la entrada; lo tomó y leyó su contenido enfureciendo al instante.

\- Hola mi amor, que bueno que llegas.- saludó Sakura saliendo e inmediatamente colgándose del cuello del castaño.

\- ¿Oye Sakura, ese auto de la entrada es tuyo?- preguntó Manta.

\- No, es de Rick, él está arriba en la habitación de Anna.- El castaño palideció aún más, se arrancó a la chica del cuello y furioso subió las escaleras hasta la entrada de Anna.

\- Rick Yo…

\- Anna yo quisiera decirte que si tu quisieras.- dijo tomando su mano.- si tu quisieras yo…- pero fueron interrumpidos por el violento azote de la puerta por parte de Yoh, ambos chicos brincaron por el escándalo.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Creí haberte dicho que no te acercaras a Anna.- la chica se sorprendió observaba confundida la escena ¿qué estaba pasando?-

\- Tu no vas a decirme a quien acercarme o no, ella es una persona y mientras ella quiera seguir a mi lado no permitiré que me apartes de ella.- Gritó poniéndose de pie mientras todos los habitantes de la casa se acercaban a la habitación de la rubia para observar lo que pasaba.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- interrogó el chino

\- Quiero que este idiota se largue inmediatamente de mi casa.

\- Tranquilízate Yoh, sólo vino a traer un poco de trabajo para Anna para que se distraiga en estos días, eso no puede ser tan malo.- El shaman apretó los puños.

\- No, no puede ser tan malo; malo es que trate de tener otras intenciones con mi prometida, le mande notas, le traiga flores y se queden solos en su habitación, no soy estúpido y lamento decirte que a partir de este momento Anna no volverá a trabajar contigo así que puedes llevarte ese trabajo de aquí.- le dijo tomando las carpetas y aventándoselas.

-¿Qué? Pero espera un momento…

\- tú te callas Anna.- la chica enmudeció, el jamás le había hablado así.- lárgate de mi casa, Ren si te atreves a traerlo una sola vez más aquí me temo que tampoco serás bien recibido, llévatelo de aquí.- El chino suspiró

\- vamos Rick, lo mejor será que salgamos de aquí.

\- no creas que esto ha terminado Yoh.- dijo el Aleman y salió.

\- Todos.- hablo el castaño.- déjenme a solas con Anna.- todos los chicos salieron en silencio, jamás lo habían visto tan molesto.

\- ¿por qué hiciste eso? ¿Quién te crees para decirme que hacer y qué no?

\- Soy tu prometido y estoy harto.- gritó lanzándole la nota a las piernas.- ¿por qué no me dijiste de esa nota? ¿Crees acaso que soy un imbécil?- la chica lo miraba asombrada.- Ahora escúchame bien, no sé qué hay entre tú y ese idiota pero se terminó, ya es tiempo de que tomes tu papel como mi prometida enserio, se acabó; los recursos de esta familia ahora están limitados para ti; no habrá más escuela, no más trabajo, de ahora en adelante te quedarás y atenderás la pensión.- dijo tomando los libros y apuntes de Anna de la escuela y los tiró por la ventana.- si es necesario enviaremos de regreso a Tamao para Izumo.- los ojos de la rubia estaban cristalinos apunto de derramar las lágrimas, el chico respiraba agitadamente.- te prepararás para ser la esposa que debes ser.

\- ¿eso es lo que quieres?- preguntó decepcionada la chica con un nudo en la garganta y la voz un poco quebrada, el shaman asintió.- durante años, lo único que hice de mi vida fue apoyarte y estar para ti, pulí a Harusame, te entrené, despertaba a las 5 de la mañana cada día para acompañarte en tu rutina, velé tus enfermedades, te impulsé a estudiar cada día para que salieras en la universidad y te ayudé con planes de estudio para que siempre sobresalieras en las clases, siempre pelee por tus sueños y ahora tú me dices que a mí me toca esperar todo el día en casa a que llegues y no más.- la rubia no pudo más y soltó algunas lágrimas; el shaman la veía con tristeza, era cierto, le pagaría a la rubia con la peor de las monedas pero no quería que se volviera a acercar a ese tipo, estuvo a punto de responder pero no fue necesario ya que alguien llegó a poner orden a toda esta loca situación.

\- Joven Yoh.- tocó la puerta y abrió.

\- ¿Sí?- Contestó con seriedad

\- lamento interrumpir pero la Señora Kino y el señor Yohmei están aquí.

CONTINUARA…

Buenas noches, espero les guste este nuevo capítulo, a quien me pregunta si dejaron a Anna sin comida, en realidad le dejaron una pequeña bolsa con un poco de comida pero ella estuvo vagando unos cuantos días, por lo cual se le terminó.


	8. Fuerza

Capítulo 8. Fuerza

\- Joven Yoh.- tocó la puerta y abrió.

\- ¿Sí?- Contestó con seriedad

\- lamento interrumpir pero la Señora Kino y el señor Yohmei están aquí.

Ambos prometidos bajaron la mirada.

\- Gracias Tamao, bajaré enseguida.

\- No es necesario muchacho ya estamos aquí.- habló seriamente la anciana entrando con su esposo.

\- A… Abuela ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

\- El tiempo que les otorgamos en la carta terminó.- Dijo con seriedad, a lo que la rubia volteó a ver a la anciana confundida e Yoh no sabía que hacer pues jamás lo comentó con su prometida.- Pero no esperé encontrar así a Anna, así que espero una pronta explicación.

\- ¿De qué tiempo habla sensei?- cuestionó la rubia.

\- ¿Cómo que de qué tiempo hablo?- iba a responder pero el castaño interrumpió enseguida.

\- Abuela por favor ve al comedor, le pediré a Tamao que te prepare un poco de té y te daremos una explicación de lo que está ocurriendo ¿de acuerdo? Abuelo por favor acompáñala, enseguida estaremos con ustedes.

\- Está bien Yoh.- Contestó el anciano.- de cualquier forma tu madre también viene para acá pues quiere escuchar ella misma su respuesta así que llegará en unas cuantas horas.- la rubia sólo escuchaba pero nadie le contestaba. El castaño asintió y le dio instrucciones a Tamao.

\- Esta plática también me concierne a mí Yoh, llama a Fausto y dile que me ayude a bajar.

\- No lo creo, lo mejor será que te quedes a descansar, yo atenderé a los abuelos, dejaré contigo a Amidamaru, Anna… piensa bien lo que dije, se acabó todo entiendes, no puedo permitir que tus amigos entren a esta casa por un tiempo, ya que será más doloroso para ti.

\- Así que no puedo ver a mis amigos, ¿y los estúpidos de tus amigos si pueden entrar y salir cuantas veces quieran? ¿Qué soy Yoh? ¿Prisionera? Si me vas a tener así entonces que tus amigos también se larguen de aquí Tamao, Manta, Fausto, Lyserg, Horo, a todos pídeles que se vayan.-El castaño bajó la mirada.

\- Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo.- ante tal impotencia la rubia dejó caer unas cuantas lágrimas que por supuesto su prometido notó, al verlo su corazón se oprimió ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Debía arreglar esto rápidamente, hablar con sus abuelos y arreglar los términos del compromiso para establecer su situación con Anna. Cerró la puerta de la habitación y bajó rápidamente al comedor donde se encontraban todos y tomó asiento.

\- Yoh, me gustaría platicarte algo que sucedió aquí mientras estaban en el hospital, creo que sería bueno que tus abuelos lo escucharan, tal vez ellos tengan alguna respuesta.- habló el peliverde. El castaño asintió y le cedió la palabra.

Hablaron por unas cuantas horas sobre el suceso con los demonios y una vez concluido esto Yoh comenzó a explicarle a los abuelos lo que pasaba con Anna.

\- ¿Por qué no nos habían informado esto antes?

\- Lo siento abuela, esto es muy reciente y tratamos de averiguar que está sucediendo ¿tienen alguna idea de lo que es?

\- No, en realidad jamás había escuchado algo así, debe ser una presencia demoniaca lo que está ocurriéndole a Anna, investigaré con las ancianas del monte osore, estoy segura que podremos encontrar algo que ayude a mi nieta.

\- gracias abuela.

\- Joven Yoh.- habló entrando al comedor. El chico volteó a verla.- su madre ya llegó.- el castaño asintió y se dirigió a saludar a su madre.

\- Hola cariño.- lo abrazó.- hace tanto que no te veía, eres tan guapo.- el castaño sonrió.

\- jijiji gracias mamá, solo lo dices porque soy tu hijo.

\- sólo lo digo porque es verdad.- sonrió.- ¿dónde está Annita? Le traje unos obsequios.

\- Anna está en su habitación mamá, tuvo un altercado y está lastimada.

\- Dios ¿Qué le pasó?

\- emmm, mejor pregúntale a ella.

\- Sí, iré enseguida, vuelve con tus abuelos y excúsame, iré a ver a Anna.- el chico asintió.

La señora Asakura se dirigió a la habitación de Anna mientras el castaño volvía para hablar seriamente con sus abuelos, tal vez las cosas podrían aún salir bien.

La rubia lloraba ligeramente mirando hacia su ventana.

-Señorita Anna.- hablaba el samurái.- por favor yo…

\- No quiero hablar contigo Amidamaru y no quiero que me hables.

\- Lo siento.- se disculpó.

\- Por favor sal de aquí.

\- No puedo, el amo Yoh.

\- no me interesa, sal de aquí.- no quería que la viera llorar.- me cuidarás desde afuera.- el espíritu asintió y salió de la habitación.

La rubia suspiró y miró la luna mientras lloraba ligeramente, ya nada tenía sentido para ella, el castaño le era extraño; recordaba cómo cada mañana se levantaba con una ligera sonrisa esperando ver a su prometido y desayunar con él pues la presencia del castaño la llenaba de paz y ahora todo ese amor, toda esa paz, la tranquilidad, felicidad y armonía ¿En qué se convirtió? Si ahora el sólo verlo la perturbaba, le molestaba que se le acercara y para serse sincera… le temía un poco, pues con toda la ansiedad de la que estaba siendo presa creía que en algún momento el simplemente le haría daño. Tan ensimismada estaba con sus tristes pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que tocaban a su puerta. Cómo no hubo respuesta al llamado la señora Keiko abrió la puerta y la vio en su cama, se veía tan triste y lastimada, con la misma expresión con la que la había conocido hace ya más de 10 años.

\- ¿Annita?- más no recibió respuesta; se acercó lentamente y tomó asiento en la cama de la rubia mientras la tomaba de la mano; la chica volteó y la miró por fin.- Hola preciosa.- la rubia no pudo más y se refugió en su pecho para comenzar a sollozar débilmente.- ya pequeña, ya, ya.- decía con una hermosa dulzura maternal mientras acariciaba dulcemente su espalda. La chica lentamente se relajó y se alejó un poco de ella.- ¿qué pasa?- cuestionó mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de las mejillas de la Itako.- Te ves muy lastimada ¿duele mucho? ¿Qué pasó?

\- Son demasiadas preguntas.- dijo lentamente la itako.- Ya no duele tanto pero la recuperación será lenta pues tengo algunas heridas internas.

\- ¿cómo pasó todo esto?- la chica comenzó a contar la historia.

Abajo Yoh estaba en una acalorada discusión con su abuela mientras Sakura espiaba un uno de los cuartos sin ser notada.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Jamás le dijiste a Anna nuestra decisión? ¿Entonces de qué sirvió tanto tiempo desperdiciado si ibas a hacer lo que se te viene en gana?

\- Lo sé abuela, lo siento pero tuve miedo, si yo le daba a Anna la carta tal vez ella cambiaría de opinión.

\- tu madre se pondrá furiosa, después de todo ella esperaba que este compromiso se llevara a cabo por decisión propia.- argumentaba el señor Yohmei

~~~ Flash Back~~~

\- No, no, no y no.

\- Keiko ya basta, sabes que el compromiso de esos dos está determinado desde su infancia y tú estuviste de acuerdo.- dijo su madre.

\- Lo sé pero apenas tienen 19 años madre, además ninguno de los dos sabe lo que siente el otro.

\- Eso es porque son demasiado tontos, esa no es nuestra culpa, ambos sienten aprecio por el otro ¿Qué importa si es así?

\- Madre, ¿no te gustaría que esos dos se casaran felices? ¿Sabiendo que se aman el uno al otro? Vamos, los apaches dijeron que el torneo se reanudará hasta dentro de 18 años más, si les das dos años para conocerse bien de verdad aun así tendrán más que tiempo suficiente para casarse y traer al mundo a otro Asakura que pueda concursar con Yoh.

\- ¿y qué pasará si deciden separarse Keiko?

\- No lo harán padre, ellos se aman, lo sé, estoy segura.

\- ¿y si nunca arreglan su situación?

\- Por eso creo que dos años es más que suficiente. Si no lo hacen los casamos y punto.

\- Bien Keiko, pon una fecha, si en esa fecha ellos no se decidieron los casaremos a la fuerza como estaba planeado.

\- Bien… 30 de octubre dentro de dos años.

\- Ambos ancianos sonrieron.- Excelente, esperemos no sean unos idiotas.- Keiko Sonrió complacida.

~~~ Fin de flash Back.~~~

\- ¿Así que esa fue la idea He? Pues… nunca se lo informé a Anna y ahora estamos pasando por un problema muy grave.

\- Bueno eso ya no importa, el tiempo terminó y venimos a informarles cómo se va a proceder de ahora en adelante.

Arriba La rubia y la Señora Keiko seguían hablando de los terribles acontecimientos por los que había pasado así como lo que había acontecido con su prometido hace unos momentos.

\- ¿De verdad te hizo algo así? ¿Después de todo lo que acabas de pasar?

\- Sabe señora Asakura, ya no lo conozco.

\- Dime Anna ¿Han decidido algo sobre su compromiso?

\- ¿Decidido? ¿A qué se refiere?

\- Pues… A la carta Anna, la que enviamos hace ya dos años.

\- ¿Qué carta?- la señora Asakura se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien.

\- Sabes… será mejor que bajemos y hablemos con mis padres.- La rubia la miró confundida y asintió.- Ven cariño te ayudaré a bajar.

Iban bajando por las escaleras lentamente pero se escuchaba perfectamente la conversación.

\- Lo sé abuela, sé que eso ya no importa pero, como jamás le dije a Anna que podía tomar partido de esta decisión, quiero pedirte por favor que no se lo digan.- Los ancianos guardaron silencio.- Después de todo ya no es importante.

\- ¿Qué no me digan qué? ¿Cuál decisión?- cuestionaba la rubia ingresando difícilmente en la cocina.- el castaño la observó sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí abajo?- cuestionó el castaño seriamente.

\- Tú contesta primero ya estoy cansada de todo esto así que mejor dame la cara y explícame lo que sucede.- Dijo sumamente molesta y notoriamente angustiada.

\- Ven Anna siéntate.- invitó Keiko.

\- Anna, el motivo de nuestra visita es porque fijaremos la fecha de la boda. Hace dos años los apaches informaron a la familia Asakura que el torneo se reanudaría dentro de 18 años por lo que es momento de realizar esa boda a la brevedad para que puedan traer un heredero a esta familia que pueda participar al lado de Yoh en la competencia por el trono.

\- ¿Por qué nos dicen esto ahora y no hace 2 años?- cuestionó la rubia a su sensei.

\- Lo hicimos Anna, enviamos la carta que te mencioné arriba.

\- ¿Qué carta?- cuestionaba confundida.- Todos Callaron, los ancianos no dirían nada, Yoh mucho menos pero Keiko no estaba enterada de lo que pasaba y al no ver respuesta de nadie alrededor de la mesa habló.

\- Anna hace dos años enviamos una carta donde se les daba una fecha límite para decidir si querían casarse o no, la fecha límite fue ayer, como no recibimos respuesta de ustedes… la boda se efectuará en dos meses… el día 10 de enero.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Nos dieron la oportunidad de decidir y tú jamás me lo dijiste? ¿En qué demonios estabas pensado?- Dijo encarando a su prometido quién no se atrevió a decir nada y sólo desvió la mirada.- Pues no, esto se acabó yo, yo no me quiero casar con él.- todos guardaron silencio, el corazón de Yoh dio un vuelco; ella no quería casarse con él. Sakura que escuchaba a lo lejos sonrió. La anciana se puso de pie.

\- Pues es demasiado tarde Anna, ya estoy muy vieja y no tengo tiempo para buscarle una buena candidata a mi nieto, se casarán en dos meses. No se diga más.

\- No, no es justo sensei yo jamás supe que teníamos la posibilidad de… es que simplemente yo…- a la rubia se le quebró la voz tuvo que callar.

\- Anna… ¿de verdad no quieres casarte con mi hijo?- La rubia calló por un momento.

\- No con lo que es ahora.- El castaño volteó inmediatamente a verla, ¿qué era?- cásenlo con Tamao, con Sakura, con quien sea, yo ya no puedo estar cerca de él.

\- Lo siento, es imposible… el tiempo finalizó. Deben viajar a Izumo dentro de un Mes y medio, allá se llevará a cabo.

\- Pero…- trató de hablar pero fue interrumpida por su sensei.

\- ¿Tanto desprecias a nuestra familia que no quieres formar parte de ella?- la rubia la miró, eso jamás.- te encontré desde muy pequeña Anna, sola, cansada, con hambre, a punto de morir y tú nos detestas tanto que la idea de estar con nosotros te parece insoportable. Pues si eso es lo que quieres está bien, pero tendrás que olvidarte por siempre de esta familia.- Todos miraron sorprendida a la abuela.

\- No sensei, por favor. Sabe que usted y su familia son lo más importante para mí.

\- Entonces… Te veremos en Izumo para la celebración.- la chica bajó la mirada y asintió.- Bien, eres la elegida desde siempre para ser mi nieta, recuérdalo. Tamao, prepáranos 2 habitaciones.

\- Madre, si no le molesta a Anna, quisiera dormir esta noche con ella… ¿puedo?- dijo mirando a la rubia y esta asintió agradecida.

\- La cena está casi lista.- informó Tamao.

\- Yo, no tengo hambre, me retiraré a mi habitación.

\- Te ayudaré cariño… vamos.- dijo la señora Keiko y ayudó a Anna a regresar a su habitación.- Escucha preciosa, sé que es muy difícil para ti haberte enterado de esta forma de las cosas que están pasando, es… justamente lo que yo quería evitar. Bajaré a cenar ¿quieres que te suba algo?

\- No gracias. Estoy bien… Me prepararé para dormir.

\- No tardaré cariño.- Se despidió ofreciéndole una maternal sonrisa y volvió al comedor.

Abajo todos estaban ingresando al comedor listos para cenar.

\- Escucha hijo, sé que esto te va a dejar pensando pues lo que pasó no estuvo nada bien… así que escucha, Anna está herida, ahora no sólo físicamente pues tú te encargaste de acabar con ella. Así que deja de comportarte como un perfecto imbécil.- le decía su madre delante de todos los espectadores que escuchaban asombrados.- en dos meses se convertirá en tu esposa, apóyala conviértete en lo que quieres que ella se convierta.- el chico la miró en silencio.

\- Si mamá.

\- Bien.

Comenzaron a cenar todos en un incómodo silencio pues nadie tenía idea de lo que pasaba cuando apareció finalmente Sakura.

\- Buenas noches. ¡Mami!- Gritó mientras corría y abrazaba a Keiko. La señora se puso de pie y devolvió el abrazo.

\- Hola Sakura ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Pues vengo a visitar a Yoh de vez en cuando pues nos hacemos falta el uno al otro desde siempre.- contestó sonriente.

La señora Kino escuchaba con el ceño fruncido pues le parecía mal la actitud de esa muchacha, sabía que desde pequeña rechazaba a Anna así que comenzó a actuar.

\- Pues ya no va a ser necesario muchacha, en dos meses Yoh será un hombre casado y tendrá muchas responsabilidades que cumplir, no tendrá tiempo de atender asuntos tan pobres como el tuyo.- la chica la miró con rencor, sabía que esa anciana siempre vería por Anna en primer lugar.

\- Yoh y yo somos muy unidos, así que el siempre tendrá tiempo para mí, no se preocupe por eso abuela.

\- No te refieras a mí como tu abuela muchacha desvergonzada. A demás dudo que sean tan unidos pues ni siquiera comenta nada para defender tu punto, así que entiende muchacha, tú no eres nada para esta familia y jamás lo serás así que espero que te quede muy claro.- Ante este comentario Pilika y Fausto Sonrieron abiertamente.

\- Pues ya lo veremos. Mami me da mucho gusto verte.- Dijo dirigiéndose a la madre de Yoh.- Pronto iré a Izumo para estar contigo unos días.- la madre de Yoh sonrió con educación.

\- Ve cuando quieras Saku.- Terminaron de cenar todos en silencio pues debían digerir todo lo que escucharon.

Al parecer Sakura era tan desagradable para los ancianos Asakura que como para casi todos los presentes y bueno su amigo se casaría en dos meses.

\- Bueno, me retiro a descansar, si me necesitas hijo estaré en la habitación de mi nuera.- Subió con Anna y cuando entró, la rubia ya tenía puesta su pijama y se encontraba recostada boca arriba mirando a la nada.- Ya volví hermosa ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Sakura estaba aquí?- La rubia volteó a verla.

\- No es alguien de quien me guste hablar.

\- Cariño… tú eres toda una dama.- Sonrió.- Pero esa chica siempre ha sido tu Bully personal, no deberías guardarte este tipo de cosas ¿ha hecho algo para lastimarte últimamente? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.- La rubia pensó en todo el tiempo en que esa loca se le aparecía en su camino.

\- Nada relevante.- Su suegra la miró y se recostó a su lado en la cama para abrazarla.

\- Siempre voy a estar contigo Annita ¿lo sabes verdad?- los ojos de la rubia se vieron ligeramente cristalinas y como pudo regresó el abrazo.

\- Lo sé.

\- Hablaré con mi hijo, quiero que en cuanto te recuperes vuelvas a la escuela si lo quieres a trabajar también, sé que entre tú y ese chico no existe ningún tipo de relación y confío plenamente en ti.

-Él no querrá permitirlo.

\- Bueno… él no tiene que hacerlo. Si dijo que los recursos de esta familia están limitados para ti pues bueno, no los utilices, consigue tus propios recursos. Eres muy inteligente hermosa, ya pensarás en algo.

La chica por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió realmente tranquila y recargada en el pecho de Keiko se quedó dormida siendo abrazada por esta. El castaño se situó fuera de la habitación de la rubia unos momentos hasta que se animó a entrar y se encontró con la escena de su madre dormida abrazando a su también dormida hermosa y lastimada prometida; sonrió enternecido con la imagen, tomó una cobija y las cubrió, se las encargó a Amidamaru y salió de la habitación.

Entró a su habitación y se preparó para dormir, tenía que pensar bien lo que haría de ahora en adelante, después todo estaría casado en dos meses y debía arreglar la situación con su prometida.

A la mañana siguiente desde muy temprano ya había movimiento en la pensión. Fuera de la habitación de la rubia tocaban a la puerta y Tamao entró a la habitación.

\- Buenos días señorita Anna, le traje un tazón de Avena con frutos rojos y un jugo de naranja, el joven Yoh dice que no es tan pesado para su estómago, señora Asakura, ya puede bajar, el desayuno está listo.

\- Gracias Tamao.- contestó sonriente la señora Asakura.- bajaré a desayunar cariño.- la rubia asintió. En cuanto las dos mujeres hubieren salido, la rubia tomó el tazón pero no dio más de dos cucharadas antes de acercarse el bote de basura y devolverlo todo.

\- De verdad creí que la avena le haría bien a tu estomago.- escucho la rubia a su prometido quien le hablaba desde la puerta. La chica lo ignoró completamente y dejó el bote en el suelo.- Buscaré otra cosa que puedas desayunar. La rubia giró los ojos harta, sólo quería que se fuera de ahí, simplemente no quería verlo.- ¿No vas a hablarme?- preguntó tristemente, la chica se volteó a la ventana e Yoh suspiró tristemente; se adentró en la habitación y tomó a la chica de su brazo derecho ligeramente, en cuanto la rubia sintió el agarre, rápidamente soltó su brazo y lo encaró.

\- ¡Largate!- Yoh la miró con arrepentimiento, el Shaman se acercó a la salida.

\- Lo siento Annita, yo… no sé por qué hice todo lo que…

\- ya escuchaste a tus abuelos, el torneo se reanudará en 16 años, ponte a entrenar.- Siendo estas las únicas palabras que le dirigió a su prometido y las cuales fueron pronunciadas con bastante frialdad.- El castaño bajó la cabeza y salió del lugar.

Abajo ya estaban todos a la mesa y el castaño alcanzó a notar unas maletas preparadas.

\- ¿Abuelos, se van tan rápido?

\- Así es Yoh.- contestó el anciano.- pensábamos quedarnos más tiempo pero debido a lo que nos comentaste de Anna, tu abuela quiere marcharse ya mismo para investigar lo que le está sucediendo.- El castaño asintió.

\- Si es así, les agradezco mucho.

\- Padres… yo quiero quedarme más tiempo.

\- No keiko.- contestó su madre.- lo mejor será que vuelvas con nosotros, deja a estos muchachos solos para que intenten acercarse más. Tamao.- dijo dirigiéndose a la rosa.- tu vendrás con nosotros.- A la chica se le cristalizaron los ojos es que simplemente no quería irse, no quería imaginarse el momento en que la rubia y el castaño se acercaran más, además Yoh se casaría en dos meses, no toleraba la idea, tal vez y solo tal vez, si se quedaba algo podría cambiar, pero eran órdenes de su maestra y el shaman no se oponía en absoluto a la resolución de su abuela, así que simplemente asintió con tristeza.- Prepara tus cosas, nos vamos en unas cuantas horas.- Los demás, saben que son bienvenidos a quedarse en esta pensión pero les pido que no intervengan en la relación de esos dos.- Todos asintieron.- Fausto por favor, te encargo la recuperación de mi nieta.- El doctor sonrió como respuesta.- y tú muchacho estúpido.- dijo dirigiéndose a su nieto.- deja de comportarte como un imbécil, sabes de antemano que Anna está destinada a la grandeza, es una gran mujer y pronto una gran profesionista, así que deja de intervenir con estupideces y apóyala en todo lo que te pida, jamás la habríamos elegida si no supiéramos que ella es la mejor.- El castaño miró sorprendido a su abuela y asintió.- ya te he ayudado lo suficiente obligándola a casarse contigo, es tu obligación mantenerla a tu lado pues a eso no te ayudaré, yo sólo me encargaré de la boda.- Dicho esto comenzaron a desayunar incómodamente pero no sin antes unas últimas palabras de la abuela.- y quiero que esa muchacha impertinente que viene todos los días a invadir mi propiedad deje de hacerlo ¿entendiste?.

\- Sí abuela.- Todos en la mesa sonrieron, su amigo era bueno, todos lo sabían pero hasta cierto punto, aún en la adultez, seguía siendo un poco tonto y despistado.

Pasaron no más de unas cuantas horas para que ya estuvieran listos para partir, se encontraban en la entrada despidiéndose.

\- Iré arriba a despedirme de mi nuera.- Dijo Keiko subiendo las escaleras.

\- Despídete de nuestra parte hija.- Dijo la anciana. La señora subió y entró al cuarto de la rubia.

\- Cariño he venido a despedirme, me dio mucho gusto visitarte, prometo hacerlo más seguido.

\- ¿No puede quedarse un poco más?- cuestionó tristemente

\- Lo siento cariño, pero ya sabes como es mi madre. Te llamaré todas las semanas para que puedas platicarme todo lo que te aflija ¿De acuerdo?- La rubia asintió se dieron un cálido abrazo que Yoh interrumpió.

\- Mamá, los abuelos dicen que es hora.- La señora rompió el abrazo y tomó a la chica de ambas mejillas para hablarle.

\- No olvides decirme cada detalle de lo que este estúpido te haga ¿De acuerdo?- Ese comentario le sacó a la rubia una pequeña sonrisa y asintió. A Yoh le encantaba ver cómo su madre y su prometida se llevaban, pues siempre se habían querido mucho.- y usted jovencito, Trátela bien que ella será su mujer en algunos meses.- El castaño sonrió y asintió. Ambos salieron de la habitación.

La gente terminó de despedirse sin mayor ceremonia y se retiraron en un taxi que los llevaría a la estación de trenes. La chica pelirosa iba bastante afligida y con un leve llanto silencioso.

\- Tienes que entenderlo Tamao, lo que hacemos es por tu bien.- hablaba cruelmente la anciana.- Anna siempre fue la elegida para Yoh y a ti nunca te consideramos, dentro de unos meses Anna será la señora de la casa y tú debes estar a su servicio pues ella será tu nueva patrona.- la chica bajó la mirada entristecida.

En la pensión En Yoh ya se había retirado a trabajar con Manta y había encargado a su prometida con Fausto, los demás estaban sentados en la sala platicando junto a Jun y Ren que recién habían llegado.

\- Vaya… así que nuestro amigo se casa en dos meses.- hablaba el chico de china.

\- Sí, pero no sé qué vaya a pasar, no estoy bien enterado pero después de que te fuiste las cosas se pusieron muy feas.- Dijo el Usui.

\- ¿Cómo feas?

\- Si bueno, nos sabemos exactamente qué pasó pero, nos sacó de la habitación e Yoh le gritó por bastante tiempo. Todo por culpa de Rick.

\- Ese Yoh es un tonto, yo sé que a Rick se le pasó la mano pero es una persona de mi entera confianza, hace falta que Anna ponga a ambos en su lugar. Hablaré con ella y de paso con Yoh también. Empezaré subiendo a ver a Anna…-dijo dándose la vuelta para subir a verla mientras era observado por los chicos. Ingresó a la habitación de Anna y Fausto se encargaba de atenderla.- Hola.

\- Ren.- La rubia sonrió encantada.- me da mucho gusto que estés aquí.- El chino sonrió

\- Yo también tenía ganas de verte ¿Cómo está Fausto?

\- Pues, sus fracturas están sanando pero no encuentro la causa de que devulva siempre todo lo que come.

\- Si la verdad es que, ya prefiero no hacerlo.

\- Pero Anna, de por sí eres muy delgada.

\- Eso ya no importa.

\- ¿Qué podríamos hacer Fausto?

\- Debemos dejar que termine el tratamiento y comenzar a probar con distintos alimentos o podemos probar sólo con el arroz.- la rubia hizo una mueca.- Son mis únicas opciones.

\- Bueno, tal vez pequeñas cantidades de arroz poco a poco Anna.

\- Lo que sea no importa, a fin de cuentas comer últimamente me duele y la comida de Tamao me sabe asquerosa.

\- Oh señora Anna, eso no será un problema pues ya se fue.

\- ¿Cómo que ya se fue?

\- ¿No lo sabía? Los señores Asakura decidieron que era lo mejor.

\- Mmmh, al parecer a mí ya nadie me dice nada.- dijo frustrada.- Fausto ¿Cuándo me quitarán estas cosas?- refiriéndose a los yesos.- son molestos y creo que me lastiman más.

\- Lo siento señorita Anna pero es lo mejor, está sanando rápido y tiene la ventaja que para torax sólo necesitó el vendaje.

\- Si, que ventaja.- El doctor sonrió y salió de ahí.

\- Bueno rubia, dime que pasó con Yoh anoche.

\- Ya no quiero hablar de eso, estoy cansada.

\- ¿Por qué últimamente no me platicas nada?

\- no es eso Ren, simplemente estoy agotada ¿sabes que seré la señora de Asakura en dos meses?

\- Deberías derrochar felicidad, por lo menos dime un resumen.- la rubia suspiró.

\- Bien, te enterarás de todos modos, ya no podré ir a la escuela… no trabajaré para ti y al parecer estaré encerrada toda la vida pues no puedo estar en ningún lado donce viva, estudie, coma, trabaje, respire o pase Rick.

\- Bueno, creo que ya es tiempo de que ambos dejen de hacerse los tontos habla seriamente con él, sabes que recapacitará.

\- Ya estoy harta de que todos me quieran decir consejos Ren, yo no hice nada malo y no quiero volver a hablar con él.

\- Anna, se casan en dos meses ¿Cómo lo harán si no se hablan? Es más ¿Cómo consumaran su matrimonio sin hablarse?- la rubia enrojeció de vergüenza

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia.- dijo molesta, siguieron hablando por unas cuantas horas hasta que se hizo tarde y la voz de Yoh ya se escuchaba por la casa.- y ¿Qué tu no trabajas?

\- Soy el jefe Anna, sólo lo hago cuando lo estimo necesario. Bajaré a comer y saludaré a Yoh, te veo más tarde.- Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y se topó al castaño en la entrada del comedor.- Hola

\- Hola, escucha Ren, yo… lamento mucho lo que dije ayer, sabes que eres bienvenido en esta casa siempre que quieras.

\- Lo sé. Pero quiero hablar contigo de algo sumamente importante, salgamos al jardín.- Así lo hicieron.- Yoh, creo que te estás precipitando con las decisiones que tomas.- El castaño lo miró agotado.- Te casarás pronto y tu prometida no quiere hablarte ¿por qué haces todo para alejarte? ¿No quieres casarte con ella?

\- Claro que quiero.

\- ¿Entonces? Escucha, sé que te preocupa Rick, pero hablé con él y de pasó hablé con Anna, entre ellos no hay nada y sólo es cuestión de que ellos hablen y tu prometida lo ponga en su lugar. Yoh, no puedes evitar que Anna crezca profesionalmente y si lo haces lo único que provocarás será que te odie. Piénsalo. Ella te necesita.- El chico bajó la mirada.

\- ¿y qué tal si ella al final decide que no soy lo mejor para ella?

\- no confías para nada en ella ¿he? Eres muy injusto pues te puedo apostar lo que quieras a que tu prometida confía en ti más que en ella misma. Además… tu abuela se hará cargo de hacer que ese compromiso se cumpla ¿la crees capaz de decepcionar a Kino?- El castaño soltó una lee risita.

\- No lo creo.

\- Ahí lo tienes, por último… creo que invitaré a todos los chicos a quedarse a mi casa para que tú y Anna tengan tiempo de resolver las cosas, deberías pedirle unos días a Manta para que estés con ella y la cuides. Por las tardes pueden venir a visitarlos y Lyserg podrá investigar un poco más.

\- Gracias Amigo.- Dijo Yoh y lo abrazó.- en verdad estoy desesperado.- Bueno, entremos debo subirle comida a Annita.

Ambos entraron a la casa cuando vieron a Sakura llegar, iba directo a Yoh pero este la esquivó y entro directo a la cocina, tomó un poco de arroz blanco y subió con la rubia. No se molestó en tocar pues sabía que Anna no le contestaría.

\- Hola, dijo entrando. Te traje algo de comer.- Como era de esperarse fue ignorado.- escucha, sé que me comporté como un idiota y quiero arreglarlo Anna de verdad ¿podemos hablar?

\- No quiero hacerlo, sólo me quedaré callada y haré lo que quieras por el resto de mi vida, así que déjame en paz.

\- No Annita por favor, yo no quiero que lo hagas, sólo estaba molesto yo quiero que vuelva mi Annita, la de siempre, la que me da órdenes que cumplo sin chistar y es competente en todo momento, podemos arreglarlo.

\- ¿Entonces qué quieres que haga? Ya me lo quitaste todo.

\- Lleguemos a un punto medio ¿sí? Primero hay que enfocarnos en tu salud y mejoría Anna, ya que te quiten los yesos ya veremos.

Abajo Sakura estaba tan molesta que llamó al enorme espectro para aparecer ante ella.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Ya me esto cansando de ti chiquilla estúpida, no haré siempre lo que quieras.

\- Escúchame bien idiota, Yoh y Anna se casarán en dos meses y debemos evitarlo a toda costa, cuando están juntos ambos se vuelven más fuertes y si quieres que te regrese lo que es tuyo para volver a formar parte de este mundo, deberás obedecer.

\- ¿y qué quieres que haga?

\- Debemos impedir esa boda a como dé lugar, días antes seduciré a Yoh y me acostaré con él, después afinaremos detalles, por ahora, haz que sufran un rato.- El enorme espectro suspiró molesto, esa tipa era insoportable, pero si quería que sus planes se consumaran, debería primero terminar con Anna; así que guio su camino a la habitación de la rubia y observó la escena de a,bos prometidos por la ventana.

\- Vamos Annita, intenta comer un poco más.

\- Ya no quiero, en realidad no me siento bien.- el chico tomó su frente.

\- Estás muy descompensada Annita, por eso debes intentar comer un poco más, vamos o nunca mejorarás y no podrás seguir con tu rutina.- la chica lo miró, ¿era eso lo que creía que se significaba? El castaño sonrió.- Mañana mismo hablaré con tus maestros sobre tu estado de salud y reanudaré tus fondos universitarios.- la rubia sonrió y en un impulso como pudo por el yeso lo abrazó.

\- Gracias.- el castaño estaba sorprendido y no notó lo que dijo hasta que hubo terminado.

\- Quiero que seas de nuevo la Annita de la que me enamoré.- la chica lo alejó un poco de su cuerpo sorprendida, había escuchado claramente.- Lo siento yo…- Pero sólo veía los lindos labios de su prometida entreabiertos por la sorpresa así que no pudo terminar ninguna oración y acercó lentamente su rostro al rostro de su rubia quien por inercia cerraba lentamente sus ojos, hasta juntar dulcemente sus labios en una caricia tan sublime que los hacía temblar de emoción.

La rubia abrió levemente los ojos durante el beso pues sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y lo que vio la heló por completo. Empujó a Yoh lejos de su cuerpo.

\- No, por favor aléjate.- decía la rubia mirando por la ventana.

\- Anna ¿Qué pasa?

\- Quiere hacerme daño Yoh.- El castaño no podía ver a qué se refería así que llamó a su espíritu.

\- No puede ser Amo Yoh esa cosa es dos veces más grande que la última vez y se está alimentando de la señorita Anna, si sigue de esta manera va a matarla.- dijo observando con horror como esa cosa se alimentaba de la energía de la rubia.

\- Haz algo Amidamaru.- El samurái se acercó para atacarlo pero nada funcionaba.- No puedo ni tocarlo Amo Yoh, al parecer sólo puedo verlo.- Cuando terminó de decir esto la chica se desplomó desmayada; el castaño la tomó en sus brazos.

-ANNA, AYUDENME…

CONTINUARÁ …


	9. Felicidad

Capítulo 9. Felicidad.

La rubia abrió levemente los ojos durante el beso pues sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y lo que vio la heló por completo. Empujó a Yoh lejos de su cuerpo.

\- No, por favor aléjate.- decía la rubia mirando por la ventana.

\- Anna ¿Qué pasa?

\- Quiere hacerme daño Yoh.- El castaño no podía ver a qué se refería así que llamó a su espíritu.

\- No puede ser Amo Yoh esa cosa es dos veces más grande que la última vez y se está alimentando de la señorita Anna, si sigue de esta manera va a matarla.- dijo observando con horror como esa cosa se alimentaba de la energía de la rubia.

\- Haz algo Amidamaru.- El samurái se acercó para atacarlo pero nada funcionaba.- No puedo ni tocarlo Amo Yoh, al parecer sólo puedo verlo.- Cuando terminó de decir esto la chica se desplomó desmayada; el castaño la tomó en sus brazos.

-ANNA, AYUDENME…

Los habitantes de la casa entraron corriendo a la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el chino pero fue interrumpido pues Morphin comenzó a aletear histérica.

\- ¿Tú también puedes verlo?- la pequeña hada se lo describió- tenemos que hacer algo.- Fausto se acercó a la rubia y la revisó.

\- ¡hagan algo, su pulso está muy débil!- gritó histérico, el castaño estaba desesperado.

\- ¡Yoh!- gritó Ren- debo llamar a Rick, estoy seguro de que él sabrá que hacer, su familia tiene experiencia en este tipo de cosas.

\- Pero…

\- No es momento para dudarlo Yoh, puedes perderla, es momento de actuar.- el castaño asintió.- tú trata de despertarla.- El chico sacó su teléfono e inmediatamente se comunicó con el Alemán, en cuanto hubo explicado la situación colgó el teléfono y volvió.

\- Morphin.- Habló el inglés. -quiero que tú y todos los que puedan verlo traten de hacer algo, lo que sea ¿pueden escucharlo? ¿Cuál es su apariencia?

\- Podemos escucharlo.- habló Bason.- tiene una voz horrible, como de ultra tumba, pero a la vez me parece conocida en el fondo, mientras se alimenta de las energías de la señorita Anna pronuncia una maldición.

El castaño tenía la mirada perdida en su rubia, no sabía qué hacer, le daba tanta impotencia. La abrazó con fuerza mientras le decía al oído palabras dulces; estaba en eso cuando se escuchó a alguien entrar con velocidad.

\- ¡Anna!- se acercó Rick a la cama donde se encontraba, Yoh levantó la mirada y lo observó con algo de coraje.- Siéntala en la cama.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacerle?

\- Ayudarla, algo que tú claramente no puedes hacer.- le echó en cara.- siéntala en la casa.- siseó. El castaño lo hizo de mala manera y se quedó mirando lo que hacía el chico frente a él.

El alemán tomó a la rubia de las manos y realizó un conjuro que sonaba bastante curioso, la chica inconsciente aún con los ojos cerrados sonrió hasta que lentamente pudo abrirlos y lo primero que vio fue al atractivo chico que la tenía aún tomada de las manos.

\- ¿Rick?- pronunció débilmente

\- Hola linda.- contestó con una hermosa sonrisa.

\- Amo Yoh, el espectro está reduciendo su tamaño levemente. Y se ve molesto, comenzó a pronunciar un conjuro diferente.- en cuanto terminó de decir esto la rubia soltó las manos de Rick y presionó su cabeza.

\- Sal, por favor, sal de mi cabeza.- Jadeaba la rubia haciendo un esfuerzo por recobrar sus pensamientos ya que podía sentir al espectro dentro de ella manipulándola, forzándola, haciéndole daño, regresando a ella pensamientos oscuros, miserables, dolorosos.- Por favor sal, sal de mi cabeza, basta, ya basta, por favor.- lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

\- Anna.- el Shaman la miraba preocupado.- Haz algo.- le gritaba al alemán.

\- Amo Yoh, el espectro está recuperando su tamaño.

\- Linda, linda escúchame.- hablaba Rick.- tienes que pelear ¿sí? Te ayudaré a pelear con el pero tienes que esforzarte, es un espíritu negativo, tratará de derrotarte con recuerdos oscuros, tienes que invocar los recuerdos más felices que hayas tenido ¿de acuerdo? Te tomaré de las manos y te ayudaré a sujetar este omamori y juntos pronunciaremos el _shiawase_ , necesito que te concentres Linda, vamos a salir de esto. Tú.- se refería al castaño.- sostenla de los hombros y cuida que no me suelte de las manos.- El castaño se sentó detrás de ella sujetándola de los hombros mientras Rick la tomaba de ambas manos cuidando la que tenía yeso.

\- Sal de mi cabeza, sal de mi cabeza, por favor.- la rubia lloraba dolorosamente pues por su mente pasaban imágenes crueles de su pasado.- mamá, mamá por favor no me dejes aquí, por favor mami no soy mala no soy mala.- decía la rubia y todos la miraban preocupados.- por favor ayúdeme señor, por favor tengo hambre.- apretaba fuertemente sus ojos.- por favor, yo no lo hice, no lo hice, no la lastimé, no soy un demonio por favor tienen que creerme.

\- Linda, por favor esfuérzate, piensa en algo feliz tu puedes.- la rubia forzó su mente y comenzó a recordar. El momento cuando Kino le dijo que era su familia, que podría contar con ella, tuvo más pequeños recuerdos lindos.

+++Mini Flash Back.+++

\- ¡Hola Annita! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!- se veía a la madre de Yoh entrando a su habitación con un pequeño pastel y una hermosa sonrisa.

+++Fin Flash Back.+++

+++Mini Flash Back.+++

Una hermosa rubia veía emocionada con una sonrisa enorme la carta que tenía entre las manos.

 _"La universidad de Leyes en Funbari se enorgullece de aceptarla como alumna presencial en este ciclo inicial como la más sobresaliente de bachillerato"._

+++Fin Flash Back.+++

Por último el más hermoso de todos, pasado apenas hace unos momentos, en el cual su prometido la había besado tan dulcemente que la hizo estremecer de emoción.

Ante este último pensamiento una sonrisa se reflejó en el rostro de la rubia ocasionando que el espectro fuera arrojado con fuerza fuera de ella y al mismo tiempo Rick fue expulsado con fuerza a la puerta de la rubia e Yoh y la rubia siendo azotados contra la pared pero Anna con un menor impacto ya que el castaño amortiguó la caída. Los chicos se acercaron para ayudar, Ren y Jun atendieron a Rick, Manta, Lyserg, Horo y Pirika se acercaron para atender al castaño y la rubia.

\- Se ha escapado amo Yoh.

\- ¿se encuentran todos bien?- preguntó el inglés mientras tomaba a la rubia en sus brazos para llevarla a la cama y fausto se acercaba a ella para revisarla.

\- Estoy bien.-Dijo la Itako.

\- Me da gusto.- dijo el castaño acercándose a ella.- eso fue rápido.- comentó mirando a Rick ponerse de pie.

\- Si bueno, mis padres se dedicaban a hacer conjuros de este tipo; cuando yo era niño eran muy conocidos en el pueblo donde crecí por exterminar todo tipo de demonios y espíritus que se aparecían en los alrededores y yo llegue a tratar con varios de este tipo. Ren me llamó porque cuando me echaste de aquí yo ya le había comentado que tal vez podría ayudarla; pero tú no escuchas.

\- Yo te eché de aquí porque…

\- Basta, ya basta… Yoh, el me ayudó y necesito saber qué hacer, por favor, estoy cansada de esto.-todos voltearon a ver a la rubia y Rick sonrió.

\- Te ayudaré linda, tranquila no es tan difícil pero así lo percibimos porque no podemos verlo, saldrás de esta más pronto de lo que crees.- le sonrió y la rubia sonrió de vuelta agradecida. Al castaño le molestaba pero si él sabía cómo tratar con esta situación lo dejaría.- lo mejor será que te dejemos descansar, estoy seguro de que gastaste mucha energía, duerme un poco, cuando despiertes platicaremos y veremos la solución a este problema.

\- Esperen ¿van a dejarme sola?- preguntó claramente asustada.

\- Tranquila linda, sólo debes atraer pensamientos felices y eso lo alejará de ti.- Dijo saliendo de la habitación y siendo seguido por todos los demás excepto por Yoh que se quedó con la rubia, Ren cerró la puerta de la habitación dejando solos a los prometidos.

El castaño sonrió mirándola, ella sólo lo veía con su mirada seria de siempre, el chico se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano.

\- hola.- dijo el castaño con una tierna sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué me saludas?

\- No sé qué decir.- contestó avergonzado mientras con su mano libre acariciaba su mejilla, le dio un dulce beso en la frente y la abrazó. Me da gusto saber que por lo menos alguien sabe qué hacer para ayudarte. Aunque esa persona no me agrade.- la rubia le dio un pellizco en las costillas.- ¡ouch!

\- Él es mi amigo Yoh.- el castaño refunfuñó

\- no necesitas recordármelo.- trataré de dormir un poco, cuando despierte ¿podrías traerme algo de comer? Muero de hambre.- el chico sonrió encantado pues veía una mejoría.

\- Claro Annita.- el chico la ayudó a acomodarse en la cama y la cubrió con sus mantas.- vendré a verte cada hora por si necesitaras ayuda pero por lo pronto te dejaré una linda sensación.- la rubia no entendió lo que quería decir más no tardó mucho en comprenderlo pues su prometido la tomó del mentón y le colocó un tranquilo beso en los labios que no tardó más de un minuto y que dejó a la itako completamente sonrojada.- que descanses.- dijo y salió rápidamente de a habitación.

La chica tocó sus labios y sonrió después de todo, ese había sido el segundo beso de su vida y ambos habían sido de parte del hombre que tanto amaba.

El castaño bajó las escaleras rápidamente para acompañar a sus amigos y escuchar lo que el alemán tendría que decirle, todos estaban té y le preguntaban bastantes cosas al chico el cual contestaba inmediatamente con cortesía.

\- Bien… ¿de qué me perdí?-

\- Escucha.- hablaba el alemán.- esa cosa es una especie de Yokai, son generalmente más poderosos que los seres humanos, y debido a esto, tienden a actuar con arrogancia sobre los mortales. Ellos son generalmente invulnerables al ataque humano, pero pueden ser derrotados por monjes budistas, itakos, shamanes o los mismos espíritus siempre y cuando se encuentre el punto débil de estos. Algunos yōkai simplemente evitan a los seres humanos y así el problema que conllevaban; generalmente habitan en áreas aisladas lejos de viviendas humanas. Otros yōkai, sin embargo, deciden vivir cerca de asentamientos humanos conviviendo en buena armonía. Algunas historias cuentan que los yōkai crían con los humanos para tener _han'yō_ , o "Humanos mitad demonios". Les digo que es una especie de Yokai porque usualmente son demonios con partes de animales, humanas, puede ser un Oni, pero este… este es diferente, se siente… diferente. Mamá me enseñó a diferenciar cada uno de ellos y este tuvo vida humana en algún momento.

\- ¿cómo es posible?- cuestionó Pirika.

\- Bueno… existe una teoría que dice que se puede violar la ley de la vida con la muerte, el no trató de volver a la vida de los humanos como los espíritus que ustedes tienen, el trata de volver a la vida real, como ser humano.

\- pero… ¿cómo volvió como un demonio?- cuestionó Lyserg.

\- Pues, estoy seguro que no alcanzó el descanso eterno o vio la luz.

\- ¿Estás hablando de que viene del infierno?- interrogó el chino.

\- Sí, viene del infierno, pero no es todo, los yokai de este tipo no pueden hacerlo solos; alguien debió encontrar la manera de regresarlo. Cuando los yokai encuentran la forma de regresar deben encontrar el medio que sea suficientemente fuerte para absorberlo y volver a la vida. Después de esto si su objetivo se logra, le deberá cumplir un favor a la persona que los invocó.

\- ¿quieres decir que?- trató de preguntar el castaño asustado.

-Sí, está usando la energía de Anna para fortalecerse. Aquí estamos tratando con varias incógnitas. 1.- ¿Quién lo invocó? 2.- ¿Por qué? 3.- ¿Quién es quién trata de volver? 4.- ¿Por qué Anna? Lo qué está pasando es de verdad severo, esa cosa pudo entrar a la mente de Anna y manipular sus recuerdos, la única forma de debilitarlo es manteniéndola tranquila, de lo contrario podría ser fatal. Así que de ahora en adelante tu tarea será mantenerla feliz hasta que podamos descubrir la respuesta a todas estas incógnitas.

\- ¿tienen alguna teoría de quién esté detrás de esto?- preguntó Manta.

\- Bueno no estoy segura pero yo si tengo varias teorías… esa chica siempre ha sido odiada por todos y señalada como un demonio, no entiendo quien no la querría muerta.- dijo Sakura quien había estado escuchando desde la sala y recientemente uniéndose a la conversación.

\- Cállate, esto no es un juego pero si de eso se trata entonces estoy segura de que tú tienes algo que ver.- señaló Pirika bastante molesta con su comentario.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Algo que ver? Estás loca, a mí no podría importarme menos lo que le pase a esa rarita, así que no, nada tengo que ver, soy una humana normal que ni siquiera puede ver fantasmas.

\- Pues eso no tiene nada que ver, se puede notar desde kilómetros la envidia que le tienes a Anna, que pena que jamás podrás ser ni la mitad de lo que ella es ahora.

\- ¿Una mujer patética y moribunda? Si vaya, que envidia.- Pirika enfureció y quiso ir a los golpes pero el inglés la sujetó por la cintura.

\- Tranquila Pirika, no vale la pena.

\- Bueno, en dos meses Anna será dueña y señora de esta casa y tú más nada tendrás que hacer aquí.

\- ya veremos.- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.- Amorsito, estaba pensando en venir a establecerme aquí en a pensión pues la renta es muy pesada para mí y ya que tu tienes tantas habitaciones pues…- el castaño ni siquiera la dejó terminar.

\- Lo siento Sakura no puedo permitirlo, Anna está pasando por un mal momento y necesito ayudarla en todo momento, Tamao se fue a casa de los abuelos y no puedo atenderte aquí.- La chica enfureció.

\- Pero yo siempre he hecho todo por ti, no es justo lo que me estás haciendo.- comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. En realidad al castaño le daba mucha pena.

\- Lo siento Sakura pero mi prioridad es Anna.

\- Además todos nos iremos a quedar unos días con Ren y le daremos privacidad a estos dos para que se preparen para su boda.- Dijo pirika con una sonrisa juguetona que hizo rabiar a Sakura. La chica salió molesta de a casa y azotó la puerta.

\- Ya me la pagarán todos.- dijo ya un poco lejos de la casa.- Oye tú demonio estúpido, ven acá.- El enorme espectro se apareció ante ella y ahora aparentaba tener un tamaño normal.- ¿pero qué te pasó?

\- ya cállate mocosa estúpida y dime qué es lo que quieres.

\- ¿Qué? ¿no estás de humor? Jajajaja.- dijo burlonamente la chica

\- Mira… humana inútil, están a punto de descubrir cómo vencerme y si lo hacen sabrán que fuiste tú la que me invocó y no creo que eso tenga un buen final para ti.- Sakura se puso furiosa.

\- Si ya la hubieras matado esto no habría pasado.

\- si tu hubieras elegido a una persona más entrenada para sobrevivir a base de ella esto no estaría pasando, elegiste a la Itako, dependo de ella para vivir, no la mataré y si tú te atreves a hacerlo sin que yo cumpla mi propósito te mataré y te llevaré conmigo a infierno.- después de estas palabras ambos se vieron desafiantemente.

\- Bien, entonces hablemos del plab B.

Dentro de la pensión ya habían pasado el trago amargo de sakura, se encontraban hablando amenamente sobre lo mucho que extrañaban a Ryu y que éste tal vez llegaría a Izumo a la boda junto con Chocolove pues Manta se los había comunicado, dentro de la cocina se podía ver a Pirika preparando la cena relevando a Tamao.

\- Hola Pirika, vine a ayudarte con la cena.- Dijo entrando a la cocina el joven inglés.- La chica se puso muy nerviosa.

\- Ehhmm… no es necesario Lyserg, ya casi termino, mejor ve con los demás ¿sí?

\- Pirika, ¿te desagrado?

\- ¿he? ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- pues… siempre que trato de acercarme te alejas de mí.

\- no, estás equivocado.

\- ¿entonces?

\- No lo había notado.

\- ¿Entonces me dejas ayudarte?- preguntó con una encantadora sonrisa.

\- Si eso es lo que quieres.

\- y dime Pirika… ¿cuánto tiempo estarás aquí en Japón?

\- Bueno, no lo sé… tal vez unos meses más, hasta que mi hermano y yo terminemos nuestro proyecto ambiental y podamos regresar a casa.- el inglés sonrió

\- Eso suena bastante bien, así podría invitarte a dar un paseo uno de estos días.- la chica se sonrojó.

\- cla… claro.

En la sala se encontraban los demás chicos hablando de todo lo acontecido por Anna y las soluciones que podrían traer a Anna, así como de los planes en os próximos meses.

\- Lo siento chicos debo retirarme, iré a preparar la audiencia de mañana jefe.- dijo el alemán.- Yoh, por favor cuídala.- dijo dando la vuelta y saliendo de la casa. El castaño se quedó mirando por donde el chico había salido, no le agradaba en absoluto pero quería ayudar a su Anna así que lo dejaría pasar.

\- Iré a ver cómo sigue Anna, ya se hizo bastante tarde.

El castaño subió las escaleras y entró sigilosamente a la habitación de la rubia, la chica aún estaba dormida con su respiración tranquila, ante esta imagen el shaman sonrió, hace mucho que no la veía así, eso era mucho avance, además últimamente le parecía pasar más tiempo en la habitación de la rubia que en la de él; ya se sabía el orden de las cosas y le parecía encantador. Se sonrojó al pensar que en tan solo unos meses, compartiría la habitación con ella.

Se acercó y tomó asiento en el pequeño sillón a un lado de la rubia. La miró con una bella sonrisa y tomó su mano. Notó que la chica tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué estarás soñando Annita?

+++sueño/flash Back+++

\- Excelente Anna así se hace, has dominado una técnica milenaria en tan sólo una semana, no cabe duda de que eres mi mejor alumna, estoy muy orgullosa de ti.- la pequeña rubia sonrió triunfal le gustaba bastante su nueva vida, y haría todo lo posible por siempre hacer orgullosa a su sensei.

+++Fin Flash Back+++

La rubia era aún más hermosa cuando sonreía, acarició su mejilla y la chica abrió los ojos lentamente.

\- lo lamento, no quería despertarte.- la chica se acomodó boca arriba y se desperezó un poco.

\- Está bien, no importa además… al parecer dormí mucho rato.

\- ya re hacía falta descansar un poco.- sonrió.

\- La verdad es que tengo mucha hambre.

\- Eso es una señal de mejoría ¿Te subo un poco de arroz?

\- ¿Podría ser otra cosa?

\- ¿de qué tienes ganas?

\- Ramen o sushi o algo así.

\- Está bien, pero sólo un poco ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que te perjudique y después te sientas mal de nuevo.- la rubia asintió.- Iré a prepararlo.

\- No te demores.

El castaño bajó rápidamente las escaleras e ingresó a la cocina para buscar en las alacenas.

\- ¿necesitas algo Yoh?- preguntó pirika

\- Emmm, ¿tenemos para preparar Ramen o sushi?

\- Tenemos ambos ¿es para Anna?

\- Así es.- la chica sonrió

\- Mejor el Ramen, es más rápido.- y comenzó a ayudar al castaño.

El chico dejó preparando las cosas y subió de nuevo a ver a su prometida para acompañarla. Cuando entró a la habitación la chica estaba sentada en su cama perdida en sus pensamientos.

\- Annita, ya volví.

\- ¿tan rápido?

\- ya casi está listo.- rio como siempre y se rascó la cabeza.

\- oye… ¿Por qué se fue tamao?

\- Emmm los abuelos la necesitaban.

\- ¿y quién me ayudará mientras me recupero?

\- Pues… pedí unos días en el trabajo y avanzaré los pendientes desde aquí.

\- ¿Qué? No me parece una buena idea, estás aprovechándote de que Manta es tu jefe y es tu amigo. Eso no está bien.

\- Él está de acuerdo Annita. Todo estará bien, además… podrás ayudarme con el trabajo.

\- Ajá y dime una cosa Yoh, retomando el tema anterior, no sé si te has dado cuenta de que la mitad de mi cuerpo tendrá un yeso por dos semanas más. ¿Quién me ayudará a bañarme?- El castaño se sonrojó en sobre manera, ese era un buen punto.

\- Yo podría ayudarte.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo molesta y sonrojada.

\- Lo sé, no es una buena idea pero ya se solucionará lo prometo, tal vez Elisa pueda ayudarte, además son sólo dos semanas más y es todo.- la chica suspiró. Este tonto siempre se tomaba todo a la ligera.- Ya casi está lista la cena y la subiré.- Anna lo miró un minuto

\- Quisiera bajar a cenar.

\- ¿de verdad? Claro.- sonrió emocionado, al fin parecía mejorar enserio.- Ven te ayudaré.- dijo sin dejarla contestar y la tomó entre sus brazos. La chica no dijo nada, sólo dejo que Yoh la bajara.

Cuando bajaron la colocó en una de las sillas del comedor y salió a la cocina a revisar la cena.

\- Hola Anna ¿ya te sientes mejor?- la chica miró al enano y contestó

\- Sí, estoy mejor Manta gracias.

\- Me da gusto

\- Hola rubia

\- Hola Ren.- el chino sonrió. Mientras todos los chicos se acercaban a la mesa pues Pirika ya estaba sirviendo la cena, Yoh tomó asiento al lado de la rubia y el chino en el otro lado. El castaño ya había puesto la cena de la chica y esta se disponía a comer mientras le explicaban lo que Rick había dicho.

\- Bueno, tienes alguna idea de lo que podría hacerte felíz.- pregunto el chico de mirada gatuna con una muy pícara sonrisa.- yo puedo darme algunas ideas, dijo dirigiendo su mirada a Yoh, la rubian regresó la sopa y lo miró con fastidio.

\- Cállate Tao, no molestes.- Pirika también sonrió pues sabía a qué se refería Tao.

\- Dinos Anna, tal vez podríamos ayudarte en algo.- Dijo Jun.- Tal vez cuando te mejores te podamos llevar de compras y renovar tu guardarropa, no creo que a Yoh le moleste gastar algo de dinero en su casi esposa.- dijo mirando al castaño y este sonrió.

\- No claro que no. Ji ji ji ella sabe que puede comprar todo lo que quiera, le di adicional a todas mis tarjetas

\- lo ves, ahí está.- dijeron Pirika y la peliverde al mismo tiempo.

\- jajaja tal vez eso sea algo que te haga feliz a ti hermana.

\- Bueno tal vez podamos planear y regalarles una linda luna de miel.- la chica se sonrojó inmediatamente.

\- Podemos no hablar de eso.- dijo la rubia

\- Pues dinos tu Anna ¿Qué te ayudaría a estar feliz?

\- Sólo quiero volver a la escuela y si es posible Ren… volver a trabajar.- el chino sonrió

\- por supuesto sabes que ahí está tu lugar.- el castaño suspiró molesto y el chino lo notó.- ¿tu que dices Yoh?

\- no lo sé, la última vez que fuiste a trabajar terminaste en el hospital.- la chica lo miró molesta, todos observaban en silencio y Ren estaba furioso.

\- Pero no es culpa del trabajo lo que está pasando. Yo quiero volver.

\- Yoh.- siseó el chino.- estamos tratando de que Anna esté feliz.

\- lo sé, y lo entiendo por completo pero… Anna no necesitas trabajar.- dijo refiriéndose a la rubia.- cuando estábamos en el torneo de shamanes me decías que querías tranquilidad absoluta, lujos y comodidades, bueno no soy el shaman King pero gano lo suficiente para darte lo que siempre has querido y mucho más.- dijo dirigiéndose a la rubia.

\- Sí, pero yo solo era una niña Yoh, puedo trabajar, tengo capacidades y soy muy competente, iré a trabajar y no te estoy pidiendo permiso.- lo miró retadoramente. Yoh quedó callado por unos minutos hasta que finalmente dijo.

\- Está bien pero no irás sola.

\- ¿no? Y ¿quién me llevará?

\- Yo

\- oh ¿enserio? Déjame ver si entendí. Llegarás tarde a tu trabajo todos los días sólo por acompañarme caminando a la escuela, después irás a trabajar y saldrás a media tarde de trabajo sólo para llevarme a la oficina y después volverás en la noche por mí, o ¿acaso dependerás de la limosina de Manta como si fuera tuya? No soy una niña Yoh no seas ridículo, tú debes ser responsable de tú trabajo.

\- No, no es así, de hecho tengo un tiempo pensando en comprar un auto para nuestro uso personal, así no tendrás que volver sola y yo podré cuidarte si algo te pasa.

\- ¿piensas comprar un auto sólo para que yo no vaya sola al trabajo?

\- No, pienso comprar un auto porque es necesario, así Manta no tendrá que molestarse en traerme cuando tenga que quedarse horas extra en la oficina.- la chica lo miró con burla.

\- Claro. Muy bien, entonces… ¿llegarás todos los días tarde al trabajo por llevarme a la escuela?

\- No todos los días entras más tarde que yo, a veces lo haces antes…

\- Yo puedo llevarte a la escuela en las mañanas Anna, después de todo suelo hacerlo.

\- Me parece bien.- dijo el castaño y miraron a la rubia.

\- Aghh está bien… ¿te saldrás del trabajo por la tarde para llevarme a la oficina?

\- Pues, puedo usar mi hora de comida.

\- y… ¿por qué mejor no me lleva Rick? Es mi amigo, va al mismo lugar que yo y sabe cómo protegerme.- el castaño se molestó por ese comentarios aunque probablemente no había sido malintencionado.

\- No deberíamos molestarlo.

\- no creo que le importe, vamos a la misma oficina y soy su Auxiliar así que… ¿qué más da?- al castaño no le quedó de otra que aceptar.- Muy bien, te esperaré al salir del trabajo para que pases por mí ¿te parece un buen arreglo?

\- Pues, ya que.

\- Estoy satisfecha.- dijo la chica pudiendo apenas comer la mitad de la sopa, ¿puedes llevarme a mi habitación?- el castaño asintió.

\- Chicos nosotros ya nos vamos.- Dijo Ren y todos se pusieron de pie.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Se van todos?- cuestionó la rubia.

\- Si, los invité a pasar unos días en mi casa, así tendrás tiempo de acoplarte a tu nueva vida rubia.

\- ¿acoplarme a mi nueva vida?

\- Bueno te vas a casar, así que…

\- Mejor no me lo expliques.- Detuvo la rubia.- llévame a mi habitación.

\- claro.- gracias chicos, los veo mañana.- se despidieron todos y partieron dejando a los prometidos solos e Yoh se encargó de llevarla a su habitación.

\- Quiero darme un baño, ¿podrías dejar todo dentro de la pieza? Te llamaré si necesito algo.- el chico asintió y así lo hizo. La chica maldecía por dentro, moría por darse una ducha pero lamentablemente debía esperar dos semanas más.

Como pudo se aseó debidamente aunque debía admitir que aún le dolía bastante su cuerpo por los golpes recibidos.

Se puso su ropa interior con dificultad y una bata, cuando ya no pudo hacer más llamó a Yoh y le pidió que la regresara a su alcoba.

\- ¿Todo bien Annita? Hoy comiste un poco más que los otros días... ese es un gran avance.- la chica estaba muy seria y no contestaba las preguntas del castaño.- ¿Annita?

\- Yoh… ¿podrías dormir esta noche conmigo? Te necesito.

CONTINUARA…


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10. Quiebre

Se puso su ropa interior con dificultad y una bata, cuando ya no pudo hacer más llamó a Yoh y le pidió que la regresara a su alcoba.

\- ¿Todo bien Annita? Hoy comiste un poco más que los otros días... ese es un gran avance.- la chica estaba muy seria y no contestaba las preguntas del castaño.- ¿Annita?

\- Yoh… ¿podrías dormir esta noche conmigo? Te necesito.- el chico la observó con un poco de seriedad, hasta que esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

\- Claro que si Annita.- dijo mientras se acercaba a la rubia. Pero se arrepintió de su respuesta en cuanto escuchó a la rubia.

\- Quiero que hablemos de todo lo que pasó.- el chico tragó pesado.

\- ¿de qué precisamente?- preguntó nerviosamente.

\- he estado pensando mucho las cosas.- dijo seriamente.- Rick dijo que esa cosa se aparecería cuando mi humor estuviera bajo, así que creo que lo mejor será que termine con todas mis dudas de una vez por todas.- el chico asintió.- ¿Por qué no me hablaste de la decisión de los abuelos? ¿Por qué no me dejaste decidir?- el chico bajó la mirada. Se acercó más a la cama hasta que se sentó y tomó dulcemente la mano de la rubia mirándola directamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Hubieras decidido no casarte conmigo?- preguntó con tristeza.

\- Yo hice mi pregunta primero Yoh.- contestó tajante. El chico suspiró armándose de valor, después de todo lo sabría en cualquier momento.

\- Tenía miedo Anna.

\- ¿miedo de qué?

\- ¿Pues de qué más Anna? Miedo a que no quisieras casarte conmigo.- dijo algo alterado.- Miedo de que al hablar de esto aún ahora, tú sepas que te espera un futuro mejor lejos de mí, y yo no quiero que estés lejos de mí. Anna… -dijo tomando ambas manos de la chica y llevándolas a su pecho con cuidado ya que una de ellas estaba enyesada.- de verdad… ¿jamás lo has notado en mí? ¿Nunca lo viste en mis ojos? Annita… yo… yo siempre he sido para ti. Mi corazón siempre ha sido tuyo… yo siempre te he amado.- la chica abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, había escuchado perfectamente todo y no podía creerlo, no sabía que decir.- ahora que lo dije responde tú ¿hubieras decidido no casarte conmigo?- la chica lo miró y tardó un poco en contestar, no había tenido tiempo en su vida para pensar en una vida lejos de Yoh y ahora que lo veía de esa manera, no quería una vida lejos de su prometido.

\- … No…- el chico sonrió con alegría, la respuesta de la chica había sido cortante pero era la respuesta que esperaba así que la abrazó contra su pecho y despegó un poco su cabeza para besar su frente.- pero lo que hiciste no está bien…- dijo apartándose de él.- si vamos a casarnos en dos meses, tienes que dejar de ocultarme cosas tan importantes como esta, se supone que nuestro compromiso está hecho para confiar el uno en el otro y construir un buen futuro a tu familia.- el chico la miró con preocupación, sabía que la había lastimado y si… ella estaba resentida con él.

\- Si Annita.- asintió el chico con su respuesta.- Ahora que yo fui sincero… ¿podrías decirme lo que tu sientes?- la rubia desvió la mirada. ¿Qué sentía? Miedo, confusión, no estaba segura de todo lo que tenía en la cabeza y corazón, para lo cual necesitaría algo de tiempo…

\- Emh… necesito pensar un poco y ordenar mis pensamientos… pero prometo que seré sincera.

El chico sonrió estando de acuerdo con ella y platicaron de muchas otras cosas más hasta bastante tarde de la noche y la rubia se quedó dormida. El chico la cubrió con una manta y besó su frente. Sinceramente esperaba que el tiempo avanzara más aprisa pues moría por casarse con su rubia.

Los días pasaron con rapidez y ya diciembre se acercaba, la temperatura era bastante helada, y la rubia ya había recuperado su movilidad casi al 100%, el yeso había sido retirado por completo podía valerse por sí misma, salvo por correr y hacer cierto tipo de actividades de alto impacto, pero por fin la próxima semana volvería a la escuela así como a trabajar y en esos momentos se encontraba en una agencia de autos en compañía de Yoh pues el castaño jamás desistió en su idea de adquirir un coche propio para poder movilizarse junto a ella.

\- Esto es ridículo Yoh, no es necesario que compremos un vehículo… solo gastaremos dinero en algo inútil.

\- no es inútil Annita. Pronto estaremos viajando a casa de los abuelos y sería bueno tener en que transportarnos, además… recuerda que es una de las condiciones para volver a trabajar.- la chica lo miró con fastidio.- ¿no tienes algún auto en mente? ¿Alguno que siempre hayas querido? ¿O que te guste?- la rubia lo pensó un poco

\- Mmmh. Siempre pensé en uno grande pues tus amigos se la pasan en nuestra casa así que…- el chico rio con frescura.

\- Me parece una buena idea. ¿Qué te parece esa?- dijo señalando una linda camioneta Trax en color blanco. La rubia la miró y asintió desinteresada.

\- Está bien.

\- Entonces esta es…- se acercaron al agente de ventas para que les dieran los detalles de la camioneta y realizar la transacción.

\- ¿Muy bien entonces su pago será en crédito?- cuestionó el agente.

\- No, pagaré con cheque la cantidad de contado.- dijo sacando la chequera y anotando la cantidad en él.

\- De acuerdo.- dijo tomando el cheque junto a la identificación del castaño y leyendo los datos.- muy bien Abogado Asakura, la camioneta será entregada a su domicilio una vez finalizado el papeleo aproximadamente en 3 días, aquí está la factura y su contrato.

\- Excelente, muchas gracias.

\- Gracias a ustedes por su compra.

Los chicos salieron de ahí y caminaron por las calles un rato deteniéndose en la plaza.

\- ¿Tienes hambre Annita?- la rubia asintió.- ¿Qué se te antoja?

\- Pizza

\- Bien, vamos a buscar un lugar donde vendan pizza por aquí.

Caminaron un rato más por la plaza hasta encontrar el lugar ideal para comer unas deliciosas pizzas a la leña y sin tener que esperar mucho, ordenaron.

\- Yoh

-¿sí?

\- El 15 de diciembre Ren y Rick irán a Paris para cerrar un trato multimillonario para la empresa.- el castaño que estaba levemente distraído leyendo el menú volteo a verla fijamente a los ojos, sabía lo que le pediría… no estaba de acuerdo.- es de suma importancia que…

-No.- interrumpió cortante el castaño, tanto que por algunos minutos la rubia se quedó sin habla.

\- pero… ¿disculpa? Aún ni siquiera he terminado.- argumentó molesta.

\- Anna, sé lo que quieres, Dios, es el 15 de diciembre ¿por cuánto tiempo pretendes irte? Nos casamos el 10 de enero.- dijo levantando un poco la voz, estaba bastante enojado.

\- no tienes por qué gritarme, serán menos 10 días, volvería el 24 de diciembre y pasaríamos juntos la navidad. No es la gran cosa, quiero ir y punto, es por trabajo, en realidad no te estaba pidiendo permiso, es mi decisión.

\- ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser así Anna? Siempre por tu cuenta sin pensar en mí, todo lo que yo hago, cada pequeño detalle de mi vida es por ti. ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? Estamos a una maldita semana de diciembre.-la gente comenzaba a mirarlos pues Yoh ya estaba casi gritando.

\- Baja la Voz Yoh.- ambos fueron interrumpidos por el mesero que incómodo colocaba una enorme y deliciosa pizza frente a ellos. Ambos mantenían la mirada desafiante uno en el otro.- Te lo digo ahora porque te conozco, hubieras hecho lo posible por milagrosamente tener asuntos allá también y no me dejarías hacer mi trabajo.- el castaño bajó la mirada.

\- ¿y cuál es el problema con que yo vaya también? Hemos estado pasando por eventos bastante malos, no quiero dejarte sola.

\- no estaré sola, va Ren y Rick también.- el chico Bufó molesto.

\- Rick ¿por qué siempre tiene que estar él en tus planes?

\- Porque es mi jefe Yoh, por última vez, estoy harta de que lo menciones, ya lo he dicho miles de veces, estoy cansada. Tú no tienes que confiar en él, sólo en mí.- la chica se puso de pie y abandonó la pizzería dejando sólo al castaño, avanzó solitaria por las calles tenía una revolución de emociones en su cabeza, y perdió la noción del tiempo; cuando por fin prestó atención de donde se encontraba se sorprendió bastante, estaba fuera del departamento de su jefe, iba a dar la vuelta y partir cuando escucho su voz a sus espadas.

\- Hola linda, que Gusto verte.- la rubia lo miró y silenció por un momento hasta que finalmente habló.

\- ¿Puedo pasar un momento?- el alemán sonrió encantadoramente.

\- Claro hermosa, adelante… acabo de ir por algo de comida para la semana.- dijo mostrando una enorme bolsa con víveres. La chica asintió.

\- Me encantaría.

El castaño volvió agotado a casa; después de haber pedido la cuenta y que le pusieran la comida para llevar había vuelto enseguida para alcanzar a Anna, pero su ceño se frunció en preocupación al percatarse de que la chica no había vuelto, la buscó por toda la pensión pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Sacó su celular y llamó a la rubia en repetidas ocasiones pero no consiguió resultados favorables; suspiró frustrado era obvio, ella lo estaba evitando.

Decidió optar con otras opciones y llamó a Ren, no tardó más de unos momentos en que fuera atendido.

\- Hola amigo, que bueno saber de ti, ¿cómo estás?- saludó amablemente el chino.

\- Emmm, bien gracias… Ren, el motivo de mi llamada es porque… quiero saber si Anna está contigo.- escuchó un incómodo silencio antes de que recibiera respuesta.

\- Ahora ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- el castaño lo pensó mucho, no quería sonar grosero en verdad pero, estaba bastante molesto.

\- Ren… debiste hablar conmigo acerca del viaje a París.- el chino rio un poco sarcástico.

\- ¿Enserio por algo así están disgustados?... escucha Yoh, es una gran oportunidad para el currículo de Anna, ella de verdad es muy buena en su trabajo, además si pudieras guardarme un secreto… Iré a pedir la mano de Jeanne; Anna y ella se han vuelto muy cercanas últimamente y sé que a mi prometida le encantaría que ella estuviera presente, no se lo había dicho a nadie más que a Anna. No tienes nada que temer, ella volverá a tiempo para pasar las festividades contigo y en pocos días se casarán además, en el viaje no sólo iremos Rick y yo, también irá Jun, y mis padres… sólo piénsalo, no es algo tan descabellado.- el chino esperaba la respuesta de su amigo más esta nunca llegó, el castaño colgó el teléfono.

El chico estaba molesto, parecía ya nadie tomarlo en cuenta, se tomó el cabello bastante frustrado, si Ren le hubiera platicado sus planes con anticipación tal vez no hubiera sucedid, tal vez lo hubiera considerado.

-¿Qué está pasando? Parece que mi opinión ya no le importa a nadie.- dijo para sí mismo, los chicos se habían ido de la pensión y de verdad se sentía terriblemente abandonado, hasta que alguien le contestó.

\- Tu opinión siempre será la más importante para mí mi amor.- dijo con una cínica sonrisa, el castaño volteó a verla rápidamente.

\- Sakura, ¿Qué haces aquí? No te escuché entrar.

\- Perdona amorcito, toqué varias veces pero tú no respondías, me asomé por la ventana y vi que estabas aquí. ¿Te encuentras bien? Te noto un poco molesto.- el castaño suspiró.

\- No es nada… sólo un poco preocupado pues, no puedo localizar a Anna.- La chica sonrió encantada.

\- Ahhh es por ella, ay cariño no tienes que preocuparte, está bien, la vi entrado a un departamento con el chico alemán ¿cuál era su nombre?

\- ¿Rick?- pronunció furioso.

\- sí, ese.- sonrió encantadoramente.- no la esperes temprano amor, de seguro va a tardar, si yo fuera ella lo haría.- el castaño comenzó a cegarse de ira, quiso salir enseguida a buscarla pero no sabía dónde vivía el alemán y no quería meter a Sakura en el problema.

\- Sabes Sakura, me siento bastante cansado e iré a recostarme, lo mejor será que te vayas.- la ojiazul sonrió dulcemente.

\- claro que si mi amor, descansa.- se dio la vuelta y partió, después de todo estaba satisfecha con lo que alcanzó a provocar.

Salió triunfante de la mansión y enseguida invocó a su demonio.

\- ¿Qué me investigaste bestia inútil?- el enorme espectro la miró con bastante fastidio.

\- Al parecer la rubia se irá a París el 15 de diciembre, Sin Yoh.

\- Eso es en tres semanas.- exclamó emocionada.- será perfecto para poner en marcha nuestro plan, tendré el tiempo justo para impedir ese matrimonio. Prepárate Bestia, me acostaré con él y será… memorable.- el espectro soltó una divertida carcajada.

\- Yoh estaría loco si se acostara contigo, acéptalo lunática, él está loco por la hermosa rubia y jamás se fijará en ti.

\- Pues tendrá que hacerlo, y tú debes ayudarme, o jamás serás libre.- el espectro rodó los ojos y desapareció, ya se estaba hartando de esa mocosa, pero después se encargaría de ella.

La rubia y el alemán caminaban por las oscuras calles de Funbari en dirección a la Pensión.

\- Gracias por invitare a comer.

\- Siempre es un placer preciosa.- Vio su seriedad y agregó.- Sabes linda, está bien si no puedes ir al viaje, te dejaré montañas de trabajo pendiente que ni siquiera lo recordarás peero para recordarte tu miseria te enviaré fotos de mi frente a la Torre Eiffel divirtiéndome al máximo, cerrando tratos con nuestros mejores clientes y te traeré un lindo llavero.- concluyó mientras se paraban en la entrada de la pensión, la chica sonrió divertida ante ese comentario. Cosa que no fue desapercibida de un castaño que los miraba desde la ventana del segundo piso.

\- Eres un tonto.- El Alemán Rio.

\- Soy tu jefe.-

\- Eres un jefe muy tonto, bueno… gracias por todo, te veré en la oficina.

\- Claro linda.- se acercó y besó su mejilla, la chica se quedó estática hasta que escuchó el carraspeo de cierto castaño.

\- hmmmm, vaya estaba muy preocupado por ti pero al parecer… Te encuentras bastante bien.- pronunció el shaman dolorosamente.

\- Será mejor que te vayas Rick, nos vemos.- el Alemán asintió y se retiró.

El castaño esperó que la rubia se explicara o por lo menos dijera algo pero nunca ocurrió lo cual lo hizo enfadar mucho más.

\- ¿No vas a decirme nada?- la rubia lo miró.- ¿Por qué no contestabas el teléfono?

\- Se apagó, no tiene carga.

\- ¿y no pudiste avisarme acerca de dónde te encontrabas?

\- ¿Disculpa? Oh si claro, eres la persona más incomprensible del planeta, que cada día demuestra que mi carrera le vale un comino, no le interesa mi trabajo, me lo grita en un restaurante con bastante público y oh sí, tengo que hacerle una llamada para que sepa que estoy bien, que se relaje y espere en casa para que sigamos con esta estúpida pelea.

\- SI ME INTERESA. Me interesa Anna, de verdad me interesa. Pero ¿Por qué a ti no te interesa mi opinión? ¿Por qué no me tomas en cuenta para las cosas importantes?

\- Porque cada que te quiero tomar para las cosas importantes tus respuestas son negativas.

\- No lo son Anna, siempre trato de apoyarte.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Por qué no puedo ir de viaje de trabajo?

\- mmmh… Anna, ¿a dónde fuiste cuando saliste del restaurant?- la chica lo miró confundida.

\- ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

\- Para mí tiene mucho que ver…

\- Iré a ese viaje…

\- Si ya lo decidiste ¿Por qué peleamos? A fin de cuentas, ya vi que no te interesa en absoluto lo que yo pueda pensar.- Yoh la miró tristemente y Anna correspondió su mirada, ambos en silencio.

La noche era bastante helada, estaba por entrar diciembre en algunos cuantos días, y el clima ya comenzaba a calar bastante.

\- Entremos a la casa, hace frío.- dijo el castaño mientras caminaba al interior, la chica esperó un momento pero decidió entrar.- hay pizza por si tienes hambre, me voy a dormir.- dijo dándole la espalda y yendo a su habitación.

Anna vio el camino que el chico seguía y dejó caer una solitaria lágrima, de verdad parecía que jamás se llevarían bien, que nunca serían felices ¿Qué había pasado con su vida? ¿En que se había convertido? No parecía quedar ni una parte de lo que habían sido.

La chica subió, se dio una rápida ducha y se fue a dormir, más nunca pudo conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente bajó a preparar algo para desayunar antes de irse a la escuela, cuando llegó a la cocina se encontró con Yoh quien tomaba café y que parecía no haber dormido toda la noche.

Un silencio incomodo surgió, ambos estaban bastante tensos; la chica trató de ignorarlo un poco y tomó un tazón, se sirvió su cereal favorito y se dispuso a desayunar de pie en la cocina mientras miraba la espalda del chico en silencio.

Terminaron ambos su respectivo desayuno, la rubia tomó el resto del café en un termo para llevar, subió por su bolsa y bajó enseguida para disponerse a partir a la escuela cuando la voz del castaño la detuvo.

\- La camioneta llegará hasta pasado mañana, Manta llegará en 5 minutos, él nos llevará, fue el trato… Recuérdalo.

La sacerdotisa rodó los ojos mas no respondió y esperó de pie en la entrada hasta ver la limusina detenerse frente a la pensión.

Caminó con seguridad hasta el auto y subió en él.

\- Buenos Días Anna.- saludó con entusiasmo el pequeño

\- Sí, claro.- contestó la rubia sin ánimo, enseguida abordó el castaño que tenía una muy mala expresión en su rostro.

\- Yoh amigo ¿Qué…- el castaño no lo dejó continuar, levantó su mano y negó con la cabeza, lo que le dio a entender que no era el momento de explicaciones y que más tarde le relataría lo sucedido.

El viaje fue bastante incómodo y silencioso, cuando llegaron a la escuela de la itako el auto se detuvo y la chica bajó enseguida sin despedirse de ninguno de sus acompañantes. En cuanto esta ingresó a la escuela, el castaño se relajó visiblemente y se dejó caer en su asiento.

\- ¿ya me dirás que sucedió amigo?

\- Básicamente lo de siempre peque, trato de esforzarme por ser un buen prometido pero creo que no nací para esto.

\- Explícame.

\- Resulta que Anna quiere ir con Ren y Rick a un viaje de negocios a París el 15 de diciembre.

\- Lo supuse, es una cuenta que yo planeaba cerrar pero al parecer la empresa de Ren les hizo una mejor oferta.- dijo el pequeño con algo de resentimiento e Yoh lo miró.

\- ¿de quién es la cuenta?

\- Clayê es la marca.- el castaño lo miró asombrado.

\- Sí, la conozco, no sabía que Ren nos la había quitado, debiste decírmelo.

\- Es lo de menos amigo, tal vez más adelante tengamos que enfrentarnos en juicio contra el departamento legal de Ren y lo mejor será mantener las cosas frías hasta ese entonces. Continua con tu historia.- el castaño suspiró y prosiguió.

\- Llamé a Ren y me dijo que no sólo la quería para ese trabajo, sino que pediría la mano de Jeanne y que era importante para ellos que Anna estuviera presente.- el pequeño analizaba en silencio.- Sé que suena ridículo ahora que lo escucho en mi cabeza pero… Ellos jamás me dijeron nada anteriormente, ni Ren, ni Anna y la verdad dudo mucho que sea un plan de último minuto. Por Dios Manta, es el 15 de Diciembre, nos casamos el 10 de enero, esto es una locura.

\- ¿Cuándo planean regresar?

\- Ella dice que sin falta estará aquí el 24 de Diciembre por la noche y pasaremos las festividades juntos. Pero ¿y si algo pasa? Yo no estaré ahí para protegerla Peque.- el enano sonrió comprensivo.

\- Vaya, de verdad estás preocupado por ella amigo, debes quererla mucho.

\- La amo.- dijo con extrema convicción y sin prestar mucha atención a lo que decía.

\- ¿Qué?- exclamó sumamente sonrojado el cabezón.- eso nunca me lo habías dicho.- el castaño también se sonrojó.- sabes amigo, al parecer a Anna le emociona mucho este viaje, no es que ella quiera lastimarte, y si quieres ganártela deberías comenzar por ceder un poco.

\- Pero Manta, ella seguirá haciéndolo, tomando decisiones sin tomarme en cuenta, no es justo.

\- Es un buen punto, mmm. Bueno, sabemos que Anna es una persona muy dedicada, así que… ¿Por qué no le hacemos una mejor oferta de la que le hizo Ren? Tal vez ahora no tengamos tiempo de detener su viaje a París pero… podemos plantear una oferta de trabajo mejor para ella y convencerla de cambiar de empresa, tanto tú como yo sabemos que será un excelente elemento en la oficina además, ese era el plan desde un principio.- el castaño lo miró y sonrió.

\- Eres el mejor amigo del mundo Manta… aunque aún estoy molesto con ella, ni siquiera me habla.

\- Bueno…. Jajajajaja eso no es raro en ella amigo, siempre ha sido muy independiente, veamos cómo pasan las cosas esta semana.- el Shaman asintió, serían unas semanas bastante difíciles.

Los días pasaban bastante rápido y la rubia seguía sin hablarle, de hecho parecía bastante atareada; con los días que había perdido en la escuela era primordial que se pusiera al corriente con las tareas y proyector antes de salir de vacaciones, así como con el trabajo antes de partir a París, de hecho una noche que llegó bastante tarde de la oficina se la encontró dormida en el comedor, recargada en sus libros, al lado de unos proyecto de demanda y en su mano un pequeño emparedado.

Se acercó a ella e intentó despertarla pero nada funcionaba así que la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a su habitación, le recostó en su cama y la cubrió con una manta, volvió al comedor y recogió los platos sucios, aseo el pequeño desorden que había y subió a dormir esperando que pronto pasara el frío silencio al que ambos se sometían.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó el castaño con una firme decisión, llamaría a sus amigos y les pediría que volvieran a la pensión, no soportaba más la situación a la que estaba sujeto y tal vez los chicos harían que Anna se desenvolviera un poco más aún tenía tres días para tratar de aprovechar a su lado.

Terminó de prepararse y salió al recibidor, la camioneta se había tardado un poco más de días en llegar pero finalmente era el día de la entrega y él estaba ahí esperándola.

La visualizó a lo lejos y sonrió, era un pequeño logro que se generó y estaba satisfecho con ello y con el conocimiento de que podría darle poco a poco una vida más cómoda a su rubia.

Se la entregaron en perfectas condiciones y la estacionó dentro de su jardín en un espacio que había acondicionado especialmente para ella y entró de nuevo a la pensión para dirigirse a la cocina en dónde encontró a su prometida en la cocina sosteniendo un libro que estaba leyendo con una mano y con su café en otra, parecía un poco más delgada y se lo atribuía al gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por sobrellevar la escuela con el trabajo. Se acercó y tomó algo de café y una tostada para acompañar antes de dirigirse a ella.

\- la camioneta está aquí, está lista, se dieron de alta las placas y todo está en orden.- la chica lo ignoró por completo, el castaño suspiró frustrado.- es hora de irnos, toma tus cosas.

La chica rodó los ojos y se dirigió a la sala por sus pertenencias para después seguir al chico hasta la camioneta. El Shaman le abrió la puerta pero ella ni se inmutó, sólo subió a la camioneta.

El camino fue bastante incómodo, seguían sin dirigirse la palabra pues la rubia se rehusaba a hablarle, por más iniciativas que el tratara de tener con ella.

\- Los chicos volverán a la pensión hoy, se quedarán un tiempo con nosotros.- la itako volteó a verlo un segundo y regresó su vista a la nada.

\- como quieras.- bueno… eso era un avance más fue lo único que recibió de la rubia en lo que restó del día

Los días avanzaron con rapidez para unos y con lentitud para otros, los chicos habían vuelto a la pensión y ya habían notado la extraña tensión en el ambiente. Todos estaban enterados del viaje a París, en ese momento se desarrollaba una fiesta de despedida para los chicos, incluso los amigos de la itako estaban ahí y Jun se encontraba bastante emocionada en la habitación de Anna ayudándola a empacar.

\- Bien Anna, asegúrate de llevar varios vestidos de noche, algunos cortos, para pasear en el día, formales, casuales, traje de baño, pijama cómoda y abrigadora, otra ligera, zapatillas de tacón y zapatos cómodos.

\- ¿Traje de Baño? Pues… ¿Qué haremos? Todo lo que me dices suena bastante extremista, sólo iremos por 10 días.

\- Uno nunca sabe lo que le espera en estos viajes Anna, es muy emocionante.

\- Es sólo un viaje de trabajo Jun, no será nada espectacular.- contestó seriamente.

\- No pareces emocionada por el viaje. ¿Pasa algo?- la rubia respiró pesado.

\- Perdona, sí estoy emocionada… es sólo que…

\- Tu prometido no lo aprueba, no somos ciegos Anna, todos notamos que no se hablan, Yoh está frío como nunca y ustedes deberían estar emocionados por la boda que se acerca; la señora Keyko habló conmigo, me dijo que habías dejado todo en sus manos, la organización de las ceremonias, el vestido, TODO ¿Qué clase de novia eres?

\- Eso es algo que no es importante, la boda ha estado planeada desde que tenía 10 años, lo que Yoh o yo opinemos no importa, me gustaría que lo que la familia quiera se realice, ese es mi sueño… en cuanto a lo del viaje, si él no quiere apoyarme en mi vida profesional que no lo haga, esto es por mí y mis sueños, durante toda mi vida he luchado por los de él… me toca.- dijo mirándola seriamente.

\- Anna, no creo que sea cuestión de apoyo, creo que él tiene miedo de que algo malo te pasa, compréndelo, tienes que tenerle algo de fe… él te adora, se ve de lejos.- la itako levantó una ceja.- vamos a la fiesta, después terminas la maleta, después de todo, parece ser que empacarás ligero.

Ambas chicas bajaron y lo primero que vieron fue algo que no era muy agradable, el castaño abría la puerta para recibir a Sakura quien le dedicaba a Yoh una sínica sonrisa y venía ataviada en un sexy y entallado vestido rojo con un profundo escote en forma de corazón y de talla tan corta que con cada paso se alcanzaba a percibir un poco de su casi escasa ropa interior. Al percatarse la ojiazul de la presencia de las chicas se acercó a ellas descaradamente para alterar un poco las cosas.

\- Annita querida, que mal te ves ¿acaso no te dijeron que esto era una fiesta?

\- Sakura.- dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos y levantando una ceja.- que horrible elección de vestido, como siempre… desde que eras niña.- dijo dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a la sala de estar dónde estaban los demás, siendo observada por su prometido y seguida por Jun, hasta que Sakura totalmente furiosa la tomó del brazo.

\- Estás celosa porque tú jamás podrías llenar este vestido.- la rubia estaba a punto de contestarle ya siendo observadas por todos los presentes en la pensión hasta que escucharon una voz burlona colarse.

\- la silicona no cuenta querida.- ante este comentario de Pirika todos quedaron estupefactos más fue Lyserg el primero en reírse con soltura, siguiendo por las carcajadas de los demás.

Después de este evento, la sacerdotisa trató de esconderse en la cocina para cenar algo pues moría de hambre, no tenía ganas de la fiesta pues simplemente no se sentía bien y no deseaba estar en compañía de sus amigos en esos momentos, había estado viendo a ese maldito espectro en sus sueños noche tras noche desde su última pelea con Yoh y por lo tanto se sentí totalmente débil y cansada.

Estaba profundamente perdida en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que alguien entraba a la cocina.

\- hola linda ¿te encuentras bien?- habló el alemán.

\- Estoy bien… sólo un poco cansada.

\- No te ves bien, recuerda que…

\- Sí… lo sé, siempre feliz, no te preocupes, todo está bien.

\- Vine a despedirme, nos vemos mañana temprano en el aeropuerto, será algo muy bueno para tu carrera, ya lo verás, es una gran oportunidad.- la rubia sonrió delicadamente. Extrañamente, el chico siempre la hacía sentir muy bien.

Fuera de la cocina el castaño escuchó su pequeña conversación; estaba molesto, la rubia parecía abrirse con todos menos con él, y no sólo eso… la itako le había sonreído a él, de entre todos los presentes en su casa… era a Rick a quien devolvía la sonrisa.

\- No es para que te pongas así sabes… - escuchó claramente la voz de Bere a sus espaldas e inmediatamente el castaño volteó a ver a la morena.- ella te quiere, aunque seas el único en el mundo que no lo note.- el chico la vio con curiosidad

\- ¿entonces por qué?

\- ya deja de preguntar lo que seguramente todo el mundo ya te dijo. La mujer que amas se va mañana a París y tú vas a permitir que lo haga creyendo que no te interesas un comino en sus sueños, hazlo Yoh, aunque te duela, aunque no quieras, acéptalo y deja que se vaya… y no sería malo decirle que la amas antes de eso…- el chico la miró con tristeza.- no eres del tipo de persona orgullosa… te agradezco la invitación pero es tarde, los chicos y yo nos vamos y como tienes muchas cosas de que hablar con Anna, por favor despídenos de ella.- el chico aligeró un poco su carga y sonrió ligeramente.

\- claro, gracias por todo…

El castaño se fue a su habitación sin ser notado pues estaba muy cansado y tenía muchas cosas que pensar, abajo la fiesta aún seguía siendo amena; Rick ya se había ido, así como Ren, Jun y los amigos de Anna. En la sala se encontraban Lyserg y Pirika teniendo una ligera conversación, Horo Horo, Ryu y Fausto jugando a las cartas, Anna y Manta platicando sobre trabajo y Sakura estaba en el jardín fumando un cigarrillo.

\- Esto no podría ser más perfecto bestia horrible, todo marcha a la perfección, Mi amorcito y esa Gata no se hablan, todo saldrá a pedir de boca.

\- Cálmate ridícula, Yoh ni siquiera se fijó en tu vestido de dama de compañía, no creo que esto te funcione.

\- Cállate rata de alcantarilla, te prometo que en cuanto esto termine tendrás de nuevo tu forma humana, es cuestión de unos días más.

Mientras tanto en la sala…

\- Sabes Pirika, es lindo que trates de defender a Anna de la manera que lo haces.- alagó el inglés.

\- No es que trate de defenderla, es sólo que… esa chica de verdad parece tener un odio profundo hacia ella y todo lo que hace o sale de su boca, es sólo con el objetivo de lastimarla y Anna bueno… ella es muy madura, no se pondría a responder ese tipo de ataques, así que creo que merece alguien que la apoye en estas situaciones.

\- Eso es maravilloso.- sonrió encantadoramente y tomó su mano.- Pirika, he disfrutado mucho de tu compañía en estos días y me preguntaba si…- más fueron interrumpidos por el molesto carraspeo del ainu.

\- ¿interrumpo?- dijo con enojo.

\- Sí, de hecho si interrumpes hermano.- dijo la hermosa chica frunciendo el ceño.

\- Bueno, los vi muy solos y vine a acompañarlos así que con su permiso.- dijo haciendo espacio y sentándose en medio de ambos.

La itako observó la escena un poco alejada y sonrió ligeramente, esos dos sí que la tendrían difícil con el celoso hermano de la ainu. Los dejó que se quedaran a disfrutar el resto de la reunión y subió a su habitación, se dio una ducha y trató de dormir un poco, pero en cuanto cerraba los ojos, ahí estaban esos demonios molestándola, así que sólo se quedó a meditar sobre su situación el resto de la noche.

Cuando dieron las cinco de la mañana, la chica se puso de pie y se alistó; optó por ropa muy cómoda pues el viaje sería muy largo, bajó a desayunar algo ligero con una enorme taza de café para aminorar su pesadez. Ya eran las 5:30 y debía partir al aeropuerto, su prometido no daba señales de estar despierto, mentalmente se debatía entre ir a despedirse o dejarlo dormir, después de todo, si a Yoh le importara su viaje, estaría ahí con ella en ese momento ¿no?. Hizo a un lado sus malos pensamientos y subió hasta donde se encontraba la puerta que correspondía a la habitación del chico; tocó levemente más este nunca respondió.

La chica entristeció, lo mejor sería irse ya.

Bajó rápidamente y llamó a un taxi, lo esperó en el recibidor donde ya estaban sus maletas; cuando este llegó la chica abordó y avanzó rumbo al aeropuerto, la chica jamás se percató de que había alguien más en la pensión además de los comunes residentes.

\- ¿Funcionó?- pronunció la chica con una cínica sonrisa.

\- Perfectamente.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

\- Entumí su cuerpo, ni siquiera se dará cuenta de lo que pasó, creerá que se quedó dormido.

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo funcionará?

\- Por un máximo 3 horas; cuando el efecto pase, la rubia ya estará camino a parís.

\- Excelente…

La chica se sentía bastante mal, el que el chico no bajara si quiera a despedirse era la prueba más certera que tenía de que el hombre al que amaba con todo su corazón en realidad no quería formar parte en absoluto de sus sueños. Una pequeña lágrima se escapó de uno de sus ojos.

Cuando llegó por fin al aeropuerto bajó del taxi y buscó su vuelo, no tardó más de 10 minutos en localizarlo y encontrarse con Ren.

\- Te ves horrible.- dijo el chino pasándole un vaso de café grande.

\- Gracias.- dijo con sarcasmo.- eres muy amable.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Tu prometido te dijo algo malo al traerte al aeropuerto?

\- No, mi prometido no me dijo nada al traerme el aeropuerto porque me vine en taxi.

\- ¿cómo? ¿Así nada más? Que te vaya bien, buen viaje, bye.- la chica lo miró un omento y dio un gran sorbo a su café.

\- No se despidió de mí. Cuando pasé a su habitación estaba dormido y pues… yo me fui.

\- ¿Qué? Anna…

\- Por favor, Ren… no quiero hablar de esto.- el chico silenció un momento, podía ver como su amiga sufría.

Escucharon un pequeño llamado por el altavoz del aeropuerto y en ese momento se acercaron junto a Rick y Jun que estaban terminando de documentar el equipaje.

\- Nuestro vuelo se retrasó algunas horas, vayamos por algo de desayunar, deben vender algo bueno por aquí.- dijo el alemán sonriendo y mirando a la rubia, parecía que de verdad algo la acongojaba.

Caminaron un poco por el aeropuerto y encontraron un encantador restauran que se veía de bastante calidad e ingresaron a pasar el tiempo.

En la pensión las cosas seguían bastante tranquilas, ya había avanzado un poco el día y eras alrededor de las 8 de la mañana; el castaño seguía bastante entumido y parecía atrapado en un sueño que aparentaba no tener fin.

Fuera de la habitación se encontraba Pirika que tocaba la puerta bastante fuerte pero no tenía respuesta pero jamás se dio por vencida.

Entre su pesado sueño Yoh escuchaba la puerta y trató de levantarse con todas sus fuerzas, lo logró pero su cuerpo se sentía bastante pesado.

Caminó lentamente a la puerta y abrió, encontrándose con la imagen borrosa de la ainú.

\- ¿Qué pasa Pirika?- contestó bastante mareado.

\- Lo siento, no quería molestar, es sólo que no contestabas y pensé que estarías despierto después de haber vuelto del aeropuerto.

\- del Aeropuerto… ¿a qué te refieres? – Lo pensó un poco y se quedó helado, no podía ser cierto.- Pirika.- dijo con cierto temor.- … ¿Qué hora es?

\- Son las 8:00 am.- el castaño se petrificó por completo.

\- No, Anna… ¡ANNA!- gritó el chico y corrió como pudo hacia la habitación de la chica abriendo la puerta de golpe y sin encontrarla ahí.- No, ella se fue.- Pirika quien lo había seguido lo miró con confusión.

\- claro que no está, hoy salió a París, creí que la habías llevado al aeropuerto.- dijo comenzando a molestarse.

\- No, yo… me quedé dormido.

\- ¿Qué? Eres un maldito insensible... ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerle eso?

\- calla Pirika.- dijo el chico bastante impaciente mientras trataba de volver a la habitación y buscaba su celular. Cuando por fin lo encontró lo tomó entre sus manos y tecleó el número con desesperación.

\- ¿Qué haces? Ella no contestará, va en un avión a París, tienen prohibido sacar el celular.- el castaño ignoró y siguió intentando una y otra vez.

En el aeropuerto los chicos ya habían pasado el primer filtro para abordar al avión y ya se encontraban a varios metros de la puerta del avión, siendo ellos los únicos pasajeros faltantes en subir. La rubia se percató de que su celular vibraba con intensidad y lo sacó de su bolso, se fijó en la pantalla y vio que era su prometido quien la llamaba, dejó de sonar y se dio cuenta que ya tenía 10 llamadas perdidas; suspiró con pesadez, no valía la pena devolver la llamada pues ya debía ingresar a su vuelo pero en ese momento volvió a entrar otra llamada.

Ren que venía detrás de ella alcanzó a notar las llamadas que le hacía su amigo.

\- contesta.- la chica suspiró y negó con la cabeza.- hazlo, tenemos unos minutos… Te arrepentirás si no lo haces…- la chica respiró hondo y tomó la llamada.

\- ¿si? – al shaman al otro lado de la línea pareció volverle el alma al cuerpo.

\- Anna, gracias al cielo que no te has ido… por favor perdóname yo… no sé qué pasó, de verdad yo quería llevarte al aeropuerto y despedirme como se debe.

\- así déjalo, no es algo importante… debo irme, mi vuelo está a punto de salir.

\- no, no, no… por favor espera, sólo un minuto yo…- rápidamente se encerró en su habitación para asegurarse que nadie escuchara.- Annita… quiero que sepas, que te apoyo en todas tus decisiones, estoy muy orgulloso de ti y de todo lo que has logrado y que si de verdad no quiero que hagas ciertas cosas no es porque no confíe en ti o no te crea capaz, es sólo que… me dan muchos celos Anna… tú eres la mujer de mi vida y me da mucho miedo perderte yo… Te amo.-la chica al otro lado del teléfono se quedó sin palabras.

\- ¿Qué?... espera yo… no, ¿Por qué me dices estas cosas por teléfono?- el castaño sonrió al otro lado de la línea.

\- Lo siento… quisiera habértelo dicho en persona pero no pude hacerlo… estaba molesto porque soy un cobarde y no encontraba la forma de decírtelo y ahora me doy cuenta de que no es difícil si se habla con el corazón.

La rubia estaba realmente sorprendida; En ese momento una señorita se acercó a la rubia.

\- Disculpe, ¿abordará el avión? Las puertas están a punto de cerrarse.

\- Sí, claro.- contestó la rubia enseguida.- Yoh, debo colgar, debo ingresar al avión.

\- NO, Anna por favor, contesta algo de lo que te dije… te lo suplico.- la chica suspiró profundamente y sonrió un poco.

\- Escucha… creo que lo mejor será que hablemos de esto cuando regrese ¿de acuerdo?

\- No.- dijo tristemente.- Annita

\- Todo estará bien, debo irme… te llamaré en cuanto llegue al hotel.

\- Está bien, ten mucho cuidado y por favor no lo olvides… Te amo.- dijo como un suspiro y colgó el teléfono.

La rubia sonrió, apagó su teléfono e ingresó al avión. Tomó su lugar junto a Jun en primera clase y casi enseguida se quedó dormida; estaba realmente agotada y una vez que hubo despegado el avión los sueños la llamaron, por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía un sueño hermoso, uno con su cercana boda y con una tranquila y bella vida al lado de su esposo. El chino que la miraba desde otra fila de asientos sonrío al ver la pacífica imagen de su amiga, sin duda esa llamada había sido para bien.

En la pensión, el chico salió por fin de su habitación después de un rato y de inmediato fue interceptado por la pequeña ainu.

\- ¿y bien?- el castaño suspiró

\- Todo bien Pirika, bastante bien diría yo.- dijo sonriendo encantadoramente. La chica le devolvió la sonrisa, el castaño era un tonto definitivamente pero de que quería a la rubia no había duda; decidida a dejarlo en paz, se dio la vuelta y bajó a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, en donde se encontró la imagen de un guapo peliverde vestido con unos pants que se ajustaban perfecto a sus caderas y una playera en manga larga bastante ajustada que preparaba un delicioso desayuno inglés.

\- Bu…buenos días.- dijo sonrojada.

\- Hola Pirika, buenos días.

\- Despertaste bastante temprano.

\- así es… como sabía que ahora que no estaba Tamao te ofrecerías a ayudar con la comida, quise ayudar un poco y prepararte algo delicioso.- dijo galantemente.- no fue fácil debo admitir pues Ryu no me dejaba tocar nada de la cocina pero lo mande a surtir la despensa.

\- jejeje.- rio un poco sonrojada.- no debiste molestarte, eres muy amable.- dijo la chica acercándose a él.

\- Prueba.- dijo cortando un poco de salchicha y pan y ofreciéndoselo a la peliazul de un tenedor. La chica bastante sonrojada abrió la boca y comió lo que el chico le ofrecía.

\- Está delicioso.- dijo realmente encantada.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso…- dijo tomando la mejilla de la chica.- ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo hoy? Parece ser que habrá un lindo día y podríamos encontrar algo que hacer.- la chica iba a responder pero de nuevo fueron interrumpidos por su hermano.

\- Lyserg, ya me estoy cansando de esta situación, deja a mi pobre hermana en paz.

\- cállate Horo, no estamos haciendo nada malo y él no me está molestando. Vamos Lyserg, desayunemos en el comedor.- dijo saliendo de la cocina con platos en mano.

\- Hay suficiente para todos Horo- Horo, puedes servirte si quieres.- dijo amablemente el peliverde. El ainu no contestó pero sí se acercó a servirse basta comida.

En el comedor ya se estaban reuniendo todos los chicos y había comenzado una amena conversación.

\- y… ¿Qué haremos para esta navidad?- Dijo Horo Horo.- el castaño que desayunaba silenciosamente lo miró. A la conversación se unían Pirika, Lyserg, Ryu que había llegado de las compras, Fausto que recién bajaba de su habitación y Manta que iba entrando a la pensión.

\- No lo sé Horo, falta muy poco tiempo y quisiera estar seguro de que Anna y los chicos estén aquí a tiempo.- dijo el castaño.

\- Bueno amigo, Anna prometió que estaría aquí a tiempo, debes confiar en ella.

-sí, organicemos algo.- dijo entusiasmada Pirika; el inglés al notar tal acción, se sumó a la idea.

\- Claro chicos hagamos algo, todos cooperaremos Yoh, de eso no te preocupes.- el Moreno al ver la felicidad de sus amigos sonrió y asintió.

Eran aproximadamente las 3:00 Pm en París cuando su avión aterrizó, el vuelo había durado aproximadamente 14 horas y en Japón eran cerca de las 10:00 Pm.

Había sido un vuelo muy pesado en realidad pero por suerte la rubia había dormido toda la noche, bajó del avión con sus amigos y se dirigieron por sus cosas.

Una vez que pasaron por todos los trámites necesarios en el aeropuerto subieron a una lujosa camioneta que los esperaba fuera del aeropuerto y emprendieron camino a la mansión de Jeanne el cual duró casi una hora, por lo cual arribaron a las 5:00 pm.

En la entrada ya los esperaba un mayordomo, detrás del cual salía un grupo de personas para ayudarlos a sacar su equipaje y llevar el mismo a sus respectivas habitaciones.

\- Buenas tardes jóvenes, espero que tengan hambre, el banquete está servido.- dijo el señor formalmente dirigiéndose al comedor y siendo seguido por ellos.

Cuando abrieron la puerta los esperaba una sonriente Jeanne que al parecer estaba impaciente por ver a Ren.

\- Hola amor.- dijo el chino sonriendo encantado de verla y acercándose a ella para abrazarla.

\- Hola.- dijo con una dulce sonrisa.- Te he extrañado tanto.- los demás chicos veían la escena con una pequeña sonrisa. Cuando los chicos se soltaron del abrazo, la chica se dirigió a saludar a los demás muy cálidamente y se dispusieron a comer.

Después de cenar los chicos desarrollaron una amena conversación, pero Anna estaba bastante alejada de la misma.

\- ¿Me puedo retirar a mi habitación por favor? Estoy muy cansada.

\- Claro.- dijo Jeanne sonriente.- Martin te llevará a tu habitación.- dijo señalando al señor que de inmediato asintió.

\- Gracias.- dijo la rubia siguiendo al señor rumbo a una lujosa habitación en la que ya se encontraban todas su cosas desempacadas y completamente ordenadas.

Sacó de su bolso su teléfono celular y marcó el número de su prometido. No tardó más de unos cuantos segundos cuando inmediatamente este contestó.

Eran ya las 3 de la madrugada en Japón y el chico se encontraba desesperado pues no tenía noticias de la itako hasta ese momento por lo cual cuando vio la llamada entrante contestó enseguida.

\- ¡Anna! Anna ¿estás bien?

\- Hola, sí… estoy bien ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?

\- Es que yo… calculé el tiempo de llegada de tu vuelo y… debiste llegar hace más de 5 horas.

\- Sí. Lo siento, sé que debí llamarte en cuanto aterricé pero no hubo tiempo, recién me estoy instalando en mi habitación, estoy muy cansada y quiero dormir.

\- De acuerdo, por favor… promete llamarme o por lo menos contestar a mis llamadas y mensajes ¿sí?- la chica sonrió disimuladamente.

\- Claro que sí. Lo prometo.

\- Anna, recuerda siempre que te amo ¿sí? Lo diré todo el tiempo.- dijo soltando su típica sonrisa irritante; la sacerdotisa suspiró dulcemente.

\- Lo haré. Nos hablamos después. Adiós.

\- Adiós.- dijo colgando.

El castaño de verdad estaba feliz, de alguna extraña forma estaba seguro de que todo estaría bien así que pudo dormir tranquilamente el resto de la noche, sabiendo que en unos cuantos días estaría casado con la mujer de su vida.

La rubia se dio una larga ducha relajante y de igual forma se fue a dormir encantada de pensar que lo que fuera que la estaba acosando incansablemente, se había detenido por lo menos el día de hoy.

Durmió más de 12 horas demostrando que de verdad estaba agotada por lo cual nadie había querido molestarla y la dejaron descansar.

Cuando despertó se sintió mareada de tanto dormir, eran las 8:00 am y debido a que se durmió a las 19 horas del día anterior se sentía fuera de lugar pero realmente descansada.

Se vistió y bajó al comedor donde estaba Rick sentando desayunando sólo.

\- Vaya… Hola linda durmiente.- dijo el joven sonriente.

\- Creo que era bella durmiente la película.- dijo sonriendo ligeramente mientras se sentaba y un mayordomo le acercaba la entrada del desayuno.

\- lo sé, por eso tú eres la linda durmiente.

\- mmmm.- enseguida bajaron los demás para acompañarlos, Ren se veía radiante de felicidad al igual que Jeanne, por lo cual era necesario que hablaran sobre las actividades a desempeñar en esos días.- ¿y bien jefe? ¿Algún plan para el día de hoy?- El chino sonrió sabía cómo era su rubia amiga así que habló.

\- Si, la reunión con Clayê es a las 18 horas, el resto del día lo tienen libre, pueden salir a conocer la ciudad si ustedes quieren y pueden usar el tiempo para prepararse, no debemos dejar que este cliente se nos escape.- la itako asintió.- Jeanne y yo debemos salir, y Jun salió a desayunar desde hace un rato y lo más seguro es que se vaya de compras todo el día.- dijo riendo un poco.- Bien… disfruten su día.- dijo terminando de desayunar y poniéndose de pie acompañado de su novia y saliendo de la cocina.

\- y bien linda… ¿planeas hacer algo el día de hoy?

\- Emmm, estudiar el caso supongo.- el chico rio con soltura

\- Linda, has estudiado ese caso desde hace más de tres meses, lo sabes de memoria.

\- nunca está de más prevenir, tal vez olvide algo.

\- Lo mejor será que te relajes un poco, vamos a pasear, ya he estado en parís con anterioridad y hay muchos lugares por conocer, salgamos a pasear un rato, busquemos un buen lugar donde comer y repasamos juntos lo que te quede duda, es una orden directa de tu jefe.- la chica sonrió y lo pensó un poco hasta que asintió; volteó un momento y tomó su celular pues sonaba débilmente y se percató de que tenía un mensaje del castaño:

" _Ten un hermoso día Annita, disfruta de tu viaje;_

 _Saldré a comer algo con Manta, te manda saludos_

 _Nos veos pronto._

 _~Te amo"_

La chica sonrió y guardó su celular sin contestar y siguió a su jefe.

Salieron por las hermosas y heladas calles de parís; estaba nublado todo el tiempo por el tremendo clima pero ese le daba un aspecto más bello y arrebatador al lugar.

Caminaron durante horas, el alemán traía una cámara consigo y no dudaba en capturar cualquier momento por el que pasaba su compañera. Desde alimentar a las ardillas, hasta su admiración por cualquier tipo de monumento. Cuando la chica se percató de esto quiso reclamarle su atrevimiento.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces?

\- jaajaj tranquila linda, es tu primera vez aquí, debes tener recuerdos lindos que después podrás mostrarle a tus amigos y a como es Bere de especial, estoy seguro de que querrás mostrarle algo de lo que viste aquí.- la itako lo miró con desconfianza y después suspiró.

\- Está bien.

\- Bueno, ponte debajo de la torre y sonríe lo más que puedas.- la chica lo miró de nuevo con fastidio.- por eso dije que lo más que pudieras jejeje.

Pasaron un estupendo día y encontraron un delicioso lugar para comer, comieron uvas y queso hasta que no pudieron más, coq au vin, macarrones, crepas y demás. Cuando volvieron a la casa ya eran las 5 de la tarde y todos se encontraban ahí.

\- chicos ¿tuvieron un buen día?- preguntó Jun sonriente.

\- Si, estuvo encantador.- dijo Anna.- ¿ya debemos irnos?

\- No, en realidad la junta se canceló, es en Marsella y está un poco retirado de aquí y debido a la fuerte tormenta se complicará un poco. El meteorólogo dice que la tormenta seguirá por cinco días más por lo cual retrasaremos la junta por 6 días, por lo pronto ya nos enviaron la documentación necesaria para enviar los contratos correspondientes, esa es una excelente señal… se los dividirán ustedes dos como mi equipo jurídico y yo daré el visto nuevo ¿de acuerdo?- explicó el chino.

\- claro.- contestaron ambos al unísono.

\- Bien, además estuvimos hablando y nos alegraría un viaje turístico para conocer el país, salgamos a comer todos los días y a visitar museos, será agradable.

\- Eso está excelente jefe.- habló Rick.

\- Bien, tienen el resto del día libre para hacer lo que quieran.

Se fueron cada uno a sus habitaciones, la chica tomó una usb que llevaba consigo y salió rumbo al cuarto de Rick. Tocó la puerta y esperó unos minutos.

\- ¿sucede algo linda?

\- Sí, emmm quiero las fotos.- dijo pasándole la usb.

\- claro, pasa.- la chica lo siguió y se sentó en un pequeño sillón justo al lado del escritorio del rubio. El chico tomó su laptop e hizo todo lo necesario para que la rubia tuviera sus fotos.

\- listo.- dijo sonriendo y devolviendo la usb.

\- gracias; veo que ya has empezado con los contratos.- dijo mirando el papeleo que tenía en el escritorio.

\- al mal paso darle prisa. Si comienzo ahora, tendré más tiempo libre adelante para pasarlo bien y libre de preocupaciones.

\- Tienes razón, haré lo mismo.- dijo poniéndose de pie.- te agradezco mucho.

\- no tienes por qué preciosa.- dijo y la chica regresó a su habitación.

Anna pasó algunas de las fotos a su celular y tomó la que más le gustó, no sabía cómo hacerlo pero lo haría de todos modos.

Abrió su whatsapp, buscó la última conversación con su prometido y seleccionó la imagen, en el pie de la misma escribió.

 _"Gracias por tus buenos deseos, sé que ya es tarde así que no te molesto más_

 _También deseo que tengas un hermoso día."_

Fue todo, la envió.

En Japón el chico abrió el mensaje justo en el momento en que llegó y leyó el contenido que venía con una imagen de su hermosa prometida al pie de la torre Eiffel con una hermosa sonrisa y respondió:

 _"no importa la hora que sea, me encanta que me escribas; por favor sigue haciéndolo_

 _~ Te amo"_

La chica no lo dudaba, de verdad estaba feliz de sabes que su prometido la amaba y eso la hacía sentirse enamorada y radiante.

Los días pasaban con rapidez, el chico estaba bastante entusiasmado pues seguía mensajeándose con su prometida y las cosas parecían mejorar; no podía esperar a que llegara su rubia en tan sólo 4 días y hablar con ella para aclarar las cosas y que su maravillosa vida juntos tomara su curso.

Sakura veía a Yoh bastante feliz mirando a su celular, eso la hacía rabiar pues seguramente estaba hablando con esa horrible rubia mediocre; se compuso un poco y sonrió hermosamente.

\- hola amorcito buenos días, te ves radiante esta mañana.

\- hola Sakura, gracias.

\- ¿Qué haces?- dijo acercándose bastante a él.

\- voy saliendo a trabajar.- dijo alejándose un poco de ella, la chica al notarlo se enfureció por dentro, pero no lo dejaría irse tan fácilmente.

\- Mi amor… yo, quería preguntar.- dijo tímidamente.- es sólo que, como sabrás. No conozco a nadie en esta ciudad, mi madre está en Izumo y bueno… Navidad se acerca y yo me siento muy muy sola… sería posible que yo… que yo… amor ¿podría pasar navidad contigo?- Dijo mordiéndose el labio con pena. El castaño la miró con algo de pena y suspiró.

\- Claro, mis amigos y yo estamos planeando una cena con motivo de la navidad y sabes que eres bienvenida.- la chica al escuchar eso frunció el ceño con coraje sin que el castaño la viera, no podía creerlo, esos idiotas habían organizado una reunión y no la habían tomado en cuenta. Cambió su cara a una de completa dulzura y se arrojó a sus brazos.

\- gracias mi amor, eres el mejor; me encantará pasar esa noche contigo dijo presionando su cuerpo al de él.- el chico trató de alejarla de él con disimulo pero le era imposible.

\- No hay de qué, emmmm. Tengo que ir a trabajar Sakura, con permiso.- dijo el chico zafándose de una.

\- Ya que hablas de trabajar, tal vez podrías recomendarme con Manta como prestadora de servicios jurídicos para su empresa, después de todo algún día debo volver a trabajar.- dijo sonriendo encantadoramente. El chico no sabía que contestar, sabía que no era de la gracia de Anna y no le gustaría que estuviera con ella todos los días.

\- Hablaré con él y te informaré luego.

\- gracias mi amor.- dijo y sin más tomo su rostro y le planto tremendo beso en los labios, tan rápido que el castaño no pudo reaccionar, la chica lo soltó y sonrió.- nos vemos pronto cariño.

El chico se quedó en su lugar sin saber que pensar, estaba molesto y si Anna se enteraba tendría problemas ¿debía decirle? Lo pensaría bien; subió a su camioneta y partió al trabajo.

París, Francia 17:00 pm.

Fuera de las instalaciones de Clayê se encontraban Ren, Rick y Anna listos para tomar la firma de los apoderados y hacerlos parte de su inmobiliaria; la adquisición de esa empresa representaría ganancias de más del 60% anual en tan sólo 6 meses ya que tenía franquicias en casi todo el mundo.

Llegaron a la oficina matriz y se adentraron a la misma, los tres estaban algo nerviosos sentían la adrenalina al tope.

Arribaron a la recepción donde la asistente les pidió sentarse unos minutos. Unos cuantos minutos después, salió el gerente general de la empresa quien los recibió con una amable sonrisa y los dirigió a la sala de juntas donde se encontraban un par de empresarios de avanzada edad con expresión seria quienes inmediatamente se presentaron como los accionistas mayoritarios y apoderados de la empresa.

Tras una hora de conversación se veía que se complicaría cada vez más la situación pues no parecían dar su brazo a torcer y no podían llegar a ningún acuerdo hasta que escucharon a la rubia hablar con la misma seriedad con la que ellos se dirigían y eso pareció agradarles; era tan seria y tenaz que inspiraba confianza en sus palabras.

\- Es por eso que debe confiar en la empresa inmobiliaria Tao, es demás decir que tiene al mejor equipo de trabajo en sus manos y nosotros como sus representantes legales somos expertos en la rama del derecho corporativo, tendrá el cien por ciento de nuestro apoyo en cada revisión de asamblea o contrato y no dejaremos de lado ni una sola de sus propiedades.- concluyó la rubia, sus jefes estaban asombrados pues la chica tenía casi una hora hablando y los accionistas parecían encantados con lo que escuchaban; quedaron unos minutos en silencio.

\- usted señor Tao.- habló uno de los ancianos.- tiene una joya en su equipo de trabajo. Estamos dentro.- Los tres sonrieron satisfechos e iniciaron el papeleo. Después de unas cuantas horas salieron por fin, cansados, emocionados y muertos de hambre pues ya eran casi las 22.00 horas.

\- Linda eso estuvo increíble.- dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo el cual fue correspondido por la rubia.

\- Sí Anna, no sé de dónde sacaste la inspiración- dijo uniéndose al abrazo.- ahora llamemos a las chicas y busquemos un buen lugar para cenar. Te mereces un buen aumento rubia.- dijo Ren con una sonrisa fresca y juvenil.

Caminaron por las frescas calles de París camino al restaurante mientras entablaban una agradable conversación.

\- ¿y bien? Mañana es el gran día.- dijo Anna.- ¿estás emocionado?- Ren sonrió

\- la verdad es que estoy muy nervioso…- Respondió Ren.

\- ¿Cuál es la razón? Ella te ama, por supuesto que dirá que sí ¿Qué tienes planeado?

\- bueno, ella me ayudó a organizar una pequeña celebración en honor a nuestra nueva firma en adhesión e invitará a sus amigos más cercanos y familia.

\- y ¿Qué hubieras hecho si Clayê nos hubiera rechazado?- cuestionó Rick con cierta burla.

\- ciertamente no lo sé.- los tres rieron con soltura y siguieron platicando, las cosas cada vez se ponían mejores.

Llegaron al restaurante y la itako se apartó un poco para sacar su celular y escribir un mensaje que incluía una imagen dónde se veía el edificio de Clayê al fondo y en el pie de dicha imagen decía:

 _"Lo logramos! Ya falta poco para vernos._

 _Que tengas un lindo día."_

En Japón eran aproximadamente las 5:00 am cuando el castaño recibió el mensaje y enseguida talló sus ojos para desperezarse un poco y abrió el texto para leer el contenido. En cuanto lo hizo sonrió maravillado, su rubia jamás dejaría de sorprenderlo; contestó:

 _"Estoy muy orgulloso de ti hermosa; muero por verte._

 _~Te amo."_

La chica leyó el mensaje y lo sabía, no podía contenerse más lo amaba, con todo su corazón y debía decírselo, moría por decírselo… pero lo haría en persona, en cuanto llegara a Japón, sería parte de su regalo de navidad, estaba tan emocionada; ahora sólo se dedicaría a buscar un buen presente material para el chico y adjuntarlo a su declaración.

Volvió a la mesa donde ya estaban las chicas y hablaban todos emocionados del excelente día que habían tenido.

Por fin el día especial de su mejor amigo había llegado y ella estaba de verdad feliz por él. Bajó a desayunar en donde ya todos estaban reunidos y hablando de la celebración de esa noche.

\- ya está todo listo amor.- dijo dulcemente Jeanne.- el banquete iniciará a las 21:00 horas en punto, la música está lista y todo estará bellamente arreglado ¿estás seguro amor que no quieres revisar los detalles?- el chino sonrió.

\- No amor, quiero que todo esté decorado a tu gusto y que gastes hasta el último centavo que te di para organizarlo.

\- No creo que eso pase cariño, es demasiado dinero.

\- Haz lo que te parezca a ti más adecuado mi amor. Dijo dándole un dulce beso.

\- Ren.- habló la rubia.- ¿tenemos algún otro plan para el día de hoy?

\- Emm, no Anna ¿tienes algo en mente?

\- me gustaría salir a buscar algunas tiendas para comprar regalos para mis amigos.- el chico de ojos gatunos sonrió pues sabía que era lo que la chica deseaba, la conocía bastante bien.

\- claro rubia, a partir de hoy exceptuando la celebración de esta noche, puedes hacer todo lo que tú quieras, tienes los días libres hasta nuestra partida.

\- Excelente.- dijo sonriendo.

El desayuno pasó con tranquilidad y enseguida subió a su habitación, se arregló rápidamente y salió a buscar un centro comercial y tiendas en las cuales pudiera encontrar algunos obsequios.

Tardó bastante tiempo pero de verdad quedó satisfecha con su compra, llevaba un hermoso vestido para Bere, un pantalón para Kike, una camisa para Franck y para su prometido un hermoso abrigo del cual se enamoró en cuanto lo vio en la vitrina de esa tienda de prendas exclusivas y un hermoso y costoso reloj que bien valía la pena cada centavo gastado.

Cuando miró la hora en su celular ya era bastante tarde y sólo le quedaban dos horas para llegar a casa y arreglarse, moría de hambre pues no había tenido tiempo de comer pero no importó pues no faltaba mucho para iniciar el banquete.

Llegó a la casa en cuestión de minutos y se fue directo a bañar, se secó el cabello, se vistió con un hermoso y largo vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo, unos zapatos altos de tacón de aguja en charol del mismo color y para sus labios un hermoso rojo. Miró el reloj y estaba justo a tiempo; salió de la habitación y caminó hacia el gran salón, cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

\- Wooow, linda… te ves preciosa.- dijo el chico alemán con galanura. La chica volteó a mirarlo.

\- gracias, no te ves nada mal tampoco.- dijo en respuesta y se abrieron paso al gran salón y a buscar sus asientos.

En cuanto llegaron no esperaron más de 10 minutos para que diera inicio la velada y un enorme banquete lleno de los más deliciosos platillos típicos del país. Todos estaban encantados con la reunión pues llevaba un ritmo bastante animado para todos.

En cuanto terminó la cena, el maestro de ceremonias contratado para la reunión llamó a Ren para que pasara al centro de la pista y este se puso de pie; se dirigió a su novia y la tomo de la mano pidiéndole que lo acompañara; la chica sin comprender se puso de pie y lo siguió al centro de la pista. El chico tomó el micrófono y habló.

\- buenas noches a todos, gracias por estar presentes, lo que sabemos de esta noche es que… mi equipo de trabajo conformado por Anna y Rick, así como su servidor conseguimos un gran trato y estamos todos contentos por eso pero… nada me hace más feliz que estar aquí con la persona que amo… por lo cual me di cuenta de que quiero estar así por el resto de mis días.- la chica lo volteo a ver con duda y en ese momento Ren se arrodilló frente a la ojirojo lo que ocasionó una gran sorpresa en ella y se cubrió la boca tratando de evitarla y ocultar su llanto de emoción pues intuía lo que venía.- Amor, eres lo que me mantiene con vida y me da alegría saber que estás a mi lado cada día; Mi vida ¿harías a este tonto el hombre más afortunado del mundo casándote conmigo?- dijo mostrándole un hermoso y costoso anillo. La chica estaba anonadada y no podía si quiera hablar así que sólo se limitó a asentir mientras sonreía y lloraba de felicidad.

En ese momento todos se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron emocionados, Ren le colocó el anillo y besó a su futura esposa mientras le susurraba cosas dulces al oído. Todos los ahí reunidos se acercaron a felicitar a la pareja y una vez concluidas las felicitaciones continuaron con el alegre festejo.

Los días pasaron y por fin había llegado el tiempo de volver a Japón, todos estaban satisfechos, Jeanne los acompañaría y se instalaría en ese país con Ren. Abordaron el avión a las 15:00 horas, por lo cual llegarían a las 22:00 horas del 24 de diciembre así que estaría a tiempo de pasar la velada con sus amigos en la pensión.

La rubia tomó su celular y escribió.

 _"vamos en camino, estaremos llegando a las 22:00 hrs._

 _Nos vemos pronto"_

No tardó más de 5 minutos en recibir respuesta.

 _"Excelente, estaré esperándote en el aeropuerto."_

La chica de inmediato contestó:

 _"no es necesario, diviértete en la fiesta, atiende a tus invitados_

 _Te veré en la pensión para celebrar juntos."_

El chico respondió:

 _"De acuerdo, por favor cuídate mucho_

 _~Te amo."_

La chica cerró su celular y se dispuso a descansar hasta llegar a casa.

En Japón era bastante temprano pero a pesar de eso toda la pensión estaba en movimiento; en el comedor todos hablaban de las tareas del día.

\- Bien, Tamao vendrá a visitarnos para pasar aquí la navidad y llegará en el Tren de las 15:00 horas ¿quién pasará a recogerla?- habló Pirika para todos.

\- Yo puedo pasar por ella, tengo que hacer unas compras de últimos minutos así que me queda de paso.- habló el enanin.

\- Excelente, gracias Manta. Ahora bien, debeos dividirnos las labores: Horo, Yoh y Lyserg la limpieza de la pensión, Chocolove llegará en unas horas así que él, Fausto y Eliza a la decoración mientras que Ryu, Tamao y yo nos dedicaremos a la cena navideña.

\- suena bien.- dijo Yoh.- ¿ustedes están de acuerdo chicos?- todos asintieron y se dedicaron a sus labores el resto del día.

Por la noche Yoh estaba ya bastante emocionado, se acababa de duchar y se arreglaba para recibir a su prometida, eran las 21:00 horas ya y todo estaba listo, la casa olía delicioso por la cena navideña y de verdad la decoración había quedado hermosa.

Terminó de vestirse con mucho esmero y se miró en el espejo, vaya que se veía bien. Se acercó a su armario y de arriba de este sacó una pequeña caja que tenía oculta, la abrió y admiró el hermoso anillo que había adentro, sabía que le encantaría a su rubia. Lo regresó a su lugar y bajó a pasar el rato con sus amigos.

Fuera de la pensión se encontraba Sakura a punto de entrar, pero antes debía repasar el plan:

\- bien, demonio inútil ¿recuerdas lo que te dije? Cuando te haga la señal, dejarás que Yoh te vea para llamar su atención y después…

\- ya lo sé, lo sé de memoria; que irritante eres, ya entra de una buena vez con tu vestido de prostituta barata.

\- Cállate idiota, este vestido hará que Yoh caiga, ya lo verás y tal vez ni siquiera necesitemos del plan.

\- jajajaja sueña.- la pelinegro lo ignoró y pasó a la pensión dónde todos la miraban con fastidio lo cual la llenaba de alegría.

Pirika la observó de arriba para abajo: un entallado vestido color vino con escote hasta el ombligo y corto hasta sus glúteos, traía puestas unas medias largas hasta sus muslos y zapatos negros. Corriente era la palabra que buscaba dentro de su cabeza.

A la pelinegro le importaban un comino las miradas así que pasó de largo y se fue directo a buscar a Yoh. Cuando lo localizó en la sala de estar lo acorraló.

\- Hola mi amor.- dijo acercándose con clara intención de darle un beso; el castaño se alejó con premura.

\- Hola Sakura, disculpa el atrevimiento pero te voy a pedir que no vuelvas a repetir esta situación no quiero que por alguna circunstancia se llegue a malinterpretar todo esto y Anna se moleste.- la chica se enojó bastante.

\- Anna ni siquiera está aquí.

\- Eso es lo de menos, ella es la mujer que amo y te pido que respetes eso.- Sakura frunció el ceño, a parecer el castaño quería poner en su lugar, pero ella siempre conseguía lo que quería.

\- Bien, si de verdad es lo que quieres… ¿a qué hora llega tu preciosa Anna?

\- El avión aterriza a las 22:00 hrs, llegará aquí como media hora después.- dijo bastante felíz.

\- pues, felicidades amorcito.- dijo dándose la vuelta, salió al patio y llamó al demonio.- dime rata asquerosa… ¿Cómo cuánto dura el efecto de entumecer el cuerpo?

\- ya te lo dije; unas cuantas horas, no estoy seguro de cuanto exactamente, tal vez dos o un poco más.

\- Bien, es el momento, ve por él, deja que te vea y llévalo a su habitación, esto será realmente bueno.- dijo la chica emocionada. Volvió a la sala con los amigos de Yoh y trató de incorporarse a alguna plática. A lo lejos observó como el castaño miraba extrañado al pasillo.

El Shaman estaba intrigado, esa cosa que miraba en el pasillo era como el que Anna describía todo el tiempo; observó cómo se movía al segundo piso y de inmediato fue tras él sin que alguien más lo notara.

Cuando llegó al segundo piso lo vio adentrarse en su habitación y se apresuró a perseguirlo; en cuanto entró a la habitación desapareció ese demonio extraño y sintió un extraño hormigueo en todo el cuerpo y se tensó por completo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no puedo moverme?- se asustó pero no por mucho tiempo ya que en cuestión de segundos perdió la consciencia y calló al suelo.

Sakura logró escabullirse a la habitación del castaño sin ser notada, y bastante triunfante.

\- Excelente, ahora sólo es cuestión de tiempo.- con mucho esfuerzo lo subió a su casa y lo desvistió por completo, notando un pequeño percance.- oye demonio idiota, para poder completar el plan necesito a Yoh activo de esa zona, si sabes a lo que me refiero-

\- Yo no hago milagros querida, para que eso fuera así Yoh necesitaba estar ya excitado antes de que lo paralizara, ahora es imposible.

\- Maldición, ahora tendré que improvisar.- miró su reloj 22:40.- excelente, no tarda en llegar mira por la ventana y dime si ves a la rubia.- dijo mientras se quitaba por completo la ropa y quedaba desnuda al igual que el inconsciente shaman que reposaba en la cama.

El reloj avanzaba y ya casi era media noche cuando se escuchó a un taxi estacionarse fuera de la pensión, había llegado la hora del show. Sakura se emocionó sobre manera hasta que escuchó un pequeño gemido proveniente de la cama, volteó y observó; el chico estaba despertando. Debía darse prisa. Rápidamente se colocó a horcajadas sobre el castaño y esperó que todo saliera conforme al plan.

Abajo los chicos por fin habían llegado, la rubia abrió la puerta con el regalo del castaño en mano y observó a los integrantes más jamás encontró al castaño; pirika se acercó a saludarla y le menciono que probablemente estaba en su habitación, que tal vez no tardaría en bajar, Anna mordió su labio y se decidió por ir a buscarlo pues estaba ansiosa de verlo así que emprendió camino hacia la habitación del castaño.

En la habitación del castaño Sakura estaba expectante pues escuchaba presurosos pasos subir las escaleras, ya no había marcha atrás; el castaño comenzó a despertar y tenía un poco de movilidad en su cuerpo, al percatarse de eso, la pelinegro tomó las manos del chico y las puso sobre sus caderas y comenzó a moverse simulando una penetración, echó su cabeza hacia atrás y gimió como si estuviera en la cumbre del éxtasis, fue ahí cuando escucho la puerta abrirse.

Anna no podía creer lo que estaba ante sus ojos, su prometido completamente desnudo con Sakura encima de él teniendo sexo sin algún ápice de vergüenza.

El castaño que escuchó la puerta volteó como pudo y la observó.

\- Annita… volviste.- sonrió dulcemente.- al fin volviste.- la itako en cuanto lo escuchó dejó caer el regalo con su rostro ensombrecido. El castaño al notar su acción comenzó a cobrar lucidez y se percató de lo que sucedía, observó a Sakura completamente desnuda arriba de él.- No

Á…

Chicos de verdad lamento mucho la demora, he estado de verdad ocupada y no tenía nada de tiempo para escribir; agradezco mucho sus comentarios de aliento, espero esta semana subir el siguiente capítulo de mi otro fic.

Prometo no tardar tanto la próxima vez. Espero leer sus comentarios y los aprecio mucho a todos.

Nos estamos leyendo.


	11. Adiós

Capitulo 11. Adiós

Anna no podía creer lo que estaba ante sus ojos, su prometido completamente desnudo con Sakura encima de él teniendo sexo sin algún ápice de vergüenza.

El castaño que escuchó la puerta volteó como pudo y la observó.

\- Annita… volviste.- sonrió dulcemente.- al fin volviste.- la itako en cuanto lo escuchó dejó caer el regalo con su rostro ensombrecido. El castaño al notar su acción comenzó a cobrar lucidez y se percató de lo que sucedía, observó a Sakura completamente desnuda arriba de él.- No

El chico trataba de quitarse el cuerpo de la ojiazul de encima tanto como podía mientras la rubia trataba de salir del shock para huir de ahí y fueron precisamente las palabras de Sakura las que la hicieron aterrizar.

\- lo siento querida, siempre esperamos a que no estés presente para amarnos como ahora pero la verdad es que no pudimos controlarnos en esta ocasión tan especial.- El castaño escuchaba en shock las palabras de Sakura.

\- No.- dijo el shaman quitándola de encima sentándose sobre la cama; la rubia vio la clara desnudes del chico y sus intenciones de acercarse a ella por lo cual dio la vuelta y salió corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron.- Anna, por favor espera.- tan rápido como pudo se colocó sus pantalones pero cuando intentó salir de la habitación la detuvieron unos brazos alrededor de su torso desnudo.

\- Espera amorcito.- dijo con voz sensual susurrando a su oído.- ¿me vas a dejar así, a la mitad?

\- Tú y yo no estamos dejando nada Sakura, aquí nunca hubo nada.- dijo mirándola con odio.

\- ¿Qué ya lo olvidaste mi amor?- interrogó la chica con tristeza.- debiste estar muy ebrio.- dijo sembrando la duda en el castaño.

La rubia bajó a toda velocidad, su aspecto no se podía ocultar, lloraba.

Ren que se percató de su rostro intentó detenerla más la chica lo esquivó y tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitían Salió corriendo de la pensión sin algún rumbo en su mente; Rick quien la vio salir, inmediatamente comenzó a perseguirla sin perderla de vista.

Por su parte el chino subió a ver la razón por la que la rubia había salido en ese estado, sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la habitación de Yoh y escuchó las últimas palabras de la chica que estaba completamente desnuda: "debiste estar muy ebrio"

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, el chino miró con ira a ambos chicos, se acercó al sillón donde se encontraba el vestido de la joven y se lo pasó.

\- Vete de aquí Sakura, debo hablar con Yoh.

\- Pe… pero.- trató de alegar algo bajando la vista.

\- No es opción, ponte la ropa y lárgate de aquí.- dijo bastante enojado. La chica obedeció y se puso la ropa, salió de la habitación mientras los dos chicos se miraban en silencio; en cuanto estuvo fuera, el chino azotó la puerta, le colocó el seguro, se acercó al shaman y le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte en la cara que lo dejó en el suelo.- ¿pero qué es lo que te pasa maldito idiota? Anna, ella… no sé qué decirte.- dijo dándose la vuelta.

El castaño se puso de pie con el rostro ensombrecido y se sentó en la cama

\- Ren, no sé qué fue lo que paso, de verdad no sé ni siquiera que es lo que debo explicar.- el chico volteó furioso.

-¿Cómo que no sabes que es lo que debes explicar? ¿Por qué no empiezas por hablarme de cómo terminó esa mujer desnuda en tu habitación?

\- Ren, te lo juro de verdad, por mi vida, que no lo sé.

\- ¿Cómo no vas a saberlo? Dime lo último que recuerdas.- pronunció el chino bastante escéptico.

\- Estaba festejando con los chicos cuando me pareció ver una clase de demonio igual al que Anna describía todo el tiempo, lo seguí hasta mi habitación y ya no recuerdo más.- el chico de ojos gatunos suspiró frustrado.

\- Eres un idiota ¿lo sabes? Nadie puede creerte algo así.- dijo dándose la vuelta.

\- ¿Por qué?- se apresuró a decir mientras le impedía que abriera la puerta.- ¿Por qué nadie habría de creer mi verdad? ¿Alguna vez les di motivos para desconfiar de mí?- el chino lo pensó un poco.

\- Desde que Sakura llegó a esta casa lo único que ha hecho es seguirte a todos lados, sobrepasar a Anna y tú no has hecho nada, aunque dijeras la verdad, eso lo pone en duda, ahora dime una cosa ¿Anna vio lo que yo vi o fue espectadora de algo más?- el castaño se puso pálido.

\- Eso responde a mi pregunta, Anna salió de la casa corriendo, no sé a dónde se fue pero dudo mucho que quiera verte.

\- Debo encontrarla Ren, por favor debes ayudarme. Yo la amo, con todo mi corazón, jamás le haría algo así.

\- Primero debemos buscarla.

Mientras tanto en la oscuridad del pasillo una chica se encontraba hablando con un enorme demonio oscuro.

\- Todo salió estupendamente.- dijo emocionada.- ahora es el momento cuando debes hacer que se enamore de mí.- el espectro rodó sus ojos.

\- ya te dije que yo no hago milagros. No puedo hacer eso mocosa babosa sé un poco más realista.

\- Ush! Eres un inútil… entonces como habíamos quedado, la segunda parte del plan, debes plantar en sus recuerdos memorias falsas, mías y de él haciendo el amor. Ya verás que cuando vea en su mente cuanto disfrutamos del sexo juntos querrá estar conmigo por siempre.

\- son recuerdos falsos querida ¿Cómo demonios piensas que él se va a enamorar de ti?

\- tú sólo cállate y trabaja.- el demonio desapareció y la chica salió de las sombras; bajó las escaleras con una sonrisa triunfante.

Abajo se desataba todo un caos pues Anna había salido corriendo hace casi una hora ya seguida por Rick y no habían vuelto, los espíritus de todos habían salido a buscarlos pero no daban con el paradero de ninguno de los dos.

Jun y Pirika volteó a la escalera y se encontró con la gigante sonrisa de Sakura.

\- Pierden su tiempo chicos, Anna no va a regresar.

\- ¿de qué hablas?- fue Pirika la que cuestionó a la chica

\- Pues de la verdad, Yoh habló con ella y le dijo que no lo molestara más, que no habrá boda pues está enamorado sólo de mí.

\- Tú de verdad estás loca.- contestó Jun.- ahora déjate de estupideces.- dijo molesta como jamás.- y lárgate de la casa de Anna.

\- Jajaja.- riendo con cinismo.- tú en esta casa no eres nadie para mandarme, sólo Yoh puede sacarme de aquí.- Jun rabiosa se acercó y le dio una bofetada.

\- cállate.- todos miraban sorprendidos la escena.- Li. Sácala de aquí.- el zombi se acercó y la tomó con fuerza de los brazos, la levantó en peso y salió de la casa con ella.

\- Basta, bájame ¿Qué vas a hacerme?-dijo asustada.

\- No estés quejándote.- dijo Jun, si hubiera querido ya le hubiera dicho que te desapareciera.- en los ojos de Sakura apareció el terror, li se encargó de ella y la dejó en una parte muy alejada de la pensión.

Por fin Ren e Yoh bajaron rápidamente las escaleras.

\- ¿Por dónde se fue Anna?- cuestionó el castaño en cuanto terminó de bajar las escaleras. Todos estaban callados, juzgando con la mirada al shaman.- RESPONDAN.- más nunca nadie dijo nada.

\- Chicos.- habló el chino.- ¿Qué saben de Anna?

\- Amor.- contestó Jeanne.- no sabemos mucho, ella se fue corriendo a toda velocidad y la verdad es que no sabemos en dónde está, los espíritus también se fueron y no han vuelto.

\- Amo Yoh.- llegó el samurái.- lo siento no logramos localizar a la señorita Anna.

\- Está bien.- dijo bastante preocupado.- saldré a buscarla.- dijo ignorando a todos los demás y salió corriendo de la pensión. Todos observaron cómo salió e inmediatamente se reunieron para hablar.

\- Ren.- habló Pirika.- ¿Qué fue lo que en verdad pasó?

\- No lo sé, pero de verdad no creo que Yoh quisiera lastimar a Anna, dejemos esta conversación para después; salgamos a encontrarla para poder arreglar esto de una buena vez.

\- sí.- respondieron al unísono y todos se dividieron para buscar a la rubia.

La Itako que había salido bastante tiempo atrás corría por el bosque tanto como sus piernas se lo permitía, su vista nublada por las lágrimas; unos metros atrás de ella venía el alemán a toda velocidad tratando de alcanzarla, la chica iba tan descontrolada que no se percató de que unos metros adelante se encontraba un enorme barranco con caída libre bastante alto.

\- ANNA.- gritaba el chico pero la rubia no se detenía.- ANNA POR FAVOR PARA.- el chico apresuró el paso justo para jalarla del brazo y prevenir la caída, la chica que no se había percatado del barranco miró aterrada la caída. Respiraba agitadamente y cuando por fin regresó a su realidad aterrizó de rodillas y siguió llorando tan fuerte como sus pulmones se lo permitían. El alemán se colocó frente a ella y la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos.

\- Todo está bien linda, tranquila; yo estoy aquí… siempre estaré aquí.- trataba de tranquilizarla mientras acariciaba su espalda. La rubia temblaba entre sus brazos perdida en el llanto y la rabia hasta que algo la hizo aterrizar.

\- ANNA.- escuchaba la voz preocupada de su prometido a lo lejos.

\- No.- estaba cerca de encontrarlo.- no quiero verlo. Por favor Rick, sácame de aquí.- el chico asintió seriamente; se puso de pie y la tomó de la mano.

\- ven, corre. Conozco un atajo a mi departamento.- la chica lo siguió tanto como pudo haciendo que todos le perdieran la pista. El cielo comenzó a crujir con furia y se desató una fuerte tormenta encima de todos.

A lo lejos podía vislumbrarse el departamento del chico, este abrió la puerta y encendió las luces.

\- No.- habló la chica.- por favor apágalas, si vienen sabrán que estamos aquí. El shaman sólo asintió y apagó las luces.

\- ven linda, estás empapada sería bueno que te dieras un baño y te prestaré algo para que te pongas, encenderé la calefacción.- la chica asintió lentamente e hizo todo lo que el alemán le dijo.

Una vez terminado el shaman hizo lo mismo y la chica lo esperó sentada en el sillón con su mirada perdida, vestía un suéter bastante holgado color gris perteneciente al alemán y un short amarrado a su delgado cuerpo pues toda su ropa estaba empapada.

El chico salió de su habitación y se acercó a la estufa, para preparar algo de chocolate caliente, cuando terminó lo sirvió en dos tazas y se acercó a la chica poniendo la taza frente a ella.

La rubia elevó la mirada y lentamente tomó la taza, la verdad es que tenía mucha hambre y frío, se sentía destrozada y tal vez ese chocolate pudiera reconfortarla un poco.

Lo bebió hasta que un dolor en el pecho la molestó.

\- Yoh y Ren vienen.- mencionó.

\- Tranquila, solo debes bajar tu esencia para hacerlo imperceptible y yo me encargaré de bloquear el contacto con los espíritus ¿de acuerdo?- la chica asintió y se relajó pausando su respiración.

El atractivo chico realizó un conjuro leve que hizo imperceptible su presencia tanto a los shamanes como a los espíritus.

Fuera de la casa el castaño tocaba la puerta desesperado.

\- Anna, Anna por favor sé que estás aquí; déjame hablar contigo sólo un minuto por favor. Amor por favor… por favor.- sin respuesta alguna el chico se dejó caer de rodillas frente a la puerta.

\- Amo Yoh, no están aquí, ni yo no Basón pudimos encontrarlos.

\- Seguiré buscando Ren, no me detendré… así me tome toda la noche.- dijo dando la vuelta y corriendo de nuevo por el espeso bosque siendo seguido por el chino.

\- ya pasó.- informó el alemán.- se han ido.

\- gracias.- dijo Anna suspirando un poco.- lo siento, ya estoy cansada de llorar pero no puedo controlarlo.

\- Está bien linda, es normal… pero quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, puedes contar conmigo. Yo siempre estaré contigo.- dijo tomando el rostro de la chica con ambas manos y dando un dulce beso en su frente.

La rubia tomó sus manos que aún estaban en su rostro y lo miró a los ojos por un minuto hasta que se decidió y lentamente se acercó a su rostro y lo besó dulcemente. Se alejó un momento un poco indecisa hasta que por fin se arrojó a sus brazos y lo besó apasionadamente.

El chico la recibió en sus fuertes brazos y le dio vuelta en el sillón colocándola debajo de él.

CONTINUARÁ…

Hola! Sé que todos me odiarán con este capítulo pero tranquilos, no estará tan mal, saben que jamás pondría en riesgo mi pareja favorita.

Un beso a todos.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12. Lejos.

\- ya pasó.- informó el alemán.- se han ido.

\- gracias.- dijo Anna suspirando un poco.- lo siento, ya estoy cansada de llorar pero no puedo controlarlo.

\- Está bien linda, es normal… pero quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, puedes contar conmigo. Yo siempre estaré contigo.- dijo tomando el rostro de la chica con ambas manos y dando un dulce beso en su frente.

La rubia tomó sus manos que aún estaban en su rostro y lo miró a los ojos por un minuto hasta que se decidió y lentamente se acercó a su rostro y lo besó dulcemente. Se alejó un momento un poco indecisa hasta que por fin se arrojó a sus brazos y lo besó apasionadamente.

El chico la recibió en sus fuertes brazos y le dio vuelta en el sillón colocándola debajo de él.

La rubia parecía sumergida en un sueño hasta que abrió los ojos y se percató de lo que estaba haciendo, el chico al que besaba no era su castaño y eso la hizo aterrizar pero no sólo a ella pues el alemán que la abrazaba con fuerza también comenzó a soltarla poco a poco.

\- lo siento.- dijo la rubia apenada alejándose de él.- el chico sonrió débilmente retirando un mechón rubio de cabello de su frente.

\- yo también lo siento. Escucha linda… yo de verdad te quiero, enserio te quiero… pero no quiero que esto que es tan especial pase por que te sientes mal o quieres olvidar a tu prometido.- la rubia lo miró tristemente.- sé que estás pasando por algo muy duro pero es cuestión de tiempo para que pase tu dolor y cuando eso suceda y si tú así lo quieres yo estaré esperándote para amarte como lo mereces.- la itako escuchaba atenta a su compañero, estaba bastante confundida.

\- gracias por dejarme pasar aquí la noche.- dijo tratando de evadir un poco el tema.

\- eres bienvenida a quedarte los días que tú quieras linda.- dijo sonriendo.

\- gracias, pero no creo que sea muy conveniente, por la situación en la que me encuentro lo mejor será que busque otro lugar en dónde quedarme.- el chico la miró con algo de tristeza.

\- Está bien, puedo ayudarte a buscar si quieres.- dijo sonriendo dulcemente.- Linda, lo único que quiero es que estés bien, lo que pasó no es el fin del mundo, debes pensar bien lo que harás, estar segura y no mirar atrás.- la rubia se recostó en el sillón y cerró sus ojos el alemán se puso de pie y caminó hacia su habitación volviendo enseguida con un enorme y esponjoso cobertor para cubrir a la itako del frío de la noche. Se sentó en el suelo y la miró dormir; era realmente sorprendente como enamorarte como un loco de una persona que tenías tan poco de conocer.

Por las calles de Funbari un castaño corría desesperado por las calles en la oscuridad, ya había llamado y localizado a todos los amigos de Anna los cuales ya estaban preocupados y alerta tratando de encontrar a la rubia.

\- Yoh.- habló Ren.- ya está por amanecer, casi son las 6 de la mañana y Anna no aparece, lo mejor será ir a casa y esperar tener noticias de ella.

\- No, no puedo dejarlo así Ren, tengo que encontrarla.

\- No aparecerá Yoh, debe estar en algún lugar, si algo malo le hubiera pasado ya lo sabríamos, las malas noticias viajan primero; vamos a la pensión a esperar.

Bere que ya se había enterado de la desaparición de la rubia salió desesperada en su búsqueda llamando a Franck y a Kike para que auxiliaran también. Estaban unos metros alejados de los demás y llamaba insistentemente al celular de la rubia pero sin resultado positivo alguno. Hasta que decidió intentar por otro medio.

El alemán estaba sentado en el piso recargado en el sillón dormitando hasta que escuchó su celular, miró el número y contestó.

\- Hola Bere ¿Cómo estás?

\- Rick, por fin, escucha… Anna desapareció y sé que está contigo, por favor dime que está bien.- el alemán tenía el celular en altavoz por lo cual la rubia escuchaba entre sueños la conversación. Se levantó, frotó sus ojos y arrebató el celular al chico.

\- Bere, soy yo, escucha sé que estás con ellos así que no dejes que se enteren de que hablo contigo.

\- Está bien, no te preocupes ammm, están algo alejados de mí.

\- Excelente. Estoy bien, Rick me dejó pasar la noche en su casa.

\- Anna… ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

\- Ahora no puedo hablar de eso.- dijo levemente. A lo lejos Ren observó que Bere hablaba con alguien, más no quiso acercarse, sabía que si no había dicho nada era porque seguramente la rubia se lo había pedido así que se acercó a Yoh y trató de distraerlo para que no notara la llamada de la chica.

\- Está bien, pero sabes que no debes quedarte en casa de Rick Anna, no es correcto; iré en la tarde por ti, te quedarás conmigo.- la rubia sonrió muy levemente.

\- gracias. Por favor no dejes que se enteren en absoluto algo referente a mí.

\- tranquila.- colgó.- Anna está bien.- le susurró a sus dos amigos.- debemos irnos y no decir nada de ella ¿entienden?- los chicos asintieron. Se acercaron al grupo de shamanes y la morena habló.-debemos irnos, es tarde y nuestros padres deben estar preocupados.- el castaño asintió; cuando iban un poco alejados Ren se alcanzó a Bere.

\- Suban a mi auto, los llevaré, está al final del parque.

\- gracias.- aceptaron todos, se acercaron al auto y subieron.

\- Escucha Bere, sé que hablaste con Anna y que te pidió que no dijeras nada pues ya nos habrías contado algo sobre su paradero y que si no fuera así no descansarían hasta encontrarla.- los chicos lo miraron en silencio, sin lugar a dudas era muy inteligente.- y como no me han contestado estoy seguro de estar en lo correcto, así que esto es lo que haremos… sé que se encontrarán con ella así que te llamaré por la noche, y cuando lo haga por favor contesta, ten por seguro que estaré sólo y que guardaré cualquier secreto con respecto a su situación, soy su amigo y lo único que quiero saber es si ella está bien.- la chica guardó silencio y lo pensó por unos minutos hasta que contestó.

\- ¿lo promete? ¿Promete no decirle a nadie y no lastimarla aún más?

\- Te lo juro.- la chica lo miró seriamente y asintió.

\- Bien… llame como a las siete.- el chico sonrió agradecido y asintió. Los llevó a sus respectivos hogares y se despidió.

Volvieron todos a la pensión dispuestos a descansar un poco, había sido una terrible noche buena y el 25 de diciembre tenía una pinta mucho peor para todos.

\- Iré a descansar un poco.- informó Pirika, seguida por Horo, Chocolove, Tamao, Ryu y Fausto.

\- Nosotros nos vamos a casa, volveremos más tarde Yoh.- dijo el chino despidiéndose. Manta también se despidió de todos y volvió a su casa.

Cuando el chino salía por el portón se encontró con Lyserg lo pensó unos momentos y decidió hablar con él.

\- ¿Tienes un minuto?- el inglés lo miró.

\- Claro.

\- chicas esperen en el auto, sólo serán unos minutos.- ambas asintieron e hicieron lo que el chino les pidió.- Amigo escucha, lo que te voy a pedir te sonará extraño pero necesito que me hagas un enorme favor.- el inglés escuchaba atentamente.- Si Yoh te pide que busques a Anna, no lo hagas.- hubo un silencio sepulcral.

-¿Qué estás queriendo decir?

\- sé dónde está Lyserg, pero Yoh no puede saberlo, no hasta que escuche a Anna.

\- ¿me estás pidiendo que traicione a Yoh?

\- No, te estoy pidiendo que me dejes escuchar a Anna, que la dejes tranquilizarse un poco y tal vez Yoh también lo haga y tal vez algo de tiempo ayude a sanar algo. Anna por algo se fue, debo sabes que es. Por favor, sé que Anna también es tu amiga.- el peliverde lo pensó por un momento.

\- De acuerdo, pero será sólo una semana, en una semana debes decirme no sus razones porque no soy un entrometido, pero debes decirme si es una buena idea o no que le demos la espalda a nuestro amigo o si buscaremos la solución de sus problemas.

\- Bien, una semana es perfecta. Te agradezco, te veo más tarde.- salió de la pensión para dirigirse a su mansión y descansar.

Cuando lyserg entró pasó a un lado de la cocina para subir a su habitación y se encontró con la dolorosa imagen de su castaño amigo llorando frente a una taza de café, el shaman sintió la mirada del inglés y volteó al pasillo.

\- Lyserg.- dijo.- por favor acompáñame un momento ¿sí?- el peliverde quería tener el menor contacto con él después de su charla con Ren pero no podía evitarlo; se acercó lentamente y lo miró.- ¿quieres un poco de café?- ofreció.

\- No gracias amigo, no quiero espantar mi sueño, quiero dormir un poco.- el castaño asintió tristemente.- Yoh… ¿puedes decirme que pasó?- el shaman volteó a verlo con los ojos llorosos y negó.

\- a ciencia cierta no lo sé. No puedo recordarlo todo. Amigo por favor tienes que ayudarme a encontrarla. Por favor.- suplicó.

\- Lo haré Yoh, pero para que mi método funcione necesito mucha energía, iré a descansar, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.- el chico bajó la mirada.

\- no puedo. Estaré despierto, tal vez decida volver y yo…- silenció un poco pues sabía en su interior que no sería así.- yo estaré esperándola.- el inglés se puso de pie.

\- Esta bien amigo, como quieras, pero trata de tomarlo con calma, algo dentro de mí me dice que ella está bien.- el castaño asintió mientras veía al inglés perderse de vista, se acercó a uno de los armarios y sacó un cobertor, se sentó en el recibidor con su enorme taza de café y contempló el amanecer.

\- Vuelve amor, por favor… - susurró con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Las horas pasaban lentas y tortuosas para una hermosa rubia que miraba por la ventana del departamento, ya eran las tres de la tarde y estaba muy cansada, no había descansado bien y no quería comer nada por más que el alemán insistía.

\- Linda, come algo, está rico… no soy tan malo cocinando.- dijo sonriente.

\- no tengo hambre Rick, pero te lo agradezco. No te preocupes por mí.

\- Debemos decirle a Ren que estás aquí Anna, sé que no le dirá a tu prometido.

\- Estoy segura de que Ren ya sabe que estoy aquí, lo llamaré más tarde.

En la pensión apenas estaban despertando, Tamao preparaba la comida, los chicos bajaban a la cocina poco a poco con un algo de pereza, mirando con tristeza a Yoh que se veía terriblemente con una cara de no haber dormido toda la noche y rastros de lágrimas surcaban sus ojos.

Manta llegó a la pensión para acompañarlos a comer y observó detenidamente a su amigo.

\- Estoy bien Manta, no te preocupes.

El silencio era sepulcral, nadie se animaba a pronunciar una sola palabra hasta que el castaño decidió romper el silencio.

\- ¿alguien sabe a qué hora vendrá Ren?

\- No amigo… no nos dijo nada sobre a qué hora llegaría.- el castaño lo pensó un momento, estaba seguro de que Ren sabría dónde estaba su rubia.

El shaman salió con prisa de la casa y abordó su camioneta, iría a casa del chino, tal vez si lo seguía podría ver a su itako.

En el comedor todos miraron con rareza la acción del shaman.

\- ¿Alguien sabe que está pasando con don Yoh y doña Anna?- todos negaron con la cabeza. Pirika que era la más molesta con la situación habló.

\- No es muy difícil de deducir que Yoh lastimó a Anna y por eso ella se fue.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Pirika? Yoh es nuestro amigo es sería incapaz de hacer algo así.- reclamó su hermano.

\- Pues ¿Qué otra explicación tienen?

\- Tal vez sólo se cansó de esa bruja y hablaron sobre terminar el compromiso y por eso Anna se fue.

\- si ese fuera el caso ¿Por qué yoh la estaría buscando como desesperado?

\- No lo sé Pirika no puedo saberlo todo- gritó el ainú.

\- Pues para mí es más que claro que él la traicionó con esa arrastrada que tiene por amiga.

\- Me sorprende que hables así de nuestro amigo y si fue así pues seguro lo hizo por una razón y nosotros debemos apoyarlo; de seguro se cansó de esa loca.

\- También Anna es nuestra amiga.- se enfrascaron en una acalorada discusión en la que los espectadores tenían sus opiniones bastante divididas.

El castaño conducía bastante molesto y a gran velocidad para llegar a la mansión de Ren, estaba seguro de que él sabría dónde estaba Anna, pero no podía creer que lo estuviera traicionando; pero su mente estaba en encontrar a la rubia por lo cual dejaría para el final cualquier reclamo.

Se estacionó fuera de la mansión y llamó por el intercomunicador.

\- Mansión de la familia Tao ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- contestó el mayordomo cortésmente.

\- Buenas tardes, estoy buscando a Ren; mi nombre es Yoh Asakura- dijo apresuradamente.

\- Oh, lo siento Señor Asakura el Señor Tao salió hace un momento y no tengo el conocimiento de a qué hora llegará.- se escuchó una tercera voz al fondo.

\- ¿Quién es Franco?

\- El señor Asakura.

\- Hazlo pasar.

\- Enseguida señorita Jun.- el mayordomo abrió el portón permitiéndole el ingreso al castaño, el chico se apresuró a la china.

\- Jun ¿en dónde está tu hermano?- dijo bastante molesto.

\- Cálmate Yoh. Está en la oficina tuvo que salir de emergencia, volverá más tarde… ¿pasó algo malo?

\- ¿Además de lo obvio? Anna desapareció y sé que Ren sabe dónde está.

\- ¿y qué te hace pensar eso?

\- simplemente lo sé Jun, sé que él me está mintiendo.

\- mmm.- meditó un poco y preguntó.- si así fuera ¿Qué razón tendría Anna para esconderse de ti? Dime Yoh ¿Por qué mi hermano tendría que traicionarte y ayudarla?- el castaño no supo que decir.- lo supuse... ponte cómodo, puedes esperarlo aquí si quieres.- el castaño asintió y tomó asiento en la sala.

Alrededor de las 5 de la tarde la rubia llegó a casa de su mejor amiga, estaba algo asombrada pues la casa era verdaderamente enorme y linda. Tocó el timbre y esperó alrededor de 5 minutos hasta que un niño de aproximadamente 10 años abrió la puerta, esto no la sorprendió pues sabía que la chica tenía 6 hermanos y una hermana más.

\- ¿en qué puedo ayudarla señorita…? emmm.- la miró interrogante.

\- Anna.- dijo sonriendo un poco.- busco a Bere.

\- oh, un momento. ¡BEREEEEEEEE TE BUSCAN EN LA ENTRADAAAAA!- la chica lo miró con curiosidad, no le molestó para nada la impertinencia del chiquillo, después de todo se notaba que era hermano de la morena.

\- YA VOOOOOOOOOY.- escuchó por respuesta en la entrada. La rubia hizo un pequeño gesto de diversión, se notaba que era una muy linda familia.- ¡Anna!- exclamó realmente alegre de verla bien y la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo.- ¿estás bien? Se te ve… triste.- no sabía cómo definirlo pues su amiga siempre había estado serena ante cualquier situación. La rubia la separó lentamente de su cuerpo y contestó.

\- Estoy bien.

\- ¿quieres decirme qué pasó?

\- no.- dijo suavemente.- lo siento yo… no creo que pueda hablar de esto…

\- ¿hay algo en que te pueda ayudar?

\- bueno realmente, si lo hay.- dijo con algo de pena, no estaba acostumbrada a pedir ayuda.- yo… no quiero verlo.

\- ¿verlo? ¿Hablas de Yoh?- la rubia asintió.- ¿y la boda?- la rubia negó lentamente con la cabeza.- Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras Anna, a mi familia no le importará, tenemos suficientes cuartos; pero sabes que tarde o temprano sabrá que estás aquí; además tiene más lugares en los cuales buscarte.

\- pues ojalá se canse en algún momento.

\- Escucha, yo no soy nadie para decirte como hagas las cosas pero lo mejor sería que le dieras a esta situación un cierre correcto… la boda estaba planeada para dentro de unos días y hay muchas más personas involucradas que ustedes dos.- era cierto, la rubia no había pensado en la familia del castaño.

\- No estoy lista ahora… solo necesito un tiempo.

\- Ven, te presentaré a la familia.

Las horas pasaban con lentitud para un castaño que se encontraba desesperado en la sala de los Tao, Ren no llegaba y ya eran las 7 de la noche, estaba harto, no contestaba el celular, no contestaba en la oficina, nadie sabía dónde se encontraba.

El chino salía de su oficina agotado de tener que evitar a su amigo todo el día, tenía pésimo humor pero por el momento no podía hablar con él, su prioridad en ese momento era Anna.

Sacó su celular, marcó el número de la morena y esperó hasta que le contestaron.

\- Buenas noches Bere ¿está Anna contigo?

\- un momento… Anna, es Ren quien habla.- la rubia lo dudó un momento.- me prometió que estaría solo cuando llamara.- entonces la rubia tomó el teléfono.

\- Bueno…

\- ¡Anna! Por fin… ¿estás bien?

\- Todos preguntan eso… estoy bien Tao gracias.

\- ¿estás en casa de Bere? ¿Dónde es? Voy para allá.- la rubia suspiró.

\- No hace falta… necesito estar un tiempo alejada de la pensión y no quiero que Yoh se entere de dónde estoy.

\- No lo hará Anna lo prometo, dime dónde es, voy para ayudarte.- la rubia lo pensó y accedió dándole la dirección.

El chino se aceleró de inmediato hacia el domicilio asegurándose de no ser seguido, una vez estacionado fuera de la enorme casa tocó el timbre y esperó. Abrió la morena y lo dirigió a donde se encontraba su amiga. Inmediatamente se acercó a ella y la abrazó, la rubia levantó la ceja y lo alejó de ella.

\- Estoy bien, todos deben dejar de verme así, no quiero que me tengan lástima.

\- no es lástima Anna, sólo estaba preocupada por ti. Eres mi amiga. Debemos hablar. Rubia, ven a quedarte a mi casa, estarás bien con nosotros Jun, Jeanne y yo te cuidaremos, sé que estás pasando por un mal momento y por lo mismo estarás mejor con nosotros.- entablaron una pequeña discusión hasta que fueron interrumpidos por una mujer de amable aspecto, de estatura algo baja, un poco llenita y de tez blanca que venía acompañada de un hombre un poco más alto de tez morena y de rostro sonriente.

\- Hola joven buenas tardes.- dijo la dulce mujer.- disculpen que los interrumpa pero es la hora de la cena.

\- gracias.- respondió Ren cortésmente.- pero no quiero causar molestias, sólo estaré unos minutos y me retiraré.- el hombre sonrió con alegría.

\- nada de eso joven, usted es amigo de mi hija y de esta hermosa chica rubia que a partir de hoy forma parte de esta familia, así que usted no se podrá ir de aquí tan fácilmente, acompáñenos a cenar, mi esposa tiene un maravilloso sazón y usted será testigo de ello.- el chino quedó conmovido con la amabilidad de esa familia y asintió a la invitación.

La cena pasó como si se tratase de un evento especial, era una increíble cena con toda la familia de la morena presente, y todo el comedor estaba inundado de risas y conversaciones interesantes, eso lo tranquilizaba bastante, era obvio que la rubia se negaría rotundamente a irse con él, así quepor lo menos la dejaría en excelentes manos.

Terminado el postre se retiró cada quien a su habitación dejando a Ren con las dos chicas haciéndolo sentir en casa.

\- Anna, escucha… sé que no podré convencerte de quedarte en mi casa, así que por lo menos déjame ayudarte económicamente, sé que no planeas volver a la pensión bajo ninguna circunstancia… así que vas a necesitar ropa, y útiles para la escuela, la colegiatura entre otros implementos.

\- de ninguna manera Tao… ya me las arreglaré… no necesito que me regales el dinero.

\- ¿y quién dijo que era un regalo? Es un adelanto de tu paga… sigues en mi empresa ¿no? Toma el dinero para que te instales cómodamente, si necesitas más sólo tienes que pedirlo, lo tomaré a cuenta de tu pago.- la sacerdotisa mostró una leve sonrisa en forma de agradecimiento.

\- aún no sé si volveré a la escuela, sé que Yoh me buscará ahí.

\- debes volver a la escuela… eso no es opcional, ya encontraremos la manera de mantenerlo alejado. Anna no destruyas tu futuro por esto, aunque sabes que no podrás esconderte por siempre y tarde o temprano deberás enfrentarte a la realidad.

\- lo sé… todos me lo dicen… sólo necesito un tiempo.

\- Bien, yo hablaré con Yoh, tú quédate tranquila y descansa… me encargaré de que ese tonto hable con tu abuela en cuestión a la boda.- la chica suspiró; su sensei estaría decepcionada de ella. El chico se acercó y la abrazó.- por favor si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme.- besó tiernamente su frente.- Bere hazme favor de cuidar a esta terca rubia.- la morena sonrió y afirmó.

\- no tenga cuidado licenciado.

El chico se despidió de ambas chicas y salió de la casa directo a su mansión, tendría demasiado que arreglar según los mensajes de Jun pues eran las 9 de la noche ya e Yoh seguía en su mansión.

Cuando llegó y abrió la puerta de su mansión se dirigió a la sala en donde se encontraba su castaño amigo quien lo recibió con una gélida mirada.

\- ¿en dónde está?- siseo. El chiño lo miró y negó con la cabeza.- dime en dónde demonios está mi prometida.- gritó acercándose y tomándolo por el cuello. El chino levantó una ceja curioso. El castaño harto de la situación le soltó un puñetazo directo al rostro que tumbó al chico de ojos gatunos.

Cansado de la actitud de su amigo se puso de pie y respondió a los golpes enfrascándose ambos en una seria pelea hasta que fueron interrumpidos por las voces de dos chicas.

\- ya basta amor ¿Qué pasa?- era la dulce voz de Jeanne la que se escuchaba.

\- Ren, Yoh ¿acaso están locos? ¿Qué les pasa?- los chicos se separaron más jamás apartaron la mirada retadora del uno al otro.

\- díganle a este idiota que me diga en dónde está Anna.

\- Ren… ¿de verdad tu sabes dónde está Anna?- cuestionó su prometida. El chico simplemente asintió y ambas chicas suspiraron con tranquilidad.

\- ¿entonces está bien? – preguntó Jun

\- Si, ella está bien… sólo quiere estar sola un tiempo, y si ya te calmaste Yoh, hazme favor de pasar a mi oficina que debo hablar contigo. El chico frunció el ceño y lo siguió hasta su despacho.

\- ¿y bien? ¿Vas a decirme en dónde está mi prometida?

\- No puedo hacerlo, lo siento.- el rostro del castaño se desencajó de furia.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? Repítelo.

\- Ella no quiere verte Yoh, y es su decisión, debes respetarla.- dijo seriamente.

\- No Ren, debo verla, necesito hablar con ella, necesito explicarle que… que..

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a explicarle Yoh que?

\- yo… yo… en realidad no lo sé, sólo necesito verla y hablar con ella, tiene que saber que la amo y que la estaba esperando de su viaje para… yo…- el chico bajó la mirada.- compré un anillo.- el chico proveniente de china entendió y suspiró con bastante pena.

\- lo siento tanto Yoh, sabes que eres uno de mis mejores amigos en el mundo y que jamás te traicionaría pero Anna también es mi amiga… y ella en estos momentos necesita mucho apoyo.

\- pero yo podría explicarle lo que sucedió y arreglar las cosas.

\- ¿Cómo arreglarías algo así?

\- yo… no lo sé. Ella… ¿te contó lo que pasó?- el chino guardo silencio y asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

\- Ren… te juro que no es lo que parece, sé que suena estúpido pero… no puedo recordar bien qué pasó.

\- ¿bebiste mucho esa noche?

\- no… sólo fue un trago para esperar a Anna, nada fuerte y después…- el chico le narró lo que había pasado esa noche.- por favor, te lo suplico Ren, debes creerme.- el chico de ojos gatunos miró sus ojos.

\- Te creo Yoh, lo hago porque eres mi amigo, pero... no tienes pruebas para comprobarle a Anna lo que me dices.

\- Lo sé, pero yo lo vi, vi ese espectro que Anna siempre me describe.

\- Sí pero eso no prueba nada.

\- pensé que de verdad me creías…

\- y lo hago pero… Yoh, Anna fue espectadora de lo que tú y Sakura hicieron… necesitas tener pruebas para hablar con ella y no las tienes… ella no va a creerte, ella ni siquiera quiere verte y tú debes respetarlo.

\- No Ren, no puedo, nos casamos en dos semanas.

\- Pues tendrás que hablar con tu abuela… porque por el momento esa boda no se llevará a cabo. Tienes que darle un tiempo para que se calme y acepte verte, en este momento ella ni siquiera quiere que mencionen tu nombre.

\- NO, no puedo dejar pasar el tiempo… debo recuperarla, es la mujer que amo.

\- pues vas a tener que esperar amigo… y debes aceptarlo.

\- ¿Por qué no me quieres decir dónde está? ¿Está con Rick verdad?

\- ¿acaso escuchas las clases de estupideces que dices? Anna en estos momentos está muriendo por dentro y ¿ya estás pensando lo peor de ella? Tu trabajo es encontrar la manera de que ella te crea.- el moreno lo pensó.

\- no dejaré de buscarla, aunque tú no me quieras ayudar… pero antes, debo encontrar a Sakura, ella sabrá que fue lo que pasó exactamente esa noche.- el chino bufó molesto.

\- haz lo que quieras pero acosarla y buscarla por todos lados no hará que ella cambie de opinión y respecto a Sakura, cuídate de esa mujer…

El castaño dio la vuelta molesto por no conseguir lo que buscaba y abandonó la mansión abordando su camioneta y dirigiéndose a una casa en particular eran ya aproximadamente las 10 de la noche y la nieve caía copiosamente, se estacionó fuera del departamento y tocó la puerta agresivamente hasta que el Alemán atendió.

\- ¿Qué es lo que haces tú aquí?

\- ¿Dónde está Anna?

\- ¿disculpa?

\- ¿crees que soy estúpido? Sé que Anna está aquí.-dijo empujando a Rick de la puerta. – ¡Anna!- llamaba el castaño sin tener respuesta mientras violentamente invadía el departamento y buscaba a la itako por todas partes.

\- Ella no está aquí.

\- Claro que lo está, sé que la estás ocultando, dime en dónde está.

\- Ya basta, no sé dónde está y si supiera no se lo diría a un idiota como tú que se atrevió a tocar a otra mujer teniendo una prometida tan perfecta como ella.

\- yo no toqué a nadie más.

-pues eso no es lo que dice Anna, así que tú ya no serás un estorbo en su vida.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A que por fin se dio cuenta de la basura que eres y ella tendrá oportunidad de abrir las puertas de su corazón a alguien que si se lo merezca.

\- y no me digas, tu estarás en primera fila ¿no es así?- el alemán sonrió de lado.

\- No sabes que tan adelante voy.- dijo con sarna, el castaño fúrico le soltó un puñetazo directo al rostro que lo dejó en el piso y enseguida se montó en él y lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa.

\- ¿te atreviste a tocarla maldito idiota?- gritó soltándole otro puñetazo; el alemán rio y le soltó un puñetazo igual para quitárselo de encima, se puso de pie y escupió la sangre.

\- Eso es algo que a ti no te importa… ahora lárgate de mi casa.- el Asakura se puso de pie furioso y salió por la puerta.

\- Esto no se acaba aquí.- dijo dando la vuelta hacia su camioneta.

La abordó y condujo durante horas dando vueltas por la ciudad, es que simplemente no se le ocurría en dónde demonios podría estar su prometida, jamás se le ocurrió preguntarle a sus amigos en dónde vivían.

Se dio por vencido a las 3 de la mañana, llegó bastante agitado, en su casa nadie estaba despierto lo cual le resultaba bastante sospechoso, cabía la posibilidad de que Ren ya les hubiera informado que Anna estaba bien o incluso hasta su paradero, esperaría a que amaneciera para hablar con ellos.

Subió a su habitación y se colocó su pijama pero sabía que sería imposible conciliar el sueño, se acercó a su ventana y miró a la luna, hasta que no pudo contenerse más y lloró, lloró cuanto pudo descargarse, rogó a la luna que la trajera de vuelta, rogo a la luna una oportunidad de hablar con ella pero sobre todas las cosas, rogaba porque le creyera.

En otro lado de la ciudad una hermosa rubia se encontraba recostada en un cómodo sillón que se encontraba en el balcón de su nueva y enorme habitación; miraba la luna, buscaba una respuesta… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer algo así? Lloraba, se sentía tan débil y lo odiaba… se sentía cansada cuando sabía claramente que esto apenas comenzaba.

CONTINUARÁ

Hola chicos buenas noches! Disculpen la demora pero trato de avanzar lo más pronto posible porque el trabajo absorbe casi todo mi tiempo, claramente este capítulo no está terminado, de hecho es como la mitad pero quería que tuvieran por lo menos un poco de él. Agradezco mucho su apoyo, consejos y palabras lindas que me dicen y por orden el siguiente que actualizaré será "Recuperarte"...

ya saben que pueden opinar pues yo tomo en cuenta todas sus ideas.

Los quiero chicos, hasta pronto.


	13. Incansable

Capítulo 13.- Incansable

Bere entró por la mañana a la habitación de la rubia y la encontró observando por la ventana con la mirada perdida.

\- Buenos días Anna.- dijo a sus espaldas.

\- Hola.- contestó con lentitud.

\- ya está listo el desayuno…- se quedó parada en su lugar esperando respuesta. Al no recibirla suspiró.- vamos… debes comer algo. Nunca pensé que fueras de esas chicas que pierde el apetito por una decepción amorosa.- la rubia sonrió ligeramente.

\- no lo soy… vamos.- dijo poniéndose de pie y siguiendo a su amiga. Lo primero que vio al entrar al comedor fue una conversación bastante amena y simpática entre la numerosa familia de la morena, después de todo estaría muy bien acompañada y cada que caía ligeramente en su oscura situación, esos chicos la hacían olvidarla en cuestión de segundos.

En la pensión En Yoh bajaba las escaleras con trabajo, estaba bastante mareado y debía admitir, muy cansado, eran dos noches en las que no había podido dormir en absoluto y esa mañana solo tenía un objetivo claro en su cabeza… debía encontrar a Sakura, si no podía dar con su rubia y claramente sus amigos no lo iba a ayudar, sabía que Sakura tendría al menos las respuestas claras de lo que había pasado esa noche.

Sin saludar a nadie y sin probar bocado se subió a su camioneta, al conducir unos minutos sin rumbo se estacionó en el parque y llamó a su madre.

\- Hola cariño, que bueno escucharte…- el castaño reprimió un suspiro; su mamá tenía ese efecto en él, ese que lo regresaba a ser un pequeño y querer llorar, contarle lo que le pasaba y ocultarse en su regazo esperando que ella solucionase lo que sea que estuviere pasando.

\- Hola mamá… ¿cómo estás?

\- Estoy bien amor… ¿a qué debo tu llamada?

\- Emmm… yo, quisiera saber si tú tenías conocimiento del domicilio de Sakura aquí en funbari…

\- Eh, sí amor… Atena su madre me lo dio y lo anoté en alguna parte, lo buscaré permíteme un momento. ¿Pasa algo malo? Ella lleva unos meses allá, creí que a estas alturas ya sabrías dónde vive.

\- Bu… bueno no he tenido oportunidad de visitarla y… no me contesta el teléfono, necesito hablar con ella.

\- Yoh… dime que pasa. Te escuchas extraño, soy tu madre, sé que algo te sucede.- el chico suspiró angustiado.

\- tranquila mamá… todo está bien, de verdad.

\- no está bien que me ocultes cosas cariño, no te eduqué así.

\- lo sé mamá… te lo contaré pronto, de hecho… tal vez vaya a visitarte en unos días… después de año nuevo.

\- pues claro amor, la boda es aquí en un par de semanas.- el shaman tragó pesado.

\- sí.- susurró.

\- ya encontré el domicilio... Te lo paso es…-

Terminó la llamada, se despidió de su madre y colgó; prendió la camioneta y se dirigió al apartamento de sakura; arribó al lugar y tocó la puerta, más por mucho que lo intentó, jamás obtuvo respuesta. Se sentó fuera del apartamento y esperó.

La noche cayó sobre él que ni siquiera lo había notado si no fuera por el fuerte dolor de estómago que tenía por no haber ingerido alimento en todo el día.

Aceptando el hecho de que no vería a Sakura por ese día marchó de regreso a su casa, deteniéndose en la primero cafetería que encontró abierta para comer cualquier cosa y volver a la pensión.

Subió sin saludar a nadie e ingresó a su habitación… mañana sería otro día.

Entre lágrimas, dolor y desesperación pasaron varios días hasta caer el último día del año; las cosas en la pensión eran bastante complicadas. En realidad sólo Ren sabía dónde estaba Anna y no se atrevía a visitar a sus amigos ya que sabía que no podría esquivar al castaño con sus preguntas acerca del paradero de la misma.

El castaño se encontraba de mal humor en todo momento pues no dormía ni comía muy bien estaba harto de sentirse sólo aun cuando su casa estaba llena de personas.

En esa semana Sakura no había dejado ni el rastro de su paradero por lo cual alejaba las esperanzas del shaman por saber lo que en verdad había sucedido y su rubia parecía haberse esfumado de la tierra aunque él estaba seguro de que no había salido de la ciudad; la conocía bastante bien… ella jamás abandonaría su futuro tan prometedor por nada en el mundo, por eso la amaba por ser fuerte e implacable. Dios… la extrañaba, la necesitaba ya.

Por su parte la hermosa rubia no estaba en mejores condiciones si bien su humor era el de siempre ya que los hermanos de Bere no la dejaban que se sumiera en su depresión pero aun así por las noches cuando ya nadie estaba despierto recordaba abiertamente los hechos que la habían llevado ahí.

Abajo se preparaba una deliciosa cena para despedir el año, la sacerdotisa estaba segura de no querer estar presente pero no tenia opción, debía ser agradecida… en esos días sentía que el espectro se acercaba más a ella y claro, era obvio pues no había tenido pensamientos felices en esa semana; sentía que cada vez se le escapaba más energía, a penas y podía sostener una conversación antes de sentirse tan cansada y caer a la cama.

Ahí estaba, frente a ella, podía verlo claramente, juraba que hasta podría tocarlo. Lo observó por un momento… débil, cansada de la situación.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? – preguntó hastiada.

\- A ti.- contestó el enorme espectro; la rubia abrió inmensamente los ojos, lo había escuchado, era una voz de ultratumba incomparable a las que alguna vez en su vida presenció; cerró los ojos y se desvaneció.

Abrió los ojos y veía bastante borroso, se los talló y observó el reloj "9:00pm" vaya, no recordaba haberse desmayado tanto tiempo desde la paliza que le propiciaron sus demonios.

Fuera de la habitación tocaron a la puerta.

\- Anna, ¿ya estás lista?- escucho la clara voz de Bere.

\- Emmm, bajo en un momento, enseguida los alcanzo.

\- ¿te encuentras bien? Te escuchas un poco extraña.

\- Lo estoy, es sólo que dormí bastante y estoy un poco mareada pero enseguida bajo.- la chica duró unos minutos más fuera de la puerta, para ella claramente su amiga estaba en depresión y de verdad quería ayudarla pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Bufó resignada y bajó con su familia.

Los pensamientos de la morena cruzaron la mente de la rubia, una traviesa lágrima rodó por su mejilla, no era una lágrima de tristeza, era de frustración, es que… simplemente ella no era así, esa no era su forma de ser y ahora se estaba perdiendo a sí misma y ante los demás… debía hacer algo lo más pronto posible para recuperarse.

Se duchó rápidamente y se arregló para estar presentable, bajó a la cocina y festejó con esa hermosa familia que ahora consideraba suya.

La fiesta pasó rápidamente en ambas casas con bastante alegría y unión excepto por Yoh quien miraba a la nada perdido en sus pensamientos.

Cuando llegó la hora de los deseos, por su mente sólo estuvo presente uno "recuperarla" y por la mente de la rubia otro "olvidarlo".

A primera hora de la mañana el shaman castaño abordó su camioneta y tomó un doloroso camino hacia Izumo acudiendo a lo que él creía sería su única solución.

Llegó a la enorme mansión aproximadamente a las 4:00 de la tarde, bajó de la camioneta y respiró hondo.

\- Aquí voy.- dijo adentrándose a la casona. Lo primero que escuchó fue unos pasos acelerados aproximándose a él y lo siguiente fue su vista cubierta por la cabellera de su madre quien lo abrazaba amorosamente y quien lo bombardeó con preguntas.

\- Hola cariño… ¿cómo estás? ¿Por qué te ves tan delgado?- miró en todas direcciones.- ¿y Annita?- el chico bajó la mirada, esto sería aún más duro para su madre.

En casa de Bere las chicas se alistaban para salir de compras, tal vez no era un muy buen día para hacerlo pues tal vez todo estaría cerrado pero la morena quería que su amiga se despejara por completo de la situación; la llevaría a comer, comprarían tanta ropa y zapatos como fuera posible, así como los materiales necesarios para retomar clases en 16 de enero.

\- ¡ANNA!- gritó la chica al pie de la escalera.- ¿ESTAS LISTA?

\- Ya voy, no tienes que gritar.- dijo la chica apaciblemente bajando la escalera. La morena sonrió se veía bastante bien, eso ya era un paso.

\- Lo siento, el chofer que solicité para el día de hoy ya llegó.

\- ¿chofer?

\- Sí, es un servicio de prepago jejeje, como estaremos todo el día de compras necesitamos transporte para guardar todo lo que llevemos.- la rubia la miró con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

\- amm… ok.- salieron y subieron al auto camino al centro comercial.

Su primera parada fue la librería y tienda de útiles escolares dónde compraron todo lo necesario para los seis meses que quedaban de clases antes de salir y recibir el título oficial de abogadas.

Al salir llevaron todo al auto para dedicarse por completo a las tiendas de ropa; ingresaron a una pequeña tienda de lencería, seguido por una de ropa casual, una de ropa exclusiva y terminaron por una zapatería. La rubia no podía mentir diciendo que se la estaba pasando mal pues en realidad estaba pasando un agradable momento con su amiga y no había pensado en nada referente al castaño en todo lo que llevaba del día.

\- Muero de hambre.- se quejó la morena.

\- Sí, yo también muero de hambre… ¿Qué se te antoja comer?

\- De verdad tengo antojo de comida china. Dentro de este centro hay un pequeño restaurante de comida china realmente delicioso.

\- Muy bien, vamos.

Se adentraron en el restaurante y una chica muy amable los recibió.

\- ¿Mesa para dos?

\- por favor.- contestó la rubia.

La linda chica las llevó a su mesa en donde tomaron asiento hasta que escucharon una voz conocida.

\- Lo siento señorita, hay un error… ellas vienen conmigo.- ambas voltearon y miraron al Alemán sonriéndoles hermosamente.

\- Rick.- susurró la rubia.

\- Hola. Te he enviado mensajes, ¿está todo bien?- la morena comenzaba a sentirse fuera de lugar pues la atención sólo se presentaba entre ambos rubios.

\- Sí yo… ya no tengo ese número.- el rubio la miró un minuto y supo que debía hablar con ella, después de todo el la quería de verdad y sabía que estaba pasando por un mal momento.

\- Siéntense chicas por favor… yo invito.

Las chicas tomaron asiento pero apenas se habían sentado la morena se puso de pie.

\- oh! Que tonta soy lo había olvidado por completo… yo había quedado en comer con mi hermano mayor.- dijo tomando tanto sus bolsas como las de Anna.

\- ¿cómo?- cuestionó la rubia.- entonces ¿deberíamos?- dijo poniéndose de pie.

\- No, no no Anna… tengo un tema muy importante y privado con el, Rick ¿te molestaría quedarte sólo con Anna por esta vez?- dijo guiñándole un ojo; el alemán captando inmediatamente le sonrió en agradecimiento.

\- Claro que no, yo encantado… y no te preocupes Anna yo te llevaré a casa.

\- Es usted un caballero licenciado, con permiso… me llevaré tus bolsas de la compra.

\- eh pero.- trató de decir pero la morena ya había salido del lugar. Volteó a ver al alemán con interrogación en el rostro y este sólo elevó los hombros.

\- y… ¿Qué se te antoja preciosa?- la chica sólo elevó una ceja y se sentó.

En la mansión todo estaba en silencio, no se escuchaban prácticamente ni los sonidos de la naturaleza salvo por el leve llanto de Keiko Asakura.

La imagen era bastante peculiar, Yoh Asakura sentado frente a su abuela la cual se encontraba con un temple de hierro, sentada a un costado de Yohmei Asakura quien se encontraba con los ojos blancos incrédulo ante las palabras de su nieto y finalmente la mirada desgarrada de su madre que decepcionada limpiaba sus lágrimas.

\- Salgan ustedes de aquí.- habló finalmente Kino dirigiéndose a su hija y esposo.

\- ¿Qué? Esto es un serio problema.

\- Madre por favor…

\- Dije que me dejen sola con este idiota.- ambos la miraron, esperaron un minuto hasta que por fin se decidieron en salir…

Dentro de la habitación predominaba el silencio.

\- Abuela…- pero fue interrumpido por el fuerte golpe de un bastón directo a su cabeza.

\- Eres un estúpido, te di a la prometida perfecta… la mujer con la que sueña cada hombre, la alumna dedicada, la esposa fiel, la más poderosa de las sacerdotisas y tu así sin más lo tiras a la basura… nuestra descendencia estaba asegurada.

\- No abuela por favor.

\- CALLATE, 10 días… vienes a decirme esto a 10 malditos días de la boda ¿Qué pretendes que voy a hacer? Ya las invitaciones fueron entregadas… ¿Qué se supone que vamos a decir? La familia Asakura será objeto de burlas y cuando se enteren del porqué de la cancelación de la boda Anna será brutalmente humillada.- el castaño palideció.

\- No abuela, por favor debes escucharme, sé que no será así; por favor ayúdame.

\- ¿y que pretendes que yo haga?

\- Abuela te lo juro por mi vida, te lo juro por lo más sagrado que tengo… no lo hice… de verdad yo jamás toqué a Sakura, yo amo a Anna, desde siempre, de verdad la amo con todo mi corazón. Por favor abuela… ella ni siquiera quiere verme… no sé en dónde está y la verdad… sé que tú sí.- la anciana guardó silencio.

\- Dos meses.- dijo con seriedad.

\- Tienes dos meses para encontrarla y decirme dónde está… creo que es el tiempo suficiente para dar con su paradero; si no la encuentras… olvídate de ella.

\- Pero tú no…

\- Claro que sé dónde está, claro que sé lo que pasó… así como también sé que no hiciste nada con Sakura.

\- Entonces ¿por qué…

\- Porque si Anna está desaparecida y no quiere verte es porque de alguna manera lograste que ella jamás se sintiera amada por ti, que no te tuviera confianza… así que lo mínimo que harás será encontrarla por tus propios medios.- el shaman la miró con tristeza, era cierto… todo era su culpa, había dejado que su amistad con Sakura alejara a la mujer que amaba.- entonces espero que entiendas… tienes dos meses para encontrarla o jamás volverás a verla.- el castaño asintió y en ese mismo momento salió de la mansión y volvió a Funbari…

Estaba muerto, había manejado ida y vuelta en un mismo día y sin descanso pero debía actuar rápido.

Sacó un cuaderno y anotó los posibles lugares donde Anna podría estar… la escuela, el departamento de Rick, la casa de Ren, los conocidos de la rubia…

Ideó todo un plan estratégico para encontrarla…

Debía esperar pues aún quedaba una semana de vacaciones y los lugares para encontrarla eran limitados por ahora ya que la chica no iba al trabajo o colegio.

Inconscientemente sonrió al pensar en los lugares en los cuales podría encontrarla sin lugar a dudas; la escuela y el trabajo se habían convertido en la gran motivación de la chica desde hacía ya mucho tiempo haciendo que de paso se contagiara un poco de sus ansias de estudiar y superarse.

 **Flash back…**

una hermosa rubia de 17 años se encontraba preparándose para los exámenes finales pues faltaban pocas semanas y sentía la presión hasta el cuello pues ya había decidido a la universidad a la que deseaba ingresar y esta era de las más cotizadas.

Sentada en el piso de la sala, rodeada de libros y apuntes de apoyo la itako ya llevaba más de 5 horas sin parar.

\- Annita.- llamó el castaño desde la puerta.- por favor descansa un poco, la cena está lista.- la chica parecía ignorarlo pues no respondía. Con mirada de preocupación él castaño se acercó y se posó de cuclillas frente a su prometida. Con una de sus manos quitó el libro que la chica con afán leía; la rubia lo miró con interrogación pues hasta el momento no se había percatado de su presencia, el shaman la saludó con una dulce sonrisa.- ¿estás bien?

\- Claro… ¿por qué lo dices?

\- Estoy llamándote a cenar… vamos, me quedó delicioso.

\- No tengo hambre.- dijo la chica estirando el brazo para tomar su libro.

\- vamos Annita.- dijo esquivando a la chica.- necesitas un descanso.-la rubia suspiró.

\- tengo que terminar estas lecciones, voy bastante atrasada; quiero entrar en esa universidad.- el chico la miró con profundidad.

\- ¿Por qué es esto tan importante?- la rubia lo miró por un momento, lo meditó y contestó.

\- Pues, es una de las mejores universidades de derecho, si lo logro saldré preparada para encontrar un buen trabajo en el que no solo pueda sustentarme económicamente sino que podría ayudar a la sociedad de las formas en las que siempre he querido.- el shaman sonrió complacido pues era la primera vez que la rubia le abría su corazón en estos temas.

\- ¿Elegiste derecho Annita? ¿Qué es en lo que has querido ayudar?- cuestionó bastante interesado su prometido, y ya que no parecía burlarse de ella o ignorarla, decidió contestar.

\- Sí, creo que esa carrera es la más acertada para cumplir mis objetivos; yo…- dijo con un poco de duda.- quiero ayudar a todos los niños que no tienen hogar a encontrar un lugar digno en dónde crecer y desarrollarse; sé que hay muchas empresas que reúnen fondos para las casas hogar y becas educativas, a mí me hubiera gustado contar con algo así cuando…- la chica dejó de hablar y su mirada se ensombreció. El castaño tomó una de sus manos y la besó tiernamente.

\- Lo entiendo. Es hermoso lo que quieres hacer Annita. Es de verdad algo muy motivador… yo quisiera estar a tu lado cuando eso pase.- la itako lo miró con interrogación.- quiero apoyarte y seguir ese camino contigo.- dijo con ilusión.- quiero lo mismo que quieres Annita… quiero entrar a esa escuela.- era algo en verdad extraordinario para ambos, para él ya que lo único que había imaginado de su vida era estar en la tranquilidad de su hogar, con su hermosa y rubia esposa y con la enorme herencia familiar viviendo en la calma por el resto de su vida; y por parte de la chica porque él jamás había demostrado interés en la escuela.

\- Pero… con tus calificaciones de la preparatoria, deberás al menos sacar un 95 en todas las materias para poder aplicar en esta universidad.- dijo la sacerdotisa algo escéptica.

\- ¿A caso no confías en mí?- dijo con un lindo puchero.- sólo debo estudiar día y noche y daré mi mejor esfuerzo… ya lo verás Annita, entraré a esa escuela y me graduaré junto a ti como abogado. Estarás muy orgullosa de mí.- la chica sonrió como pocas veces.

\- Ya lo estoy.- contestó segura. El chico sonrió totalmente enamorado.

\- Bueno… Por favor comamos algo Annita ¿sí? Para recargar energías y ponernos a estudiar… necesitaré toda la ayuda del mundo.- la chica asintió y fueron a tomar sus alimentos.

Tuvieron una conversación bastante amena durante la cena, por primera vez el castaño pudo visualizar su vida al lado de la rubia más allá de algo establecido por la familia. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba ayudar a Anna a cumplir sus sueños y que en verdad esa carrera le motivaba; estaba muy emocionado.

Terminando la cena pasaron a la sala dónde se organizaron para estudiar, la itako se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le costaba al castaño pero del empeño que le ponía y eso le llenaba el corazón de alegría.

Por la mañana amidamaru entró a la casa buscando a su amo en su habitación, al no encontrarlo lo buscó por el resto de la pensión hasta dar con él; el chico estaba dormido en el piso de la sala con la rubia dormida plácidamente en su pecho, el shaman la sostenía con vehemencia y en su cara se visualizaba una notoria sonrisa.

El espíritu no sabía si debía interrumpir la escena pero dada la hora en la que se encontraban, lo mejor era hacerlo ya que en una hora los chicos debían estar en la escuela; el samurái entró en el cuerpo de su amo para entumirlo hasta que finalmente despertó.

\- Gracias Amidamaru… emmm ¿hum?- dijo dándose cuenta finalmente de que su hermosa prometida estaba entre sus brazos y sonrió abiertamente.

Posó su nariz en los rubios cabellos de la sacerdotisa y aspiró su dulce aroma; la chica pudo sentir el respirar de su prometido y lentamente abrió los ojos.

Ruborizada se alejó lentamente de él.

\- Buenos días.- dijo el castaño. La chica sólo desvió la mirada.

\- lo siento… no debí…-

\- Estabas agotada, debíamos descansar un poco, gracias Anna, la pasé muy bien anoche… esperaré ansioso la siguiente lección de estudio.- la rubia se sonrojó y asintió.

\- Es hora de prepararnos para la escuela.- se pusieron de pie y subieron a sus habitaciones.

 **Cuatro meses después…**

El castaño sostenía una carta membretada de la universidad con una enorme sonrisa; entró a la casa corriendo en busca de su prometida; la sintió en su habitación, ni siquiera se molestó en tocar la puerta y la abrió de golpe.

La rubia se encontraba de pie sosteniendo una carta igual a la del castaño, pero sorprendida por el ruido que había ocasionado la puerta volteó inmediatamente encontrándose con la mirada de su prometido.

El chico no esperó un segundo más y de dos zancadas atravesó la habitación, tomó a la rubia entre sus brazos y la estrechó con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

\- Lo logré Annita, si entré a la universidad.- dijo emocionado con lágrimas en los ojos, besando la frente de la chica. Entonces recordó, ella también había aplicado a la universidad.- Annita… ¿a ti como te fue?- la rubia sólo atinó a pasarle la carta donde claramente se podía leer ADMITIDO CON PROMEDIO SOBRESALIENTE. El Shaman inmensamente feliz la tomó en brazos y dio vueltas con ella hasta que la chica lo pellizco.- OUCH

\- ya basta Asakura, no tientes tu suerte. El chico la bajó y rio encantadoramente.

\- Lo siento Annita, estoy muy contento, gracias por siempre creer en mí.- la chica ablandó la irada y le regaló una hermosa sonrisa.

\- Siempre lo he hecho.- el castaño se acercó y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

 **Fin del flash back.**

El shaman suspiró con tristeza, la extrañaba tanto, y si de algo estaba seguro era de que no descansaría hasta encontrarla.

La rubia caminaba al lado de Rick por las heladas calles de Funbari.

\- No sé en qué momento se hizo tan tarde.- habló el Alemán.

\- Lo sé, e quedé enfrascada en la conversación, debe ser pesado para ti tener tanto trabajo pendiente en vacaciones.

\- Si bueno, soy el jefe jurídico de todo un corporativo, eso tiene que tener unas cuantas desventajas.

\- Por favor permíteme ayudarte.

\- No lo sé linda, no sé si sea buena idea, estás pasando por un mal momento y necesitas descanso, relajarte estas vacaciones te hará sentir bien.

\- No, por favor, de verdad el trabajo es terapéutico para mí. Necesito hacer algo para olvidar por lo menos un poco por todo lo que estoy pasando.

\- Mmmmm. Está bien, ven a mi departamento por la mañana, ahí tengo todos mis expedientes, te advierto que en verdad si es mucho trabajo.

\- No importa, de verdad te agradezco.- dijo llegando a la entrada de la casa de su amiga.

\- Bien, aquí te dejo, espero que hayas pasado un rato agradable a mi lado.- la rubia le regaló una hermosa sonrisa.

\- Lo fue, muchas gracias en verdad.- el alemán se animó y la encerró en un abrazo.

\- es tan bueno verte…- la chica tímidamente correspondió y rodeó al chico; duraron unos momentos más abrazados hasta que se soltaron.

\- Yo emmm… buenas noches.- dijo la rubia dando la vuelta y entrando a la casa.

\- Buenas noches hermosa.

No había lugar a dudas de que ese chico le provocaba sentimientos extraños a la rubia. Rápidamente subió a su habitación donde se encontraba una simpática morena esperándola.

\- ¿y? ¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó divertida.- desde la ventana se veía que estabas bastante cómoda.- dijo riendo un poco.

\- ¿me espiabas?- dijo un poco molesta

\- claro.- dijo la morena con gracia; anda dime, ¿qué tal te fue?

\- Bastante bien, considerando que a propósito me dejaste con él.

-Bueno, relájate amiga… necesitabas un poco de distracción y Rick es perfecto para eso. Ahora dime… ¿de qué hablaron?

\- Bien… aún quedan dos semanas de vacaciones y tiene mucho trabajo pendiente así que me ofrecí para ayudarle.

\- ¿y con trabajo pendiente te refieres a algo relacionado con el amor y el acercamiento?- la rubia se sonrojó violentamente.

\- ¿Qué? ¿A caso estás loca? Por supuesto que no, me refiero a que le ayudaré con las demandas pendientes en la oficina.- dijo apresuradamente.

\- Espera un momento, déjame ver si entendí bien. Te quedaste a comer con el más sexy alemán, llegaste hasta esta hora y lo único que hicieron fue ¿hablar de trabajo?

\- pues… ¿de qué más íbamos a hablar? Es mi jefe ¿sabes? No es como que tuviéramos tantas opciones.

\- sí, el jefe con el que hasta donde sé te besaste…

\- lamento haberte platicado eso… ahora lo usas en mi contra.

\- no es para nada en tu contra Anna; en verdad a mí me da mucho gusto que haya alguien que en verdad te valore y esté dispuesto a hacerte feliz. Creo que deberías darle una oportunidad.- la rubia lo pensó un momento.

\- Es muy pronto aún para eso.- dijo casi en un susurro.

\- A veces pronto es el mejor momento.- dijo acercándose y abrazando a su amiga.- Que descanses.- salió de la habitación dejándola sola. La rubia caminó hacia el ventanal y observó a la hermosa e imponente luna y susurrando para sí misma pronunció.

\- Lo pensaré.

Los días pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las vacaciones habían terminado y todos reanudaban la rutina.

Yoh presuroso condujo hasta la escuela de la rubia, se adentró en el estacionamiento, bajó de la camioneta y esperó.

Sabía que la rubia llegaría en cualquier momento; moría por verla, era su único pensamiento constante todos los días. La necesitaba como al oxígeno. Mas pasaron varias horas y esta nunca apareció.

El chico pensó durante un momento que hacer hasta que finalmente pareció iluminarse su rostro. Hablaría con el director, después de todo se había convertido en su tutor al finalizar sus estudios y le tenía estima debido a lo cual estaba enterado de su relación con la rubia.

Se adentró al área administrativa de la escuela hasta dar con la oficina del director, se presentó ante la secretaria y le pidió ser anunciado, no tardó más de cinco minutos en que le permitieran entrar a la oficina y le saludara el hombre de edad madura con una amable sonrisa.

\- Joven Asakura que gusto verlo.

\- Buenos días señor director.- respondió amablemente el castaño.- el gusto es todo mío.

\- ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?

\- Verá… quisiera saber en qué salón está Anna… y… quiero que la llame para hablar con ella.- El hombre suspiró.

\- Escuche… no puedo hacer eso.- el castaño lo miró con una interrogante en su rostro.- ella se acercó a mí y me conto parte de la situación por la que están pasando. Sé que ella ya no es su prometida.- el rostro del castaño se ensombreció, ella ya había actuado.- y como ya no existe ninguna relación entre ustedes, no puedo proporcionarle información privada.

\- Por favor, señor director… debe ayudarme.

\- Mire, no se cuales sean sus intenciones, aunque seguramente son buenas pues sé perfectamente que usted es un buen joven pero… no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para ayudarlo. Aunque no puedo prohibirle el acceso a una escuela pública, si quiere buscar por usted mismo, está en toda la libertad de hacerlo.- el castaño asintió lentamente en silencio.

\- Así lo haré. Gracias señor director y disculpe las molestias.- El hombre asintió de vuelta y no hubo necesidad de más.

El Shaman salió rápidamente y buscó cuanto pudo durante el día, al finalizar las clases y no haber localizado a la chica ni a ni uno de sus amigos decidió abordar su camioneta y dirigirse a la empresa de Ren, ahí de seguro tendría suerte.

Al llegar al corporativo se estacionó y bajó, se acercó a la puerta más cuando intentó ingresar, le impidieron el paso.

\- Lo siento abogado, pero tenemos órdenes estrictas de impedir su ingreso.- dijo el guardia con mucha pena, el rostro del Asakura se desencajó por completo.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Lo lamento pero el ingeniero nos prohibió completamente que lo dejáramos acceder.

\- ¿El ingeniero? ¿Hablas de Ren?- El chico temeroso del rostro furioso del shaman asintió. Trató de controlarse pero no pudo, harto de ser traicionado por sus amigos se lanzó a los guardias para tratar de ingresar a la fuerza.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- se escuchó la fuerte voz del chico de ojos gatunos.

\- Vaya… te dignaste a aparecer… ahora resulta que ¿ni siquiera puedo entrar a tu empresa? – el chino suspiró.

\- Lo lamento, pero no puedo permitirlo, no por ahora… ella no está lista.- El castaño lo miraba incrédulo.

\- ¿lista? ¿Qué vas a saber tú de eso? Ella necesita hablar conmigo, necesito aclarar las cosas, por Dios Ren sólo quiero arreglar las cosas, por el bien de ella, por mi paz, por favor.- Ren sólo pudo bajar la mirada.

\- Lo siento amigo.- dijo quedamente y se dio la vuelta. Al shaman se le nubló la vista y se lanzó contra él; hicieron falta muchos guardias para controlarlo y diez pisos más arriba la rubia observaba todo desde un gran ventanal.

\- Dice Ren que Yoh fue a la escuela a buscarte, uno de tus amigos le informó que estuvo ahí toda la mañana.- escuchó a sus espaldas la voz de Jun.

\- Lo sé, el mismo tiempo que me pasé evadiéndolo, escondiendo mi presencia y la de mis amigos de él.

\- Anna… tal vez lo mejor sería que hablaras con él y pudieras cerrar este círculo.- la chica suspiró profundamente.

\- No estoy lista.

Abajo el castaño ya se había calmado y abandonado la entrada de la empresa. Abordaba su camioneta completamente derrotado, si creían que se daría por vencido… estaban todos muy equivocados.

Había pasado un mes de eso y nada había mejorado. Con Sakura desaparecida, Anna escondiéndose de él y Ren dándole la espalda, todo parecía un calvario sin fin.

Pero hacia dos semanas que las cosas parecían mejorar. En su búsqueda por la escuela logró ubicar a Franck, el amigo gordinflón de Anna, eso sí que había sido un golpe de suerte. Ya tenía acosándolo lo que llevaba de la quincena y el chico no cedía con el paradero de la rubia, de hecho había optado por no entrar a clases cuando el castaño se encontrara rondándolo que prácticamente eran todos los días.

La rubia se estaba hartando de la actitud del castaño, ¿cómo podía perjudicar a su amigo de esta manera sin importarle otra cosa que sus objetivos egoístas? Sabía de antemano que la culpa también era de ella por ocultarse. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la presencia de su prometido y fue fuertemente jalada a uno de los salones por las manos de su amiga.

\- Casi.- murmuró para no ser escuchadas. La rubia sólo asintió.- el shaman se acercaba peligrosamente al salón cuando fue desviado por dos de los amigos de Anna.

\- Asakura.- el chico volteó rápidamente a interceptarlos.- Porque no mejor la dejas descansar un poco, deja que lo piense y estoy seguro que ella sola se acercará a ti. De verdad creo que sólo estás empeorando las cosas.- el castaño se alejó del salón de clases y los encaró.

\- No chicos por favor, sé que solo lo hacen para cuidarla pero les aseguro que mi intención no es lastimarla, sólo necesito estar con ella, verla, aclarar todo de una buena vez.- la rubia escuchaba molesta a través de la puerta que los mantenía separados.- ella no me da la oportunidad de hacerlo. Yo… yo tengo que… debo verla.

\- Creo que está haciendo lo contrario a ayudarse, debemos irnos a nuestro salón, seguir nuestra vida y tomar la clase y usted debe ir a trabajar y esperar a que ella se acerque a usted.

\- No, por favor. No me iré de aquí hasta que la vea y ustedes me ayudarán. Llévenme con ustedes, les aseguro que después de esto no sabrán nada más de mí.

\- Así lo único que logrará será perderla.- dijo cruelmente su amigo flacucho.- el castaño sintió una fuerte punzada en el corazón y calló lentamente de rodillas.

\- por favor… deben ayudarme.- dijo bajando la mirada.

Harta de todo esto la rubia salió silenciosamente del salón, se colocó tras de él a una distancia prudente e hizo notoria su presencia. El castaño abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y volteó a sus espaldas. Ahí estaba, tan hermosa como siempre, lucía bastante cansada, con unas ligeras ojeras bajo sus bellos ojos, seria… como era su costumbre.

La rubia no sabía que hacer frente a él pero de una cosa estaba clara; estaba harta de que acosara a sus amigos por su culpa, debía detenerlo. Lucía tan diferente, al igual que ella… cansado, con unas ojeras aún más marcadas que las de ella, con sus ojos rojos y notablemente más delgado. Estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos hasta que realizó que él se ponía de pie.

\- Annita.- pronunció con anhelo e intentó acercarse a ella, pero la rubia se lo impidió estirando el brazo y poniendo su mano frente a él.

\- ¡NO!- dijo con fuerza.- ¡No te me acerques!- siseó apretando los dientes.

Continuará.

Hola Chicooooos!

Ya lo sé que me odian, pero he estado tratando de acoplarme a mi nuevo trabajo que está bastante lejos de mi casa y debo levantarme a las 4:20 am para llegar a tiempo x.x

En fin ya me estoy integrando y prometo subir actualización cada semana de alguno de mis fics.

Agradezco a todos y cada uno de los que me siguen leyendo, en especial a Papaola porque amo tus fics y es increíble que te estén gustando los míos.

Un saludo enorme a todos y nos estamos leyendo.

Dejen sus comentarios.

Besos.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14. Necesidad.

La rubia no sabía que hacer frente a él pero de una cosa estaba clara; estaba harta de que acosara a sus amigos por su culpa, debía detenerlo. Lucía tan diferente, al igual que ella… cansado, con unas ojeras aún más marcadas que las de ella, con sus ojos rojos y notablemente más delgado. Estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos hasta que realizó que él se ponía de pie.

\- Annita.- pronunció con anhelo e intentó acercarse a ella, pero la rubia se lo impidió estirando el brazo y poniendo su mano frente a él.

\- ¡NO!- dijo con fuerza.- ¡No te me acerques!- siseó apretando los dientes.

El castaño se frenó enseguida, la miró de forma suplicante y en forma de suspiro exhaló un leve.- por favor.- frase que desató aún más la molestia de la rubia.

\- ¿por favor? Por favor ¿Qué? "Por favor déjame tocarte", "por favor acepta mi acoso", "por favor acepta que moleste a tus amigos" por favor ¿Qué?- gritó con rabia. El chico bajó la mirada con tristeza pero aun así habló con fuerza.

\- Por favor escúchame; Yo…

\- ¡NO!- interrumpió la rubia.- no quiero escuchar nada de lo que tengas que decirme… no quiero que me expliques nada, no tengo deseos de saber por qué lo hiciste, sólo déjame en paz.- las palabras de la itako hicieron que el shaman comenzara a respirar con fuerza hasta que decidido contestó.

\- ¿saber por qué lo hice? ¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Qué demonios hice Anna? Es lo que quiero saber… he buscado la respuesta por cielo y tierra pero nadie quiere ayudarme a resolver mis dudas, DEMONIOS ANNA YO NO HICE NADA, ni siquiera recuerdo que pasó unos segundos antes de haber abierto los ojos y verte en la puerta de mi habitación, por favor tienes que creerme, eres la única en el mundo que necesito que me crea… tú lo dijiste, dijiste que confiabas en mí más que en nadie… por favor.- dijo con un profundo dolor en la garganta y respirando hondo.- vuelve a casa; vuelve a mi lado.- dejando brotar incontables lágrimas de sus ojos.

Alrededor de ellos ya se había juntado bastante público que murmuraba lo que estaba aconteciendo. Para Anna eso era lo peor que podría pasar ahora estaría en los rumores de todos.

\- No hay a donde volver.- dijo apretando los puños.- lo que vi no necesita explicación; ahora… dijiste que si me veías no molestarías más… espero que cumplas tu promesa y nos dejes en paz.- dijo dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar. Rápidamente la alcanzó y la sujetó con fuerza de uno de sus brazos provocando que quedaran cara a cara.

\- No me importa el tiempo que tome… haré que me escuches, lograré que me creas.- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

\- No tienes nada que lograr.- dijo la chica zafándose de su agarre.- no pierdas tu tiempo.

\- ¿no te importo?- preguntó con dolor. La chica tragó pesado, pero no podía dejar que se notara que le dolía que él estuviera ahí.

\- Ni en lo más mínimo.- el castaño cerró los ojos.

\- ¿y mi familia?- dijo con algo de esperanza, sabía que si algo podría pesar en la rubia, serían sin duda su madre y abuela. La chica se detuvo en seco pues con tanto dolor en esos días, no se había detenido a pensar en su sensei o en la señora keiko a quienes amaba más que a ella misma.

Por el tiempo que había trascurrido estaba segura de que Yoh ya les había dicho lo que pasaba, volteo lentamente y cuestionó.

\- ¿Qué les dijiste?- pronunció lentamente con temor. El castaño devolvió una triste mirada.

\- Que no estabas…- Anna sollozó y cubrió su boca.

\- ¿Me odian?- preguntó entre lágrimas.

\- No…- dijo acompañándola en su llanto.-No Anna eso jamás… ellos sólo están preocupados.

\- Por favor… ya no les digas nada ¿sí?... yo… yo… cuando esté lista iré a hablar con ellos… - Esa fue la prueba más clara para Yoh de que ella no volvería… no ahora. Asintió con tristeza mientras la veía correr lejos de él a lo largo del pasillo.

Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, hasta llegar al primer salón vacío en donde se encerró; se dejó caer por la puerta y sujetó sus piernas… no había pensado en su familia, la familia que la acogió y le dio un hogar.

\- ¿Anna?- escuchó la voz de su amiga desde afuera.- Por favor abre la puerta… todo está bien, él ya se fue.- la itako se calmó un poco, se repuso y abrió la puerta; inmediatamente su amiga se arrojó a sus brazos- ¿estás bien?- la sacerdotisa la alejó un poco de su cuerpo.

\- Estoy bien… no quiero hablar de eso, vamos a clase ¿sí? Terminemos con el proyecto y vayamos a casa.- la morena la miró con preocupación.

\- ¿segura?- la chica sólo asintió.

Comenzaron a caminar hasta que la rubia comenzó a sentir un poco de mareo y se detuvo de la pared.

\- ¿Anna?- escuchó que Bere la llamaba.

La rubia se petrificó pues frente a ella estaba ese horrible espectro.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?- Sólo escuchaba la espeluznante risa de la bestia frente a él.

\- ¿Anna?- se acercó su amiga con miedo y la tocó del hombro; la rubia volteó asustada y observó a su amiga quien parecía perderse entre las sombras y se desplomó en el suelo.

-Empresas Tao-

\- Bueno… ¿y qué te parece Tao?- cuestionó el alemán orgulloso de su trabajo.

\- Es perfecto, sin lugar a dudas Clayê se posicionará primer lugar en Japón con este proyecto, el amparo nos ayudará a evitar la competencia.- Exclamó contento el chino.

\- Sí, el único problema es…- dijo algo preocupado por su jefe, el cual suspiró y respondió.

\- Lo sé, afectaremos directamente a las empresas Oyamada, en algún momento deberemos enfrentarnos en los tribunales.

\- Trabajo es trabajo y como tú lo dices, el cliente es primero.

\- Así es.- afirmó Tao.- ahora vuelve a la escuela que ya perdiste bastantes clases y te necesito actualizado.

\- A la orden jefe.- dijo el chico saliendo de la empresa con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Universidad de leyes; enfermería -

Abrió lentamente antes de escuchar la voz preocupada de su amiga.

\- ¡Anna!- exclamó con alivio la morena.- ¿estás bien?

\- Sí.- tartamudeó un poco.- sólo algo mareada.- dijo intentando levantarse.- volvamos a clase.

\- ¡no! Nos vamos a casa.- dijo terminantemente, la chica la miró extrañada.

\- No podemos hacer eso… sabes que es una semana muy importante.

\- Pues lo siento mucho, no estás bien y lo sabes, iremos a casa antes de que te expongas a algo peor.- la rubia sólo suspiró y tomó su cabeza, sabía que no ganaría la batalla y de todas maneras no se sentía muy bien así que sin luchar más emprendió camino.

¿Qué le pasaba? Últimamente se sentía diferente, lloraba todo el tiempo, se tenía lástima así misma; esa no era ella.

En el estacionamiento se encontraba aún Yoh Asakura quién simplemente no podía irse, extrañamente sabía que algo malo pasaba a parte de su situación, sintió algo que no lo dejó irse.

La respuesta comenzó a llegar a él al ver salir a Anna caminando con debilidad y siendo sostenida por Bere; rápidamente se acercó a ellas.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está todo bien?- la morena lo observó con molestia.

\- Sabe que esto es su culpa, por favor déjela en paz.- Yoh sabía que la rubia no contestaría pues era algo más allá de los sentimientos de la itako; sabía que tenía que ver con el espectro que acosaba a la sacerdotisa pero su amiga no estaba relacionada con ese mundo.

\- ¿Anna?- dijo mirándola; ella sólo devolvió la mirada.

\- No es nada, déjanos ir.- intentaron seguir su camino pero no lo lograron.

\- No, yo las llevo.- la itako lo miró cansada.- no tienes que decirme dónde vives ahora, puedo dejarlas cerca, pero por favor, será más seguro si las acompaño.- la rubia ni siquiera respondió, sabía que era algo inútil, así que simplemente se acomodó en el asiento de atrás de la camioneta.

Llegaron a un parque cercano a la casa de la morena dónde el shaman estacionó y las chicas bajaron.

\- Por favor Yoh… no nos sigas.- le dijo Anna con serenidad, el castaño simplemente asintió.- y… -dijo la rubia de espaldas antes de seguir su camino.- ve a trabajar, es lo mínimo que le debes a Manta.

\- Eso haré.-

La itako llegó a su habitación y meditó durante largas horas, sabía que para sentirse mejor debía evocar momentos felices, pero ahora todos esos momentos felices la atormentaban.

¿Qué podía hacer?

Se aceró a su librero y de ahí sacó un pequeño y viejo álbum de fotos, tuvo que pasar la mayoría ya que estaba lleno de Yoh por todas partes, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

Hermosos recuerdos dónde la madre de Yoh la enseñaba a tejer, coser, cocinar y muchas otras cosas.

Sonrió maravillada ante los recuerdos de la única mujer que quiso ser su madre y de la familia que la acogió y ahora ella los estaba abandonando.

Suspiró con pesadez, debía pensar con claridad que hacer… si abandonaba definitivamente a Yoh no volvería a ver de nuevo a su familia, no tendría la cara para hacerlo.

Y si volvía con él, conservaría a su familia, pero no quería seguir sufriendo con el engaño de su prometido, ¿Qué sería de ella si las cosas seguían así y él se convertía en su esposo? No podría soportarlo.

Debía pensarlo con detenimiento.

El Cataño ingresó a la matriz de las empresas Oyamada y se dirigió directo a la oficia de su amigo.

\- Hola Manta.- el pequeño lo volteó a ver a su amigo con sorpresa.

\- ¡Vaya Yoh! No te esperaba por aquí el día de hoy.- el shaman sonrió con tristeza.

\- Lo sé, lo siento Manta; pero ya no faltaré más…- el pequeñín lo vio con detenimiento, parecía afligido, y aun así debía darle una noticia.

\- Bueno, ahora que estás de regreso, debes ver esto.- dijo pasándole un expediente con el logotipo de las empresas Tao.- Prepara la demanda, debemos enfrentarlos. Su amigo simplemente asintió. Serían unas semanas bastante pesadas.

Pasaron los días con rapidez, Anna había encontrado una buena rutina que la mantenía un poco más distraída de lo normal, despertaba y hacía ejercicios, volvía a tomar una larga ducha, un gran desayuno y caminaba hasta la escuela, posterior a eso se dirigía al trabajo en donde se inundaba de trabajo hasta no poder más y volver muerta a casa.

Le había funcionado bastante bien pues cada vez veía menos a la sombra, aunque aún se sentía un poco débil pero lo atribuía a su pesado horario.

Una noche saliendo del trabajo caminaba a toda prisa pues la tormenta que había caído en la tarde había dejado a la mitad de la ciudad sin luz; ya era mitad de marzo y era extraño que en esos días hubiera tormenta pero cuando las había, eran bastante pesadas.

Dio vuelta por una de las calles y su paso se vio impedido por dos sujetos que no la dejaron continuar.

\- Hola preciosa ¿A dónde vas tan deprisa? ¿Podemos acompañarte?- la rubia observó sus manos y encontró que iban armados, intentó cruzar la calle y fue impedida, al dar la vuelta para intentar regresar por su camino, se encontró a dos sujetos más; se sentía desesperada y estúpida por no aceptar que Rick la llevara a casa y no haber cargado con su rosario.

\- Gracias por la oferta pero estoy mejor sola.- respondió fríamente.

\- Lo dudo cariño.- dijo uno de ellos acercándose.- una bella dama como tú jamás estará mejor sola; ¿no es así chicos?- dijo tomándola de la mano.- elegiste un mal día para caminar primor.- dijo jalándola hacia él y olfateando su cuello.- mmmhh… deliciosa.- la chica zafándose con fuerza le plantó una fuerte bofetada con la mano izquierda que tomó por desprevenido al chico.

\- No se me acerquen.- dijo la rubia dando un paso hacia atrás, el tipo limpió el pequeño hilo de sangre de su boca y rio sarcásticamente.

\- Hasta aquí llegaste.- siseo.- ¡agárrenla!- gritó con coraje.- te enseñaré como se les trata a las perras como tú.- dijo mientas la abofeteaba con fuerza, seguido de plantarle un fuerte golpe al estómago.

Uno de los tipos tomaba las cosas de Anna mientras las inspeccionaba, otro preparaba el auto para huir de la escena, uno más la inmovilizaba de los brazos mientras el otro golpeaba, insultaba y desvestía a Anna.

\- Aprenderás a no pasarte de lista.- dijo el tipo mientras escupía en la cara de Anna. La chica trataba de soltarse pero le era imposible.

\- ¡no ya basta por favor!- comenzó a sollozar. Observó como el tipo bajaba sus pantalones y exhibía su miembro al aire. Apretó con fuerza los ojos y esperó por lo peor. Quería morir en ese momento.

A lo lejos escuchó como las llantas de un automóvil frenaban con violencia. Y un abrir y cerrar de una puerta.

\- ¡Déjenla en paz!- gritó con fuerza mientras miraba amenazadoramente a los tipos.- se los advierto.- siseo.- la rubia no podía creer lo que veía. Estaría bien.

\- Jjajajaaj no nos hagas reír ¿Qué podría hacer alguien como tú contra nosotros?- el chico lo miró con odio.

\- Prepárate. ¡Amidamaru!- gritó con fuerza, y aunque los tipos no podían ver lo que sucedía, si notaron que en cuestión de segundos la mayoría de ellos quedó inconsciente mientras sólo uno logró escapar.- al sentirse a salvo la chica se desvaneció.- ¿Annita?- escuchaba a lo lejos.- Annita despierta. Vamos al hospital.- la tomó en brazos y poco a poco la chica fue reaccionando hasta que la subió a su camioneta.

\- No, no… por favor, quiero ir a mi casa.- dijo mientras tomaba su mejilla.

\- Anna, tienes heridas abiertas… por favor déjame llevarte al hospital.

\- Son superficiales, no quiero… por favor no quiero que pregunten qué pasó. - el castaño entendió enseguida.

\- De acuerdo pero iremos a la pensión y me dejarás curarte, después te llevaré a tu casa; es el trato.- La rubia lo contempló unos segundos.

\- Está bien.- el shaman condujo rumbo a la pensión.- ¿Qué hacías por esa calle?- cuestionó la sacerdotisa.- no estás siguiéndome ¿o sí?- el abogado rio con ternura.

\- No, puedes estar tranquila, aunque viendo lo que pasó, tal vez sería bueno que lo hiciera. Es la segunda vez que pasa algo cuando vuelves tarde a casa.

\- Seré más cuidadosa.- llegaron a la pensión, era extraño estar ahí después de meses de ausencia, se sentía tan cómodo ese lugar, tan acogedor; la chica suspiró nostálgica.- No hay nadie.- comentó.

\- Si, los chicos no… ellos no… yo… quería estar sólo.- la rubia asintió en comprensión.- Bien… déjame comenzar.- el shaman revisó, limpió y curó todas y cada una de las heridas de la itako con paciencia y cuidado; no se veían graves pero si dejarían moretes que tardarían mucho tiempo en desaparecer.- Listo, promete que mañana irás a que te revisen el golpe del estómago.- dijo el chico preocupado.

\- Lo prometo; llévame a casa.- Yoh suspiró triste, esa era su casa, siempre lo seria pero no lo dijo ya que no quería que la rubia tuviera un mal rato después de lo que había pasado.

\- Claro, vamos…- siguió el camino que la rubia le indicó hasta llegar una gran mansión.- wow! – exclamó.- está hermosa… parece que no hay nadie.

\- Sí ellos, están fuera de la ciudad, volverán por la mañana, déjame tomar mis llaves.- ambos guardaron silencio. Se percataron de que no traían el bolso de Anna.- no puede ser… se llevaron mis cosas.

\- Está bien, tranquila; volverán en la mañana, dormirás en la pensión y mañana te traeré temprano.

\- ¡no! Puedo esperarlos en la entrada, hay un sillón muy cómodo.- el castaño suspiró frustrado.

\- Anna no seas terca, pasaste por algo horrible, no hay luz en la casa, y quieres quedarte a esperar tú sola; no es de tus ideas más brillantes, además no lo permitiré. Ven, si quieres esperar aquí está bien, pero será dentro de la camioneta, fuera hace mucho frío. Reclinaré tu asiento para que se vuelva cama y aquí tienes.- dijo dándole su abrigo.- te mantendrá caliente.- Yoh también reclinó su asiento, observando que la chica estaba incómoda.- relájate, sólo serán unas cuantas horas… ¿quieres platicar de algo? Romperá la tensión.

\- uhmm… ¿Cómo de qué?.- en realidad no tuvo que pensarlo mucho.

\- sabes… yo compré esta camioneta para ti y tu seguridad; creo que deberías quedártela.- la chica suspiró despectivamente.

\- claro que no, es tuya… ¿yo para qué la quiero? No tienes que preocuparte por mi seguridad, eso ya no es asunto tuyo.

\- Claro que lo es… siempre lo será y no pienso discutirlo, mi punto es, que si no me quieres cerca escoltándote, entonces usa la camioneta, para que puedas moverte con menos peligro.

\- bueno genio… hay una gran falla en tu plan; yo-no-sé-manejar.- dijo como si fuera lo más lógico del planeta.

\- Esos se puede arreglar fácilmente; yo puedo enseñarte…- la chica rio.

\- Eso jamás.- dijo totalmente segura.

\- Ok, entonces, ¿Qué tal si le pido el favor a Ren? Estoy seguro de que estará de acuerdo conmigo y no tendrá problema.- la chica parecía pensarlo.- por favor hazlo Anna, no dejes que esto se vuelva a repetir.

\- Está bien.- dijo.- lo haré.- El castaño sonrió satisfecho, bueno al menos había ganado una.- eh… - la escuchó decir.- ¿Yoh?… ¿has hablado con tu familia?- preguntó temerosa. Él la miró por un rato… ¿cómo responder esa pregunta?

Flash back…

\- ¡muchacho inconsciente! ¡Eres un irresponsable! – gritaba con enojo la anciana a su nieto.- Te di bastante tiempo para encontrarla… además de toda una vida junto a ella para cuidarla y llegas tranquilamente a decirme que no la encontraste… no estarás mintiéndome o sí?- el castaño pasó grueso, no quería decirle a la abuela que había decidido ver por el bien de Anna aunque eso implicara alejarse de ella.

\- No lo hice abuela, ella no aparece por ninguna parte; lo mejor será…

\- Tú no decides lo que es mejor para nadie… vuelve a casa… te llamaré cuando te necesite; no puedo creer que no te intereses en encontrar a la mujer que amas; o que ella nos odie tanto como para no comunicarse con nosotros.- el shaman bajó su mirada y salió del recinto, no podía hacer nada más; estaba claro que su abuela siempre conseguía lo que quería.

En cuanto hubo salido el chico, una silueta alta y delgada salió de entre las sombras.

\- ¿y qué propone suegra?- dijo por entre la máscara.

\- Llama a Tamao, localizaré a Anna y arreglare esta bobería, esos dos son demasiado idiotas.- el padre de Yoh desapareció de entre las sombras.

Fin del flashback…

\- Emmm…- comenzó a contestar.- no mucho en realidad.- ¿cómo decirle que la abuela estaba furiosa por no saber de su paradero? Sabía que sí se lo decía la preocuparía, y no se permitiría hacer eso.

\- Ah…- dijo simplemente la rubia mientras sus ojos se cerraban cansados y caía en un profundo sueño; el shaman sonrió y apartó un mechón de cabello rubio; era tan hermosa.

La contempló dormir durante unas cuantas horas hasta que no soportó más la pesadez y la acompañó en el sueño.

Exhaló un fuerte suspiro, aún un poco inconsciente de donde estaba; escuchó el canto de los pájaros y se talló incómodamente los ojos tratando inútilmente de apartar el sol. Cuando recordó dónde estaba abrió los ojos de golpe buscando a la rubia a su lado y encontrándola profundamente dormida. Sonrió, se acomodó más cómodamente y la observó durante mucho rato hasta que escucho que la chica se quejaba un poco y al igual que él, despertaba de golpe.

\- ¡Au!- Pronunció adolorida pues recordó lo que le había acontecido por la noche.

\- ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó preocupado.

\- claro… un poco adolorida pero estoy bien.- Observó lo brillante del sol.- ¿Qué hora es?

\- Ammm.- sacó su celular.- las 11:00.

\- ¿las 11?- se sorprendió bastante, no recordaba en su vida haber despertado tan tarde y a decir verdad, hace mucho que no dormía tan de corrido y sin tener pesadillas.

\- Sí, ¿tenías algo que hacer? ¿se te hizo tarde?

\- Emmm no; ¿notaste si llegó alguien a la casa?

\- Al parecer aún no hay nadie ¿tienes hambre? Te invito a desayunar.

\- No, no te molestes estoy bien; puedes avisar a Ren que no iré a trabajar y que de momento no tengo celular.- el castaño sonrió feliz, por lo menos no pelearía con ella sobre si ir al trabajo o no.

\- Claro Annita; pero bueno, aunque tú no tengas hambre, yo sí, así que iremos por un café.- la chica lo miró amenazante.- tranquila, lo pediremos por ventanilla y esperaremos aquí a que tus amigos lleguen.- la chica sólo giró los ojos.

Pasada una hora, ya estaban de vuelta en el estacionamiento de la morena esperando el regreso de la familia; bebían café y Anna devorada un par de donas rellenas de mermelada que Yoh le había comprado; el castaño estaba feliz, pues la chica ya no parecía molesta con su presencia.

El gusto le duró poco pues unos minutos después, arribó la camioneta familiar y la morena al notar la presencia de la camioneta del Asakura, corrió enseguida en busca de Anna; al encontrarla en tal estado se puso furiosa con el abogado.

\- ¿fue él?- dijo con rabia.

\- no, no Bere para nada.- apresuró la chica.- te lo explicaré dentro de acuerdo?.- la morena sólo asintió.

\- Bueno…- pronunció el castaño.- al parecer mi trabajo aquí terminó.- el chico le entregó las llaves a la Kyoyama y se fue caminando de ahí.

\- ¿Por qué hace esto?.- dijo la morena; la rubia suspiró cansada.

\- ven… tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

Pasadas las horas, Anna se encontraba en la tina de baño; llevaba casi una hora ahí, necesitaba relajarse después de todo lo que había pasado. Contarle a su amiga lo sucedido no había sido nada fácil y digerir las horas que había pasado con el castaño mucho menos; se sentía feliz y se odiaba a sí misma por eso.

¿eso había sido todo? ¿tan fácil había caído? No podía permitírselo; debía sacárselo completamente de la cabeza, no era justo para ella.

Salió de la tina y se puso su bata de baño; estaba agotada, abrió la puerta del balcón y salió, llenándose del delicioso aroma de la primavera.

Divisó una hermosa estrella en el cielo y por más tonto que sonara, lo pidió.

\- Desearía poder resolver esta situación; quiero encontrar el camino. ¿Cuál es mi destino?

La puerta de su habitación fue abierta arruptamente; asustada volteó.- lo siento Anna.- dijo la morena algo pálida.- pero te buscan en la puerta.

\- ¿Quién?- preguntó sorprendida…

\- Soy yo… querida nieta…

La itaki quedó estupefacta. Cuidado con lo que deseas.

Continuará…

Lo sé, lo sé no tengo perdón del señor pero mi carga laboral ha sido inmensa.

Lo que me animó a publicar el capítulo fue un review que me pedía que al menos dijera como iba a terminar la historia.

No se aceleren chicos, yo sé que la espera parece eterna pero créanme que aún falta mucha historia y por supuesto que sé a dónde va… sólo paciencia.

Agradezco sus comentarios alentadores y espero recibir muchos más.

Se aceptan quejas, ideas y sugerencias.

Los estoy leyendo.

Saludos


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15. Obligaciones

\- Desearía poder resolver esta situación; quiero encontrar el camino. ¿Cuál es mi destino?

La puerta de su habitación fue abierta abruptamente; asustada volteó.- lo siento Anna.- dijo la morena algo pálida.- pero te buscan en la puerta.

\- ¿Quién?- preguntó sorprendida…

\- Soy yo… querida nieta…

La itako quedó estupefacta. Cuidado con lo que deseas.

20 de marzo…

Una hermosa rubia vestida con un bello vestido de novia se miraba en un espejo de cuerpo completo, el espejo reflejaba su perfecta figura ataviada con esa hermosa y brillante tela, con sus hombros descubiertos y discreto escote. Todo estaría perfecto si no fuera por la expresión de angustia marcada en su rostro, mientras su mente reflejaba miles de recuerdos de un par de meses antes.

 **Flash back…**

\- A… abuela… ¿Qué…- intentó hablar pero, el aura de la abuela era tan obscura que no sabía cómo entablar una conversación correctamente. Sin mencionar a la madre de Yoh que se encontraba tras su sensei con una expresión bastante seria.

\- No hay que decir nada Anna… Todo está muy claro, si llevas desaparecida casi dos meses sin siquiera hacernos saber que estás bien, está claro que para ti no valemos nada ¿cierto? Sobre todo cuando teníamos una boda planeada en enero, misma a la cual no te molestaste en aparecer y esta familia tuvo que salir a dar la cara por ti.- La rubia sintió que le oprimían el corazón, era cierto… dentro de todo el dolor por el que pasó, jamás se detuvo a pensar en las repercusiones que tendría la familia al cancelar la boda.- fuimos la vergüenza de todas las familias a las que invitamos y sin siquiera hablar de la gran pérdida económica que sufrimos.- la chica quiero arreglar las cosas en un vano intento.

\- Lo pagaré todo abuela lo prometo.

\- Cállate.- la detuvo con voz furiosa.- no te atrevas a llamarme abuela, está claro que para ti no somos tu familia, así que de ahora en adelante, olvídate de nosotros, olvide que alguna vez nos conociste o que alguna vez tuviste un hogar, no somos nada para ti y no te permitiré que vuelvas a pisar ninguna de las propiedades de esta familia que con tanto amor te recibió… eso es lo que querías Anna, bueno… eso tienes.- la chica no pudo contener las lágrimas.

\- ¡No! Abuela por favor no me diga eso… ustedes son lo único que tengo en la vida por favor.- la chica sentía un inmenso nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba hablar tan fácilmente; miró a la madre de Yoh esperando alguna defensa pero ella sólo la miraba con molestia… estaba claro que la había perdido.- Por favor… tienen que entender yo, estaba sufriendo, lo que Yoh me hizo no tiene perdón, y sólo quería estar un tiempo a solas para pensar las cosas y sanar, lamento mucho no informarles donde estaba pero de verdad que mi mente se nubló con todo lo que me está ocurriendo, no he tenido muy buenos días y yo…

\- Anna… sólo escucho de ti excusas vagas, si lo que querías es sanar… hubieras recurrido a nosotros, somos tu familia que está dispuesta a ayudarte… lo que dices que Yoh te hizo, ni siquiera nosotros lo sabemos pues tú no te paraste a hablar con nosotros. Además… ¿acaso ya hablaste con él? ¿lo dejaste que te diera su versión de las cosas?

\- ¿su versión de las cosas? No la necesito.- dijo con molestia… yo lo vi, eso no necesita explicaciones.- La madre de Yoh al escucharla intervino finalmente pues ella ya había escuchado a su hijo y claro que le creía.

\- Me da gusto saber que esto se acabó pues sabiendo que no quieres darle a mi hijo ni una oportunidad de hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó sé que no serías una buena esposa para él, y le evitaremos el dolor de vivir una vida de desilusión al lado de la mujer que ama… pero es joven puede encontrar a alguien más.- la señora Keiko hablaba con crueldad, pero era necesario pues quería hacer entrar en razón a Anna, ella sabía que se amaban pero su terquedad no la dejaba ver. Por otra parte la itako escuchaba con incredulidad las palabras de la mujer a la que amaba como a una madre.- no vale la pena estar esperando por alguien para quien no somos importantes. Vámonos madre.- dijo dándose la vuelta.

\- ¡No! Por favor…- dijo desesperada, en ese momento su orgullo y dolor no valían nada, sólo su familia y la única felicidad que había conocido que se iba por la puerta. Echo a un lado todos sus prejuicios y rogó por su perdón y comprensión.- Por favor abuela, por favor señora Keiko, haré lo que sea, lo que me pidan pero por favor no se vayan así.

 **Fin del flash back…**

Limpió una lágrima que caía por su mejilla y escuchó que tocaban a la puerta.

\- Adelante.- habló y entraron sus amigos… Bere, Kike y franck quienes la miraron preocupados.

\- ¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?- dijo el gordinflón, la rubia sólo asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Estás bien?- habló esta vez su amiga.

\- Lo estoy… simplemente es algo que debo hacer, está en mi destino desde que era una niña.- todos se quedaron callados mirándola.- Es hora de que vayan a tomar sus lugares, casi es tiempo…- los miró de nuevo y les regaló una leve sonrisa para calmarlos.- estoy bien.

Pasaron cinco minutos desde que salieron de la habitación y ella cada vez se ponía más nerviosa… ¿de verdad iba a hacerlo? ¿iba a casarse con Yoh nada más así? ¿por una obligación? La respuesta era sí… lo haría para estar cerca de las personas que amaban, así eso significara pasar el resto de su vida al lado del alguien que no la amaba. Cumpliría su deber como esposa de los Asakura y los haría sentirse orgullosos de ella; seguiría con su entrenamiento y seria la mejor.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos nuevamente por la puerta.- pase.- por ella entraba su amigo proveniente de china quien la miraba con una hermosa sonrisa.

\- Te ves hermosa.- ella no respondió, simplemente bajó la mirada; el chico suspiró al entender los sentimientos de su amiga.- ¿estás lista?- dijo levantando su brazo. Ella asintió y tomó su brazo para salir de la habitación. La rubia se detuvo un momento a tomar algo de aire, el chico entendió y colocó una mano en su hombro, ella se agachó ligeramente; al llevar el cabello suelto, se le pasaron unos mechones al frente que cubrían su rostro. Se tranquilizó antes de arruinar su leve maquillaje y volvió a su postura.- Anna… sé que no te importa pero él está… él quiere hablarte Anna... deberías dejarlo hacerlo antes de la ceremonia, aún tienen unos minutos, tal vez eso te ayudaría a tranquilizarte un poco.- lo miró y negó.

\- No sirve de nada… igual voy a hacerlo.- dijo serena y siguió avanzando. El chino suspiró con resignación y la alcanzó.

Llegaron a la entrada del recinto, escucharon la marcha nupcial y la puerta se abrió. Todos los presentes se pusieron de pie al verla. Sintió vértigo… esperó unos minutos en completo silencio aterrada de lo que iba a hacer, cuando a lo lejos miró al castaño, sus ojos hicieron contacto con los de él por lo que pareció una eternidad, sintió su respiración pesada y comenzó a avanzar por el largo pasillo al lado de Ren.

Llegaron al lado del castaño y antes de que el chino la soltara, le dio un fuerte apretón a la mano de la rubia y una hermosa sonrisa para darle seguridad, la chica asintió y su amigo se fue a su lugar.

El castaño sentía que se le oprimía el pecho, su más grande sueño estaba a punto de materializarse y la mujer que amaba se veía cono si fuera condenada a la horca.

\- Anna… mencionó su nombre y ella dio un pequeño salto de la impresión como si la hubieran sacado de un trance. Volteó y lo miró con horro.

\- No… por favor, no digas nada.- dijo regresando su mirada al frente y poniendo atención a quien oficiaría la ceremonia. El shaman entristeció su mirada pero hizo lo que se le pidió; su mente se fue al momento en que había aceptado participar en esta locura.

 **Flash back…**

\- ¿Qué? ¿acaso están locas?- dijo con furia el castaño mirando a su abuela y madre.- No pueden hacerle eso a Anna… no lo permitiré, no la obligarán a casarse conmigo. Me niego.

\- No seas insolente muchacho, no hay opción, lo harás… esa obligación es de ambos desde la edad de 10 años. Lo harán ¿no te das cuenta de que te hicimos un favor? ¿no es Anna la mujer que amas?

\- precisamente por eso es que no lo permitiré… ella es libre ahora y puede decidir hacer de su vida lo que ella quiere.

\- Pero hijo.- dijo la madre de Yoh interviniendo.- por favor, ustedes se aman… no seas terco, hazlo por el bien de la familia Asakura.

\- Me importa muy poco el bien de esta familia… no le haré más daño del que ya le cause.

\- Hmh. Lamentablemente mi querido nieto… esa decisión está fuera de tus posibilidades.

\- ¿a qué te refieres abuela?

\- Anna es parte de esta familia y desde que tiene 10 años soy su tutor legal, aunque ella tenga la mayoría de edad, yo decidiré con quien contraerá nupcias… y si no es contigo entonces lo hará con quien yo elija; y ya tengo el prometido ideal que dejará descendencia y peleará por el título del shaman King en nombre de la familia Asakura.

\- ¿Quién?- preguntó con pánico el castaño.

\- Yohkyo Asakura. Sabes que no importa que seamos la rama principal de la familia Asakura, él está dispuesto a cooperar con nosotros.- El castaño palideció, sabía que ese hombre no era una buena persona y si estaba dispuesto a casarse con Anna seguramente era para tener poder y dominio de la familia y nada bueno le traería a la rubia estar con él; era un misógino y maltratador y que seguramente estaba engañando a su familia.

\- No serías capaz abuela… ese tipo no es de fiar, te dirá lo que quieras escuchar sólo para destruirnos… no hagas esto.

\- Es la única opción, ésta muy emocionado pues está interesado en Anna… pero nos dijo que estaba dispuesto si se decidía el matrimonio el día de hoy, así que… tienes un minuto. ¿Te casas con Anna o lo hace él?- el chico suspiró con frustración; era lo más bajo que había caído su familia.

\- Anna jamás aceptaría algo así.- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

\- Ya lo hizo.- respondió tajantemente.- ella está dispuesta a cumplir con su obligación.- el shaman no lo podía creer, cerró los ojos y meditó por un momento.

\- Lo haré.- dijo con resignación.

\- Bien… será el 20 de marzo.- dijo la anciana con una pequeña sonrisa.-te esperamos el 19. No nos falles más Yoh.

 **Fin del flash back…**

El castaño volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó su nombre.

\- Yoh Asakura ¿acepta como su legítima esposa a la señorita Anna Kyoyama, para honrarla, respetarla, amarla y serle fiel todos los días de su vida?- el castaño suspiró para deshacer el enorme nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

\- Acepto.- dijo firmemente al final.

\- Anna Kyoyama ¿acepta como su legítimo esposo a Yoh Asakura para honrarlo, respetarlo, amarlo y serle fiel todos los días de su vida?-

Atrapada en sus pensamientos la chica no escuchó la pregunta que el celebrante realizó por lo cual tuvo que hacerla de nuevo… misma que dejó sin contestar al no estar consciente de lo que pasaba hasta que escucho la voz de Yoh.- Anna… ¿estás bien?- la rubia lo miró sin saber a qué se refería hasta que el que oficiaba la ceremonia carraspeó y le habló directamente.

\- Señorita Anna ¿acepta como su esposo a Yoh Asakura?- la itako miró al piso y pronunció un débil "sí" dando paso a la continuidad de la ceremonia; Manta entregó los anillos e intercambiaron votos.

…

Fuera de la mansión Asakura en Izumo una muy molesta Atena alegaba con los custodios de la entrada pues no la dejaban pasar.

\- ¿Pero se puede saber por qué no puedo pasar? – dijo rabiosa la pelinegra.- ustedes me conocen, siempre estoy aquí, soy la mejor amiga de la señora Keiko Asakura, exijo una explicación.

\- Lo siento mucho.- contestó uno de los hombres.- pero tenemos órdenes de la matriarca Asakura de no dejar entrar a nadie que no se encuentre en la lista.

\- ¿Cuál lista?- dijo con verdadera curiosidad

\- La lista de invitados a la ceremonia del joven Yoh y la señorita Anna.- el rostro de la mujer se desencajó; pero hace tan solo unas semanas había hablado con su hija por teléfono y le dijo que todo entre ella e Yoh estaba resuelto…

\- Ah, claro; les agradezco mucho.- regresó sobre sus pasos y corrió casi con desespero hasta su casa, buscó entre los cajones un pequeño papel con un número telefónico y se arrojó sobre el teléfono marcando con desespero; la espera fue eterna hasta que por fin recibió respuesta.- Sakura… ¿en dónde demonios estás?

\- Ammm… en Funbari, es obvio ¿Dónde más estaría?

\- Dijiste que la situación entre Yoh y tú estaba resuelta...- la chica rio entre dientes detrás del teléfono.

\- Lo está mamá… no sé por qué lo dudas.

\- Sakura, en estos momentos Yoh y Anna se están casando en la mansión de Izumo.- un silencio sepulcral se presentó… la chica sintió que no podía respirar más hasta que reaccionó.

\- No puede estar pasando en realidad… yo les puse una trampa a esos dos…

\- Pues al parecer no fue suficiente para separarlos… ¿ahora que harás? Ya están casados…- la choca gritó con odio.

\- Deja de decir eso… no me importa que estén casados… me encargaré de deshacer ese estúpido matrimonio… ya lo verás madre; me encargaré de esto… y esa maldita rubia deseará nunca haber nacido.- terminó colgándole el teléfono a su madre.

…

\- No existiendo oposición alguna a este matrimonio, los declaro marido y mujer; puede besar a la novia.- La chica miró con horror al padre y después a Yoh. El castaño se acercó a ella con cautela, le tomó la mejilla que acarició dulcemente, y le sonrió con dulzura, esperando que no huyera de sus caricias, el shaman movió unos cuantos mechones de cabello y con ternura besó su frente durante varios segundos, la chica cerró los ojos y lentamente se relajó un poco bajo la calidez del castaño. El chico despegó sus labios de la frente de la sacerdotisa y al ver que seguía con sus ojos cerrados, levantó su barbilla y colocó un fugaz beso en ellos, provocando que el lugar se llenada de vítores y aplausos. Finalmente la chica abrió los ojos y miró de lado tratando de ignorar el leve sonrojo que inundaron sus mejillas.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida con Yoh a su lado.

Pasadas las horas, la fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo en el jardín que se había adornado para la ocasión con hermoso mobiliario y aditamentos para la boda; la música estaba alta y el ambiente era de alegría; hasta esa hora ya había pasado la cena y todos tenían conversaciones agradables o bailaban con sus amigos, mientras ella se sentía cada vez más fuera de lugar y agotada hasta la muerte de tanto que se arremolinaba en su cabeza.

Hasta el momento había logrado evadir a Yoh, después de la cena se escabulló entre los invitados y logró perderlo cambiando de ubicación cada que él intentaba encontrarla.

Siguió caminando un poco más despidiéndose con cortesía de unos invitados y logró su objetivo: la puerta escondida del patio trasero. La abrió con cautela y salió a la oscuridad del bosque.

A unos cuantos metros un destrozado castaño se mostraba aliviado de haber dado con ella, así que sin prestarle atención a lo que pasada a su alrededor, salió para seguirla.

La chica caminaba con cuidado, guiada por la oscuridad de la luna, no había realizado hacia qué dirección caminaba hasta que finalmente, frente a sus ojos apareció la gran roca en la que solía resguardarse de le pelinegra cuando se sentía hasta el límite.

Guiada por un impulso de nostalgia y sosteniendo su gran vestido blanco por la parte de abajo, se quitó los tacones y trepó la gran roca hasta la cima para ver de cerca la cascada y admirar el hermoso lago que se hacía debajo.

Sin dudas ese ambiente la tranquilizaba… era tan armonioso y relajante que sentía que viajaba a otra época… una dónde le reconocían su talento y trabajo a tan tierna edad; una en donde la madre de Yoh la enseñaba a hornear galletas y le cepillaba el cabello; una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Levantó la cabeza para admirar la luna que yacía imponente sobre ella.

Qué envidia… ojalá pudiera ser la luna, tan radiante y hermosa, imponente, en la altura del espacio donde nadie pudiera lastimarla.

El castaño había estado hasta ese momento tras un árbol para admirar a la chica; la vio arriba de la gran roca, con su hermoso rostro siendo iluminado por la luna… hasta que notó sus lágrimas; dio unos cuantos pasos hasta que pisó una rama y pensó verse descubierto pero no fue así… tomó valor y raspando su garganta la llamó…- Anna…- dijo con cautela; la chica al estar tan concentrada se espantó de escuchar su voz pues no lo esperaba, volteó tan rápido que no pudo reaccionar al resbalar por la roca; su espalda y cabeza chocaron contra la gran roca rasgándose el vestido y provocando varios cortes en su piel… y cayó al agua.

El shaman asustado se quitó el saco y se aventó al lago a buscarla; parecía consciente pues tenía los ojos abiertos pero no se movía. Nadó hasta ella y la tomó para regresar a la orilla.

Salió del agua y la sacó, apretó un poco su estómago con un abrazo y ella pudo escupir agua que había tragado, tosió un poco y respiró pesado.

\- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí Yoh?- dijo con dificultad, sosteniéndose de la tierra y dándole la espalda, el chico ni siquiera podía hablar pues estaba viendo la lastimada espalda sangrante de la itako.

\- Te lastimaste, lo siento tanto… ¿te pegaste en la cabeza?- la rubia lo ignoró y simplemente dijo.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? Es que ¿acaso no volveré a tener un momento sola?- el castaño la miró a los ojos y replicó.

\- Sólo quería hablar contigo… has huido de mí toda la noche y necesitamos hablar.

\- No tenemos nada de qué hablar… sólo hagamos lo que tenemos que hacer como la pareja comprometida desde la infancia y punto. No haremos más de lo estrictamente necesario para vivir este matrimonio, así que… no hay de qué hablar.

\- No seas terca Anna… hablamdo a tiempo podemos solucionar las cosas…no es necesario que estés a la defensiva; no te haré daño.-

\- Mjh.- la chica suspiró para tratar de evadir el dolor que le ocasionaban las heridas; Yoh lo notó, se puso de pie y buscó su saco, lo tomó y lo colocó sobre los hombros de la sacerdotisa.

\- Vamos, volvamos a casa, debemos curarte esas heridas.- trató de ponerse de pie pero al sentir un mareo por el golpe en la cabeza regresó al inicio. Su esposo trató de levantarla pero ella se negó.

\- No por favor… no lo hagas; no me cargues, puedo caminar.- el chico suspiró de frustración.

\- Está bien, no te cargaré pero debes dejarme ayudarte… se harás más tarde y tú no pudiste ver tus heridas pero yo sí y no son nada leves… por favor Anna… sostente de mí.- aunque no quisiera, el mareo no la dejaba tranquila, así que aceptó y se tomó del brazo del shaman.

Caminaron lentamente por el bosque, hasta llegar nuevamente a la mansión.

\- ¡ANNA!- gritó su amiga la morena- no puede ser una simple coincidencia que siempre que está a solas con usted ella llegue así de lastimada.- dijo mirando con recelo al castaño.- ¿Qué te pasó? ¿por qué estás empapada?

\- Estoy bien…

\- No, no lo estás…- se acercó la madre de Yoh.- Mamá… Anna se lastimó la espalda al caer de la gran roca… tiene muchas heridas en la espalda… ¿puede revisarlas?

\- Claro hijo.- dijo la madre con expresión preocupada… vamos cariño.- dijo tomando a Anna del brazo y caminando hacia la habitación donde la rubia se había arreglado para el evento seguida de su amiga y la abuela que las siguió de lejos.

Anna se acostó boca abajo mientras su suegra abría lo que quedaba de la parte trasera del vestido desgarrado y casi adherido a su piel por la sangre; la rubia suspiró evitando un quejido de dolor y cerró los ojos.

\- Cariño ¿Por qué estabas en la cascada?- la chica abrió levemente los ojos. Sintiendo el alcohol y el ungüento pasar por su piel abierta.

\- Por ninguna razón en especial señora Asakura.- Keiko suspiró, sabía que Anna estaba dolida por cómo se dieron las cosas… pero así también sabía que estas pronto se arreglarían y que ella los quería como su única y verdadera familia.

\- Ya basta de tonterías… Anna no te he visto en ningún momento junto a tu esposo, ese es tu lugar, así que deja de estar provocando esta clase de sucesos innecesarios por tu capricho de esconderte de él- dijo su sensei al ingresar a la habitación.

\- ¿capricho? Señora no es por ofender pero usted sabe lo que su nieto…- intentó defender a su rubia amiga hasta que esta la detuvo.- pero Anna.- intentó decir la morena.

\- No te preocupes, a fin de cuentas tiene razón; no se preocupe sensei… cumpliré mi obligación.- la madre de Yoh sonrió ternamente.

\- Cariño… es bueno escucharte decir que estarás al lado de mi hijo, porque Miki y yo les tenemos un regalo sorpresa, lo hemos planeado desde que ustedes tienen 10 años. Además… siempre fue mi sueño, verlos juntos… en su primer baile como esposos. ¿Lo harías por mí Annita? Quiero verte junto a mi hijo en este día tan especial.- La itako la miró con algo de tristeza en su rostro; el pensar en simplemente estar cerca del castaño aún le afectaba, pero bailar con él enfrente de todos el día de su boda sintiendo tanto dolor, le ocasionaba un vacío en el estómago.- Por favor…- dijo con súplica. Ella simplemente asintió.

No sentía ánimos para arreglarse el cabello o el maquillaje, así que simplemente tomó un sencillo y holgado vestido negro que le acomodaba a la perfección y no le lastimaba la espalda. Cepilló su cabello y removió todo rastro de maquillaje. Eso sería todo.

Salió de la habitación y caminó por el corredor hasta la entrada al patio donde se desarrollaba el evento y vio a Yoh sentado en el escalón esperándola apoyando el codo en su rodilla y sosteniendo su mentón con una de sus manos. Respiró hondo y caminó con resignación hasta sentarse a su lado.

El castaño se dio cuenta de su presencia y volvió su cuerpo enseguida.

\- Anna…-

\- Hola…- dijo sin mirarlo.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? Te ves muy pálida.- dijo mirándola detalladamente.- deberíamos irnos a descansar.- la itako apretó los ojos como si ese comentario hubiera dolido pues hasta ese momento había realizado que ahora él era su esposo y que tendrían que pasar todas las noches del resto de su vida juntos.

\- No umm, tu mamá quiere que bailemos para ella, nuestra primera pieza como marido y mujer.- el castaño la miró con duda.

\- No tienes que hacer eso si no quieres.

\- Sí, tengo que.- dijo poniéndose de pie.- vamos.- dijo mirándolo sobre su hombro. El simplemente suspiró con pesar y la siguió.

Todo sucedió muy rápido, el ambientador anunció el baile, todos se aglomeraron alrededor de la pista; jamás se había sentido tan fuera de lugar. Todos en la fiesta vestían de manera elegante, las chicas con hermoso maquillaje y peinados. Ella, simplemente usando un vestido negro suelto, el cabello despeinado y mojado, sin una gota de maquillaje. Miró a su ahora esposo quien estaba a su lado quien sólo lucía preocupado por alguna razón; al igual que ella con el pelo mojado y vestido de una forma más casual, en cierta forma ya no se sentía tan fuera de lugar.

Pronto Yoh la tomó de la mano y la condujo al centro de la pista; sujetó su cintura con delicadeza buscando no lastimar su espalda y siguieron el compás de la música. No era la primera vez que bailaban juntos pues en reuniones de trabajo del castaño o fiestas escolares de la rubia solían compartir una que otra pieza de baile, por lo cual no fue tan difícil acoplarse más eso no impidió que ambos se vieran muy infelices. Ella por no saber cómo actuar ante sus nuevas obligaciones; él por la enorme culpa de hacer que el amor de su vida se sintiera miserable.

\- Anna…- susurró el castaño.

\- No.- contestó.- Sólo no Yoh… ya está hecho.- dijo la rubia mientras se escuchaba el final de la canción. Se separaron y todos aplaudieron emocionados, hicieron el brindis y cuando la rubia se dirigía a la entrada de la mansión buscando descansar y seguida por Yoh hasta que fueron interceptados por los padres de éste.

\- Annita, Yoh.- habló la dulce castaña.-tenemos una última sorpresa para ustedes.

\- ¿De qué se trata madre?-

\- Tu padre y yo decidimos ahorrar un poco de dinero desde hace dos años que fijamos la fecha de la boda para que pudieran viajar de luna de miel… aunque tuvimos que pagar una diferencia por el cambio de fecha de enero a marzo pero no importa porque ¡se irán a Ishigaki por una semana!- dijo totalmente emocionada keiko. Ambos se quedaron callados; definitivamente el inicio de su matrimonio sería más difícil de lo que pensaban; francamente la rubia pensaba que volverían a la pensión con los amigos de Yoh y relativamente no estarían solos.

\- Mamá… nosotros…-

\- Muchas gracias.- dijo Anna solemnemente.- estamos muy agradecidos con su regalo, estamos seguros de que lo disfrutaremos mucho.- los padres del shaman sonrieron.

\- Que bueno que estén contentos. Así que ha descansar cariño, que mañana a primera hora los esperará el taxi que los llevará al aeropuerto y no se preocupen por nada, Tamao ya empacó lo necesario.

\- Anna… interrumpió su sensei.- ven aquí un momento…- dijo caminando hacia el otro lado de la puerta.- Querida nieta; gracias por unirte a nuestra familia, no podrí estar más orgullosa de ti.- la chica sonrió con honestidad.

\- Gracias abuela.-

\- Pero no debes olvidar, que este sólo es un pequeño paso en las obligaciones que tienes con los Asakura; recuerda que debes darle al menos un heredero a esta familia y debe ser pronto. Así que podrías aprovechar esas vacaciones que te están regalando para consumar tu matrimonio con mi nieto.- la chica ni siquiera pudo decir nada; no se sentía abochornada, se sentía angustiada ¿podría cumplir con esa obligación?- ¿has escuchado bien Anna? No demores… el torneo se acerca.

\- Si, sensei.- dijo agachando la cabeza en forma de respeto.- con permiso, me voy a descansar.

Llegó a la habitación que habían designado como matrimonial y esperó en la puerta, no sabía que encontrar del otro lado; un escalofrío la recorrió por la espalda y al girarse pudo ver al enorme espectro que la miraba con rencor…- Así que te casaste rubia… ajjjajaa pobre de ti; tu calvario apenas comienza.- la chica abrió la puerta con rapidez y entró en la habitación dando un portazo. Dentro su esposo la esperaba en uno de los sillones y al escucharla entrar de esa manera, se acercó con velocidad para auxiliarla.

\- Annita ¿estás bien?- ella temblaba pálida- ¿Qué pasa?- la itako simplemente negó con la cabeza.

\- Estoy bien.- dijo alejándose de él. El silencio se hizo más pesado y la incomodidad comenzó a notarse.

\- Lo mejor será dormir, mañana será un largo día.- dijo su esposo quien intentó tocarla en un hombro más ella lo evadió. Ambos miraron la única cama que había en la habitación.- tu puedes tomarla, yo… puedo dormir en el sillón.

La chica negó lentamente y sólo tomó una cobija para cubrir sus hombros, se acercó al sillón de cuerpo entero que estaba en la orilla de la ventana y se acercó a admirar la luna.

\- De repente… se me quitó el sueño.- dijo mientras descansaba sus piernas y trataba de arrullarse contemplando las estrellas. El chico no pudo hacer más que sentirse triste y rezar porque su matrimonio mejorara; lograría retomar su confianza… lo haría; así fuera lo último que hiciera.

CONTINUARÁ…

Lo sé… me odian y lo siento mucho pero he tenido mucho trabajo, escuela y certificación en lengua extranjera así que este capítulo lo saqué casi de milagro.

Acepto de todo corazón sus críticas e ideas para este y mi otro fic "recuperarte". Quiero que sepan que sus Reviws me ayudan mucho a inspirarme y de hecho me animé a hacer este capítulo porque uno de ustedes me suplicaba querer saber el final al menos y bueno, no se preocupen que a esta historia le falta muuuuucho y la voy a termina cueste lo que cueste.

Muchas gracias de todo corazón y nos estamos leyendo.


End file.
